Dead Romance
by prettyreckless27
Summary: Просто представьте, что однажды почти все население Земли превратилось в вампиров, выжившие люди вынуждены скрываться; будущее, своеобразная альтернатива, темный Эдвард, вампы несколько отличаются от Майервских. Полное саммари внутри.
1. Саммари

**Название**: Dead romance

**Автор**: poison girl

**Рейтинг**: R

**Пейринг**: Эдвард/Белла + остальные Каллены

**Жанр**: romance, dark, angst

**От автора**: просто представьте, что однажды почти все население Земли превратилось в вампиров; будущее, своеобразная альтернатива, вампы несколько отличаются от Майервских.

**Саммари**: Мне было четыре, когда это началось. Создания тьмы, порождения ада, холодные демоны. Бывшие люди… Их называют вампирами. Раньше их считали просто страшной легендой, а сегодня они заняли наше место, став хозяевами на всей планете, и превратив людей в вымирающий вид. Сейчас мне семнадцать, и убийства людей официально запретили благодаря искусственной крови. Но, несмотря на запрет, существуют подпольные рынки, где людей продают как живые сосуды с кровью…

Сейчас мне семнадцать, и скоро я стану «обедом» странного вампира со странными золотистыми глазами.

**Дисклеймер**: все, что не мое, принадлежит Стефани Майер


	2. Глава 1 Мы все обречены

…

1. **Мы все обречены.**

…

Мне известно только одно – мы все обречены. 

–

Джейк держит меня прижатой к холодной металлической стене заброшенного склада. Его горячее дыхание – сбивчивое, с примесью табачного дыма – щекочет мне шею, дышит он тяжело, через раз. Наваливается на меня всем весом, прижимая к стене еще крепче.

_Сейчас раздавит._

Мы молчим.

Где-то неподалеку слышно, как вода капает с труб на металлический пол, и это напоминает мне биение пульса. Очень монотонно. Наверное, в любой другой ситуации этот звук мог заставить меня уснуть. Но не сейчас.

Пока Джейк зажимает мне рот, молясь, чтобы охотники нас не услышали, я успеваю раз двадцать пожалеть о своей глупой выходке. Называется, подышала свежим воздухом у побережья.

Они где-то рядом. Я это знаю, я чувствую их присутствие, хотя и не слышу шагов. Они всегда двигаются бесшумно, как пантеры или львы. Их приближение услышать невозможно. И лишь оглянувшись в полной тишине, неожиданно, встретишься взглядом с двумя алыми зрачками.

И закричишь. Или не закричишь.

Мы молчим. Джейк зажимает мне рот. Его ладонь крупная, шершавая, под ногтями – грязь и кровь. Мне почему-то кажется, что кровь не его. Он убирает руку от моего рта, и я медленно поворачиваю голову.

– Ты в порядке? – произносит одними губами. Его глаза говорят: мы должны сидеть тихо, Беллз, пока они не уйдут.

Киваю едва заметно.

Мне кажется, что они не уйдут. Они пришли за мной и уходить с пустыми руками не намерены. Им нужна кровь, нужен товар, за которой другие готовы платить очень большие деньги.

…

Я всегда понимала, что проживу недолго. С самого начала, когда стала понимать, что к чему в этом мире. Здесь никто из _нас_ не проживет долго. Мы все умрем. Раньше я отказывалась принимать это, как факт, но со временем я почти смирилась со своей судьбой. Я больше не боюсь смерти. Но жить хочется.

…

Джейк осторожно выглядывает из-за угла, все еще удерживая меня прижатой к стене. Становится тяжело дышать. Я закрываю глаза и стараюсь не думать о том, что будет, если они найдут нас. Хочу, чтобы все это оказалось просто плохим сном, ужасным сном, после которого просыпаешься на спутанных простынях в холодном поту и с расширенными от ужаса глазами, но все же понимая, что это сон.

Я хочу проснуться.

В небе грохочет гром. На пару секунд плотные тучи разрывает ослепительная вспышка молнии, озаряя все вокруг подобно прожектору на футбольном поле, после чего начинается гроза. Это должно быть нам на руку.

Снова смотрю на Джейка. Его лицо напряжено, губы побелели, брови нахмурены. Он почти не дышит – знает: у них слишком тонкий слух, слишком острое зрение, слишком твердая кожа...

Джейк всегда сосредоточен. Он всегда знает, что нужно делать в той или иной ситуации. Он боец. Говорят, в прошлом он убивал вампиров, у него даже остался шрам на щеке. Уродливый длинный шрам на правой щеке, тянущийся от виска почти до самого подбородка.

Он говорит:  
– Доверься мне, Беллз. У меня есть план.

…

В середине XXI века стало слишком опасно быть человеком. Прав у тебя – все равно, что у крысы и даже меньше. Крыс, по крайней мере, не едят, в отличие от людей.

Блэр говорит, что когда-то, когда я была еще совсем малышкой, все было иначе.

Но я этого не помню.

Я не помню, каким был этот мир _до_, я помню лишь то, что было _после_. Сейчас мне уже сложно представить себе мир, где нет _их_, где можно спокойно гулять по улице в любое время суток, не боясь быть пойманной и в последствие съеденной.

...

Мне было четыре, когда это началось.

Удивительно, но я не помню ничего конкретного, ничего, что стоило запомнить из прошлой жизни. Я была слишком маленькой. Единственное, что четко отпечаталось в моей памяти, это медленно затихающий крик матери, как ведро ледяной воды, опрокинутое на голову спросонья. Крик, от которого в жилах стынет кровь, и легкие покрываются ледяной корочкой. Хочется закрыть уши ладонями, зажмуриться до боли в глазных яблоках и сжаться в комочек, потому что выдержать такое невозможно. Я помню руки, но не мамины. Кто-то вынес меня из дома прежде, чем _они закончили с мамой и принялись за меня_. Я помню, как кричала и плакала навзрыд, пытаясь вырваться.

Я хотела помочь ей…

А он шептал мне: _все будет хорошо, малышка. Все будет хорошо. Верь мне. _

Но я-то знаю, что хорошо уже не будет. **Никогда.**

Хорошо уже не будет. Только не после того, как в наш уютный (я почему-то уверена, что он был таким) домик ворвался _человек_ – наш сосед, но это был уже не он и даже не человек. Я поняла это потом, когда он накинулся на нее, вцепившись зубами в мамину шею, как пес в резиновый мячик. Тогда я не могла кричать, дышать, двигаться…

Я стояла под высоким кухонным столом, держась за деревянную ножку, и смотрела, как оно убивало сначала маму, потом папу, прибежавшего на шум с винтовкой в руках, от которой не было пользы.

Я стояла там и смотрела, как чудовище убивает мою семью, до тех пор, пока не появился он – тот, кто спас мне жизнь.

У него был голос, которому охотно хочешь верить, что бы он ни говорил, и очень приятный (родной) запах. Так может пахнуть разве что мама. Я точно знаю, что могла бы распознать его из тысячи запахов, ощутив снова, но описать его словами у меня никогда не получалось. Точно как и внешность. Его образ постоянно ускользает от меня; стоит лишь ухватиться за какую-то мелкую деталь, такую как линия бровей, и он рассыпается на мелкие кусочки...

…А потом он исчез, будто растворился в воздухе, распавшись на атомы и молекулы, словно соткан был из самого кислорода, чтобы вытащить меня из ада и продлить мою жалкую жизнь еще на тринадцать лет.

(…ангел?)

Да какой там ангел? – они все отвернулись от нас в день, когда старые легенды о вампирах обрели новую жизнь.

Сначала _их_ было мало: десяток-другой, не больше. Но постепенно эта растущая эпидемия, прогрызла себе путь из так называемого _очага воспаления_ и распространилась по всему миру. Мне до последнего момента было сложно поверить в глобальность происходящего. Казалось, будто бы все это происходило в одном только нашем отдельно взятом городе. Словно мы были заперты в клетке с монстрами, и никому не было до нас никакого дела.

_Эпидемия_ перевернула наши жизни, вывернула наизнанку весь мир. Они вытеснили нас отовсюду. Забрали наши дома, машины, улицы и города. Забрали наши жизни.

Сейчас уже никто не обращает внимания на то, что _когда-то_ они тоже были людьми. Как мы.

Сейчас их ненавидят.

…

Мы слабые, уязвимые. Каждый день нас становится меньше.

Эпидемия заставила нас всех – разных нас – собраться вместе, сбиться в маленькие стайки, потому что это единственный способ выжить на планете, где, как пафосно бы это не звучало, балом правят вампиры. Эпидемия заставила нас забыть о межнациональных и межрасовых распрях и объединиться ради (попытки) спасения нашего вида. Я помню, несколько месяцев назад с нами жил бывший сенатор штата Калифорния, но его вот уже три недели никто не видел. Как и многих других.

Я, Блэр, Джессика, Локки, Майк, Грэг, Джейк и Бэкки – мы одна семья, хотя впервые увидели друг друга меньше десяти лет назад. Мы не связаны друг с другом кровными узами, мы не похожи друг на друга: Джейк коренной индеец, Локки – выходец из какой-то мелкой азиатской страны, Бэкки – француженка, она плохо говорит по-английски. Но это не помешало нам собраться под одной крышей в старом доме в районе Национального Олимпийского парка в штате Вашингтон, некогда принадлежавшем родителям Джесс. Здесь удобно, потому что дом находится далеко от города, на окраине леса. И в глаза не бросается, и выглядит пустующим.

Мы стараемся поддерживать связь с другими такими _семьями_ насколько это возможно. Нам опасно даже просто выходить из укрытия в ночные часы, а путешествие из одного города в другой – сродни самоубийству.

Мы вынуждены прятаться и днем, и особенно ночью.

Ночь – их время. С наступлением темноты _мертвые_ города оживают. Станции метро и артерии улиц наполняются _ими_. А для нас это значит, что пора позаботиться о надежном укрытии, где можно пережить до наступления рассвета.

Не каждому дано увидеть восход солнца. Видишь рассвет, значит, ты - счастливчик. Некоторым, тем, до кого добрались _охотники_, повезло меньше. Они не убьют тебя сразу, а отправят на рынок, где тебя купит, как пачку печенья, какой-нибудь вампир, который может позволить себе шесть литров натуральной крови.

Люди - нынче дорогое удовольствие. Мы – деликатес. Но нас мало.

А их – много.

…

Когда над городом раздается очередное рычание грома, Джейк тянет меня за собой вдоль ребристой стены. По крыше и грязным окнам барабанит дождь, время от времени сверкают молнии, и тени деревьев в ночной темноте кажутся зловещими. Как в дешевом фильме ужасов.

Мы бежим. Джейк впереди, держит меня за руку, чтобы я не отстала или, не дай бог, потерялась где-нибудь. Мы оба знаем, что если это случится, меня уже ничего не спасет. Нас уже ничего не спасет.

Я покрепче цепляюсь пальцами в его сильную руку, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть.

На улице дождь шумит еще сильнее, а раскаты грома напоминают ядерные взрывы. Вдали мелькают огни города, мы на холме, внизу – речка, она не глубокая.

Мы бежим. Грязь, намытая дождем, хлюпает у меня под ногами. Обувь давно промокла, как и одежда. Волосы липнут к лицу, застилая глаза. Я почти ничего не вижу, бегу на ощупь, полностью полагаясь на Джейка.

Я ему доверяю. Я всегда ему доверяла. Он мне как брат или задушевный друг, только ему известны все мои мысли и чувства. Иногда я думаю, что если бы не _эпидемия_, мы могли бы стать чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями. Иногда я думаю, что нравлюсь ему, что он влюблен в меня, но как-то по-особому. По-своему. Здесь много таких, как он, тех, кто не впускает никого в свое сердце из-за страха потерять в любой момент того, кто так тебе дорог.

– У подножья холма моя машина, – говорит Джейк. Спешно и очень тихо.

– Далеко? – у меня колит в боку и пересохло в горле, а еще я, то и дело, спотыкаюсь, но Джейк каждый раз удерживает меня.

– Не очень.

Лжет. Я знаю, что он лжет.

Хочу сказать: **янемогутакбольше**. Слезы катятся из глаз, смешиваясь с дождевой водой. Я дрожу, мне холодно, дрожат колени. Мы бежим слишком быстро для меня, но я не решаюсь сказать об этом Джейку.

У этого холма очень крутой спуск. Наши ноги скользят по мокрой земле. Идти вниз неимоверно трудно, а бежать – еще хуже. Сейчас я даже рада, что не вижу почти ничего впереди себя: мне не видно, с какой высоты мы спускаемся.

Джейк что-то говорит, а у меня звенит в ушах, ничего не слышно. Глухие удары сердца стучат в висках, напоминая, что я все еще жива и что все еще нужно бежать. Шевелить заплетающимися ногами. Все сознание сосредотачивается на этом, все силы концентрируются на усилии.

_Двигаться, я должна двигаться._

Раздается очередной раскат грома (а может и выстрел – я не знаю), и внезапно, я понимаю, что там, где только что была ладонь Джейка, теперь пустота. Я держусь за пустоту.

– Джейк!

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам и хватаю дрожащими ладонями пустоту вокруг меня. Вода струйками стекает по моему лицу, рукам и пальцам, оставляя на коже грязные дорожки-разводы. Сама того не осознавая, я бегу вниз, цепляюсь за жизнь из последних сил, которых осталось слишком мало в моем хрупком человеческом теле.

– Джейк! _Пожалуйста, Джейк, ради всего святого!_

Джейк хотел, чтобы я выжила. Ради этого он пришел за мной сегодня, не побоявшись рискнуть своей собственной жизнью.

– Ты беги. Беги, несмотря ни на что, – говорил мне Джейк.

И я бегу. Но уже не надеюсь.

Надежда – это просто период жизни, из которого рано или поздно вырастаешь.

…

Я знала, что мне не суждено добежать до подножья холма. Я знала это, как и то, что где-то есть кто-то, кто когда-то хотел, чтобы я выжила. Где-то есть кто-то, кому я обязана жизнью.

Я не осознаю, как все происходит. Быстро, стремительно. Нет никакого slow motion'a, столь _любимого_ режиссерами блокбастеров, где постоянно что-то взрывается, кто-то стреляет и бежит. В жизни все совсем иначе. Ты даже не успеешь сообразить, как споткнешься о камень, и вся твоя жизнь покатиться вниз по холму вместе с тобой.

Падаю, скатываюсь. Уже не поднимаясь. Подо мной – камни и земля, иногда попадаются мелкие ветки деревьев. Я уже не чувствую боли и почти не вскрикиваю, налетая на очередной камень. По лицу течет что-то мокрое и липкое – не дождь – кровь, руки и ноги все в ссадинах, одежда грязная и местами превратилась в тряпки.

Они говорят: нужно подумать о чем-то хорошем. Вы могли бы? На моем месте. Почему-то я в этом очень сомневаюсь. Перед смертью нельзя думать о чем-то хорошем. Может потому, что не получается, а может и потому, что я не знаю, что оно такое – это _хорошее_. В моем мире такого понятия попросту не существует.

Падение кажется мне вечностью. Я терплю боль, стараюсь сдерживать рвущийся наружу крик, желая как можно скорее оказаться у подножья, закрыть глаза и встретиться с мамой и папой.

_Я скучала…_

И, наконец, это происходит.

Я падаю животом прямо на пару грязных мокрых ботинок. Это конец. Теперь точно конец. От боли хочется завыть, теперь я чувствую ее всем телом. Такое впечатление, будто кто-то ломает все кости изнутри или живьем сдирает кожу.

Он наклоняется, переворачивает меня на спину и несколько удивительно долгих мгновений, во время которых желание жить становится почти непреодолимым, я вижу небо над головой и бледно желтый диск луны, выглядывающей из-за туч. Все это выглядит настолько прекрасно для меня, насколько прекрасно может выглядеть мир для человека, который знает, что скоро умрет.

А потом я вижу его мертвенно-бледное лицо с совершенными чертами, подсвеченное вспышкой молнии, что делает его еще более зловещим. Зубы вампира оскалены в злорадной усмешке и алые глаза, налитые кровью, блестят, словно рубины. У него светлые волосы, собранные сзади в маленький хвостик.

Лицо убийцы, истинного. Он выглядит именно так, как вампиров изображали в кино в старые добрые времена.

И я его не боюсь. Я вообще уже ничего не боюсь.

Особенно смерти.

Смерть – это покой, легкость. Жизнь сложнее…

Он склоняется низко-низко, и всего на секунду мне кажется, что он убьет меня. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

_Дьявол._

– Ну что, попалась, птичка?


	3. Глава 2

…

2. **Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.**

…

Мне было четыре, когда все началось, и мне будет семнадцать, когда все это закончится.

Для меня.

––

Никто не знает, как выглядят их _притоны_. Об этом никто не говорит, потому что говорить некому: оттуда еще никто не возвращался.

Кто-то считает, что они похожи на древние рынки, вроде тех, на которых в далекие-далекие времена продавали рабов. Огромные площади со скрипучими деревянными помостами, где перед толпой голодных озверевших вампиров стоит человек в сопровождении эдакого надзирателя. Другие считают, что постоянного места _продаж_ нет. Они переезжают с места на место, чтобы не попасться в руки властям.

Третьи представляли себе это место именно таким, каким увидела его я.

…

Жутко – пожалуй, это единственное слово, подходящее под описание этого места.

Жутко даже для меня – для человека, который ни разу за всю свою сознательную жизнь не видел роскоши, или хотя бы нормальных для _мира до_ условий проживания. Всем этим наслаждались и по сей день активно наслаждаются они.

В помещении – низкий потолок и пахнет сыростью. Дождь все еще ломится в окна, но уже не так настойчиво, как прежде, будто бы из последних сил. Окна здесь редкие, вернее – только одно, и то очень-очень маленькое и грязное. Вокруг царит уже привычный для моих глаз полумрак.

Они боятся солнечного света. Ультрафиолет ослабляет их, высасывает жизненные силы, как они высасывают нашу кровь.

Бессмертные и в тоже время уязвимые.

…

Все тот же блондин с хвостиком на затылке и лицом убийцы ведет меня вдоль длинного, уходящего куда-то вниз, коридора. На каменных стенах полно паутины, а света практически нет, только вдали слабо поблескивает, словно свет в конце тоннеля, тусклая желтая лампочка.

Наши шаги звучат в тишине коридора неестественно громко.

Его ледяная ладонь на моем предплечье кажется единственным, что удерживает меня в горизонтальном положении. Я просто переставляю ноги – едва-едва. Если он отпустит меня, разожмет пальцы, я упаду на каменный пол.

Кости ноют, голова раскалывается. Кровь на лице давно засохла. Мне нельзя двигать лицевыми мышцами, растягивать губы, морщить лоб, иначе ранки снова начнут кровоточить, и кто-то из _них_ обязательно не устоит перед соблазном.

Оттягиваю ключевой момент…

Украдкой бросаю на него взгляды из-под ресниц. Его лицо спокойно, делает вид, что ничего не замечает.

…

Уголки тонких губ едва заметно дергаются вверх.

Я не успеваю сообразить, что случилось. Все происходит молниеносно и как-то почти неуловимо для моего сознания. Он стремительно разворачивается и впечатывает меня в стену так, что перед глазами некоторое время мелькают, вспыхивают и меркнут маленькие цветные точки.

Я ощущаю вес его тела точно так же, как совсем недавно ощущала тело Джейка.

_Джейк… _

Вампир пробегает тонкими белыми пальцами по моему лицу, убирая слипшиеся от крови волосы со лба.

– А ты красивая. – Его глаза угрожающе светятся в темноте, а влажные острые зубы поблескивают белой полоской, и мои глаза непроизвольно впиваются в два выпирающих из ровного ряда зубов клыка.

Дышит мной, с шумом втягивая воздух рядом с моим лицом.

– И ароматная.

Морщусь.

Шансы на то, что он укусит меня 50 на 50.

Помните, я говорила, что не боюсь смерти? Так вот, забудьте. На самом деле я боюсь ее. Боюсь в тот момент, когда вампир закрывает глаза, склоняясь над моей шеей. Он проводит указательным пальцем по линии сонной артерии, царапая кожу острым ногтем. Другой рукой опирается о стену. Мне не сбежать.

Морозное дыхание заставляет кожу покрыться мелкой дрожью. Мне страшно. Страшно, как в тот день, когда я потеряла семью, как в тот день, когда впервые пряталась от вампира в багажнике старой брошенной машины, прижав колени к подбородку и боясь даже дышать. Тогда я думала, что умру, но меня спас рассвет. Везение в чистом виде.

Сейчас мне уже не повезет. Даже если я смогу найти выход из коридора и выбежать на улицу, исход будет один и тот же – меня убьют. Снаружи они повсюду, поэтому здесь _безопасно_.

Сглатываю.

Закрываю глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь.

…

– Пожалуйста, – сама не понимаю, что хочу сказать этим задыхающимся «пожалуйста».

Меня трясет, будто в лихорадке, к горлу подступают рыдания, но я не могу позволить себе такую слабость, как слезы, из-за свежих царапин на лице. Я сделаю себе хуже, если позволю упасть хоть одной слезинке.

– Пожалуйста? – спрашивает и медленно-медленно поднимает голову.

Вампир откровенно наслаждается моим безвыходным положением. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он рассмеется прямо мне в лицо, в глаза моему страху.

– Пожалуйста, - увереннее говорю я, глядя прямо в кровавые глаза вампира-охотника.

И он смеется.

Его смех ледяной и каменный, как и он сам. Мне хочется сжаться в маленький комочек и провалиться в одну из узких щелей в полу. Мне хочется раствориться в воздухе, просочиться под камень. Просто исчезнуть.

Вампир смеется.

…

Все очень просто.

Существует пищевая цепочка, на которой построен весь мир. Одни едят других, другие едят третьих, третьи – четвертых и так далее. Сильные едят слабых.

Хотелось бы мне сейчас посмотреть в глаза тому, кто сказал, что человек находится на вершине пищевой цепочки. А еще больше мне хочется, чтобы ему посмотрел в глаза охотник.

Раньше мы и подумать не могли, что когда-нибудь придут они. Мы считали себя полноправными хозяевами на этой планете. Мы были сильными, у нас было оружие и крыша над головой. У нас были законы и правила.

В этом же мире нет ничего.

А главное – они не нуждаются в нас.

Не так остро, как раньше, когда мы были единственным источником питания.

Нельзя сказать, что сейчас стало лучше. Есть распоряжение от правительства, по которому _они должны дать людям возможность восстановить свою популяцию_,как будто это вообще реально, пока есть они.

Хищник и жертва никогда не смогут жить плечом к плечу. На равных. Это невозможно. Заприте кота и хомячка в одной стеклянной коробке без пищи и посмотрите, что будет. Просто наблюдайте.

Так и с нами.

Их закон – просто бумажка.

Наш президент – вампир, наше правительство – вампиры. В аэропортах и отделениях полиции, в _ночных_ клубах и борделях, на телевидении, в магазинах, на заправках – везде они.

**Всюду. **

Они откупились от нас _законом_, сделали нам одолжение. Давайте, развивайтесь.

Если сможете.

Как ни удивительно, этот закон действует только в крупных городах вроде Нью-Йорка, Лос-Анджелеса, Чикаго, Майами или Вашингтон. Здесь, в маленьком заштатном городке с идиотским названием Форкс, ты приравниваешься к крысе, если ты человек.

Но настоящий ад все-таки был раньше, до того, как изобрели заменитель крови. Хаос – не совсем правильное и точное слово, но это первое, что пришло бы на ум любому постороннему наблюдателю. Они уничтожали нас долгих пять лет. Полностью стирали с лица земли людей – прежних себя. Некоторым – единицам – везло больше, их обращали.

Хотя сложно сказать, что же все-таки лучше: быть жертвой или охотником.

…

– А знаешь что, птичка? – тихий вкрадчивый голос похожий на шипение гремучей змеи раздается возле моего уха.

Не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю.

Вопрос хорош тем, что не требует ответа. Я вообще не обязана отвечать, когда он спрашивает меня о чем-либо. Я не обязана отвечать. Все равно он ничего мне не сделает.

Там, на входе, кто-то из его начальства уже отчитал ищейку за мой _нетоварный_ вид. Он не посмеет портить упаковку еще больше, иначе придется снизить цену.

– …я бы и сам тебя купил, будь у меня достаточно денег. Такие, как ты, недешево стоят, птичка.

Я хочу спросить, почему, но слова застревают в моем пересохшем горле. Он делает то, чего я совершенно не могу ожидать. Всего секунду он смотрит на меня каким-то пугающим и непонятным, но определенно не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. Взглядом, который заставляет меня забыть все, что я знала о страхе перед смертью, и взглянуть на это под совершенно новым углом. Сердце замирает, пропуская несколько ударов, обрывается и падает куда-то вниз, ударяясь о ребра с глухим стуком. В глазах вампира – чистая смерть. И я точно понимаю, что он собирается сделать.

_Нет, нет, нет! Не надо._

Он хватает меня за руку и одним легким движением раздирает кожу на запястье.

Я успеваю только взвизгнуть прежде, чем он зажимает мне рот, чтобы я не кричала.

Вампир скалится.

Кровь стекает по моей руке и капает на каменный пол. Кап. Кап. Кап. Я могу лишь мычать и вертеть головой, тщетно стараясь сбросить его руку. В затылок упирается рельеф стены – это больно, но это – ничто, по сравнению с тем, как горит порез и как жжется каждая слезинка на лице.

– Не надо кричать, - говорит он тихо и вкрадчиво.

…А кровь все капает, и капает, и капает…

– Не будешь кричать?

Качаю головой, и рука, зажимающая мне рот, исчезает, но легче от этого не становится ни на йоту.

– Хорошая девочка.

Вампир улыбается. Поднимает мою руку – ту самую – и делает ею такой жест, словно собирается произнести тост. Я вижу, как он припадает губами к кровоточащей ранке и сначала медленно и осторожно, словно ему приходится иметь дело с бесценным сокровищем (даже как-то нежно) слизывает кровь.

Я закрываю глаза и вижу перед собой его лицо.

Вампир улыбается...

…

Это – ничто, по сравнению с тем, что ждет меня впереди.

…

…

Он стоит по ту сторону решетки, рассматривая нас с полным безразличием во взгляде. Он не похож на тех, кого здесь называют ищейками, он не похож на ту белобрысую крысу, которая здесь как бы _консультант супермаркета_ – все здесь зовут ее Джейн. Он не похож на охотника, который привел меня.

Он другой, и это сразу бросается в глаза.

Если бы у вампиров была свое иерархия, то он бы стоял уровнем выше ищейки и Джейн. У него то, что зовется аристократичным внешним видом. Это видно по всему: по внешности, по его взгляду, по тому, как он держится. Он даже одет как-то иначе. Опрятнее, что ли, со вкусом.

_Покупатель. _

Две девушки примерно моего возраста жмутся к дальней стене, время от времени тихо всхлипывая и перешептываясь. Рядом мальчик лет четырнадцати и еще одна девушка. Она красивая, по крайней мере, выглядит она куда лучше меня, и мне кажется, что он выберет именно ее.

Кто-то из нас в скором времени выйдет из _камеры_. Раньше в этом здании, как я понимаю, был полицейский участок, и мы находимся в том, что в прошлом называли _обезьянником_. Прекрасное место.

Перед нами, по ту сторону решетки, стоит Джейн и тот _другой_ вампир. Выбирает, приценивается.

Я сижу на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку, и прижимаю кровоточащую рану на руке к груди. Что удивительно, меня больше не пробирает дрожь, и боль не ощущается слишком резко – приелась. Сердце стучит удивительно ровно, будто забыло о нашем безвыходном положении, о статусе вампирского обеда. Я не повторяю в уме: «не меня, не меня, пожалуйста, только не меня», но могу поспорить, что остальные это делают.

Смотрю в пол, безучастно, отрешенно. Моя судьба предрешена, она была предрешена с самого моего рождения, а может с начала эпидемии. Через _это_ прошли почти все, кого я когда-либо знала. Через это и я должна пройти, безоговорочно.

_Не ты первая, не ты последняя._

В конце концов, мы все когда-нибудь умрем.

…

- Я хочу ее, - говорит вампир почти безразлично. Его слова эхом отражаются от стен и низкого потолка, в который он практически упирается головой.

Я поднимаю взгляд…

…и встречаюсь прямо с его темными глазами.

Они не темно-бордовые, как у вампиров, испытывающих жажду, они темные, но без красного оттенка, а просто темные, как цвет мокрой земли. Я никогда не видела таких глаз у вампиров, и это пугает.

Это пугает, но не так сильно, как понимание того, что он смотрит **на меня**.

Он высокий и превосходно сложен, у него взлохмаченные волосы с медным отливом и слишком совершенные черты лица, даже для представителя его расы.

Если бы он был человеком и сказал, что хочет меня, я была бы просто счастлива.

Если бы он был человеком и сказал, что хочет меня, я бы сделала все, что он захотел, чтобы я сделала.

Если бы он был человеком и сказал, что хочет меня, я бы пошла за ним куда угодно.

Но он не человек. И он _хочет_ меня.

– Ее? – переспрашивает Джейн и кивает в мою сторону. Я слышу вздох облегчения где-то слева. Я слышу громкое сглатывание.

Джейн выжидающе и как-то недоверчиво, неприязненно смотрит на меня. А потом переводит взгляд на него.

– Сколько ты хочешь за нее? – он делает вид, что не расслышал ее вопроса.

Джейн подходит к столу у стены напротив камеры, где стоит одинокая мигающая лампа, и берет со стола клочок бумаги, пишет что-то и спешит передать записку вампиру.

Он хмурится.

– Не слишком ли высокая цена?

Наблюдаю за ними из-под ресниц.

– Она с небольшими дефектами, да, но за качество я могу поручиться, - оправдывается вампирша, робко улыбаясь, будто строит глазки.

Хочет избавиться от меня. Хочет денег.

– Если хотите, можете посмотреть остальных, – добавляет чуть погодя.

Этот другой вампир долго смотрит на меня пристальным изучающим взглядом, от которого я сжимаюсь еще сильнее. Мне не нравится, как он смотрит на меня, но отвернуться я почему-то не могу.

Наконец, он поворачивается к Джейн, и я с облегчением вздыхаю.

– В этом нет необходимости, я беру ее.

И я роняю голову на колени, сжимая в руках подол платья до боли в костяшках пальцев.

Джейн снова подходит к столу, прячет деньги и достает из другого ящика ключи от камеры. Идет к нам, постукивая ключами по ладони, каждый ее шаг, сопровождаемый зловещим позвякиванием ключей, отдается эхом. Она вставляет самый крупный ключ в замочную скважину и проворачивает его два раза, пока не раздается щелчок.

Решетка отъезжает.

– Выходи, - сухо произносит Джейн.

Я не шевелюсь, я не хочу никуда уходить. Мне здесь хорошо. _Пожалуйста_.

– Выходи, я кому говорю, – с нажимом повторяет она.

Я разжимаю пальцы и упираюсь ладонями о стену, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Мне больно, но это не продлится долго.

Подхожу к выходу, взгляд устремлен в пол, ноги – ватные, и колени слегка подрагивают от слабости. Перешагиваю черту, и Джейн подталкивает меня прямо к _нему_.

…

Я понимаю: рано или поздно это должно было случиться.


	4. Глава 3 Не все равно

…

3. **Не все равно.**

...

В тот момент, когда Джейн подталкивает меня в спину навстречу вампиру с бронзовыми волосами, я понимаю одну страшную, но в тоже время элементарную, естественную для этого мира вещь.

Я больше не принадлежу самой себе. 

––

Мы – последнее поколение рода без будущего.

Наш вид обречен догнивать в трущобах маленьких городов, потому что никто никогда не осмелится пойти в большой город. Там слишком много вампиров, которым плевать на закон, защищающий нас.

Я уверена, что после нас людей уже не будет. Инстинкт продолжения рода практически подавлен у современных женщин. Никто не хочет становиться матерью, никто не хочет обрекать своего ребенка на такую жизнь. Вернее на такое существование.

Мы последние.

Это всего лишь эволюция. Жизнь на планете постоянно меняется. Когда-то ее населяли динозавры, но потом они вымерли. Миллионы лет на Земле хозяйничали люди, которые тоже в скором времени отойдут в историю.

Все рано или поздно становится историей. Исчезает, рассыпается. Во всей вселенной нет ничего, что можно было бы называть действительно вечным, поэтому когда-нибудь, спустя несколько веков или тысячелетий, и вампирам придется уступить место более совершенному, новому виду.

Мне страшно подумать, кто придет на смену вампирам. Мне страшно подумать о том, что может быть хуже, чем они.

...

Мы выходим из здания и идем вдоль узкой дороги к скрипучим воротам, за которыми начинается многокилометровый пустырь. Небо сереет, гроза уже давно закончилась, и единственное, что напоминает о свирепстве природы – это многочисленные глубокие лужи, образовавшиеся на месте канав, и холодный, не по-летнему холодный воздух.

Вокруг очень тихо. Холодно и тихо, так, как будто эта ночь – лишь обыкновенная ночь в маленьком городе _доэпидемного_ времени.

Прямо за воротами стоит машина. В темноте она кажется серой, какой-то холодной и отчужденной, но все же роскошной.

Точно как и ее хозяин.

Мы подходим к воротам, и он достает ключи, отключает сигнализацию.

Я не понимаю: почему он все еще не _тронул_ меня. Удивляюсь, почему до сих пор не сделал со мной то, для чего заплатил за меня, очевидно, немаленькую сумму.

_(Такие, как ты, недешево стоят, птичка.)_

Недешево. Мне все еще не понятно, почему.

…

Мы молчим. Я не уверена, нужно ли мне что-нибудь говорить, да и нет особого желания разговаривать.

Вообще.

Я всегда такая. Тихая, неразговорчивая. Живу на своей волне изо дня в день, из года в год.

Я ничем не примечательна – обыкновенная серая мышь.

Я видела их – _вампирских самок_. Одинаково безупречных и приторно красивых, без малейшего изъяна. Они способны очаровать и лишить рассудка одним взмахом ресниц, одним взглядом сразить наповал. У них роскошные, будто шелковые, волосы и гладкая мраморная кожа, их смех похож на хрусталь, а голос – на нежнейшую мелодию.

Они яркие.

Я – никакая. А самая лучшая моя способность – становиться _невидимкой_.

…

Он открывает мне дверцу пассажирского сидения, взглядом приглашает садиться. У него суровый холодный взгляд и мышцы лица сильно напряжены, а губы сложены в ровную тонкую полоску.

Происходящее для меня остается загадкой все время, пока длится наша поездка. Я не понимаю этого вампира, впрочем, я никогда их не понимала и даже не пыталась понять.

Ситуация хороша тем, что не требует вмешательства.

И я не вмешиваюсь.

Едва ли вампир нуждается в собеседнике, особенно в собеседнике-человеке, особенно в таком неважном, как я.

…

Сразу за пустырем начинается густой зеленый лес. Деревья по обеим сторонам шоссе окутаны предрассветной дымкой, серо-зеленый туман стелется вдоль дороги. Я понятия не имею, где мы и куда мы едем.

Мы проезжаем облезшую деревянную табличку «Добро пожаловать в Форкс».

Мы проезжаем аккуратную красивую табличку «Добро пожаловать в Порт Анжелес».

Мы проезжаем скучную табличку «Добро пожаловать в Эверетт».

Где-то на «Добро пожаловать в штат Орегон» меня постепенно начинает клонить в сон. Неимоверно сильно хочется размять ноги, затекшие от продолжительной поездки, и поерзать на сидении. Я готова отдать все за чашку крепкого кофе и глоток отрезвляюще холодного утреннего воздуха, но в моем теперешнем положении о такой роскоши можно лишь мечтать.

Мы одни на дороге. Федеральная трасса G-52, некогда одна из самых оживленных на западном побережье, ныне – пуста. Встречных машин в это время суток практически нет. Большинство вампиров разбежались по домам еще двадцать пять минут назад, когда на горизонте появилась первая огненная полоска восходящего солнца.

Я с опаской поглядываю на вампира, не понимая, почему он не спешит скрыться от губительных лучей ультрафиолета.

Он смотрит на меня. Неожиданно и странно.

– Ты умеешь говорить? – спрашивает. – Как тебя зовут?

Я замечаю, что в нем произошла какая-то перемена, уловимая для человеческого разума, но не распознаваемая. Его глаза все еще темны, нет, поправляю себя, _они черны, как ночь_, однако их обладатель больше не похож на сгусток напряженных мышц. Он больше не хмурится и, как мне почему-то кажется, пытается выглядеть дружелюбным.

– Не все ли тебе равно?

Усмехается. И долго смотрит на дорогу.

– Наверное, нет, раз уж интересуюсь. Если бы мне было все равно, думаешь, ты была бы сейчас жива? – приподнимает бровь, вновь глядя на меня. – Впрочем, это мало относится к делу. – И повторяет настойчиво. – Как твое имя?

Сначала я хочу соврать. Сказать первое, что придет на ум – Энн, Лиза, Ирэн, Никки – что угодно, только не правду.

– Белла.

– Очаровательно. Белла, – говорит он довольно, и мне не нравится, как это звучит в его устах.

На подсознательном уровне я готова искать подвох в каждом слове и жесте этого существа. Я не доверяю ему. Инстинктивно. Потому что таким, как он, нельзя доверять.

…

У меня есть один вопрос. Один короткий, возможно немного наивный, но очень важный для меня, в данный момент времени, вопрос, который я, однако, не решаюсь задать.

Почему именно я? Не она – та, красивая, опрятная, хорошо выглядящая девушка, чем–то похожая на _них_, а я – _дефектная_ и безликая.

А еще мне не ясно, почему ему не все равно. Ведь по идее ему должно быть глубоко параллельно.

…

Мы в дороге уже больше трех часов, трех утомительных, ужасно длинных часов. Вдали маячат размытые иллюзорные – неправильные – очертания Портленда: мосты, река и все тот же верный спутник – редкий серый туман, что будто вирус заползает в ноздри и уши и, кажется, что вот–вот превратит тебя в одного из них – немертвых. Я боюсь туманов, всегда боялась из–за этих страшных историй, мол, вампиры могут прятаться в тумане или сами туманы были причиной эпидемии.

Блеклый диск желтого солнца поднимается над городом, лениво вываливаясь из–под земли.

– У тебя нет специальной защитной тонировки на окнах, – неожиданно для самой себя говорю я. – Ты сгоришь.

Он улыбается, даже не соизволив взглянуть на меня и удостоить каким–то ответом. Улыбается двусмысленно. Мол, _посмотрим–посмотрим_.

– Ты…

Перебивает.

– Ты правильно заметила, что я не такой, – нехотя отвечает вампир и, подумав немного, добавляет, – как все эти ошибки эволюции.

_Ошибки эволюции?_

– Почему?

– _Не все ли тебе равно?_ – язвительно спрашивает он, передразнивая меня.

– Просто любопытно, – пожимаю плечами. – Или это тайна?

– Нет никаких тайн. Все гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь, Белла.

…

У него просторная квартира–студия в самом центре города на четырнадцатом этаже. Очень светлая, если не считать тяжелых занавесок из черного бархата на окнах (_надо же, как символичнo_). Обставленная со вкусом, но не уютная, а холодная и не обжитая, как если бы здесь никто не жил, а лишь изредка наведывался, чтобы протереть пыль. Обилие серых, красных и черных цветов вкупе со скудным освещением создают неприятную и какую-то гнетущую атмосферу уныния.

_Как в склепе._

Я бы точно не смогла бы жить здесь. Но это, похоже, самое настоящее жилище современного вампира, и ему здесь, судя по всему, комфортно.

– Проходи, – говорит он, когда я останавливаюсь в дверях, борясь с желанием броситься бежать отсюда так быстро, как только смогу. Меня настигает тот первобытный животный страх, который испытываешь, понимая, что твое время неумолимо подходит к концу.

Часики тикают…

Сердце болезненно сжимается. Я не хочу переступать через порог. Я знаю, что если зайду в его дом, то выйти уже не смогу.

Назад дороги нет. Это билет в один конец, и глупо даже надеяться на то, что вампир меня пожалеет. Я просто пища, обыкновенная еда, у которой нет права возражать, не повиноваться и пытаться бежать.

Он вправе делать со мной все, что ему заблагорассудится. Может убить меня сразу, а может _оставить на потом_. Может сделать все быстро и легко, так, что я даже ничего не почувствую, а может убивать меня медленно и мучительно, наслаждаясь каждым моим вскриком, каждым хрустом косточки и каждой каплей крови. Может резать меня на мелкие кусочки и загонять гвозди под ногти.

Что угодно.

Он купил меня, и теперь я всецело принадлежу ему.

_Персональная игрушка вампира._

– Ну же, Белла, будь смелее. Не надо заставлять меня ждать, – его слова звучат как предупреждение, он раздражен. Или делает вид, что раздражен, желая нагнать на меня больше страху.

Говорят, им нравится, когда в крови много адреналина.

Я быстро захожу внутрь, и вампир закрывает за нами дверь. Сбрасывает ботинки, небрежно бросает пиджак на диван, расстегивает манжеты на черной рубашке и закатывает рукава, минуя стеклянный обеденный стол и подходя к холодильнику, а я стою у двери, обхватив руками плечи, и пристально за ним наблюдаю. В его движениях столько легкости и изящества, некой грациозности, что это зрелище не может не завораживать, не может не притягивать к себе взгляд простого и невзрачного человека вроде меня. На фоне этого вампира я, должно быть, кажусь просто жалким сорняком. Совершенство и серость. Серость и совершенство…

Я невольно ловлю себя на мысли, что любуюсь своим убийцей.

Вот так вот просто стою и любуюсь, совершенно позабыв о том, что он привел меня к себе затем, чтобы убить. Любуюсь его смертоносным очарованием, упиваюсь всеми теми инстинктами – страхом, тревогой, порочным желанием – всем тем, что испытывает человек, находясь рядом с бессмертным.

Это очень странное чувство, которое обволакивает тебя словно кокон. Обаяние немертвых устроено так, что к ним тебя буквально тянет, как магнитом, но и в то же время ты испытываешь нечто похожее на страх. Это предупреждение. Знак. В голове будто бы вспыхивает огонек, загорается сигнал тревоги, связанной с присутствием вампира. Ты чувствуешь опасность на подсознательном уровне, сердце начинает биться быстрее, легкая дрожь проходит по спине, холоднеют ладони. Чаще всего даже не догадываешься, что именно стало тому причиной, а когда начинаешь понимать, становится уже слишком поздно. Они сами заманивают своих жертв.

И я, кажется, тоже попалась на эту удочку.

Смертоносное обаяние.

…

Я начинаю воображать.

Какие–то абсолютно безумные нереальные вещи.

Я боюсь своих мыслей, но все равно продолжаю смотреть на вампира. _Очарованная._

Первым делом он достает из подвесного шкафчика граненый стакан и наливает в него что-то темное и красное, но не густое, как кровь. Заменитель. Осушив один стакан, он наливает второй и делает несколько глотков.

Меня он как будто вовсе не замечает.

Или делает вид.

…

Они любят притворяться. Все то, что они делали последние десять лет, невозможно назвать как–то иначе, нежели обыкновенным притворством. Им не нужен наш мир, они не нуждаются в комфорте, в средствах передвижения и красивой одежде, в салонах красоты и прочих радостях мирских.

Им просто нравится ставить себя выше других. Выше нас, выше всех.

Они забыли, что когда–то были людьми.

Говорят, что, становясь вампиром, ты забываешь свою прошлую жизнь. Не сразу, а постепенно, со временем. Ты перестаешь нуждаться в том, что делает тебя человеком, потому как перестаешь быть им.

Тебе не нужно помнить нежность и любовь, тепло материнских рук, заботу. Тебе не нужно помнить вкус шоколада и запах зеленого чая и клубничного мороженного.

Тебе не нужно помнить, как в первый раз ты прыгал по лужам и гулял под теплым летним дождем, как бегал по горячему песку, ловил языком снежинки. Тебе не нужно помнить вкус первого поцелуя, нежность тела возлюбленной и ее улыбку.

Тебе не нужно нести за плечами багаж тех воспоминаний, которые когда–то казались ценнейшими для тебя.

…

Вампир подносит к губам полупустой стакан, чтобы сделать очередной глоток, но неожиданно ставит стакан на столешницу, не выпуская его из тонких длинных пальцев, и смотрит на меня взглядом, мол, _почему ты все еще здесь?_

Недовольно качает головой и цокает языком, осматривая меня с ног до головы.

– Они сделали это с тобой? – указывает рукой со стаканом на мое лицо и испачканную одежду. – Синяки, кровоподтеки и грязь – их работа, да?

Пару секунд я молчу, заворожено наблюдая за тем, как на моих глазах светлеют роговицы вампира, после чего выдыхаю.

– Да.

– Ванная комната там, я хочу, чтобы ты привела себя в порядок, – не сообщает, не просит и не советует. Распоряжается.

– Ты не станешь меня есть?

– Во всяком случае, не сейчас. У меня на твой счет несколько другие планы. 


	5. Глава 4 Слишком много почему

…

4. **Слишком много «почему».**

…

Яркая подсветка больно бьет по привыкшим к темноте и сумеркам глазам. Кафель в ванной комнате вампира слишком черный, а свет слишком яркий.

Из большого зеркала над раковиной на меня смотрит усталая и измученная копия Беллы Свон с неестественно бледным лицом, впалыми оцарапанными щеками и синяками под глазами. Я с трудом узнаю в ней себя, находя крайне мало знакомых мне черт.

Она – слишком чужая и ненастоящая – повторяет каждое мое движение, но взгляд у нее не мой. Губы пересохшие, бесцветные с маленькими трещинками. Я смотрю на нее – такую чужую, ненастоящую – и мне кажется, что она прямо сейчас замигает, как картинка в поврежденном телевизоре, а потом и вовсе растворится в монохромном пространстве комнаты.

Девушка по ту сторону зеркала вызывает у меня только одно чувство – жалость.

Она похожа на мелкого зверька, загнанного в тупик крупным хищником, на маленькую птичку в клетке, вокруг которой расхаживает голодный кот. Хочется подойти к ней, прижать и пожалеть. Успокоить и сказать желанное (лживое) – все будет хорошо.

Роняю голову, опираясь руками о края раковины. Вода шумит в кране, кровь шумит в голове, и совершенно без какого либо повода мне вспоминается:

_(Все будет хорошо, малышка. Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.)_

Верь мне.

Этот тихий бархатистый шепот...

...я не уверена, я не понимаю и не пытаюсь понять, как это вообще возможно, но я, кажется, начинаю кое-что соображать.

И мне страшно.

Перед глазами всплывает образ вампира, вперемешку с полуразмытыми силуэтами города за его спиной. Моего города. Форкса, того самого Форкса, каким он был в те далекие времена, которых я, к сожалению, не помню так, как хотелось бы.

Перед глазами возникают буквально из ничего вечнозеленые деревья, окутанные дождливой пеленой, кирпичное здание старшей школы и дорога к резервации индейцев. Светит солнце, а в воздухе стоит сладковатый запах лета и свежей клубники. Ванная комната отходит на задний план вместе с шумом воды, брызгами на моих руках и яркими лампочками. Все становится таким мелким и неважным для меня. Все, кроме небольшого озерца воспоминаний, погребенных глубоко в нейронах головного мозга.

Я никогда не забиралась так далеко в недра памяти. Мне всегда казалось, что я попросту потеряла карту, ведущую к потайной двери, за которой скрывалось нечто, несомненно, важное для меня.

Я всегда это знала. Знала, что мне нужно добраться до той чертовой двери и заглянуть внутрь, потому что там я найду ответ. Только раньше я не знала, на какой вопрос.

А теперь знаю?

Нет.

Обычно все попытки добраться до самого дальнего ящика памяти заканчивались одинаково – я неизбежно теряла ту тонкую ниточку, связывающую меня с моими воспоминаниями, и в который раз пространство за воображаемой дверью становилось для меня своеобразной terra incognita. Иногда мне удавалось подобраться к ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но никогда ближе. Я поднимала руку, вытягивала пальцы, почти касаясь круглой черной ручки, почти чувствовала ее твердую холодность и почти обнимала ее пальцами...

Почти.

Однако желание взглянуть на тайну хоть одним глазком от этого вовсе не ослабевало, а становилось еще сильнее, до тех пор, пока не потеряло свой смысл. Я думала, что никогда не вспомню, потому что эта _земля неизвестная _слишком глубоко сидит в моем подсознании, так глубоко, что ее даже клещами не вытянуть.

Но сегодня – слишком не вовремя и слишком неожиданно для моего неготового признать такую правду разума – я наконец толкаю свою заветную дверь.

...

Дверь приоткрывается, и я – я, стоящая у раковины в окружении черного глянцевого кафеля – могу почти физически ощутить наваливающуюся на меня всей своей мощью атмосферу того дня.

Дня, изменившего весь мир. Дня, с которого началась новая эпоха. Переходного дня.

Я стою там (_меня здесь нет; нет_) и погружаюсь в ужас, позволяя страху бегущих и кричащих в ужасе людей окутать меня. Поглотить целиком.

Образы проступают не сразу, медленно и по частям – осторожно и плавно.

Я стою посреди улицы и наблюдаю за тем местом, где меня по определению не может быть. Лишь этим я себя и успокаиваю (_меня здесь нет; нет_).

Это место слишком чужое и слишком _тяжелое_.

Я почти уверена, что могу ощутить их боль и панику как собственные.

Я вижу город, охваченный агонией и ужасом, людей с их отчаянием и чувством беспомощности перед тем, с чем им пришлось иметь дело.

И наконец, медленно, я подхожу к той части, которую считаю самой главной.

Я вижу маленькую девочку. Кто-то держит ее держит на руках, и этот кто-то мне очень хорошо знаком.

...

Реальность трескается и надламывается.

...

Мне не понятно, причем здесь вампир. Его не должно быть там – в моей памяти, в самом потаенном ее уголке, предназначенном лишь для меня одной. Это не правильно, так не должно быть!

Сбой в программе.

...

У меня нет ответов.

У меня никогда нет ответов, и я много чего не понимаю. Как, например, что вампир делает в моих воспоминаниях.

Все слишком запутано и с трудом поддается объяснению, вернее совсем не поддается. Я уверена, что это именно он, а не кто-нибудь другой, сохранил мне жизнь в тот поворотный день. Это совершенно нелогично и противоречит здравому смыслу, но это так.

Все сложное – просто, а простое – сложно. В итоге получается замкнутый круг.

Я отворачиваюсь от зеркала, неправильная Белла исчезает. И я понимаю: все логично.

…

Это не мог быть человек, потому что невозможно спокойно ходить по улицам и спасать маленьких девочек, когда вокруг творится _такое_. Теперь я удивляюсь, почему не понимала этого раньше.

_В моей жизни слишком много «почему»._

...

Я открываю дверь и выхожу из ванной комнаты.

Вампир стоит напротив, у большого широкого окна, держа неизменный полупустой стакан. Тяжелые черные шторы широко распахнуты, и яркий солнечный свет свободно проникает внутрь сквозь прозрачные стекла, падая прямо на стоящего у окна вампира.

Сначала у меня перехватывает дыхание и возникает секундный порыв испуганно вскрикнуть, зажав ладонью рот, однако вампир даже не морщится. Он абсолютно спокоен, расслаблен и задумчиво смотрит вниз, на освещенный лучами восходящего солнца город, лежащий перед нами, будто на ладони. Этот пустынный, безлюдный, _мертвый _город, как и миллионы по всему миру, днем превращается в эдакий постапокалиптический город-призрак.

Кожа вампира сияет. Руки по локоть, лицо и шея охвачены танцем переливающихся крупинок света, как если бы его кожа была покрыта звездной пылью вперемешку с алмазной крошкой.

Я застываю в проеме, наблюдая за этим внеземным зрелищем. В нем есть что-то чарующее, нечто пугающее и в тоже время манящее. Я смотрю на него, и не нахожу в себе сил отвести взгляд.

Вампир поворачивается. Смотрит на меня, слегка изогнув кончики губ в кривоватой усмешке.

– Нравится? – спрашивает довольно холодно и даже зло. И издевкой и неприкрытым… отвращением?

Киваю, наблюдая за тем, как он медленно приближается ко мне.

_Я не боюсь его, н е б о ю с ь._

– Кто ты? – мой голос предательски дрожит.

– Ты сама прекрасно знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, – отвечает он просто, будто я спрашиваю что-то ну уж совсем очевидное

– Я думала, что знаю, но теперь я не уверена. _Я вообще уже ни в чем не уверена. _Ты не похож на них – на всех, кого я когда-либо видела. Ты вампир, но ты другой...

Он делает шаг вперед, и я инстинктивно отступаю назад.

– ...и я боюсь тебя.

Он подходит ко мне близко-близко, проводит пальцами по щеке, вызывая легкую дрожь в том месте, где его холодные пальцы соприкасаются с моей разгоряченной кожей. В глазах танцуют свой дьявольский танец огоньки. Он смотрит на меня слишком пристально, у него почти осязаемый взгляд, кажется, что излучаемые им эмоции можно потрогать.

Мне хочется сжаться в маленький комочек, поежится. Его прикосновения слишком холодные и слишком неприятные. Он вдыхает мой запах точно так, как это делал Джеймс, и опускает веки.

Затем снова смотрит на меня, и страх, сковывающий все тело, постепенно отступает.

– Даже это, – он кивает на стакан в руке, – не может утолить мою жажду, когда ты рядом. Ты, Белла, воплощение того, что раньше называли la tua cantante. Твоя кровь для вампиров – как самый сладкий нектар. Амброзия.

– Поэтому Джейн просила за меня такую высокую цену?

– Просто, не так ли? – он склоняет голову в бок, слегка приоткрыв рот. Я вижу два ряда острых, ровных зубов и четыре слегка удлиненных клыка.

– Да, – неуверенно отвечаю я.

Вампир отстраняется. Допивает заменитель и ставит стакан на столешницу.

– Ты, я надеюсь, не против пожить здесь немного?

– Пожить? – переспрашиваю.

_Пожить? _– отзывается эхо в моей голове.

Я решительно не понимаю, каков смысл его вопроса. Мне понятно лишь то, что ответ не может быть отрицательным, потому как это вовсе не вопрос, а утверждение. Я не имею права сказать «нет».

– Ты слишком хороша, чтобы убивать тебя сразу, Белла, – говорит он, опираясь руками о столешницу, подавшись вперед всем телом. – Ты похожа на очень красивый и аппетитный торт – такой, что и съесть хочется, и портить жалко. Я в растерянности, Белла. Не подскажешь, что мне с тобой делать?

Такой у них юмор – странный и циничный.

– Отпусти меня, – говорю тихо, с мольбой глядя на вампира из-под ресниц.

Он плохой – этот странный вампир – но не такой плохой, как, например, Джеймс.

Однажды он спас мне жизнь, принес меня к другим людям и, что еще удивительнее, от его руки никто не пострадал.

Тогда.

Но теперь-то я здесь. На правах личной вещи вампира, живой человеческой игрушки, с которой он – я почти не сомневаюсь – будет играть так долго, сколько посчитает нужным. Пока игра (или игрушка) ему не наскучит. Тогда он, скорее всего, заведет себе новую. Лучшую. Более интересную и пригодную, чем я.

Он пристально смотрит на меня.

– Не, милая, ты останешься здесь.

_Ведь ты и не рассчитывала на что-то другое, да, Белла? _

– Ты не хочешь убивать меня, – хотелось бы мне, чтобы мой голос в этот звучал уверено и твердо, как его, но, увы, это не так. Это далеко не так.

– С чего это тебе так кажется?

– Если бы ты хотел убить меня, – говорю вкрадчиво и прерывисто, выделяя каждое слово особой интонацией, – _по-настоящему хотел_, я была бы уже _давно_ мертва.

Я хочу, чтобы он понял, что я пытаюсь сказать ему, и он понимает.

Это написано на его совершенном лице, которое на мгновение, будто бы меняется, становится еще более чужим и холодным, хотя я прекрасно понимаю, что холоднее уже просто некуда. Его зрачки будто бы дергаются, а пальцы, лежащие на столешнице, напрягаются в сиюминутном порыве сжаться.

Все это длиться не более трех секунд, после чего он снова становится самим собой.

Я не решаюсь заговорить, он не видит необходимости или еще что-нибудь – не важно. Все остальное – не важно.

Мы молчим. Молча, смотрим друг другу в глаза.

Он отворачивается. И идет в центр комнаты, туда, где на пол падает яркое пятно солнечного света, и его кожа вновь покрывается бриллиантовым свечением.

– В машине ты интересовалась, почему я назвал их ошибками эволюции, – говорит он, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто не слышал моих слов, как будто не понял их смысл…

Я это знаю. Мы оба знаем правду, но он предпочитает делать вид, что нет. Так ведь проще. Ему не придется ничего мне объяснять, не придется пускаться в долгие объяснения, углубляясь в далекое забытое прошлое, не придется показывать себя с другой, чуждой им, человечной стороны. Так ведь легче.

– Подожди.

– Так выглядят настоящие вампиры, Белла, – его голос похожий на тихое шипение, от которого все мое нутро сжимается в комочек страха.

– Почему ты сделал это? Тогда, – мой голос предательски дрожит, но я не сдаюсь, хоть он и делает вид, что я молчу.

– Думаешь, мы появились тринадцать лет назад, во время эпидемии? Как бы не так, Белла, как бы не так… Мы существуем гораздо дольше, чем способно охватить твое человеческое сознание. Нашему роду тысячи лет. 

– Тысячи? – я забываю, что еще мгновение назад для меня было самым важным – необходимость выяснить мотивы вампира.

_Тысячи лет…_ Его слова мгновенно остужают мой разгоряченный разум, обращая все мои мысли, как спираль, вокруг только что услышанной информации. Это очень неприятно и странно – понимать, что все твои знания, касающиеся того или иного предмета, оказались пылью. Высококонцентрированной ложью.

– Не думал, что для тебя это станет такой шокирующей новостью, – он подходит ко мне не медленно, как я уже привыкла, а порывисто, на пределе человеческой скорости, и берет за руку на уровне предплечья. Его рука сжимает мою не слишком сильно, недостаточно, во всяком случае, чтобы причинить мне боль. Он подводит меня к зоне кухни и садит на столешницу, поднимая меня в воздух с такой легкостью, как будто поднимает котенка, а не человека.

– Тысячи лет? Но…

– Шшш, – он кладет указательный палец на мои губы, прося замолчать, и я умолкаю. Затем опирается ладонями о столешницы. Рука слева от меня, рука справа от меня.

– Мы были вынуждены прятаться долгие годы, пока существовали люди. А теперь, когда эпидемия превратила большинство из вас в нам подобным, необходимость скрываться отпала сама собой, и мы вышли в свет, легко смешались с остальными, ведь внешне мы ничем от них не отличаемся. Никто даже не замечает, что мы другие.

– Что-то типа истинных вампиров? – спрашиваю, слегка придя в себя.

По-хорошему мне стоило бы уже давно перестать удивляться трудно объяснимым вещам. Мы живем в мире, где непонятное и странное уже давно стало нормой.

– Можно и так сказать, – уклончиво отвечает он.

– Значит, ты стал вампиром не из-за эпидемии, а другим путем? Иначе?

– Я стал вампиром потому, что меня укусил другой вампир.

– Такой же, как и ты? Истинный?

– Да, – быстро отвечает он и, я вижу, что собирается что-то добавить, но неожиданно осекается, убирает руки со столешницы и распрямляется. На одно короткое мгновение его лицо приобретает то выражение, которое я уже видела меньше минуты назад. А может мне только кажется, потому что длится это слишком мало времени, чтобы я могла понять. – Нет. Он не такой, как я. Вернее, это я не такой, как он.

– Расскажи мне, – шепотом прошу я, робко касаясь пальцами его ладони.

Он поднимает на меня свои неестественно светлые глаза цвета чистого золота и смотрит непонимающе.

– Что?

– Все, что считаешь нужным. Я хочу послушать. Чтобы мне что-нибудь рассказали. Такое маленькие последнее предсмертное желание, если я, конечно, имею на него право.

Мы смотрим друг на друга. Его взгляд – испытывающий, тяжелый, мой – отражается в черных зрачках вампира – неестественно спокойный для данной ситуации.

Я опускаю глаза вниз, не выдерживая его тяжелого взгляда, и неожиданно понимаю, что держу вампира за руку.


	6. Глава 5 Необъяснимая жестокость

…

5. **Необъяснимая жестокость.**

…

Вампир сбрасывает мою руку легким, почти незаметным жестом. Его взгляд – холодный, суровый и отстраненный – не предвещает ничего хорошего, и я невольно задаюсь вопросом, что может быть у него на уме.

_Все, что угодно._

– Что ты хочешь знать? – холодно спрашивает он.

– Как тебя зовут, – говорю первое, что приходит на ум. На самом деле вопросов у меня много и этот – далеко не главный, но называть вампира просто вампиром уже надоело.

– Эдвард.

_Эдвард. Такие имена давно непопулярны_, - проносится в моей голове совершенно неожиданно.

– Ты, наверное, родился очень давно. Это старое имя, и я подумала…

Его взгляд заставляет меня замолчать.

– Тебе действительно любопытно или ты просто пытаешься оттянуть момент своей смерти? – спрашивает он, чуть склонив голову набок.

Сказать правду?

Беда в том, что я сама не до конца понимаю, что есть правда.

– А если я скажу, что пытаюсь отстрочить свою смерть, потому что мне любопытно? – мой голос звучит на удивление твердо, уверенно и как-то почти бесстрашно. Я сама не понимаю, откуда во мне столько смелости, но чувствую, что тот животный страх, который сковывал мое тело железным цепями раньше, ослаб.

Теперь, когда я знаю, что когда-то давно он спас мне жизнь, я больше не могу бояться его каждой клеточкой тела, как прежде. Может я самое глупое и наивное создание на свете, и на самом деле я глубоко заблуждаюсь, но мне жутко хочется верить, что он не хочет причинить мне вреда. Не преднамеренно, по крайней мере.

Я хочу верить в то, что на самом деле Эдвард не такой плохой, каким хочет казаться. В нем, должно быть, еще теплится что-то человечное, если он не оставил меня тогда на верную смерть. Чудовища так не поступают. И он не бы поступил, если бы его сердце было сделано из чистого льда.

_Однозначно, не поступил бы._

– Так не бывает, – пугающе усмехается он. – Или ты вешаешь мне на уши макаронные изделия, надеясь, как в той сказке про тысячу и одну ночь, что за разговорами я забуду о своей жажде, и тебе повезет остаться в живых, или... – он осекается и хмурит брови.

В какой-то степени он прав, я пытаюсь выиграть для себя еще несколько несчастных часов жизни.

Сказать правду?

Я не хочу умирать – это единственная правда, которую я знаю.

– Или?

Эдвард смотрит на меня задумчивым взглядом, слегка наклонив голову влево. В его черных зрачках – как-то странно расширенных – отражается мое лицо. Я замечаю, что в моих глазах нет страха, только усталость, тяжелой ношей лежащая на хрупких плечах.

Я не вздрагиваю, и сердце не ускоряет ритм, когда Эдвард приближается ко мне с непонятным, но пугающим блеском в глазах. Наверное, все дело в самовнушении. Не знаю, каким чудовищным образом, но мне удалось убедить себя в том, что я не боюсь вампира. Что он может сделать мне? По сути ведь ничего, только убить, а смерть, я знаю, не самое ужасное, что может случиться с тобой в этом мире.

Он замирает, поджимает губы и качает головой. Его лицо снова оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах от моего, а ладони упираются в мои ноги чуть выше колен. Это не больно, и, пожалуй, даже не противно, только немного некомфортно. Мне не нравится, что я вновь беспомощна, а он вновь показывает свою безграничную власть надо мной, как будто бы я его собственность, личная вещь вроде маленького (мелочного) аксессуара, который можно сломать или выбросить.

– Стокгольмский синдром, – неожиданно говорит вампир, разочаровано и недовольно. Он спешит отвернуться, словно хочет скрыть свое… раздражение.

– Что? О чем ты?

– Не важно, – холодно шипит он, и теперь уже я начинаю его бояться.

– Хорошо. Как скажешь, – слова застревают в моем внезапно пересохшем горле, потому что вампир неожиданно становится похожим на Джеймса.

– Запомни одну вещь, Белла, – хрипло говорит он, обжигая ледяным дыханием кожу на моем лице, – если ты вдруг вздумаешь жалеть меня или оправдывать – не надо. Не надо искать какие-то оправдания тому, что я делаю, не надо искать причины, по которым я это делаю. Такова моя природа. Я убийца – монстр. Необходимость причинять боль, внушать страх, убивать заложены в моей природе, и никто не в силах меня изменить, _никто_. Запомни. Это единственное оправдание, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Я хочу возразить, но вовремя понимаю, что мне лучше молчать, и закусываю нижнюю губу.

Это не может быть правдой…

_Или может?_

Почему я так сильно хочу, чтобы его гнев и злоба, искажающие столь прекрасное лицо вампира, оказались обыкновенной устрашающей маской? Потому что это может спасти меня?

Возможно.

Хотя вряд ли.

Он хочет быть плохим. Не просто плохим, а необъяснимо жестоким. Как _настоящий_ монстр, для которого ничто не имеет значения, кроме его собственных желаний и их удовлетворения.

Вампиры – те же люди, от нас их отличает лишь то, что они не противятся своим порывам и желаниям – низменным, всяким. Тем, что идут на поводу у своих инстинктов, даже не пытаясь оказывать сопротивление.

Они плохие вовсе не потому, что убивают, а потому что не видят в этом ничего плохого и неправильного.

Сила порождает желание использовать ее. В каких целях – это каждый решает для себя сам.

_Хороший способ самоутвердиться, если в человеческой жизни ты был неудачником._ Но я не уверена, что в случае Эдварда это правильно.

– Неужели ты совсем меня не боишься? – он медленно качает головой, прищурившись, как лев, выслеживающий свою жертву, запрятавшись в густой траве.

– Нет, – выдыхаю я, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Не дай бог, он почувствует, что внутри я едва сдерживаю дрожь.

Я не могу позволить себе подавать признаки слабости, пусть лучше думает, что я не боюсь, если это принесет хоть какую-то пользу для меня.

Однако в данный момент что-то подсказывает мне, что я ошибаюсь…

– Так не должно быть.

– Я не могу бояться того, кто спас мне жизнь. Когда-то давно люди говори, что если кто-то спасает тебе жизнь, он будет любить тебя веч... – я замолкаю, понимая, что напрасно так сказала.

Едва ли он может понять смысл слова «любить». Едва ли он вообще когда-нибудь испытывал это чувство.

– Я спас тебя. Не так ли? Я дал тебе жизнь, но так же легко я могу и забрать ее обратно. Ты просто человек – еда, а еда должна знать свое место.

Я только и успеваю, что моргнуть, когда Эдвард отстраняется от меня, с нечеловеческой скоростью перемещаясь в пространстве, так что перед моими глазами проносится лишь размытое пятно, издали напоминающее силуэт вампира.

Секунда – я пытаюсь уловить его молниеносные перемещения. Тщетно, лишь рыжеватая копна волос и клякса черной рубашки мельтешит в пространстве и легкий ветерок едва заметно колышет кончики моих волос.

Секунда – и вампир снова стоит передо мной, слишком близко, чтобы я могла имитировать спокойствие.

Он сжимает пальцах что-то блестящее, металлическое.

Секунда – и я понимаю, что в его руках – нож.

– Еда должна бояться.

В зеркальной поверхности острого лезвия отражается мое побелевшее от страха лицо и глаза, которые, кажется, вот-вот выпадут из орбит. Ужас охватывает меня стальными прутьями, берет за горло, словно рука вампира – тяжелая и холодная. Я хочу кричать, но не могу издать ни звука.

_Ненормальный… псих._

Нет, просто вампир.

– Пора преподать тебе один урок, Белла. Ты любишь коктейли?– спрашивает Эдвард, касаясь кончиком ножа моих губ.

Его голос – тихий, обволакивающий с бархатной хрипотцой, темные глаза, похожие на два глубоких черных омута, гипнотизируют, словно затягивая в свои смертоносные ловушки. Смотреть в них невозможно, но отвести взгляд у меня не хватает сил.

– Это такие напитки, которые смешивают из различных компонентов, чтобы создать новый вкус, – неспеша говорит он.

Острое лезвие, упирающееся в мои губы, не дрожит, зато меня буквально трясет от страха, как только шок проходит, уступая место настоящему дикому ужасу. Я слежу напуганным взглядом за каждым движением ножа в молчаливом оцепенении и слышу, как оглушительно громко стучит пульс в моих висках, он настолько громкий, что почти заглушает голос Эдварда.

Лезвие – слишком настоящее и слишком острое – ощутимо надавливает на тонкую кожу, но не прокалывает ее. Эдвард только играет со мной, очерчивая контур губ, экспериментируя с силой нажима. Кровь холодеет в венах, дыхание сдавливает, и все, что я могу, это, в ужасе затаив дыхание, смотреть на то, как он прикасается лезвием ножа к моим губам.

Я хочу закричать, позвать на помощь хоть кого-нибудь, хотя прекрасно понимаю, что никто не придет мне на помощь.

– Тихо, не надо кричать, – говорит он полушепотом. – Если бы я собирался сделать то, что в самом деле заслуживает крика и ужаса в твоих глазах, я мог бы обойтись и без ножа.

И, как ни странно, я ему верю.

Он запускает другую ладонь в мои волосы, прижимает меня к своей твердой каменной груди, откладывая нож в сторону, однако легче мне от этого не становится. Я не могу понять, что он собирается сделать, но, я уверена, что мне это точно не понравится.

– Боже мой, Белла… Ты такая хрупкая, нежная и слабая, – шепчет Эдвард. Его рука, та, что всего секунду назад сжимала нож, ложится на мою грудную клетку там, где должно быть сердце, которое безудержно колотится, словно в моей груди стучат колеса скоростного поезда.

Мой страх, моя жизнь – все сейчас находится у Эдварда на ладони.

– Ты просто очаровательна, Белла, – сладко, как будто вовсе не убить меня собирается, шепчет он. – Я буду очень расстроен, если ты выведешь меня из себя, и я сделаю то, о чем впоследствии пожалею, поэтому, пожалуйста, будь хорошенькой девочкой. Договорились?

Я пытаюсь выдавить из себя жалкое «да» или хотя бы маленький неуверенный кивок, но зажатые в оцепенении мышцы отказываются подчиняться мне.

В голову закрывается горькая, как черный кофе, и соленая, как слезы мысль, о том, что Джеймс, пожалуй, не так уж и плох. Он не стал бы так издеваться надо мной, а убил бы быстро и почти безболезненно.

Возможно.

– Хорошо. – Эдвард отстраняется и кротко кивает. – Буду расценивать это как согласие.

Он отворачивается от меня и едет к подвесным шкафчикам.

– Сегодня мы будем готовить «Кровавую Мэри», – говорит он, просматривая содержимое ящиков. – Нам понадобится водка, томатный сок, сок лайма, молотый черный перец и соль. Томатного сока у меня, к сожалению, нет, поэтому придется заменить его чем-то более подходящим под название. Так сказать, довести рецепт до совершенства

…он не смотрит на меня, он повернут ко мне спиной и слишком сильно увлечен поисками нужных ему вещей, чтобы следить за мной. Он думает, я не попытаюсь сбежать.

А действительно ли я не попытаюсь?

До двери не так уж и далеко. Если тихо соскользнуть на пол и быстро рвануть вперед…

Я не хочу думать о том, что вампир гораздо быстрее меня и что с координацией движений дела у него обстоят порядком лучше, чем у меня. Я не хочу думать о том, что моя попытка бегства просто жалка, а шансы выбраться из его квартиры просто смехотворно мизерны.

_Сейчас день, и если мне удастся выбраться на улицу, у меня есть шанс…_

Я не хочу думать о том, что будет, когда он меня поймает.

И я не думаю, я действую.

_Господи, прошу, помоги мне._

Соскользнув на пол, я как можно быстрее бегу к входной двери, едва уворачиваясь сначала от дивана, а затем от стены на моем пути. Все происходит очень быстро, как мое падение там, на холме, прошлой ночью.

Так же быстро и безнадежно.

Эдвард настигает меня почти у самой двери, мне остается всего полметра, чтобы дотянуться до ручки и выскользнуть наружу. Он грубо хватает меня за руку, выворачивая ее так, что, плечо пронзает сумасшедшая боль, от которой в глазах вспыхивают и мерцают – очень ярко – разноцветные пятнышки, а кости, кажется, не выдержат и расколются.

– А вот это ты зря сделала, – рычание вампира раздается над моим левым ухом. – Неужели ты в самом деле думала, что тебе удастся сбежать? Неужели думала, что я позволю тебе это сделать?

Он разворачивает меня лицом к себе и заводит обе мои руки за спину, сжимая их так крепко, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я мощусь и шумно, со свистом, втягиваю в себя воздух, сдерживая крик боли. Кисти рук быстро немеют, однако Эдвард даже не думает ослаблять захват. Мне кажется, что ему нравится видеть мои страдания, мою боль. Он наслаждается ими. Не как просто вампир, а как энергетический вампир, питающийся эмоциями других людей. Страх и раздражение, ненависть и боль подпитывают его жизненной энергией.

– Пойми, я не хочу убивать тебя, но ты сама провоцируешь меня своим поведением, – спокойно говорит Эдвард.

Я пытаюсь вырваться, молча, дергаясь и задыхаясь, извиваясь в его руках, на что он еще сильнее сжимает пальцы, причиняя мне еще больше боли, и я начинаю кричать и молить о пощаде.

– Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, – задыхаюсь. – Я больше так не буду. Обещаю.

Он смотрит на меня, испытывающее и выжидающе, полностью игнорируя мои просьбы и мольбы. Похоже, я ошибалась насчет него. Он прав: он чудовище, настоящая беспощадная тварь, незнающая сострадания. В нем не осталось совсем ничего человеческого.

– Звуки твоей боли похожи на музыку, Белла, – он немного ослабляет хватку, но не освобождает меня полностью. Зачем, ведь я и так беспомощна? – Я поверю тебе сейчас, но учти. В следующий раз, если снова вздумаешь бежать, я не буду так нежен и аккуратен.


	7. Глава 6 Ты только моя

…

6. **Ты только моя**.

…

– Вот она – истинная «Кровавая Мэри», – Эдвард подносит к носу стакан, наполненный «коктейлем» и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, испускает тихий стон, вдыхая запах напитка.

Я смотрю на вампира рассфокусированым взглядом, полным безразличия.

Я слишком устала, чтобы испугаться нехорошего блеска в его глазах, чтобы почувствовать отвращение от происходящего. Я слишком устала, чтобы вообще что-нибудь чувствовать, бояться и хотеть.

– Ты вряд ли оценишь этот бесподобный вкус, Белла, но у меня и для тебя есть кое-что, –Эдвард говорит воодушевленно, будто бы это должно меня обрадовать.

– Я не хочу пить, – мой голос звучит безразлично и отстраненно, со стороны кажется, что в нем нет ни капли жизни, он полностью бесцветный, как старая, пожелтевшая от времени фотография.

– Я настаиваю, – Эдвард ставит свой высокий стакан на столешницу, и я отворачиваюсь, переводя взгляд на окно.

Я сижу на высоком барном табурете, обернув руку белым кухонным полотенцем, сквозь ткань которого проступают небольшие пятна крови, и думаю, что моя смерть будет долгой и мучительной.

Что еще придумает Эдвард, чтобы издеваться надо мной? Зачем ему все это?

Ответов у меня нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь я их получу.

К горлу подступает соленый ком тошноты, и я сглатываю. Кровь. Здесь слишком много крови, воздух буквально пропитан ее солоноватыми железистыми парами. От ее запаха меня немного подташнивает. Слабость и сонливость разливаются по моему телу, веки, налитые тяжестью, слипаются против моей воли, хочется заснуть. Можно прямо здесь, положив руки на столешницу, а голову – на руки.

Я пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько я не спала. Сутки? Больше? Двое или около того, и то вряд ли трехчасовой дрем на жесткой кушетке можно назвать здоровым сном. Голова тяжелеет, сказывается не только недосып, но и потеря крови. Мои пальцы постоянно холодеют, а лицо бледное, почти как у вампира. Мне кажется, еще немного, и я действительно засну в сидячей позе. Просто отключусь.

– Jack daniel's – надеюсь, тебе есть восемнадцать, – звук опускаемого на мраморное покрытие столешницы стакана заставляет меня вздрогнуть. – Впрочем, если нет, то это тоже не страшно.

Я испугано смотрю сначала на стакан, в котором плещется янтарная жидкость, затем на Эдварда.

– Мне семнадцать, – говорю я, недоверчиво глядя на напиток. – Что это?

– Это виски – попробуй, – предлагает он, подвигая стакан ко мне.

Тигриные глаза Эдварда смотрят прямо на меня, но, что странно, в его взгляде больше не плещется холодная ярость, я не вижу в нем прежнего гнева, желания убивать, терзать, причинять боль.

Он _остыл_. Может, наигрался.

_Пока_.

Может, понял, наконец, что я – человек, и мой организм может не выдержать все эти изощренные жестокие игры вампира, которыми он так любит развлекаться.

Интересно, сколько еще таких девочек-игрушек побывало в его жилище, от скольких трупов ему приходилось избавляться, сколько крови отмывать с пола и стен.

Сомневаюсь, что я у него «первая».

– Пей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла от обезвоживания или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде, – настаивает он, и его голос звучит как «единственной причиной твоей смерти могу быть только я».

Я не решаюсь возражать или неповиноваться – это не в моих интересах – и медленно тянусь за предложенным мне стаканом. Желтоватая жидкость обжигает горло, с непривычки я морщусь, но продолжаю жадно пить, несмотря на неприятный горьковатый вкус. Я слишком долго не пила, чтобы отказываться от питья.

Приятное тепло растекается по желудку, быстро согревая мои замерзшие пальцы. С последней каплей напитка из моего тела уходит скованность и слабость – это хорошо, плохо то, что алкоголь тоже действует по-своему.

Отставляю стакан и смело заглядываю в глаза Эдварда. Они уже не чисто янтарные, как прежде, а с красными пятнышками, которые стремительно расплываются по роговице подобно кляксам на бумаге, окрашивая глаза вампира в кроваво-красный цвет.

Сглатываю.

– Умница, Белла. А теперь ты пойдешь в спальню, разденешься, заберешься под одеяло и будешь спать, – добавляет он с легким оттенком иронии. – Люди нуждаются во сне, ведь так?

Его коктейль выпит, на стенках высокого стакана остались красные следы-разводы, точно такие, как глаза Эдварда. Прежний их цвет нравился мне куда больше, он был каким-то… мирным, что ли?

Я смотрю на вампира, слегка приоткрыв рот, рассматриваю его глаза, пока он смотрит на меня, выжидающе.

И тут меня словно прорывает, алкоголь развязывает язык, и я начинаю говорить, не контролируя себя.

– Вау, какая забота с твоей стороны. Может, ты мне еще и колыбельную споешь?

Я улыбаюсь, и чувствую, что сейчас рассмеюсь – таким пугающим тихим смешком, которым смеются сумасшедшие, потерявшие рассудок люди. Но это не происходит. Разум, затуманенный стаканом виски, все же берет верх над эмоциями, и улыбка сама сползает с губ. Теперь мне страшно, я боюсь гнева вампира, боюсь последствий своей вольности.

Эдвард смотрит на меня искоса, недобро.

Я разозлила его. _Черт._

Ситуация плоха тем, что простым «извини» и виновато опущенным взглядом здесь не отделаешься.

Его лицо неожиданно меняется. Неожиданно потому, что эта перемена – в лучшую сторону. Он почти улыбается, но глаза все еще холодны и насмешливы.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я спел колыбельную персонально для тебя?

Я только успеваю моргнуть, как он оказывается рядом со мной. Тянет ко мне свои белые пальцы и приподнимает мой подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Кончики его губ дергаются. Во взгляде, в голосе и движениях – во всем ощущается вызов, и я сжимаюсь внутри как смятый в ладони пластилин.

– Я… это все виски, – оправдываюсь я, напрягаясь всем телом, хочется отвернуться, отвести взгляд куда-нибудь подальше от его совершенного до скрежета зубов лица, но пальцы Эдварда держат мой подбородок слишком крепко. – Я не хотела. Пожалуйста, не надо, не…

– «Пожалуйста не» что? – с издевкой поддевает меня Эдвард.

Ему прекрасно известно, что я подразумеваю под этими словами, он знает, что я прошу его не причинять мне больше боли, но он хочет – непонятно, зачем – чтобы я сказала это вслух. Мое смущение доставляет ему много удовольствия, он ухмыляется, глядя на то, как румянец появляется на моих бледных щеках.

Он убирает руку и отступает назад, издевательская ухмылочка сползает с его лица.

– Иди спать, – бесцветно говорит он и добавляет с нажимом. – Молча.

Я сползаю с табурета и быстрым мелким шагом иду к спальне, ощущая на себе взгляд Эдварда. Мне страшно поворачиваться к нему спиной, не иметь возможности видеть его, а только чувствовать. Каждой клеточкой кожи. Мне даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять какой он – его взгляд. Я точно знаю, я _вижу_ его так четко, как если бы Эдвард стояло передо мной – голодный и жадный.

Я ненавижу этот взгляд, как и его обладателя.

Ненавижу, потому что боюсь. Всем своим есством.

По спине бегут мурашки. Хочется передернуть плечами, чтобы избавиться от ощущения его взгляда на своем теле, как от противного насекомого, но я не сдерживаю себя.

…

Глупо закрывать за собой дверь, находясь в доме вампира, надеясь, что это может помочь.

Глупо искать способ оградить себя от опасности, которой не можешь противостоять.

Глупо в отчаянии кусать губы до боли, сжимая руки в кулаки, и плакать от собственного бессилия.

Глупо злиться на свою судьбу и несправедливость мира, в котором мы живем. Мира, где человеческая раса внезапно превратилась из королей в дворцовых крыс.

Глупо…

…

Я никогда не была сильной, хотя считается, что каждый из нас – выживших – не только счастливчик, но и невероятно сильная личность. Я такой не была никогда. Я только создавала видимость силы, душевного равновесия, устойчивости перед несчастьями и болью. Внутри я всегда была слабой маленькой девочкой, нуждающейся в чьем-то крепком плече. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то, у кого можно попросить поддержки, какого-то совета, помощи.

Мне кажется, рано или поздно у каждого из нас возникает потребность иметь рядом такого человека, с которым можно просто поговорить по душам, излить все, что накопилось в сердце без страха быть осужденным и непонятым. Для меня таким человеком была Блэр. Любящая, добрая, заботливая, она буквально заменила мне мать после того, как я потеряла своих настоящих родителей. Тогда ей было немного за сорок, лицо ее покрывали маленькие морщинки, которые становились заметными каждый раз, когда она улыбалась, а в ее темных волнистых волосах пробивалась редкая серебристая проседь. От ее улыбки – искренней и нежной – мне всегда становилось так легко и спокойно, как будто Блэр обладала талантом исцелять раненые души одной лишь своей неповторимой улыбкой. Эпидемия забрала ее дочь, на тот момент восемнадцатилетнюю. Она стала одной из них по своей воли, отчего Блэр было вдвойне больно. Она рассказывала, что переживала потерю дочери с большим трудом, а потом появилась я – маленькая, перепуганная до смерти девочка, потерявшая свою семью, и Блэр не могла противиться своему материнскому инстинкту.

В детстве я очень часто убегала в такое место, где никто не мог найти меня, ложилась на холодный деревянный пол, свернувшись клубочком, и тихо плакала. По родителям, по прошлой жизни, которую уже не вернуть, по своим детским мечтам, которым уже никогда не суждено сбыться.

Повзрослеть мне пришлось рано. Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, когда для меня наступил тот переломный момент, и я поняла, что не могу более позволять себе оставаться ребенком, но я точно помню, что в девять я окончательно перестала плакать и показывать свою слабость, если кто-то был рядом со мной. Все видели во мне сильную девушку, одну из тех, что никогда не жалуются на разбитое сердце, а молча складывают осколки в пакетик и кладут на полочку, из тех, кто не гнется под тяжестью горя и печали, а просто ломается, когда не остается сил противостоять. Раз – и все.

Я любила эту маску, в ней было комфортно и уютно. Но каждый раз, когда я снимала ее, я чувствовала выжженную пустоту в своем сердце. Ничто. Ведь глубоко внутри я все равно оставалась прежней собой – той маленькой слабой девочкой, которая мечтала о человеке, на которого можно опереться. Я позволяла себе плакать только ночью, уткнувшись носом в подушку, чтобы никто не услышал, или во время дождя, когда слезы смешивались с каплями воды, и на вопрос «ты плакала?» можно было ответить небрежным «это просто дождь». Говорят, сильные девочки не плачут. Ложь, они плачут, только вам этого никогда не увидеть.

…

В спальне я снова позволяю себе такую обыкновенную человеческую слабость, как слезы.

Я прижимаюсь спиной к двери и медленно сползаю вниз, роняю голову на ладони и даю волю слезам, сдерживать которые нет больше сил. Я знаю, что вампир непременно услышит мои приглушенные рыдания, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Девочка сломалась.

А вы слышали хруст души?

Хотя вообще-то сломалась я еще ночью, когда впервые за долгие годы мои слезы увидел кто-то, кроме моей подушки.

…

Когда кончаются слезы, и в горло начинают сдавливать судороги, я некоторое время сижу в тишине, не шевелясь, и смотрю вдаль пустыми глазами, покрасневшими и распухшими от слез. Сижу до тех пор, пока по моему телу не разливается свинцом усталость.

Я с трудом поднимаюсь и иду к кровати на тяжелых ватных ногах. Кровать с зеркальным потолком и постельное белье не красное или черное, как я ожидала увидеть, а темно-темно синее, похожее на цвет ночного неба, когда оно совершенно чистое без единого облачка.

Сбросив с себя одежду, я остаюсь в одном нижнем белье. Я быстро забираюсь в постель, натягивая простынь до самого подбородка. Шелк холодный, скользкий и только я закрываю глаза, как тут же в мое сознание проникает мысль, что он напоминает мне прикосновения вампира.

_Боже, я не смогу здесь спать!_

И вовсе даже не потому, что упрямые лучи солнечного света пробиваются сквозь неплотно зашторенные гардины, а потому, что там, за тонкой стеной, остался Эдвард. Я понимаю, что не смогу заснуть, пока он будет там, нависая надо моей острым лезвием гильотины, подвешенным на тонкой ниточке.

Я сомневаюсь, что мне удастся заснуть, несмотря на то, что мои веки настолько тяжелые, что я едва удерживаю глаза открытыми.

Я переворачиваюсь на другой бок, смотрю на белую дверь, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире.

Тишина. Не слышно ни шагов, ни каких-либо других звуков, совсем ничего.

Тишина давит на уши, она настолько идеальна, что слышно, как в моих венах шумит кровь.

_Кровь._

_Белла, ты становишься параноиком._

Я долго ворочаюсь с боку на бок, боясь заснуть, сминаю холодные шелковые простыни, на которых едва ли кто-то спал с момента их приобретения.

Вы когда-нибудь закрывали глаза, боясь больше никогда их не открыть?

Я да.

Прямо сейчас.

Я боюсь закрыть глаза – случайно, непроизвольно, поддавшись слабости, и провалиться в сон. Отчаянно цепляюсь за уплывающее куда-то в размытую даль сознание. Борюсь со сном, с дикой усталостью, которая ломает каждую кость в моем теле.

Мне страшно. А вдруг Эдвард решит убить меня, пока я буду спать?

_Нет, это не будет так легко и просто для меня. Он позаботиться о том, чтобы я страдала. Долго…_

…

Наверное, в какой-то момент времени усталость положила меня на лопатки, и я благополучно отправилась в желанное царство Морфея, потому как открывая глаза в следующий раз, я больше не вижу полоски солнечного света, пробивающуюся сквозь гардины.

Я резко сажусь на кровати и испугано озираюсь по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, где я нахожусь и как сюда попала.

Вокруг темно, в комнату проникает слабый желтоватый свет луны, придающий очертаниям мебели некий мистический оттенок, лунная дорожка тянется вдоль пола до самой кровати. Вся комната залита тусклым голубоватым светом, немного таинственным, немного пугающим. Красивым.

Воспоминания стремительным потоком врываются в мою голову. Воспоминания, которых мне хотелось бы не иметь. Воспоминания, которые я хотела, чтобы были просто сном.

Я вылезаю из простыней и шарю руками в темном пространстве в поисках своей одежды. Ее нет там, где я оставляла ее, ложась спать, и мне это не нравится.

Дверь открывается неожиданно, впуская в спальню широкую полоску света из соседнего помещения. Силуэт Эдварда резко выделяется в темноте, он держит в руках какой-то пакет.

– Долго же ты спала, Белоснежка. – Мне не нужно видеть его лица, чтобы знать, что, говоря это, он кривовато улыбается.

_Черт, да я же в одном белье!_

Мое лицо мгновенно окрашивается густой красной краской от осознания того, в каком виде меня увидел Эдвард.

– Мы, люди, иногда сильно устаем и нуждаемся в продолжительном сне. Невозможно самому проконтролировать, как долго ты спишь, – говорю я, чтоб хоть как-то сгладить момент.

Я спешу как можно быстрее закутаться в простыню, но руки почему-то предательски дрожат.

– Тебе не стоит стесняться меня, Белла, – серьезно говорит он.

Он заходит в спальню, не включая свет – вампиры в нем не нуждаются – и кладет пакет на кровать рядом со мной.

– Выспалась?

– Да, – я немного удивлена – откуда столько участия? Это его сухое и почти равнодушное «выспалась?» уж слишком подозрительно звучит.

– Это хорошо, потому что впереди долгая ночь.

– Где моя одежда? – спрашиваю я. И только потом до меня доходит, что он сказал.

_(…впереди долгая ночь…)_

Это мне и не нравится.

– Я выбросил ее. Она непригодна для дальнейшего ношения, даже если ее выстирать тщательно, – и добавляет прежде, чем я успеваю что-либо сказать. – Я купил кое-что взамен. Надеюсь, с размером не ошибся, я не особо силен в женских шмотках. Примерь, –

он передает мне пакет, и я неуверенно принимаю его.

_Он. Купил. Мне. Одежду… Невероятно!_

В пакете оказывается трехцветное платье в темных тонах с многослойной юбкой из легкой полупрозрачной ткани длиной чуть выше колена и яркие колготки. Красиво, но стиль совершенно не мой. Я никогда в жизни не надевала платья, потому что у меня их не было, а юбки я на дух не переношу – в них неудобно. Самая лучшая одежда для меня – это джинсы и какая-нибудь кофта или майка неброских цветов, а тут… Я даже не знаю, что сказать, лишь сильнее кутаюсь в шелковую простынь.

– Спасибо, но я не думаю, что это… – сбивчиво и с осторожностью возражаю я. – нет, само платье красиво, но он не совсем…

Эдвард прерывает мои путанные объяснения.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты одела его для меня, – его глаза слабо блестят в темноте и голос звучит слишком требовательно. – Я жду гостей, и ты должна соответствовать, Белла. В твоем случае самая лучшая политика – во всем слушаться меня. Запомни это и никогда не забывай.

– Гостей? – переспрашиваю я. – Они тоже вампиры?

– Естественно, – хмыкает Эдвард. – Что за глупый вопрос?

_В самом деле, что за глупый вопрос?_

– Кто они?

Он сказал, вампиры. _Боже..._

Не знаю, что такого отражается на моем лице в этот момент, что Эдвард вдруг присаживается на край кровати рядом со мной и проводит пальцами вдоль моего обнаженного плеча.

– Мои друзья, но ты не бойся, милая Белла, они и пальцем тебя не тронут, – шепчет он в кожу на моей шее, проводя по ней кончиком носа и губами, чем заставляет меня вздрогнуть. – Ты только моя. Я ужасный собственник, и не никому позволю прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит исключительно мне.


	8. Глава 7 Затишье перед бурей

…

7. **Затишье перед бурей.**

…

Закрывшись в тесной гардеробной, я примеряю купленное Эдвардом платье.

Ничего подобного в своей жизни я не носила, и, рассматривая свое отражение в большом зеркале во весь рост, я испытываю двоякие ощущения. С одной стороны, мне нравится, как легкая почти воздушная ткань касается моего тела, подчеркивая талию, округлость бедер и делает заметным наличие у меня груди. Но с другой стороны я чувствую себя крайне некомфортно в таком наряде.

_Это не мое и это – не я._

У меня на ногах – нечто похожее на черные босоножки на высоком каблуке. Это еще одна вещь, которая вгоняет меня в ужас.

Каблуки.

За всю мою недолгую жизнь мне не раз приходилось убегать от ищеек, прячась в густом лесу, скрываться от голодных вампиров посреди магистральной трассы, лазать по горам и задерживать дыхание на три с половиной минуты. Я смогла пережить все это с высоко поднятой головой, но при этом от мысли, что мне придется всю ночь ходить на этих ужасных каблуках, у меня холодеют ладони.

Из-за закрытой двери, соединяющей гардеробную и спальню, слышится голос Эдварда.

– Покажись мне, – требует он.

Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. Одежда, будто сшитая под меня, подходит мне, как нельзя хорошо, но я не подхожу к одежде абсолютно ни коим образом.

_Чувствую себя уличным псом, которому разрешили справить свои нужды на дорогом персидском ковре._ И это угнетает.

…

Эдвард разглядывает меня, внимательно, чуть прищурив глаза.

Его пронзительный взгляд устремлен не на меня, а, как мне почему-то кажется – внутрь меня, в самую мою душу, минуя телесную оболочку.

Иногда мне кажется, что Эдвард умеет заглядывать туда, куда никто другой не может заглянуть, как будто стоит ему захотеть, и он узнает о тебе все, что пожелает.

– Тебе идут темные цвета, Белла, – он доволен, и для меня это должно быть хорошим знаком.

Он подходит вплотную ко мне, так что его дыхание слабо ощущается на моем лице, и склоняет голову на бок. Его глаза зажигаются интересом, любопытством кота, которому показали новую игрушку.

– Очень жаль, что ты не стала одной из нас, смерть была бы тебе к лицу, – тихо говорит Эдвард, очерчивая кончиками пальцев изгиб моего плеча. – По человеческим меркам тебя можно назвать красивой. Да, несомненно. Ты – как алмаз, что так и не смог стать бриллиантом, не получив достойной огранки.

Он медленно ходит вокруг меня, и я испугано провожаю его взглядом.

Я никогда не хотела стать одной из них. Если бы меня поставили перед выбором быть убитой или стать убийцей, я предпочла бы смерть – обыкновенную человеческую смерть, которой они лишены. Это лучше, чем превратиться в кровожадного монстра, типа Эдварда.

– Я так не думаю, – набравшись смелости, я возражаю, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал уверено. – Я считаю, что мне как раз-таки повезло, что надо мной не смог поработать ни один такой «мастер». И я скорее умру, чем соглашусь добровольно стать жалким рабом собственной жажды, а если бы меня превратили против моей воли, я обязательно нашла бы способ убить себя, потому что смерть с высоко поднятой головой лучше, чем вечный плен.

Мой подбородок упрямо вздернут вверх, и вся моя поза выражает уверенность, только голос, предательски слабеющий, выдает то, чего мне не хотелось бы показывать.

Страх.

Я слишком напугана (опьянена) близостью вампира, чтобы сохранять хладнокровие.

Еще не потускнели в моей памяти воспоминания недавнего _урока_, преподнесенного мне с целью внушить страх перед сущностью Эдварда и его дьявольским характером.

Я не хочу, чтобы нечто подобное повторилось со мной опять.

Но Эдвард, вопреки всем моим страхам и ожиданиям, улыбается. Широко, заразительно, почти мило. Кончики его губ дергаются вверх, как только я замолкаю, улыбка на его лице такая, что мне и самой захотелось бы непременно улыбнуться, будь мы с ним на равных правах.

Но нет, я всего лишь еда, а _еда должна бояться_.

– Будь осторожна в своих словах, Белла. Я могу воспринять это, как приглашение, – выдыхает он в мою шею, и в следующий момент, когда я оборачиваюсь, за ним уже закрывается дверь.

Я делаю несколько неосознанных шагов назад и оседаю на кровать.

…

На улице, по ту сторону плотного прозрачного стекла, неоновыми огнями дышит город. Тысячи, сотни тысяч огоньков горят в окнах соседних многоэтажек, туда-сюда снуют потоки машин, которые никогда не заканчиваются, и люди – толпы _людей_ – перемещаются по улицам, с головой погруженные в свои мысли и заботы (что волнует вампиров?).

Все так, как и должно быть в большом городе.

Я не люблю большие города. Я никогда их не любила. Сколько себя помню, я всегда боялась оказаться наедине с призраками каменных джунглей. Здесь все совсем по-другому.

И вампиры в больших городах, говорят, злее, чем в маленьких, вроде _моего_ Форкса.

Эдвард увлеченно перебирает тонкие пластиковые коробочки, просматривая надписи на обороте. Синие цифры на дисплее стереосистемы монотонно мигают.

– Ты любишь музыку? – спрашивает он, не глядя на меня.

Я сижу на диване, поджав под себя ноги. Босоножки лежат рядом на полу.

Люблю ли я музыку? Наверное, да. Наверное, я бы любила музыку, если бы мир был прежним, и у меня была возможность лучше разобраться в том, что он называет музыкой. Люблю ли я сидящее в печенках однообразное кантри, которое боготворили там, где я жила? Точно нет.

Но у Эдварда музыка другая.

Он щелкает пультом, и помещение заливает тихая мелодия, слишком прекрасная и совершенная для этого кровавого жестокого мира, где естественный отбор жизни сильнейшими существами снова в моде. Звуки плавно растекаются по воздуху – нежные, легкие и обволакивающие. Звуки, которые заставляют тебя закрыть глаза и почувствовать себя далеко-далеко от того места, где ты находишься. Звуки, которые похожи на перезвон колокольчиков в летнем поле, когда трава высокая, и ты лежишь в ней, полностью отгородившись от внешнего мира, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо ласковым лучам солнца. Ты лежишь в немом очаровании (тебе не нужно слов), утопая в сладких запахах, в тихом жужжании насекомых, и не думаешь ни о чем, потому что, когда ты счастлив, думать не хочется. Мысли здесь просто неуместны.

Я никогда не знала, как это – чувствовать себя так легко и беззаботно. А сейчас вдруг почувствовала. И это не было приятно. Это было обидно до слез, потому что мне никогда не придется испытать нечто подобное.

А ведь кто-то когда-то жил этим…

Я открываю глаза и смотрю на Эдварда. Вспоминаю неожиданно, что задолжала ответ, но вампир, похоже, уже не ждет от меня каких-либо слов.

Он улыбается и говорит, знающе:

– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

…

– Это написал человек, – кивает Эдвард в сторону музыкального центра.

Он сидит рядом со мной на расстоянии вытянутой руки, такой неопасный и расслабленный, как довольный кот, и теребит в руках пульт. Его веки опущены, и только дьявол знает, что у него на уме и чего мне стоит ждать от этого странного спокойствия.

(Затишье перед бурей?)

Я слушаю его, молча. Я всегда такая – мало говорю, много слушаю. Мне нравится слушать, впитывать в себя чужие мысли, слова и воспоминания.

–…мы должны за многое благодарить вас, – продолжает Эдвард все тем же спокойным тоном. – Техника, технологии, изменчивое, и вечное. Ты знаешь, что действительно вечно?

– Нет, – смотрю на Эдварда, заинтересованно, как будто мне (_еде_), в самом деле, интересно.

– Музыка. Гениальные произведения будут жить вечно. Мир меняется, все старое разрушается вплоть до последнего кирпичика, чтобы впустить на свое место что-то новое, а «Лунный свет» будет звучать как в тот день, когда впервые исполнялся на публике. Когда-то я играл так же, может не лучше, но точно – не хуже.

– Я никогда не видела рояля…

– Я не прикасался к инструменту почти пятьдесят лет…

Мы говорим одновременно, и, резко замолкая, смотрим друг на друга.

– Ты играл?

Я пытаюсь представить себе Эдварда, сидящего на небольшом велюровом табурете перед черным лакированным роялем, длинные тонкие пальцы – (я никогда не обращала внимания на то, как похожи они на пальцы пианиста) – перебирают черно-белое полотно клавиш, сосредоточенный взгляд, напряженные брови, но расслабленные плечи, и рельеф груди обтянут белой рубашкой. И смотрится эта картина так органично, великолепно, будто так и надо.

Наверное, – думаю я, – при жизни он был музыкантом. Конечно!

– Я оставил музыку в прошлой жизни, рояль остался в старом доме, как ее частичка.

Мелодия заканчивается, не успев начаться, и Эдвард включает повторное воспроизведение.

– В человеческой жизни? – решаю уточнить я.

– Нет. Свою жизнь я разделил условно на три периода, и два из них начинались с эпидемии, – Эдвард говорит нехотя, через силу, его голос звучит вымучено, как если бы ему не хотелось говорить то, что он говорит. – Я должен был умереть в семнадцать лет.

– Расскажи мне.

Он выглядит совсем неопасным, и я позволяю себе подвинуться ближе.

– Это было в 1918-ом году. Я был смертельно болен, и жить мне оставалось не больше двух-трех часов. Я знал, что умру, с самого начала, как только в первый раз после приступа удушливого кашля увидел кровь на губах и на ладони, которой прикрывал рот. Я знал, что нет никакого лекарства против этой заразы, понимал свое обреченное положение, знал, что выхода нет, но я не хотел умирать. Мне казалось тогда, что я еще слишком молод, и это слишком несправедливо, – при этих словах по губам Эдварда скользит едва заметная горькая усмешка, словно он насмехается над наивностью самого себя в те далекие времена. – Он сказал, что может вылечить меня, сказал, что я не умру. Но он обманул. Я думал, что у него, в самом деле, есть какое-то волшебное лекарство, а у него, оказалось, были зубы и яд.

Он знал, что умрет молодым, он знал, что обречен…

…_как и я._

Раньше я не думала о том, что Эдвард когда-то был человеком, что он мог чувствовать, быть живым, настоящим, и совсем не холодным, как сейчас. Когда-то его кожа была теплой и мягкой на ощупь, его сердце билось, а от дыхания его веяло не могильным холодом, а теплом и жизнью. Он умел сочувствовать (я почему-то в этом уверена) и любить.

И _когда-то_ здесь ключевое слово.

– Этот… – осекаюсь и, прочистив горло, продолжаю, – он хотел помочь, наверное.

– Наверное, – хмыкает Эдвард. – Если бы он хотел помочь, он бы позволил мне умереть. А дескать желание спасти мне жизнь – это ничто иное, как оправдание для совести, ведь гораздо приятнее думать, что ты помог кому-то обмануть смерть, чем понимать, что ценой чужих страданий нашел способ заполнить свое одиночество.

Я смотрю на Эдварда и он снова _Эдвард_. Холодный, отстраненный и циничный. Если он и был когда-то человеком с живым бьющимся сердцем и душой, то передо мной сидит нечто совершенное иное.

Жестокая и беспощадная машина для убийств.

Такой он – обычный. Сейчас.

– Он оставил тебя?

– Оставил? Нет, скорее я его оставил. Мы слишком разные, чтобы изображать отца и сына. Он любит людей, он был врачом, пока существовала такая профессия, он спасал человеческие жизни, а я их забирал. Конечно же, ему это не нравилось, но всегда считал, что я могу измениться, и поэтому терпел меня, а я измениться уже не мог.

– Подожди. Ты сказал: «любит людей»? Вампир?

Мне всегда казалось, что вампир может любить людей только в качестве обеда, но слова Эдварда звучат иначе. Он подразумевает нечто совсем иное, чем то, что я подразумеваю поначалу я.

_Любить можно по-разному. _

– Парадокс, правда?

Эдвард поднимается с дивана и идет к окну, а я провожаю его взглядом. Он достает из кармана брюк пачку сигарет и зажигалку, прикуривает, жадно затягивается и выпускает клубы густого сизого дыма. В полумраке слабо освещенной комнаты дым быстро заволакивает Эдварда, и вскоре создается впечатление, будто он сам охвачен какой-то мистической серой дымкой.

– Когда-то у нас была большая _семья_, – продолжает Эдвард, облокачиваясь спиной о стену – Внешне мы выглядели действительно, как одно целое – один за всех и все за одного. Но после «эпидемии», целость Калленов – когда-то мощной силы – пошатнулась, наша семья просто раскололась. Как лед. Ушел я, а передо мной – Джаспер, мой _брат_. За ним ушла и его жена, но позже, я слышал, она вернулась.

– Много вас было?

– Семь. Большинство их них я не видел уже почти десять лет, – отвечает Эдвард, выдыхая кольцо дыма. Меня почему-то ни капельки не удивляет его равнодушие, сквозящее в каждом слове.

– И ты не скучаешь? – качает головой. – Неужели совсем нет?

– Они в прошлом. А я не любитель ворошить прошлое. – Он тушит сигарету в пепельнице, снова щелкает пультом, заставляя музыку замолчать, и добавляет, все тем же бесцветным голосом. – Зря я рассказал тебе все это.

– Ты хотел поделиться, – пожимаю плечами и мысленно вздыхаю. – Иногда бывает полезно рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что тебя волнует.

Эдвард хмыкает. На его лице – хорошо знакомое мне цинично-насмешливое выражение.

_Ну вот, Белла, ты начинаешь искать в нем то, чего не существует. _

– Чушь, – он говорит выразительно, приподняв голову и вздернув подбородок, выплевывает слова. – Это давно уже не волнует меня, Белла. По-твоему, я очень похож на меланхоличного подростка, предающегося воспоминаниям и тоске по том, чего уже не вернуть?

_Нет._

– Но чувства…

– Чувства – ничто, чувства – это ерунда, девочка, – резко прерывает меня Эдвард, – Они делают нас слабыми, затмевают наш разум, как этот дым. Стоит лишь раз поддаться чувствам, позволить им взять над собой контроль – и ты сам не заметишь, как превратишься в раба навечно. Чувствуя, мы теряем способность мыслить. Что ты будешь делать, стоя на рельсах, когда на тебя будет нестись на всех парах поезд? Остолбенеешь, позволив страху завладеть собой, или попытаешься сообразить, куда бежать, чтобы спасти себя? Так вот запомни: чувства губят. Поддавшись этой слабости, ты потеряешь способность здраво мыслить, тобой будет руководить не мозг, не разум, а глупое сердце – обыкновенный сгусток мышц. Разве можно довериться мышцам? Разве это разумно?

Из всех его слов для себя я черпаю вот что – передо мной призрак. Обыкновенный призрак некогда живого человека. Возможно, циничного, возможно, грубого, возможно, безнравственного и жестокого – я не могу утверждать, каким он был при жизни, зная о нем так мало, как знаю я – но так или иначе превращение в вампира высосало из него все то, что делает человека человеком.

– Нельзя жить, не чувствуя совсем ничего.

– Нет, так жить, наоборот, легче. Чувства мешают нам быть собой, избавляясь от них, мы избавляем себя от лишних терзаний.

Поэтому ты можешь убить человека с улыбкой на лице.… Нет совести – нет тормоза – нет проблем.

– Ты… – _просто омерзителен_ – хочу сказать я, но резкая перемена во взгляде Эдварда заставляет меня замолчать.


	9. Глава 8 Проблеск надежды

…

8. **Проблеск надежды.**

…

Взгляд Эдварда – тяжелый, нехороший. Он смотрит на дверь, и я, кажется, уже знаю, что произойдет в следующую секунду. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, после чего начинает колотиться в моей груди, будто звенящий будильник очень старой модели с двумя маленькими молоточками наверху.

Эдвард ждал гостей, и время для _вечеринки_, похоже, настало. Вот только какова моя роль в предстоящих событиях?

Я начинаю задумываться, не было ли все случившееся в этой квартире до этой минуты, частью плана Эдварда? Вечеринка, друзья-вампиры, я. Возможно, именно из-за этого я здесь, жива и относительно здорова (порезы, и спрятанные под одеждой синяки и гематомы все еще ноют, отзываясь тупой болью при каждом движении). Возможно, он купил меня как раз для этой самой вечеринки, где я должна послужить в роли закуски.

_Боже. _

Эта догадка, как самый страшный ночной кошмар, события которого, проснувшись утром, не можешь вспомнить, но ощущения – ужас, заполняющий каждую клетку трясущегося в животном страхе тела, кровь, стынущая в жилах – ощущения некого послевкусия так же остро горчат на языке, как если бы ты все еще был там, в самом эпицентре своего сна. Это – то, чего я боялась. Это – хуже чем все мои представления о моей предположительной смерти вместе взятые.

Теперь я точно знаю, какие у Эдварда на меня были планы.

Теперь я жалею, что не смогла окончательно вывести его из себя. _Спровоцировать_.

…

В дверь звонят.

Три коротких прерывистых звоночка – неуверенные, и как будто не хотят, чтобы гость давал знать о своем появлении. Как будто тот, чей палец только что давил на звонок, сомневается, стоит ли ему вообще это делать, стоит ли ему быть здесь.

Что-то не так. Не так, как должно было быть. Не так, как планировалось.

Я это чувствую.

У таких, как я – выживших – у большинства, по крайней мере, интуиция развита гораздо лучше, чем у тех, кто жил в _старом_ мире. Некоторые из нас способны улавливать в воздухе запах опасности, распознавать в окружающей обстановке признаки надвигающейся беды, чаще всего – врага, вампира, для нас это единственная серьезная опасность, остальное по большому счету – мелочи. И сейчас, могу поклясться, я чувствую тяжесть воздуха у себя на коже. Статическое электричество неприятно жжется, и я едва сдерживаю себя оттого, чтобы провести ладонями по оголенным предплечьям, смахнуть эти ощущения со своего тела.

…

Мне кажется, проходит вечность между тем мгновением, когда Эдвард отстраняется от стены у окна и оказывается у двери, дергая ее на себя. Все мое существо, охваченное немой паникой в тот момент сжимается до мельчайшей точки – точки отчаяния.

Вот она – кульминация, то, ради чего был затеян весь этот спектакль.

(_У __меня на твой счет несколько другие планы_)

И это все объясняет.

…

Эдвард открывает дверь, и в квартиру вместо шумной толпы бледных красноглазых вампиров врывается широкая полоска яркого света из коридора, разрезая сумеречную атмосферу в помещении на две половины.

Не до конца осознавая свои действия, я, словно в тумане поднимаюсь на ноги, поворачиваюсь на свет и пытаюсь разглядеть гостей.

Из-за спины Эдварда виднеется соседняя дверь и полоска настенных панелей из темного дерева высотой примерно в один метр, остальная часть стен представляет собой бледно-блекло коричневое пятно неопределенного цвета, лампочка на потолке, яркая, спрятанная в квадратный плафон, покрытый тонким слоем пыли. Больше ничего мне не удается разглядеть, и поначалу я даже сомневаюсь, стоит ли кто-нибудь там, за порогом квартиры.

Потом я вижу ее.

Она – маленькая и слишком похожа на живую куклу.

Хрупкая, тоненькая, с короткими черными волосами и миловидным личиком, как у фарфоровой куклы на каминной полке со старых картин. Ее кожа – бледная, а глаза – яркие и необычайно живые для создания вроде нее. Для фарфоровой куклы. Она настолько миниатюрна, что за высоким, широкоплечим Эдвардом ей почти не видно. Я бы и вовсе не заметила ее, если бы она не выглянула из-за плеча Эдварда и не посмотрела на меня, вздернув свои тонкие брови.

Взгляд девушки скользит по мне, он оценивающий и скорее сочувствующий, чем голодный.

Затем она возвращается к Эдварду.

Одной рукой Эдвард придерживает дверь, а другой опирается о дверной косяк на уровне лица девушки, видимо, жестом давая понять, что здесь ей не рады.

– Элис. – Он удивлен – это слышится в его голосе так же четко, как и то, что он недоволен и даже зол. Он делает глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхает, пока она мнется на пороге, хмурясь. – Чего тебе, Элис? – его голос холоден и груб, впрочем, как и в большинстве случаев, когда он говорит.

Стальные нотки в тоне Эдварда девушку не смущают, она перестает задумчиво хмуриться и приподнимает бровь.

– И даже не скажешь обыкновенного «здравствуй», да? Просто «чего тебе, Элис?», как будто мы совсем чужие друг другу и нам даже поговорить не о чем.

Она – не та, кого он ждал, и она – та, кто, хорошо знает Эдварда. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы позволять себе обращаться с ним на равных, не беспокоясь о последствиях. Кто она для него? Бывшая девушка? Просто хорошая знакомая? Одна из его шлюх, с которой он больше не хочет _проводить время_?

– Я жду гостей.

– Знаю, – прохладно отвечает она. – Поэтому я и пришла. Я не задержусь здесь надолго, не беспокойся. Можно войти?

– Нет

– Нет, – повторяет Элис, кивая. – А если Служба Безопасности узнает, что ты держишь у себя дома человека, а, Эдвард?

– Это что, шантаж? – хмыкает он. Его тон – издевательски-насмешливый, дает понять, что не боится ни СБ, ни законов. Все это – не для него.

– Шантаж? Нет, что ты – это один из возможных вариантов будущего, ты знаешь, – Элис пожимает плечами. Она говорит это так, как будто ее слова имеют двойное дно. – Мне все же придется пройти, Эдвард. Я не могу позволить себе не познакомиться с этим очаровательным созданием, которое ты прячешь у себя дома.

Элис ныряет под руку Эдварда и прежде, чем я успеваю понять, что происходит, девушка оказывается прямо передо мной.

Ее лицо – кукольное, но с далеко не кукольным выражением – оказывается в опасной близости от моего лица. Мне кажется, еще немного, и она протянет ко мне тонкие свои ручки и схватит меня в охапку. А может, еще что-нибудь сделает.

Страх проходит сквозь мое тело мощным электрическим разрядом, заставляя инстинктивно попятиться назад, вжавшись в стену. Я хочу – прямо сейчас – чтобы холодная бетонная стена проглотила меня, спрятала от этих чудовищ – от Эдварда и фарфоровой куклы.

Жмусь к стене, кожа на лопатках и плечах саднит, сердце колотиться в груди сильно-сильно. Я знаю, что сейчас что-то обязательно произойдет, но не знаю, что именно, и поэтому мне страшно. Я терпеть не могу неизвестность, неопределенность и ожидание – это именно те три вещи, которые я всегда считала самыми ужасными на свете. Неизвестность пугает, не знать, что ждет тебя впереди, бывает гораздо хуже, чем быть уверенным в том, что тебя в следующую минуту ждет смерть.

– Эй, не надо меня бояться. Я не буду тебя обижать, обещаю, – ее взгляд говорит «ты можешь мне доверять», но _я_ знаю, что нет, не могу. Она говорит – мягко и успокаивающе, так, что у меня возникает одно желание – доверять ей.

(…иногда я просто очень-очень хочу кому-нибудь доверять, всю себя, свою жизнь, доверять на все сто… )

– Я Элис. А ты – Белла?

_Откуда она знает? _

Она протягивает мне руку для рукопожатия, ладонью вверх – это мирный жест, я знаю. Так она показывает, что не собирается вредить мне.

Я смотрю на ее раскрытую ладонь – кожа гладкая, бледная. Я смотрю на лицо Элис – оно выражает доверие, глаза у нее добрые, а на губах – почти улыбка, и она не выглядит опасно, не как Эдвард.

Она другая. Ей можно доверять. _Или она просто хорошая актриса. _

– Ну же, не бойся, – она улыбается, подбадривающе, и я пожимаю ее руку.

– Белла, – говорю тихо, мой голос напоминает бормотание загнанного в тупик крупным хищником зверька.

Эдвард скалой вырастает рядом с нами. Его руки скрещены на груди, взгляд – холодный и выжидающий. Создается впечатление, что ему приходится превозмогать себя, чтобы терпеть присутствие Элис в своем доме.

– Я все еще жду ответа, Элис. – напоминает он. – Зачем ты пришла? Впервые за столько лет. И почему именно сейчас? Я же знаю, ты никогда не делаешь ничего просто так. Ты даже мысли свои от меня прячешь. В чем дело?

Я перевожу взгляд с Эдварда на Элис, с Элис на Эдварда, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Ее глаза – такого же цвета, как и глаза Эдварда сегодня днем – ярко-золотистые. Наверное, в абсолютной темноте их глаза будут светиться слабым неоновым огоньком.

– Я пришла, чтобы забрать эту девочку. – Говорит Элис после долгой паузы. Ее голос – вкрадчивый, не терпящий возражений. И говорит она, очевидно, обо мне.

Я не знаю, как относиться к ее словам. Радоваться или, наоборот, готовиться к чему-то ужасному. Зачем я ей? Чего она хочет? Я не знаю, я могу лишь догадываться.

Правда в том, что Элис нравится мне больше, чем Эдвард. Я чувствую, что могу доверять ей, и дело тут даже не в располагающей к себе внешности, а в чем-то другом. Когда я сравниваю ее с Эдвардом, ассоциативно, мне приходят на ум два контрастных цвета. Белый и Черный. Они, как две противоположности, ярко очерченные образы. Эдвард внушает страх, а Элис, наоборот, доверие. Мне сложно объяснить это, но я чувствую, что она хорошая. Настолько хорошая, насколько это определение применимо к вампирам. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это было так, чтобы я могла ей доверять, чтобы она вытащила меня отсюда.

Слепая надежда? Может быть.

Когда ты знаешь, что обречена, ты готова цепляться за каждую соломинку, до которой только можешь дотянуться. Большинство из них – хрупкие, ненадежные и ломаются, стоит тебе лишь ухватиться за край, но ты знаешь, что не прекратишь барахтаться и искать ту единственную из тысячи соломинок, которая окажется канатом. Да-да, я не из тех людей, кто, оказавшись в положении бесправного пленника, будет лить слезы ручьем, жалея себя-несчастную. От этого нет никакого толку. В слезах нет правды, в слезах нет спасения, в них – слабость.

Эдвард склоняет голову набок. Этот чертов звериный жест, который я ненавижу. Он напоминает мне о том, что передо мной самый опасный на свете хищник, которым руководят инстинкты. Он разумен, умен, образован, вероятно, но иногда он теряет над собой контроль. И тогда обычно он способен на все.

Он открывает рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но неожиданно закрывает его, как будто передумал говорить, и удивленно-недовольное выражение на его лице сменяется насмешкой.

– Зачем, интересно, тебе понадобилась эта человеческая девчонка? – Его тон – лениво-задумчивый, на губах сверкает кривая усмешка. – _Тебе_ – Элис _Каллен_, – добавляет он, выделяя первое и последнее слова особой интонацией.

Двойное дно. Вопрос со скрытым смыслом.

– А тебе? Что ты собираешься с ней делать?

Эдвард хмыкает в ответ и вальяжно опускается на диван, перекинув одну руку через спинку. Он расслаблен, но я готова поклясться, что в любую секунду, стоит Элис лишь сказать нечто такое, что ему не понравится, и ярость Эдварда, тщательно сдерживаемая, тут же вырвется наружу, как кипящая лава из кратера вулкана.

_(Я ужасный собственник, и не никому позволю прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит исключительно мне.)_

Эдвард похож на вулкан. В основном он спокоен и практически неопасен, когда спит. Но вся соль в том, что предвидеть его пробуждение невозможно. Ты никогда не знаешь, что выведет его из равновесия. Любая мелочь может запросто послужить причиной извержения, и когда это, наконец, происходит, трудно сказать, как долго продлится извержение и насколько серьезный урон оно принесет.

Беда в том, что извержение вулканов никогда не обходится без последствий и ущерба.

– Разве не видно? – Эдвард хмурит брови. – Ты ведь у нас всегда все знаешь, а, Элис?

– Ты еще не определился. Я ничего не вижу, – качает головой Элис.

_О чем они? _

– Ну хорошо, – соглашается Эдвард. – Я поиграю с ней немного. А там будет видно. Видишь, Элис, она особенная, не такая, как все. Она необычная, загадочная, я бы сказал, таинственная… Я не слышу ее, и это раздражает и не дает мне покоя в то же время. Я хочу понять, в чем ее секрет, разгадать ее тайну. Удивительно, как заурядный человек может таким необыкновенным.

Я слушаю его, стиснув зубы. Где-то глубоко внутри, под ребрами, снежным комом нарастает обида. Мне неприятно, что он говорит все это в моем присутствии так свободно и просто. Ему ведь все равно, я для него – ничто, пусто место. Стеснятся меня – все равно, что стеснятся воздуха.

Он говорит, что я особенная, но что такого особенного во мне, я не понимаю. Что значит, что он не слышит меня? И что будет потом, когда он наиграется?

Неопределенность и страх перед собственным будущим, которого я не знаю, убивает. Отчаяние накатывает на меня гигантской волной. Хочется сползти спиной по стене и заплакать, свернувшись в клубочек, как в детстве.

Я сглатываю, мое дыхание тяжелое и частое, но легким все равно не хватает кислорода, слабость разливается по моему телу и голод слишком некстати дает о себе знать. Я облокачиваюсь о стену, прижимаюсь лбом к твердой гладкой поверхности и жду, что скажет Элис. Сама не знаю почему, я чувствую необходимость услышать ее ответ. Мне кажется, что она может сделать что-нибудь для меня. Мне кажется, что она _хочет_ сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь.

– Люди вообще многогранные существа Эдвард, – мрачно говорит Элис. – Ты видишь в людях только источник пищи, и это неправильно. Ты забыл, что она – одна из тех, кому принадлежит планета.

– Этот мир больше не принадлежит людям! – возражает Эдвард, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах. В полумраке комнаты его лица почти не видно, только глаза пугающе поблескивают в серо-лиловых сумерках. – Людей больше н е т, если ты упустила это небольшое обстоятельство. Они превратились в таких, как мы, а существование тех, кто выжил каким-то удивительным способом, это только вопрос времени, поверь мне. Человеческий род обречен, не сегодня – завтра их не останется. Ни одного.

– И вместо того, чтобы дать им шанс восстановить свою популяцию, ты приобщаешься к тем идиотам, которые активно приближают день, когда на Земле не останется ни одного человека, – Элис почти кричит, в то время как лицо Эдварда остается невозмутимым. – Ты, я вижу, с наслаждением забиваешь свой гвоздь в гроб человечества. И тебе это нравится, да?

– Человечество уже давно погрязло в липкой, коричневой, теплой субстанции. Все знали, что рано или поздно произойдет так называемый апокалипсис, вот он и наступил, но не совсем в такой форме, в какой люди себе его представляли, – голос, как обычно, холодный, бесчувственный. Этот ответ достоин Эдварда, бесспорно. Впрочем, я и не ожидала от него какого-либо проявления чувств и эмоций, иначе это будет уже не Эдвард.

Запал Элис выгорает стремительно, голос гаснет, затухает, как догорающая свеча, и теперь уже вместо укора и готовности нападать и до последнего гнуть свою линию в ее нем слышится лишь горькое разочарование:

– Неужели ты в самом деле стал таким черствым и бессердечным, Эдвард? Я совсем не узнаю тебя, – она качает головой, прикрыв веки пальцами. – Мне очень больно видеть эти перемены, ведь ты для меня все еще как родной брат. Тебе об этом неизвестно, но в первое время, когда ты ушел, сказав, что не вернешься никогда, Эсми долго ходила потерянная, она тяжело переживала твой уход, как и все мы. Но ей было особенно больно.

– Вампиры не чувствуют боли, – говорит Эдвард привычным равнодушным тоном. Он настолько въелся в него, настолько сильно прицепился в твердую мраморную кожу, что мне сложно представить прежнего, со слов Элис, Эдварда, способного проявлять какие-нибудь эмоции. Живого Эдварда. Настоящего.

– Ложь.

– Хватит, Элис. Довольно разглагольствовать. Ты не представляешь, как я устал от этого твоего нытья «возвращайся, Эдвард, возвращайся». Сколько еще раз я должен повторить, чтобы ты, наконец, поняла, что я не собираюсь возвращаться?

– Но ведь тебе так одиноко, Эдвард…

– А вот это, милая моя, точно чушь. Я не испытываю одиночества, я наслаждаюсь свободой.

– Ложь, – упрямо повторяет Элис, подбородок вздернут, глаза блестят в темноте, а руки скрещены на груди. От всей ее позы веет железной уверенностью, она непоколебима, как тот стойкий оловянный солдатик. Маленькая и воинственная. Она нравится мне все больше и больше.

– У меня насыщенная жизнь, если хочешь знать, – лениво отмахивается Эдвард, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.

– Ложь. Ложь, ложь, ложь! Все твои слова – ложь, Эдвард. Вот только я никак не могу понять, зачем ты пытаешься меня обмануть. _Меня!_ Мы оба знаем, что это невозможно, братец. Ты несчастен и чертовски одинок, поэтому ты привел сюда эту бедную девушку – чтобы самоутвердиться за счет ее жизни, которую ты хочешь отнять, чтобы таким образом доказать кому-то, что ты чудовище, потому что тебе хочется, чтобы все считали тебя таковым. – Выпаливает Элис на одном дыхании, и когда она замолкает, на лице Эдварда появляется удрученное выражение.

– Тебя что, Карлайл прислал? – недоверчиво спрашивает Эдвард. Он удивлен, левая бровь изогнута и приподнята.

– Он даже не знает, что я здесь. Я никому не говорила. Это целиком и полностью моя инициатива.

– Пусть так. И чего ты хочешь от меня?

– Во-первых, то, что ты привел сюда эту девочку...

– Выход – там, Элис. – Он даже не дает ей договорить, сердится и указывает на входную дверь.

– …и намереваешься медленно лишать ее жизни, не поможет…

– Я дважды не повторяю.

– …тебе решить свои проблемы.

Они замолкают синхронно, слог в слог, и смотрят друг другу в глаза, по-разному, но одинаково пристально. Со стороны это похоже на немое противостояние или немного неправильную игру в гляделки. Соревнование, в котором проиграет тот, кто первым отведет взгляд. Кто раньше сломается.

– Я больше не ношу фамилию Каллен. Я не связан никакими обязательствами, соблюдать _диету_, мне можно, – говорит Эдвард, и Элис отворачивается, хмыкая.

– Каллен – это не фамилия, Каллен – это судьба.

– Это все? – спрашивает Эдвард. Спокойствие, отражающееся на его лице – деланное.

Ожидание повисает в воздухе, словно неоконченное предложение, после которого забыли поставить жирную точку. Они смотрят друг на друга снова, теми непонятными (нехорошими) взглядами, уходящими глубоко под кожу, теми взглядами, которые проникают в самую душу.

И первой ломается Элис.

Не проронив ни слова, она разворачивается, бросив на Эдварда последний взгляд, будто поставив на нем штамп «безнадежно», и уходит. Каблуки громко цокают, и каждый шаг отдается болезненным эхом у меня в ушах. Последняя надежда покинуть это место рушится, как карточный домик.

Уходя, Элис проводит рукой по моему плечу, легонько сжимая его, и смотрит на меня сочувствующим взглядом. _Я сожалею_, – говорят ее глаза, она задерживается всего на пару секунд, затем опускает голову, отводя взгляд, и идет дальше. Дверь за ней неслышно закрывается.


	10. Глав 9 Особенная

…

9. **Особенная.**

…

Никто точно не знает, из-за чего именно возникла _эпидемия_, но говорят, что все началось с падения метеорита непонятной породы. Я знаю это из рассказов Блэр.

_В утренних новостях рассказывали, – _говорила она,_ – что где-то на просторах Аризоны вблизи небольшой деревни ночью упал камень размером с футбольный мяч. На место падения метеорита прибыла целая толпа всевозможных специалистов в разных областях, геологи, уфологи, специалисты из NASA_ (прим. автора – национальное управление США по аэронавтике и исследованию космического пространства, агентство, принадлежащее федеральному правительству США и ответственное за гражданскую космическую программу страны).

_Это был далеко не первый упавший на Землю метеорит, но почему вокруг такого, казалось бы, заурядного происшествия поднялось столько шума, объяснить не мог никто. Или же просто не хотели ничего объяснять, чтобы не поднимать панику у общественности. По телевизору сказали, что уровень радиации вблизи катастрофы зашкаливал, и больше не проронили ни слова. Спустя пару часов зону падения оцепили военные, всех журналистов, корреспондентов и толпу любопытных зевак из пригородов с камерами, «мыльницами» и мобильными телефонами выгнали, изъяв всю записывающую технику. _

_А на следующий день на планете начался хаос. И случилось это в штате Аризона. _

Иногда нам не остается ничего другого, кроме как поддаться своей судьбе.

Отпустить всякую надежду, оставить позади все свои стремления, заветные мечты, цели, все свои «что если?» и постараться просто принять неизбежное.

Принять – совсем не значит сдаться. Между смирением и обыкновенным «я сдаюсь» нет ничего общего, как может показаться на первый взгляд, это совершенно разные понятия. Сдаются слабые, обессиленные и сломленные люди. Опустить руки может каждый. Чтобы смириться, необходимо быть сильным.

––

Их четверо. И все – как один: холодные, бледные и прекрасные.

Высокий брюнет с взлохмаченными волосами обнимает за талию низенькую блондинку с модельной внешностью, еще один вампир с удлиненной прической и правильными-хищными чертами лица, и – (его спутница?) – тощая высокая брюнетка без намека на грудь.

Друзья Эдварда.

Их глаза – ядовито-алые. Взгляды заинтересованные, нехорошие, скользят по мне. Блондинка приподнимается на носочках и целует Эдварда в обе щеки, брюнетка буквально вешается ему на шею и пытается поцеловать в губы, но Эдвард деликатно отталкивает ее, будто ставит на место.

Я сижу на диване, впиваясь ногтями в обивку, и даже не пытаюсь вникнуть в суть оживленного разговора в нескольких метрах от меня.

Возможно, это последние мои часы.

Но мне в любом случае уже не страшно. _Почти_. Смерть – это не всегда плохо. Иногда это единственный способ спастись. И я не боюсь смерти, пожалуй, теперь я даже жду ее. Я не сдалась, я смирилась со своей участью. Блэр всегда говорила: _смирись с тем, чему не можешь противостоять._ В прежнем мире было много вещей, которым мы – люди - противостоять не могли. В этом мире такая вещь одна – вампиры.

Блондинка смеется. Ее смех раскатистый, звонкий, заразительный, но есть в нем что-то недоброе. Парень, рука которого свободно (по-хозяйски) лежит на ее талии, улыбается. Затем она поворачивается ко мне, но уже не смеется. Указывает на меня и обращается к Эдварду.

– Живая закуска? – удивленно округляет глаза. – А я думала, их уже не осталось, – и снова смеется.

Она пьяна. Или ненормальная.

– Хайди, – одергивает ее парень.

Я не замечаю, как Эдвард оказывается рядом, незаметно, бесшумно подкрадывается сзади, и вот я уже стою на ногах, закованных в тяжелые босоножки, и вампир кладет руку мне на плечо.

– Ее зовут Белла, – говорит. – И она здесь не в качестве закуски.

В воздухе повисает напряжение. Девушки тихо перешептываются, и Хайди снова хихикает, но быстро замолкает.

– Какие проблемы?– брюнет, тот, у которого волосы короче, знающе улыбается и подходит к нам. – Мы все поняли, старина. Ты хочешь сделать это очаровательное создание своей подругой, – говорит он уверено. – Наконец-то нашему закоренелому холостяку кто-то приглянулся, и, смотрите-ка, – человек!

Я сжимаюсь, но не под тяжестью руки Эдварда, и совсем не замечаю, как по ходу приближения к нам вампира, вжимаюсь, словно тот зверек, загнанный в угол клетки, в каменную грудь Каллена.

– Феликс, – прерывает Эдвард. Его тон предупреждающе-недоверчивый, наводит меня на мысль, что он не позволит никому из своих друзей и близко подойти ко мне. Действительно собственник.

Но не это смущает меня больше всего. Слова Феликса – я не знаю, стоит ли мне принимать их всерьез. И я не хочу этого. Не хочу, потому что это значит, что Эдвард не убьет меня, а превратит в чудовище, такое же, как и он сам. Неприятный холодок щекочет мою спину. Я хочу, чтобы Феликс ошибался, чтобы Эдварда во мне не привлекало ничего, кроме аромата моей крови.

Но я все еще жива. И это наводит на некоторые мысли.

– Я не прав, мой милый друг? – Феликс останавливается посреди комнаты.

Эдвард не отвечает, тучи сгущаются над его головой, он слегка хмурится, сильнее сжимая пальцы на моем плече. Он снова становится тем Эдвардом, которого я боюсь. Мне кажется, сейчас должно что-то произойти, атмосфера в комнате, как перед взрывом: напряженно-тяжелая, давящая.

И тут между нами возникает, словно из-под земли, невменяемая Хайди. Повисает на шее у Феликса и подталкивает вперед, подальше от нас.

– Ну, хватит вам, парни, – тянет она. – Никакой человек не стоит того, чтобы из-за него ссорились лучшие друзья. Что с вами, в конце концов? – оглядывается на безмолвного Эдварда, затем снова смотрит на Феликса жалобным, почти обиженным взглядом и с напускной веселостью говорит. – Давайте веселиться!

…

Музыка гремит, разноцветные лампочки мигают. Их неправильная вечеринка в самом разгаре, и мне она, кажется, нравится.

Я сижу на полу, спрятавшись за столешницей, и медленно-медленно попиваю Джек Дениэлс из горлышка бутылки. Меня никто не трогает, на меня никто не смотрит, и, кажется, меня вообще никто не замечает.

Хайди танцует на столе что-то вроде восточного танца. Ее движения плавные, соблазнительные и изящные. Под тяжелые аккорды электрогитары танцевать просто невозможно. Такое впечатление, что музыка, под которую она танцует, звучит исключительно в ее голове.

_Точно невменяемая_, – я усмехаюсь, расслабленная действием дорогого виски (_меня_ _здесь все равно никто не видит_).

Эдвард и Брюнетка – (у нее странное иностранное имя Таня) – жмутся друг к другу у стеклянной балконной двери. Их отражение дрожит в зеркальной поверхности холодильника прямо передо мной. Самозабвенно целуются, не стыдясь всех присутствующих, им все равно.

Эдвард _лапает_ ее, сжимает бедра, ягодицы, обтянутые короткой кожаной юбкой, забирается руками под топик, едва прикрывающий живот. Таня подается к нему навстречу, запрокидывает голову, открывая тонкую шею для очередного поцелуя. А может и еще для чего-нибудь. Она похожа на шлюху, дорогую, изысканную, ухоженную шлюху из первоклассного борделя. Но ведет себя как последняя дрянь, которой все равно, где, с кем и как.

Я отворачиваюсь, боясь, что меня сейчас стошнит.

…

– Нехорошо пить в одиночестве.

Я поднимаю голову и испугано озираюсь по сторонам в поисках обладателя низкого бархатного почти Эдвардовского голоса.

Бутылка виски исчезает из моих рук.

– Могу составить тебе компанию, если хочешь.

Вампир опускается рядом и делает большой глоток из горла. Я внимательно (насколько это позволяет виски, плещущийся в моей крови) смотрю на вампира, морщу лоб, пытаясь вспомнить его имя; Эдвард называл его, когда знакомил нас. Деймон? Дориан? Дмитрий? Я точно помню, что его имя начинается на «Д».

– Диметрий, – подсказывает он, будто прочитав мои мысли.

Вжавшись ладонями в холодный пол, я пытаюсь отсесть как можно дальше. Запоздалая реакция на присутствие вампира просыпается как раз тогда, когда он называет свое имя. Его глаза поблескивают в темноте, кончики тонких губ слегка приподняты, а еще у него ямочка на подбородке, красивая, нежная и гипнотизирующий взгляд. В целом у него приятное лицо, но улыбка немного пугающая, _нехорошая_.

– Белла, – невнятное бормотание срывается с моих губ.

– Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, – Диметрий улыбается кончиками губ, не хищно, не зло. Просто улыбается. А мне совсем не понятно, что здесь смешного. – По крайней мере, не на вечеринках у своих друзей, – он накрывает ладонью мою руку. Неожиданно, резко, и крепко сжимает ее, не позволяя вырваться. Несколько тонких прядей темных вьющихся волос падают на лоб вампира, разделяя на тонкие полоски черные глаза.

Он голоден.

…

На меня накатывает паника, дыхание спирает от острого, как лезвие бритвы, страха. Я пытаюсь успокоиться, напоминая себе, что при Эдварде он не посмеет, но не могу взять себя в руки.

– Тринадцать лет не видел живого человека, – шепчет Диметрий, медленно и соблазнительно. – Уже забыл, какие вы, люди. Уж извини.

Он гладит указательным пальцем кожу на тыльной стороне моей ладони. Его руки холодные, сильные, но прикосновения удивительно нежные, почти приятные, и – я ненавижу это чувство – тело покрывается волной легкой дрожи.

Ловлю себя на мысли, что не могу пошевелиться. Я абсолютно беззащитна и безоружна перед ним. Мельком бросаю взгляд на дверцу холодильника, Таня и Эдвард все еще там, у балконной двери, она прижата к стене на весу, обнимает его ногами за бедра.

Диметрий прослеживает мой взгляд.

– Ревнуешь? – ухмыляется. Он убирает руку, и мой страх вмиг испаряется.

Я не сразу понимаю, к чему он это спрашивает. Да и потом, если честно, ясно не становится. Какого черта я должна ревновать? К Эдварду.

– Что? – спрашиваю растеряно.

Пользуясь возможностью, пытаюсь встать с пола. Ноги на каблуках скользят и разъезжаются.

– Таня, – неохотно отвечает Диметрий, его голос звучит так, словно это его пренебрежительное «Таня» значит что-то такое, что очевидно, как солнце или луна. Но я не понимаю.

Я застываю, уцепившись за край мраморной столешницы в полусидящем-полустоящем положении, и непонимающе смотрю на него.

– Она его бывшая… – поясняет Диметрий и осекается, подбирая более подходящее слово, – подружка.

– Не похоже, что бывшая, – я фыркаю и, наконец, распрямляюсь. – И как долго длились их отношения?

Это – совсем не то, о чем я хотела бы спросить. Отношения Эдварда с девушками меня ни капли не волнуют. Я хочу спросить совсем другое, но не осмеливаюсь. Честно, я и сама не знаю, зачем мне знать, истинный ли вампир этот Диметрий или такой же – перерожденец, как и большинство. Он опрятный, аккуратный с намеком на вежливость и манеры. В нем есть что-то такое, что делает его неуловимо похожим на Эдварда.

Диметрий поднимается следом, легко и грациозно, с изяществом.

Вампиры настолько совершенные создания, что им не место на нашей далеко не совершенной планете. Взять, например, Эдварда. Его прическа – не что иное, как полный беспорядок, словно вымытую голову высушили феном и оставили волосы не расчесанными, но выглядит это так, как если бы над его прической работал первоклассный мастер. Они идеальны во всем, поэтому не подходят нашему миру, идиллии в котором не было никогда.

– Отношения? – переспрашивает он немного удивленно. – Если называть отношениями вот это, – кивает в сторону почти сношающихся Эдварда и Таню, – то три месяца, а если говорить о романтике, любви и прочих нежностях, то нисколько. – Он замолкает и долго смотрит на меня. Улыбается кривовато и знающе говорит. – Ты ревнуешь, – не спрашивает, а утверждает.

– Почему? – невпопад спрашиваю я.

Как можно ревновать того, кто собирается тебя убить? Ну, хорошо, допустим, не убить, допустим, как Эдвард сам выразился, _немного поиграть_. Хотя в принципе какая разница, если исход этих игр мне хорошо известен? Живой я отсюда не выйду.

– Ты мне скажи, – неопределенно пожимает плечами Диметрий.

– Я не ревную его, – качаю головой я, и Диметрий делает шаг вперед, убирая с дороги бутылку носком ботинка. По инерции я отступаю назад – я не хочу, чтобы он приближался ко мне – но упираюсь спиной в столешницу. – Я только… – еще один шаг Диметрия, и я оказываюсь в ловушке между его руками.

Смешно, но мне хочется, чтобы Эдвард оказался рядом. Странное, несвойственное для моего положения жертвы, желание. Сердце ускоренно колотится в груди, я в оцепенении смотрю на вампира и мысленно умоляю Эдварда оторваться, наконец, от Тани и…

…что? Спасти меня? Заставить его уйти?

Пожалуй, это действительно смешно – я зову на помощь того, кто собирается когда-нибудь в будущем убить меня. Да, это забавно, вот только мне сейчас совсем не до смеха.

_Нет, Эдвард этого не допустит_, – проскальзывает по-детски наивная мысль. Я знаю, что нужна ему, но, к сожалению, не могу успокоить себя этой мыслью. Я буду нужна ему до определенного момента времени, до тех пор, пока он не разгадает _мою тайну_, до тех пор, пока я буду интересна ему, и ни минутой дольше.

– Хочешь выжить, убежать, спастись? – резко спрашивает Диметрий, будто дает пощечину. Его глаза блестят в темноте совсем близко, он нависает надо мной, словно хочет поцеловать.

Сдавлено киваю. Он хмыкает.

– Что ж, может быть, у тебя есть шанс, Белла. Да, определенно есть, – сквозь зубы шепчет Диметрий, его дыхание касается моего лица. – Я знаю Эдварда шесть лет, я видел его игрушек, и, поверь мне: ни на одну из них он не смотрел так, как смотрит на тебя.

– Это значит, что я его любимая игрушка или что-то типа того? – спрашиваю спокойно, почти безразлично. Сбиваю его с толку своим поведением.

– Это значит, что он, вероятно, вообще не считает тебя игрушкой, – Диметрий убирает ладони со столешницы, резко отстраняется и уходит, слишком быстро, чтобы я могла увидеть, куда.

Я остаюсь стоять у столешницы с широко распахнутыми не то от удивления, не то от страха глазами. Слова Диметрия не хотят выходить у меня из головы.

Если Эдвард, в самом деле, как говорит Диметрий, не считает меня игрушкой, то кем тогда? Я не знаю.

Я знаю только то, что кто-то из вампиров – Элис или Диметрий – ошибается. Или лжет. Или вообще ничего не понимает.

Как я.

Еще вчера я была прочно уверена в намерениях Эдварда, а теперь вдруг выяснилось, что я совершенно его не понимаю. Сначала он дает мне понять, что я для него всего лишь еда, а после покупает для меня одежду, разрешает пользоваться всем, чем захочу и свободно перемещаться по квартире. С едой так не обращаются, правильно? А еще и этот Диметрий… Мне показалось, что его что-то разозлило, когда мы обсуждали игрушек Эдварда, а перед этим он готов был мило беседовать со мной.

_Эти вампиры какие-то ненормальные. Все до одного. _

Хотя это даже не удивительно: их существование само по себе уже странно и противоестественно. Чего уж тут удивляться?


	11. Глава 10 Контакт

…

10. **Контакт.**

…

Мне снится сон. Яркие пятна, размытые контуры, клочки обрывистых, точно чужих, воспоминаний, складываются-сростаются в более ясные образы. Я знаю, что это сон – правдой это не может быть.

Уже не может.

Даже _находясь_ там, на границе сознания и подсознания, я _чувствую_ давление реальности. Она, словно чернильная клякса, въедается в каждую картинку из моего сновидения, оставляет свою отметину на каждом отдельно взятом кадре, ни на секунду не позволяя забыть о том, что находится за чертой сна.

Мне снится _жизнь_. Та, далекая, потерянная, жизнь, которой я не помню, жизнь, которую у всех нас отняли.

…_осенний парк полон красок. Желтые, огненно - оранжевые, алые и редкие капли-кляксы выцветшего, тусклого зеленого цвета. Детские рисунки на асфальте, утопающие в лужах, в которых тонет синее-синее небо и кусочек белоснежного, точно ватного, облака; блестящая зеленая трава. _

_И где-то рядом детский смех, две девочки соревнуются в прыжках со скалкой, чуть помладше малыш гладит пушистого кота, и школьница с огромными белыми бантами на голове собирает листья в огромный букет. Ее темные волосы стянуты в два смешных хвостика, которые подпрыгивают при каждом движении, бархатная кожа цвета топленого молока, доверчивые карие глаза широко распахнуты, смотрят на мир с недетским интересом. Она вся будто бы светится изнутри теплым солнечным светом, способным растопить любой лед. _

_Она счастлива, в ее мире нет места страху, боли, ужасам, монстрам, обману, лжи; кристально чистая, невинная, она воплощает собой саму жизнь в первозданном виде. Улыбка на ее губах – улыбка ангела, слезы на ее глазах – только от радости, а смех искренен и добр. _

_Она наклоняется за крупным кленовым листом цвета охры, с алыми крапинками и симметрично ровными прожилками, подбирает, рассматривает лист на свет и улыбается. Это определенно то, что ей нужно для того, чтобы букет выглядел завершенным. Теперь можно показать его маме… _

Я знаю, что увижу, когда проснусь, знаю, что на моих глазах будут блестеть слезы.

Это сон, это даже не воспоминание – иллюзия. Мечты о том, чего не было и никогда уже не будет.

…

Я просыпаюсь.

Резкое и в какой-то степени грубое пробуждение оставляет неприятный след, и первые несколько секунд я нахожусь в состоянии некоей полудремы: когда ты уже и не спишь, но еще и не проснулся. С одной стороны, я все еще чувствую тягучую манящую атмосферу сна, а, с другой стороны, на меня с грохотом и треском обрушивается стена холодной действительности.

Серый, чужой мир, в котором смерть, если рассудить, становится не такой уж и плохой перспективой. Скорее наоборот. В таком мире совершенно не хочется жить. Невольно ловишь себя на мысли, что настало то мрачное время, о котором раньше говорили «придет день, когда живые будут завидовать мертвым». Древние знали истину.

Приподнимаюсь на локте, разминаю другой рукой затекшую после сна в неудобной позе шею и осматриваюсь по сторонам. Первое, что я вижу, это, как ни странно, собственное отражение в зеркальном потолке, мои ноги накрыты теплым пледом, темные волосы разметались по подушке. За окном синеет ночь, знакомые очертания мебели в комнате освещает слабый лунный свет.

Конечно, спальня Эдварда. _А что еще ты ожидала увидеть?_

Я не могу вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах уснула, вместо цельной картины прошлого – вечера ли? ночи? – нахожу лишь беспорядочные осколки воспоминаний, все остальное скрыто в густом кипенно-белом тумане. Я помню Диметрия, его тяжелый взгляд, неприятное послевкусие от общения с ним, и на этом коротенькая цепь воспоминаний обрывается. Наверное, тогда или немногим позже я и уснула.

Сбросив плед, я поднимаюсь с постели и на цыпочках, стараясь быть максимально тихой, подхожу к двери. Прислушиваюсь, пытаясь понять, что происходит по ту сторону. Где-то вдали шумит вода, ближе слышно, как приятный женский голос – _с экрана телевизора,_ догадываюсь я – говорит о возможном принятии закона, который должен расширить права людей.

Мне хочется фыркнуть – пренебрежительно, цинично, но я сдерживаюсь.

Вместо этого обхватываю пальцами дверную ручку и легко надавливаю на нее. Дверь быстро поддается.

_Не заперто._

Неожиданно яркий свет больно бьет по привыкшим к темноте глазам, заставляя с непривычки щуриться. Шлепая босыми ступнями по паркету, я выхожу в центр комнаты, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Эдварда.

Он появляется из ниоткуда, выскакивает, словно тот чертик из табакерки. Бесшумно подкрадывается сзади и, только оказавшись прямо за моей спиной, дает знать о своем присутствии.

– Разрабатываешь план побега? – холодные пальцы нежно касаются моего плеча. Это было бы приятно, если бы я заранее знала, что он стоит там и только того и ждет, что я выйду из спальни.

Я вздрагиваю и машинально отпрыгиваю назад, в сторону – подальше от Эдварда; сердце в груди отбивает чечетку. Первое чувство, которое захлестывает меня, – это злость, она рождается даже раньше, чем испуг. Просто злость, чистая злость, ведь он сделал все это специально, преднамеренно, чтобы в очередной раз указать мне на мое место – под ногами у хозяина. Он это умеет. А я – ненавижу. В его глазах я - _всего лишь еда_, сомневаться не приходится, однако не до конца задушенное чувство собственного достоинства – защемленное – заставляет меня поднимать мысленный бунт каждый раз, когда Эдвард указывает мне на это самое место.

Мысленно отсчитав от трех до одного, я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Кровосос ухмыляется. Не улыбается, ни усмехается, а именно ухмыляется в своей лучшей манере, левым уголком губ, кривовато. Это верный признак того, что у него хорошее настроение, но радоваться все равно не приходится – это, так, временное явление, недолговечное и изменчивое.

– Нет, – односложно отвечаю я, мой голос звучит неестественно спокойно, натянуто, резко, так, словно еще чуть-чуть – и струны терпения лопнут.

– А что же тогда?

– Тебя ищу, – говорю. И, в общем-то, это чистейшая правда.

Я слишком устала, чтобы придумывать остроумный ответ. Я просто жду, что будет дальше, молчаливо наблюдаю (_будто_ мне безразлично). Мне и в самом деле безразлично. Все равно. Мне кажется, что я дошла до конечной точки безразличия, когда человека в крайней степени уже ничего не волнует. Цепляться не за что, нет ни одной вещи, за которую стоит бороться. Хочется просто лечь поверх липких простыней, раскинув руки в разные стороны и уткнуться пустым взглядом в потолок, или наоборот, сжаться в комочек, сминая в ладонях скользкую ткань. Неважно как – ждать, ждать, ждать...

– Идем, – наконец говорит Эдвард.

Разворачивается, зовет меня, и я покорно следую за ним к небольшому кухонному столу, где я с удивлением замечаю квадратную белую коробку с логотипом малознакомой пиццерии. Эдвард вспомнил о моих человеческих потребностях? Или…?

Насколько я знаю, они не нуждаются в человеческой пище. Для поддержания энергии вампирам вполне хватает крови или того же заменителя с идентичной структурой. Но есть они конечно могут. Непонятно, правда, зачем. Дань прошлой жизни, привычка, генетическая память? Сложно сказать.

– Садись, – Эдвард указывает мне на ближний стул и, после того как я присаживаюсь на самый его край и каким-то неосознанным движением убираю выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, продолжает. – Я набрал для тебя ванну, Белла, и оставил новое полотенце со всеми принадлежностями, которые тебе понадобятся. Но сначала поешь, я думаю, ты проголодалась.

_Очень. _

Я недоверчиво смотрю сначала на Эдварда – его прекрасное лицо беспристрастно, а взгляд, холоден, однако не суров – потом на еду, от одного вида которой желудок сдавливает голодный спазм и рот наполняется слюной. И понимаю, что абсолютно точно, решительно не понимаю, что у вампира на уме.

Принять ванну, поесть… Неужели единственным из всех вампиров, с кем я имела возможность познакомиться за последние двадцать четыре часа и который был хоть на одну десятую прав относительно Эдварда, оказался Диметрий? Этот странный, нехороший, темный вампир, темнее которого будет разве что Эдвард.

Что ж, это открывает передо мной новые перспективы, хоть и не дает ответы на многие интересующие меня вопросы. Ясно лишь одно – Эдвард хочет оставить меня в живых.

_Пока_.

Но как долго продлится это «пока», не знает никто.

…

Пережевывая чуть теплую пиццу, я ни на секунду не позволяю рассеяться шумному рою вопросов в моей голове. Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь пыталась думать о стольких вещах сразу. Голова гудит и распухает, и это уже не просто сравнение. Кажется, стоит прикоснуться ко лбу, и ладонь тотчас же станет горячей.

Я ненавидела это состояние. Я не могла сидеть/стоять/ходить/дышать, ожидая, пока где-то там, наверху, будет решаться моя дальнейшая жизнь.

Я ненавижу быть игрушкой в руках судьбы, но беда в том, что у меня нет выбора. Судьба не оставляет мне его. Она никому из нас не оставляет такой привилегии. Свобода выбора – это не о нас и не для нас. Наш выбор ограничивается только двумя вариантами – борись или сдавайся. Сопротивляйся или умри. Третьего нам не дано.

Сейчас я нахожусь где-то посередине, зависла между пропастью и огнем, не имея возможности сделать один – решающий, последний – шаг. Не я ставлю точку. Не я выбираю.

Я даже не уверена, что имею право на одну корявую, ничего не решающую запятую.

…

– Могу я задать тебе один вопрос? – не поднимая головы, я наблюдаю за Эдвардом из-под россыпи ресниц.

Он стоит ко мне вполоборота, не далеко, но и не настолько близко, чтобы я чувствовала себя некомфортно, и играет с квадратной зажигалкой – лениво перекатывает в ладони, всячески вертит ее в пальцах, то открывая, то закрывая, подбрасывает, ловит.

– Зависит от того, что именно ты хочешь знать, – неопределенно отвечает он. Чиркает зажигалкой, и на кончике вспыхивает маленький желтоватый огонек.

Зная Эдварда, я предполагаю, что мой вопрос ему может не понравиться – у меня нет повода сомневаться. Однако я пробую, решаясь задать вопрос в лоб, а там будь, что будет. Это лучше, чем ходить вокруг да около до мозолей на пятках и ломать голову в поисках ответа, известного одному единственному _человеку_ на земле.

Я поднимаю взгляд, встречаясь с алыми глазами Эдварда, застывшими в столь привычной для него отстраненно-безучастной манере.

– Почему ты до сих пор не убил меня? – на одном дыхании выдыхаю я. Огонек гаснет. – Диметрий говорил…

– Дружеский совет, Белла: тебе не стоит верить каждому слову Диметрия, – перебивает меня Эдвард. – Он лживый, скользкий тип. Он игрок, и больше всего любит играть с глупенькими наивными девицами, которые, к слову, вьются вокруг него, точно виноградная лоза вокруг столба. Что он тебе там наговорил? Хотя нет, можешь не отвечать, это не имеет значения. Просто запомни: если хочешь поверить в чьи-то сказки, выбери кого-нибудь другого.

_Тебя, например?_

– Тогда почему? – я не уступаю, продолжаю уверено гнуть свою линию, вопреки тихому шепоту здравого смысла, который предостерегает, подсказывает мне, что лучше сейчас же прикусить язык, пока настроение Эдварда не изменилось в худшую сторону. Пока он не вскипел. Злить его, выводить из себя – последнее дело.

– Потому что ты нужна мне живой, – неуловимым для человеческого глаза движением Эдвард разворачивается лицом ко мне. Зажигалки в его руках больше нет. Он приближается, медленно и бесшумно, подкрадывается, точно хищник.

– …потому что я _хочу_ тебя, – он уже совсем близко, настолько, что я вижу бесенят в его глазах, которые внезапно наливаются темнотой – той самой – пугающей, недоброй. Темнотой, за которой таятся обещания ада.

Мне хочется убежать. Но некуда. Мне хочется спрятаться. Но негде.

– …потому что ты – единственная вещь, которая заставляет меня _чувствовать_, Белла.

Последним шагом Эдвард перекрывает мне пути отступления. Позади я нащупываю стену и прижимаюсь к ней спиной. Контакт между нашими взглядами кажется мне чем-то, что невозможно разорвать, но в тоже время сложно сохранять его. Взгляд Эдварда физически давит на сознание, вытесняет из головы все мысли, иссушает, испепеляет. Мне остается только одно – страх. Бояться поведения Эдварда так естественно, что я не могу представить, какие еще можно испытывать чувства по отношению к… но не к нему, а к его действиям, словам, взглядам и жестам.

Возможно, это прозвучит странно, но иногда мне кажется, что Эдвард состоит из двух половинок – диаметрально противоположных, таких, что вместе, казалось бы, просто не могут существовать. Как плюс и минус, как огонь и пламя, как ненависть и любовь, как страх и доверие. Но лишь соединяясь вместе, в безумном коктейле эмоций, они образуют единое целое.

Он может быть жестоким, бесчеловечным, холодным и отстраненным. Безумным – как сейчас, напрочь лишенным понятия о морали и сочувствии. Может внушать бесконечный ужас, испепелять одним взглядом, заставляя чувствовать себя ничтожеством без права на существование.

А может быть другим – приятным, почти милым, почти понимающим, почти светлым. Почти. Потому что черное никогда не сможет стать белым. Серым, дымчатым, угольным, с разводами, светло-серым, насыщено-серым – да, но не белым. А вот белое легко может стать черным, достаточно добавить лишь одну маленькую каплю черного.

От темноты не отмоешься, что бы ты ни делал. Она всасывается тебя, пиявка, цепляется за одежду, просачивается под кожу и растекается по венам, загрязняя все, к чему прикасается. Безвозвратно. Навсегда.

_Внутренняя темнота_ – не грязь или какая-нибудь придорожная пыль, или краска, или сок свежей травы, или мокрый песок, или липкая сладкая вода, или размокшая от дождя земля. Есть грязь, от которой невозможно отмыться. И это она – та самая _темнота_.

В каждом человеке должно быть и темное, и светлое, как две разных чаши на весах. Условное добро и условное зло в разных пропорциях, которые, сливаясь, образуют определенную модель поведения, набор качеств, составляющих личность. У кого-то доминирует темная сторона, у кого-то светлая.

Но Эдвард – совсем другое дело. В нем есть и то, и другое, с единой разницей – в Эдварде эти два противоположных понятия, словно две ниточки, переплетаются в тугом узле. Касаются друг друга, обвиваются друг о друга, стягиваются, сжимаются, но не сливаются в одно целое. Его будто кидает из одного угла ринга в другой, из темноты в _свет_, и обратно. Раздвоение – не самое точное описание, но единственное хоть малость подходящее.

– Чувствовать, – на выдохе повторяю я, потому что мне больше нечего сказать. Меня сковывает оцепенение, прозрачный ореол страха, толстая стена непонимания и неуловимый шлейф еще чего-то нераспознаваемого.

– Чувствовать тебя. Твой запах, твое сердце, твое дыхание, – шепчет Эдвард. – Твое смущение и замешательство вызывают у меня странное ощущение восторга, дать объяснение которому я пока не могу, – прикосновения холодных пальцев, похожие на легкое дуновение ветра, к щеке заставляют меня вздрогнуть. Эдвард убирает прядь волос мне за ухо, нежно, осторожно, будто боится навредить мне одним неосторожным движением.

Еще совсем недавно он готов был пустить меня на коктейли или, по крайней мере, запугать до полусмерти. От этой мысли мне хочется фыркнуть, но я превозмогаю себя и крепко стискиваю зубы.

Или все же это был не он, а тот, другой _Эдвард_?

– Я не понимаю тебя, – устало отзываюсь я, опускаю веки и качаю головой, которая, внезапно становится тяжелой, слишком тяжелой, чугунной.

– Знаешь, что любопытнее всего? – Эдвард поднимает мой подбородок указательным пальцем, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза.

– Что?

– Я сам себя не понимаю, но, думаю, я знаю, что происходит, – говорит он и спешно поправляет себя, – догадываюсь. – Делает долгую паузу, после чего задает совсем уж неожиданный, выбивающий из равновесия вопрос. – …Ты знаешь, сколько всяких уродцев породил этот, так называемый, апокалипсис?

– Уродцев? – удивленно переспрашиваю я. Этот _вопрос в лоб _сначала кажется мне лишенным всякого смысла, абсурдным, глупым.

Знаю ли я, сколько тварей породил апокалипсис? Что-то подсказывает мне, что Эдвард говорит не о вампирах, хотя на первый взгляд можно подумать, что это очевидно и до смешного просто.

– Да, – резко отвечает Эдвард, словно выплевывает, и быстро продолжает. – Может, не совсем уродцев и не в буквальном смысле, но уродцев. _Существ_. Не вампиров, но и не совсем людей. Мир не такой, каким кажется, Белла, он гораздо сложнее. Все гораздо сложнее. Вы, выжившие, все с виду одинаковые: пара глаз, ушей, рук и ног. Ходите, дышите, говорите, нуждаетесь в пище и во сне. В общем, внешне вы абсолютно одинаковые – нормальные, но на деле все иначе. Скажи, задумывалась ли ты когда-нибудь, почему, собственно, все вы – ваша маленькая горстка уцелевших людей – выжили, почему не поддались общей тенденции превращения в вампиров?

– Нет, никогда, – я качаю головой, сосредоточено вслушиваюсь в каждое слово Эдварда, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. Зачем задает все эти вопросы.

Слабая тень догадки проскальзывает где-то на ассоциативно-подсознательном уровне, что-то неуловимое, ускользающее. Словно я знаю, где искать все ответы, но, двигаюсь в кромешной тьме, то и дело натыкаюсь на стены и глухие тупики.

– Все просто: потому что две разных мутации к одному организму не цепляются. Неужели ты никогда не замечала каких-то странностей за себе подобными, за людьми? Отклонений, ненормальностей, перемен, возможно, _способностей_?

Я порываюсь отрицательно покачать головой, но тут же замираю. Не могу, боюсь солгать.

Его слова оказывают на меня сокрушительное воздействие. В напряженной тишине, повисшей после того, как Эдвард перестает говорить и выжидающе смотрит на меня, в моем сознании что-то как будто переворачивается. Это похоже на прозрение, но немного другое. Словно всю жизнь ты провел во тьме, не догадываясь о том, что где-то есть совершенно иной мир, и под конец своей ничтожной жизни, наконец, увидел свет.

Я действительно видела это – то, о чем говорил Эдвард.

Видела, но в упор не замечала или не хотела замечать, потому что мне больше нравилось верить в то, что этот мир еще не совсем сошел с ума, что он еще не до конца потерян и что есть еще какой-то шанс вернуть все на свои места. Сделать все таким, как было раньше.

Я действительно замечала, как Майк частенько улавливал малейшее движение позади себя, точно на затылке у него имелась лишняя пара глаз. Его _чувствительность_ всегда удивляла меня. Сначала. Потом я научилась _не замечать_, закрывать глаза на очевидное, списывать это на опыт, полученный в армии. Просто.

Я действительно замечала, как Блэр порой угадывала мое настроение, мои мысли и некоторые желания. Она всегда знала, что в детстве я засыпала только при включенном свете, хотя я никогда не говорила об этом, никогда не просила ее оставлять свет включенным. Она просто делала это, и я никогда не задумывалась, откуда она знает.

И да, я действительно замечала, как порез на руке Джессики однажды затянулся сам по себе, за несколько часов – был, и нет. А она даже не придала этому значения, словно так и должно быть.

– Замечала, – говорю тихо. Мой голос слабый, дрожит, и колени подгибаются под тяжестью веса. Я ощущаю себя преданной, обманутой, разбитой, опустошенной. До этого момента я свято верила в то, что эпидемия разрушила наш мир не полностью, что остался хоть кто-то _нормальный_. Но сегодня все иллюзии рассыпались на сотни острых мелких осколков. Мир – прежний мир – уже не вернуть, не собрать, как мозаику, из отдельных кусочков, не подлатать дыры.

Эдвард кивает и отстраняется на шаг назад. Выражение его лица абсолютно нечитабельно. Распознать его настроение по мимике, жестам, мелким движениям не представляется возможным. И это не нравится мне.

– Ты слышала про метеорит? – спрашивает он. Я судорожно киваю и втягиваю голову в плечи, будто пытаюсь спрятаться, сжаться, защититься от правды. Меня совсем не радует мысль о том, что я, возможно, тоже с мутациями. Недоделанная, бракованная. Порченая.

Эдвард отворачивается, достает из пачки очередную сигарету, на этот раз предлагая и мне, но я лишь качаю головой, «_нет, спасибо»_.

– Так вот излучение, – говорит он, сжимая в зубах сигарету – отчего его голос искажается, звучит немного иначе – и щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая, – …не на всех подействовали одинаково. Поэтому и появились вы - те, кто выжил. Но выжить еще не значит жить. Вместо того, чтобы обзавестись ядом и парой клыков вы обзавелись другими отклонениями. Большинство из вас, по крайней мере, говорить за всех сложно. Я видел человека, у которого глаза светились в темноте. Не так, как светлячки, почти неуловимо для человеческого зрения, но достаточно для зрения вампиров. Почему так произошло – загадка. Видимо, в вас есть что-то особенное, чего нет в других людях, в бывших людях. Какая-то маленькая особенность, почти незаметная.

А что, если процесс мутации еще не завершился? Что если я все еще меняюсь? _Мы все меняемся…_ Что если Джессика, Блэр и Майк – их изменения – это только начало, эдакая верхушка гигантского айсберга, и всех нас ждет превращение в еще более чужих существ, чем вампиры?

Легкая дрожь змейкой пробегает по телу. В квартире не холодно, даже наоборот, очень тепло, но мне кажется, что я стою посреди огромной снежной пустыни где-то в Антарктиде.

Мысли овладевают мною, я легонько трясу головой, сбрасывая, избавляясь от них Отгоняю от себя подальше. Я не хочу думать об этом. Пока.

Наверное, мне просто страшно принять правду о себе – _обо всех нас?_ – на этом этапе. Я ведь не просила ничего, не хотела… Я всего лишь хотела быть человеком, обыкновенным заурядным человечком. А эта новость, видите ли, заурядных человечков нет больше на планете Земля, выбила почву из-под моих ног. И это не просто больно, это непередаваемо.

– Значит, мы тоже уже не совсем люди, – выдыхаю я.

– Почему же? Люди, только… с коррективами на генном уровне. На вид, на запах и даже на вкус вы ничем не отличаетесь от тех людей, которые жили на планете раньше. Я не тот, кто может разгадать загадку человечества, Белла, я даже твою загадку разгадать пока не могу.

Я сползаю вниз по стене, присаживаясь на паркетный пол, подтягиваю под себя колени и обхватываю их руками. Смотрю на Эдварда, его лицо по-прежнему не выражает ни одной эмоции, и только ставшие уже совсем привычными красные глаза выражают легкую задумчивость.

– А какая во мне загадка? – спрашиваю. – Что не так со мной?

– Ты – одна сплошная загадка для меня, – без промедлений отвечает он.

– Почему?

– Во-первых, ты единственная, чьи мысли я не могу слышать.

– Ты можешь слышать мысли? – я снова удивляюсь, хотя, кажется, что удивить меня чем-либо должно быть сложно.

– Да, – Эдвард стряхивает пепел в полупустую пепельницу на столе, забывая затягиваться, сигарета просто прогорает в его пальцах. – Некоторые из нас обладают особенным даром – еще одно отличие от перерожденцев. Я слышу мысли, Элис видит будущее и так далее, способности проявляются не у всех.

_Он сказал «видит будущее»?_

– А во-вторых, – продолжает Эдвард, полностью игнорируя мой удивленно-непонимающий, требующий объяснений взгляд, – то, как ты воздействуешь на нас. – Он осекается, и пелену задумчивости на лице вампира прорезает кривоватая улыбка. – Как ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Эдвард, устремив на меня пытливый взгляд.

– Делаю что? – недоумеваю я.

– Вот только прикидываться не надо, Белла. Тебе это должно быть прекрасно известно.

– Я, правда, не понимаю, о чем ты. Я никогда не замечала за собой ничего такого необычного.

Он смотрит на меня некоторое время, пристально, выжидающе, чуть прищурив глаза по-змеиному.

– Не догадываешься? – еще раз спрашивает Эдвард, и я еще раз качаю головой. – Джеймсу ты внушила навязчивую идею выпить твоей крови, Феликса заставила проникнуться симпатией, а Диметрию так вообще голову вскружила, он сам не понял, в чем дело, почему он так сильно хочет заполучить в безраздельное властвование _«игрушку своего друга»_. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Белла, но ты можешь устанавливать связь на уровне эмоций, привязывать к себе вампиров. Ты и со мной это проделывала, только раньше я этого не осознавал, пока не увидел со стороны.


	12. Глава 11 Бонус Эдвард

…

11. **Бонус-глава.** **Эдвард.**

…

За сто тридцать семь лет жизни в качестве вампира я не встречал ни одного человека, чей запах был для меня столь привлекателен. Стойкий, насыщенный, он перекрывал собой все остальные запахи. Даже вкусовые качества здоровой детской крови мальчишки-подростка меркли перед божественным ароматом крови Беллы. Она опьяняла, околдовывала, пела для меня, манила… Я понял, что хочу ее, стоило мне сделать лишь один маленький вдох.

Такому невозможно сопротивляться, с этим невозможно бороться. Да и зачем? По правде говоря, я никогда не находил человеческую жизнь достаточно ценной вещью, чтобы отказывать себе в естественной потребности. Я спешил утолить жажду всякий раз, когда в горле возникало неприятное жжение, не задумываясь о том, что у моей жертвы, вероятно, были другие планы на вечер.

Люди никогда не интересовали меня в ином качестве, не как пища, способная ходить, думать, говорить. Мы – вампиры. Монстры. Мы – чудовища, созданные, чтобы убивать людей и пить их кровь, и ничто не изменит нас. Это наша природа, наше естество. Какой смысл, спрашивал я у самого себя, противиться своей сущности, бежать от себя и притворяться тем, кем уже давно не являешься. Если ты силен, для чего притворяться слабым и беспомощным? Зачем изображать из себя посредственность, когда ты силен и могуществен?

Я никогда не понимал этого и, наверное, даже не пытался. Мне нравилось быть собой, быть таким, какой я есть, не стесняясь себя, не пряча тело волка за глупой маской ягненка.

И уж тем более я никогда не понимал Карлайла с его хваленым гуманизмом и неиссякаемым потоком человеколюбия. Он свято верил в то, что люди могут меняться, и что каждый заслуживает на второй шанс. Он неоднократно закрывал глаза на совершаемые мною убийства, пока однажды моей жертвой не стал один из его бывших пациентов незадолго до катастрофы. В тот день я в первый и последний раз видел его разгневанным. Я прекрасно понимал, к чему все шло, и поспешил уйти прежде, чем ситуация переросла в конфликт. Меньше всего я хотел портить отношения с семьей из-за человечка.

В семье я был чужим среди своих, белой вороной или, как часто позволяла себе думать милая сестрица Розали, главным источником проблем и основной причиной частых переездов. Но даже недовольство со стороны родственников не могло заставить меня перестать убивать людей. Жажда была сильнее, и я не видел смысла бороться с самим собой. А они делали это с превеликим удовольствием и даже гордились тем, что на счету большинства из них нет ни одной загубленной человеческой жизни.

Они бросали на меня сочувствующие взгляды, хотя на самом деле это я должен был сочувствовать им. Ведь я знал, насколько тяжело сопротивляться своей природе.

Человечность ассоциировалась у меня со слабостью. Люди, с их мелочными жалкими проблемами и заботами, алчные, жадные, _слепые_, глупые и порой невообразимо жестокие. Они без сожаления убивали друг друга ради денег, наркотиков и просто для того, чтобы самоутвердиться, нагнать страх на себе подобных. Смешно.

Некоторые люди, которых мне доводилось встречать во времена господства человеческой расы, были гораздо хуже любого вампира, ведь даже в те времена вампиры редко убивали ради удовольствия или же без какой-либо конкретной причины, просто так. И подобные экземпляры нравились мне больше всего, больше молоденьких девушек, едва перешагнувших черту юности. Убивать негодяев было интересно.

Нет ничего приятнее, чем смотреть в глаза человеку, который способен хладнокровно расправиться с женщиной и ее маленьким ребенком, надсмехаясь с их беспомощности, упиваясь их слабостью. Я знаю, как это. Я сам такой... Такие не боятся ничего, ни бога, ни дьявола, ни смерти, ни жизни, подобной смерти. Убивать таких, смотреть, как бесстрашие сменяется ужасом, а затем и отчаянием, зная, что жизнь этого несчастного в твоих руках, – одно удовольствие. Мне нравилось загонять _вчерашних чудовищ_ в тупик и долго, _долго_ по капле вытягивать из них жизнь.

Некоторые человеческие убийцы любят смотреть в глаза своим жертвам в момент, когда жизнь покидает их тела. Я же заглядывал глубже, в их мысли, в их души. Мне всегда было интересно, о чем думает человек в последние мгновения своей жизни. Что происходит в его мыслях, когда он знает, что это конец, что в следующую секунду его сердце перестанет биться, а тонкая ниточка сознания навеки оборвется? Некоторые вспоминают свою жизнь, своих близких и родственников, обдумывают слова, которые не успели сказать, поступки которые не успели совершить. Другие пытаются понять, что привело их к такому исходу, где они допустили ошибку, стоившую им жизни. Третьи просто жалеют себя. А четвертые неспособны даже на это, они полностью отдаются во власть ужасу, забывая обо всем на свете. Но так или иначе, перед лицом смерти честны все.

Скажете: я возомнил себя Господом Богом, выбирая, кому жить, а кому умирать, кто плохой, а кто ангел во плоти? Нет. Я никогда не делил людей на хороших и плохих. Только на вкусных и невкусных.

Белла не подходила ни к одной из категорий. Она была особенной – это чувствовалось сразу. Тишина ее мыслей, пение ее сладкой крови, тайна, застывшая в глубине бездонных глаз цвета самой жизни. Это выделяло ее в любой толпе, делало ее изысканным цветком на поле из сорняков. Слишком неправильно прекрасным цветком, точно приманкой, на которую я так охотно повелся. Это было даже приятно – дразнить себя томительным предвкушением, зная, что в любой момент она станет моей, стоит мне только захотеть.

Я хотел чувствовать ее у себя под тонким слоем кожи, хотел впустить ее в себя, проникнуться ею – моей личной певицей. Но желание убить, опустошить, выпить ее до дна перебивало другое, более сильное желание, сформировавшееся в моей голове в тот момент, когда Белла предстала передо мной в платье, которое я купил для нее. С чистыми, приведенными в порядок, блестящими волосами, с бархатом неприкрытой кожи плеч, с легким налетом краски смущения на щеках и осторожным взглядом из-под густых черных ресниц она разжигала во мне жажду иного плана.

Я хотел обладать ею, чувствовать ее изнутри. Я желал держать в руках ее извивающееся тело, слышать, как она кричит подо мной, хватает воздух своим прекрасным ротиком, видеть, как кусает свои маленькие губки, чувствовать, как ее ноготки царапают мою спину…

Но я отдавал себе отчет в том, что для нее это будет смертельно. Моя страсть испепелит прекрасный нежный цветок, а я не мог позволить этому случиться. Еще слишком рано. В одном аспекте мои планы оставались прежними – я все еще собирался убить Беллу. И я обязательно сделаю это, но не сейчас, позже, когда придет время. У меня просто нет другого выхода.

Объекты моего желания не выживали никогда, даже если я прилагал к этому усилия. Дьявол не умеет любить, сожалеть и останавливаться. Я всегда пересекал черту, порой это происходило неосознанно, и это злило меня. Я ненавидел, когда мои игрушки ломались прежде, чем внутренний монстр получал свою дозу удовольствия.

На этот случай у меня под рукой всегда была удобная Таня – call girl, которая буквально боготворила меня и двадцать четыре часа в сутки была в полном моем распоряжении. Сейчас нас связывает лишь секс по старой дружбе, но когда-то давно мы встречались. Между нами было что-то _типа отношений_, и одно время я был готов жениться на ней, но (весьма кстати) я понял, что Таня не олицетворяет образ девушки, которую я бы хотел видеть рядом вечно.

Секс с ней был умопомрачительным, изобретательность и находчивость Тани вносили перинку в нашу постельную жизнь. Она была искусной соблазнительницей, коварной и горячей, способной разжечь огонь одним прикосновением и подарить внеземное удовольствие, но, что касалось остального, она была абсолютно бесполезна и пуста. Я не мог найти ни одной темы для разговора, которая была бы в равной степени интересна и ей и мне. Она с легкостью переводила любой разговор на тему шмоток, стиля, кино и притонных светских (неотягощенных глубоким смыслом) бесед, поэтому со временем все сошло к тому, что вне постели меня тошнило всякий раз, когда она открывала свой напомаженный ротик, пытаясь выглядеть умной. Идеальная пустышка. В конечном итоге, я сделал вывод, что ее рот хорош лишь в одном деле, и предложил Тане расстаться мирно, _оставшись друзьями_. Что удивительно, она согласилась и даже не стала устраивать истерик.

В тот вечер я снова нуждался в ней. Жажда Беллы сводила с ума, сжигала мой разум. Я чувствовал себя диким животным, готовым наброситься на объект желания и, наконец-то, сполна овладеть Беллой. Мне было малой той крови, которую я отнял у нее, мне было мало видеть ужас в ее глазах, когда я сжимал ее хрупкие кости, стараясь внушить страх в ее разум. Казалось, она вовсе не боится чудовища, которое пленило ее. Для меня было неслыханно, чтобы человек не испытывал страха перед вампиром. Они все боялись, они должны были бояться!

Но не Белла. Еще в машине, когда я вез ее к себе домой, она молча сидела на пассажирском сидении, изредка бросая на меня мимолетные взгляды. В ее крови не было ничего и отдаленно похожего на страх, ее сердце билось на удивление спокойно, внешних признаков того, что она нервничала, я не замечал. И это вводило меня в недоумение. Как она может не испытывать страха перед своим убийцей? Неужели она смирилась, неужели она больше не хочет жить? Я не мог поверить в это, так не бывает. Я знаю. Все люди хотят жить, все без исключения испытывали животный страх передо мной. Но только не она.

Белла смотрела на меня с холодным спокойствием, отрешенно, безучастно, будто бы ей было все равно. Ее поведение выводило меня из себя, я злился на то, что не мог знать, о чем она думает, когда я приближаюсь к ней или подкрадываюсь незаметно со спины, когда делаю свою взгляд холодным и злым. Я нарочно запугивал ее, проверяя, как долго она сможет продержаться. Ни у кого прежде мне не доводилось встречать такой странной и неправильной реакции. Некоторые кричали, визжали до немоты, некоторые пытались прятаться, забиваясь в угол, подальше от меня, как будто что-то могло их спасти, некоторые молились, умоляли меня отпустить их, обещали сделать все, что я захочу, лишь бы я сохранил им жизнь. Я хотел, и я получал, без условий.

Однако ни одна из моих жертв не терпела меня с таким пугающим спокойствием, как Белла.

Сложно вообразить, какую боль я должен причинить ей, чтобы она по-настоящему испугалась меня. И смогу ли я остановиться после этого? Что-то подсказывает, что нет, не смогу.

Иногда мне кажется, что даже если и захочу, я все равно не смогу измениться. Я буду продолжать убивать уже из привычки, потому что поведение зверя вошло так глубоко в меня, что полностью слилось с сознанием, перемешалось. Отделить и выбросить это зло, как прогнившую деталь механизма уже невозможно.

Я – тот, кто я есть. Я был таким с самого начала, я был чудовищем с первого дня жизни в обличии вампира. Я убивал, убиваю и буду убивать, потому что это заложено в моей природе. Смерть – это неотъемлемая часть меня. Мне подобные существуют для того, чтобы причинять боль, и я пытался убедить себя в том, что Белла для меня всего лишь очередная _она_. Безликая жертва. Сколько их было на моей памяти? Множество. Так какая в сущности разница – одной меньше, одной больше.

Белла стала первой, кого захотел я, а не сидящий внутри меня монстр, нуждающийся в крови и плотских утехах. Она _заставила_ меня снова почувствовать себя живым впервые за долгие годы, проецируя на меня свое отчаянное желание жить и чувствовать.

Это было невероятно! Ее уникальный дар уже стоил того, чтобы прислушаться к совету Феликса и сохранить Беллу для себя навечно. Мешало лишь одно – жажда. Мое желание сохранить ее, обладать ею было настолько же сильным, насколько сильным было непреодолимое желание – потребность – выпить ее до последней капли.

Я хотел ее во всех мыслимых и немыслимых смыслах этого прекрасного слова. Хотел владеть ее, подчинить ее себе, сделать своей до кончиков ногтей.

Я привык получать все, что хочу, и поверь…

…**ты будешь моей, Белла, я обещаю…**


	13. Глава 12 То, что нас не убивает

…

12. **То, что нас не убивает...**

…

Когда-то давно я презирала обыкновенную человеческую способность, делающую нас людьми, – чувствовать. Заставляла себя ненавидеть ее, как проявление слабости, как помеху в гонке за выживание.

А потом все резко изменилось, и я научилась – не могу сказать точно, как и когда это произошло – ценить каждое, даже мельчайшее чувство. Страх, гнев, ярость, безысходность, сожаление, надежда – я цеплялась за них, точно жертва кораблекрушения за спасательный круг. Если эмоциональные наркоманы существуют в нашем безумном мире, где нельзя отвергнуть даже самую абсурдную ситуацию, то я одна из них.

Мои собственные чувства со временем стали для меня своеобразной точкой опоры, деревянной непотопляемой щепкой в глубинных волнах океана. Я цеплялась за них изо всех сил, потому что именно благодаря способности чувствовать – хоть что-нибудь – я понимала, что все еще жива.

Когда-то я ненавидела боль, я считала, что она убивает меня. Но теперь я поняла, что глубоко заблуждалась. Боль не убивает – убивает жизнь. То, что она делает с нами.

Они говорят: то, что не убивает нас сегодня, завтра сделает нас сильнее. Не верьте, это неправда, ложь. То, что нас не убивает, сводит нас с ума, медленно точит внутренний стержень сознания, точно вода камень.

…

– …нет, спасибо. Это все.

Я выхожу из ванной как раз в тот самый момент, когда Эдвард сбрасывает звонок и небрежно бросает тонкую пластинку телефона на широкий диван. Телевизор по-прежнему бубнит, но уже гораздо тише, ненавязчивым фоном, и я двигаюсь очень тихо, почти как _они_. Однако Эдвард все равно слышит меня, каждое мое движение. Но – почему-то – делает вид, что не замечает меня, ровно настолько, насколько мне этого хочется.

Мои волосы теперь пахнут яблоком с корицей, от них больше не тянет вчерашним дождем и едким дымом. Я вся пропахла ароматом дорогой, безумно сладкой пены для ванн. Это неправильно, но я по-прежнему чувствую себя грязной, очень грязной. Грязнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Эту грязь не оттереть ничем, она у меня внутри, в моем сознании. Самое ужасное – это то, что она была со мной последние тринадцать лет. Все эти годы я жила, не подозревая о том, что ношу в себе частичку дьявольской породы, _их_ породы. Я тоже тварь. Непохожая на обыкновенных пиявок, но и – мне почему-то так кажется – не лучше, чем они. Мы слеплены из разного теста, но нас всех что-то объединяет. Наше происхождение, история и – это я тоже чувствую – _внутренняя темнота_.

Неизвестное всегда пугает. Если кто-то спросит, чего я боюсь прямо сейчас, я отвечу, не раздумывая: «будущего». Во всех нас есть что-то плохое, изначально плохое. В вампирах – это жажда крови и убийств, а в нас, _одаренных_, – это наши способности. Вот что пугает меня больше всего.

Возможно, что мы, _выжившие_, тоже задумывались как что-то отрицательное, в противовес вампирам. В этом мире ничего не бывает _просто_, на все есть своя причина, у всего есть своя цель, своя крайняя точка. И я не думаю, что в нашей крайней точке нас ожидает что-то хорошее.

– Иди сюда, Белла, – он окликает меня как раз, когда я пытаюсь незаметно проскользнуть в другую комнату. У меня нет совершенно никакого желания попадаться сейчас на глаза Эдварду. Хочется стать полностью невидимой, неслышимой и неощущаемой. Вот это была бы поистине замечательная способность. А главное очень полезная, жизненно необходимая в некоторых ситуациях.

Я откликаюсь беззвучно, бросая на Эдварда пустой взгляд. Он не увидит в моих глазах ничего, кроме равнодушия, и уж тем более ему никогда ни за что не узнать, что безразличие это ненастоящее. Есть только один человек на свете, который может заглянуть внутрь моей души, и это точно не Эдвард.

– Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне, что тебе нужно, – медленно говорит он в присущей лишь ему туманной манере.

В этом весь Эдвард, он не может быть прямолинейным и однозначным. Его слова слишком часто звучат двусмысленно, чтобы я не замечала, игнорировала это.

Или может это я ищу то, чего на самом деле нет, у меня развилась паранойя, и подвох мне мерещится на каждом шагу? Не знаю. Но факт остается фактом, железным и неопровержимым: иногда мне кажется, что я не всегда понимаю Эдварда правильно, как если бы мы говорили на разных языках.

– А что мне нужно? – спрашиваю я слегка охрипшим голосом.

Да, действительно, Белла, что тебе нужно? В чем может нуждаться заложница склонного к садизму вампира? Чего она может хотеть? Ни-че-го. Это уже предел моих мечтаний. Потолок. Крыша. Все, больше уже и мечтать не о чем.

Тоненький писклявый голосок мысли в моей голове хлещет цинизмом во все стороны, заставляя дрогнуть кончики губ. Я вовремя останавливаю, одергиваю себя и плотно стискиваю губы, чтобы не улыбнуться ненароком безумной, нехорошей – Эдвардовой – улыбкой.

_Это все совсем не смешно_, говорю я сама себе.

Он смотрит на меня выжидающе, чуть приподняв подбородок в показательно властной манере, и руки его скрещены на груди, и рельеф мускул выделяется под тонкой тканью футболки – (_у него очень красивые руки, я никогда этого не замечала_), и есть в его позе что-то отталкивающее, предостерегающе-угрожающее. Но, несмотря ни на что, голос Эдварда звучит спокойно. Безопасно.

– Теперь это твой дом, Белла. Пока ты находишься здесь, я не хочу, чтобы ты в чем-либо нуждалась. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, и я дам тебе это. Одежда, предметы личной гигиены, расческа, зубная щетка, еда, напитки. Я никогда раньше не заботился о живом человеке, знаешь ли. И о потребностях и особенностях ваших имею довольно смутное представление.

– Все, что посчитаешь нужным. – Я пожимаю плечами, изображая безразличие, как будто бы мне все равно, что я теперь точно домашнее животное в доме вампира.

Сухие слезы душат меня изнутри, сдавливают легкие, точно железными цепями, но я упорно продолжаю делать вид, что мне_ все равно_. Скоро я и сама в это поверю. Наверное.

Горечь обиды захлестывает меня с головой с сокрушительной внезапностью. Это так сложно – быть сильной, когда хочется упасть на пол и дать волю слезам, сжавшись в маленький комочек из страха и отчаяния. Его слова – этого проклятого вампира – задевают меня за живое, ощутимее, чем хотелось бы. Я не знаю, что цепляет меня сильнее, эти его слова о доме или о заботе и живом человеке.

Так и хочется фыркнуть, огрызнуться в ответ. _А что, только с мертвыми приходилось иметь дело, а, мистер Чудовище?_

Или же столь странное проявление заботы, несвойственное Эдварду, так разозлило меня? С чего бы это, скажите мне на милость, он вдруг решил пригреть у себя человека? Или это такой новый вид развлечения, вроде старенькой детской игрушки, где тебе дается огромное яйцо на электронном дисплее, из которого впоследствии вылупится маленький динозаврик, и твоя задача – вырастить его до определенного возраста. Играешь с ним, кормишь его, укладываешь спать – заботишься, в общем. Как о домашнем питомце. У меня была такая игрушка, помню, я могла «зависать» с ней часами, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, дальше своего носа и маленького экранчика.

И что же теперь? – игрок сам стал игрушкой.

Я не замечаю, когда воображаемые слезы становятся реальными – холодными и неприятно солеными, обжигающе солеными. Одна, другая, третья, крохотные слезинки скатываются по щекам, замирая на подбородке на несколько секунд, и после капают стремительно на пол, точно дождевые капли. Я ненавижу эти слезы, потому что они выдают меня истинную – слабую, а я ненавижу показывать свою слабость перед кем бы то ни было и – в особенности – перед вампиром.

Спохватившись, я быстро вытираю слезы ладонями, растирая кожу на лице до легкого покраснения.

– Наплакалась? – ледяным голосом спрашивает Эдвард. Так говорят типичные _плохие парни_ из кино – с тенью презрения к человеческим слабостям и чувствам, ко всему человечному.

И тут происходит то, чему суждено перевернуть все. Чаша терпения переполняется, и меня внезапно прорывает. Это происходит неосознанно, в порыве.

– Ты хочешь убить меня, Эдвард, – я не спрашиваю, а именно утверждаю; знаю – он хочет, – так чего же ты ждешь?

Я вздергиваю бровью в вопросительно-раздраженной манере, чувствуя, как сильнейшие эмоции наводняют меня, и делаю решительный шаг вперед навстречу застывшему в легком удивлении Эдварду – он этого от меня никак не ожидал, и мне приятно от осознания этой мысли.

– …покончим с никому не нужными прелюдиями. Ты хочешь моей крови – бери ее всю, я разрешаю.

И то, что я делаю дальше, удивляет (должно удивлять) не только Эдварда, но и меня саму. Твердой походкой я медленно сокращаю расстояние между нами еще на один шаг и негнущимися – (но не дрожащими) – пальцами убираю волосы назад, оголяя шею с пульсирующей веной.

Лишь на секунду в глазах Эдварда проскальзывает тень удивления, шока, но так же стремительно эта тень исчезает, сменяясь каменным выражением на его лице. Я и сама не ожидала от себя подобной смелости, не могла предположить, что окажусь настолько смелой, чтобы не просто взглянуть в глаза своей смерти, но и пригласить ее «к столу». Мне кажется, будто бы я – это уже не я – кто-то другой в моем теле, а _я_ как бы наблюдаю за происходящим со стороны. Да, хотелось бы мне в этой ситуации быть посторонним наблюдателем. Зрителем.

Мы сверлим друг друга взглядами. Это сражение, битва на выдержку. Кто первый отведет взгляд, кто первый сломается и уступит. Напряжение витает в воздухе и усиливается с каждой проходящей секундой. Еще немного, и можно будет отчетливо услышать фон переменного тока, легкое потрескивание эклектических разрядов. Все это длится секунды, но мне кажется, что прошла целая вечность.

Лицо Эдварда «оживает» вновь. Глаза вспыхивают, загораются от пляшущих язычков дикого пламени, прекрасные черты искажает... злоба, гнев, ярость? – нет, это больше похоже на дикость раздразненного хищника. Теперь я жалею, что разбудила в нем неконтролируемое животное, теперь мне становится страшно, но уже ничего не поделаешь. Я выбросила красную тряпку, а белого флага у меня нет.

_Сама виновата, девочка. Будешь знать, как злить монстров. _

Тихое злобное рычание расплывается вокруг меня и затем…

…это происходит слишком быстро, я даже не успеваю зажмуриться, понять толком, что случилось. Сознание поглотила какая-то туманная красновато-черная дымка, мир смазался, словно при сверхзвуковом полете. Сердце мигом дернулось, трепыхнулось, точно тряпичная кукла на веревочке, и упало куда-то вниз, больно ударившись о ребра. А в следующую секунду я нахожу себя прижатой к стене тяжелым и холодным телом Эдварда. Большая часть удара приходится на спину, отчего на некоторое время все тело словно покрывается ледяной корочкой, становится тяжело и больно дышать. Но и голове достается немало. Яркая и мощная вспышка боли, точно я наблюдаю взрыв Сверхновой под тонкой кожей век. Я морщусь, сдерживая крик боли, который, очевидно, надеется услышать Эдвард. Но нет, я не подарю ему такого удовольствия, я не буду кричать и размениваться на бесполезные мольбы. Он не получит наслаждение, на которое рассчитывает.

Ледяная рука стискивает мое горло. Недостаточно, чтобы я задохнулась, но достаточно, чтобы остались багровые синяки.

– Мне не нужно разрешение, чтобы убить тебя, – рычит он прямо мне в лицо. – Я могу сделать это когда захочу, в любой момент, ты это понимаешь?

Эдвард встряхивает меня, другой рукой сминая мое предплечье. Я удивляюсь, почему кости до сих пор не раскрошились, не сломались под железным натиском его пальцев.

– Посмотри. На. Меня, – прошипел он, отделяя каждое слово. Отзвуки прежней почти утихшей боли возвращаются с новой силой, прокатываясь по всему телу мощной взрывной волной, когда Эдвард трясет меня снова, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть на него.

Это кажется невозможным, но я повинуюсь, медленно, очень медленно разлепляю непослушные, склеившиеся веки. Каждое мало-мальски незначительное движение отдается новой порцией едва сдерживаемого крика. Должно быть, у меня пробит череп или сломано пара ребер, потому что дышать все еще очень трудно, каждый вдох сопровождается желанием сморщиться и сложиться вдвое. Дышать сложно, поэтому я стараюсь делать это как можно осторожнее, почти незаметно.

Перед глазами все еще пляшут разноцветные огоньки, точечно закрывая-затирая озлобленное лицо Эдварда, его глаза чернее ночи и сжатые добела губы.

– Я же предупреждал тебя, Белла, не так ли? Я предупреждал, чтобы ты не злила меня, а ты, похоже, плохо усвоила этот урок. Маленькая. Непослушная. Стервозная. Штучка, – каждое его слово, похожее на сокрушительный удар, сопровождается движением пальцев на моем горле.

Теперь он душит меня. По-настоящему. Ногти врезаются в тонкую кожу, оставляя мелкие царапинки. Удивительно, как до сих пор не выступила кровь. Дышать становится невозможно. Я открываю рот, беззвучно, словно рыба, хватаю воздух, неосознанно цепляясь пальцами за руку Эдварда в бессмысленных попытках сбросить ее. Эта борьба не имеет смысла. Сопротивление бесполезно, я слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться душащей меня руке. От нехватки кислорода начинают слезиться глаза.

– Скажи, я предупреждал тебя? – рычит Эдвард. – Скажи, предупреждал или нет, – требовательный вкрадчивый голос раздается откуда-то издали, приглушенно, как сквозь толщу воды. Я едва могу разобрать, что он говорит, слова, казалось бы, знакомые, известные, понятные, но только по отдельности, при попытке связать их в одну цепочку, смысл сказанного тут же теряется, ускользает. Мои пальцы на руке Эдварда постепенно ослабевают, все тело как будто бы наливается тяжестью, но такой приятной, обволакивающей тяжестью, которой хочется поддаться. Отдаться в плен темноты. Ближе к свободе, ближе к…

Сквозь затуманенный рассудок прорывается – (последняя?) – слабая мысль. Я задыхаюсь. Я умираю. Мозг понимает, что я, что мы умираем.

_Вот так вот просто…_

И в этот момент мне даже хочется, чтобы Эдвард не убирал свою чертову руку от моего горла еще несколько секунд. Я слушаю свое затихающее сердце, каждый удар которого отдается в висках аритмичным постукиванием молотка, и понимаю, что мне это даже нравится. Мне нравится умирать. И это совсем не страшно. Это приятно, это спокойно, это легко.

Так странно… оказывается, что смерть – это и есть та свобода, которую я так долго искала. Она была так близко, почти рядом, что осознав это, на какое-то короткое мгновение я чувствую смутно знакомую горечь. Разочарование?

Чувство невесомости, легкости во всем теле овладевает мною, я впускаю их в себя, обрезая последнюю веревочку, соединяющую меня с моим телом. Я стремлюсь к полету, свободному, последнему. Что может быть приятнее, чем парить невесомым облачком в чистом небе, касаясь головой огромной белоснежной небесной ваты? Умирать не страшно. Чувствовать, как жизнь покидает твое тело, наполняя его невесомостью, воздушной легкостью, – приятно, завораживающе. Это то, чему обязательно хочешь поддаться. В конце концов, мне не за что держаться в этом мире, меня здесь ничего не держит. И моя собственная смерть кажется теперь уже не такой неприятной вещью. Скорее наоборот. Это долгожданное освобождение, сладчайший побег от железных оков неизбежности.

Сознание меркнет, реальность теряет свои очертания, тускнеет как старая, побитая временем фотография. Мир вокруг медленно разваливается на кусочки, поглощается вязкой тишиной. Лицо Эдварда уже такое далекое, призрачное, и только его рука, яростно сжимающая мое горло, напоминает о том, что я все еще жива. _Но это ненадолго_, проскальзывает в сознании короткая отрывочная мысль.

Разум из последних сил подсказывает, что я должна держаться за нее, ни в коем случае не терять связь с окружающим миром, удерживать сознание, но вопреки всему я закрываю глаза и стремлюсь ввысь.

Впервые я чувствую абсолютную свободу каждой клеточкой своего тела. Впервые мне так хорошо и спокойно…

…

…

Это кажется так легко и просто – оставить все позади, отпустить свою жизнь, просто отпустить, перестать цепляться за нее. Но даже если ты найдешь в себе силы оборвать все ниточки и отпустишь ее, она не отпустит тебя, не так просто. Инстинкт самосохранения обязательно вмешается в твое желание и не позволит ему осуществиться. Ты можешь не хотеть этого – и не надо – твое тело само будет хвататься за любую возможность выжить. Это умная штука, она никогда не позволит тебе погибнуть, если будет хоть один из миллиона, но шанс, шанс выжить. Задержав дыхание и спустившись на морское дно, рано или поздно ты сам того не осознавая начнешь подниматься к поверхности, чувствуя нехватку воздуха. Жажда жизни всегда сильнее.

Я не сразу осознаю, что начинаю дышать.

…

Когда мне кажется, что я уже умерла, я чувствую, как рука на моем горле разжимается, возобновляется приток кислорода в легкие. Я жадно хватаю ртом воздух, но никак не могу насытиться. Мне все мало-мало-мало. Кажется, я не дышала вечность.

Я ощупываю руками онемевшее горло, но почему-то не чувствую прикосновений, с трудом осознаю все свои действия. В голове царит беспорядок, как в тумане, уши будто бы заложило. Звук, свет, движение – все доходит до меня с большим запозданием, и в глазах немного двоиться, все плывет, мигает, покрывается черными пятнами. Разобрать что-то конкретное, отличить одно от другого в этом хаосе не представляется возможным.

Я смутно осознаю, что Эдвард больше не прижимает меня к стене, но все еще чувствую его, но не вижу. Он где-то рядом, близко. Говорит что-то, но я не могу разобрать его слов. Напрягаю слух до предела возможностей, вслушиваюсь, и опять ничего, как будто он говорит на незнакомом мне языке. Это чувство делает меня беспомощной. А я ненавижу это, _ненавижу быть слабой_. Теперь у меня есть повод держаться.

…

_Edward__'__s____POV_

…

_Что ты наделал, черт тебя дери, Эдвард Мейсен! _

Меня с головой накрыло волной чистой, обжигающей, пьянящей ярости. Это было настолько мощное чувство, что бороться с ним я не мог. Я знал, что проиграю, и поддался ему, выпустив наружу зверя, которого все это время так старательно сдерживал. Я держал себя с ней в ежовых рукавицах, не позволял себе того, по чему так истосковалось мое тело. Я действительно хотел и изо всех сил старался сохранить Беллу для себя.

Но то, что она сделала, вывело меня из себя. Кем, кем была она, чтобы дразнить меня собой, точно быка на корриде? О чем она думала, на что рассчитывала, предлагая себя? Конечно, я мог взять ее в ту же секунду, я мог сделать это и тысячу раз прежде, но я не хотел испортить ее прекрасное тело так быстро. Я хотел наслаждаться ею долго, понимая, насколько трудной задачей это будет для меня.

То, что она сделала, заставило меня буквально сорваться с цепи. Я был зол на эту девчонку, зол, как тысяча чертей за то, что она так легко сломала мою оборону.

Неужели она не понимала, чем грозила ей эта глупая выходка? Ведь я мог, действительно мог принять ее приглашение. Один дьявол знает, чего мне стоило не укусить ее!

Злость переполняла меня, кипела во мне, и не было ни единого доступного способа избавиться от нее. Я прижимал Беллу к стене, впиваясь ладонью в ее хрупкую шею. Тонкие слабые пальчики безуспешно боролись с моей рукой, пока я, сам того не осознавая, душил Беллу. Гнев победил – я был близок к тому, чтобы убить ее, но совсем не тем способом, которым планировал изначально.

Ее сопротивление быстро слабело, с каждой секундой попытки освободиться становились более вялыми, пока и вовсе не прекратились. Руки Беллы безвольно повисли, глаза закатились, ее тело обмякло, повиснув на моей руке, а сердце билось все реже и реже, тише и тише…

Этот звук и вернул меня к реальности, отрезвил, точно пощечина. Я понял, что убиваю ее и поспешил убрать руку с ее горла, пока не стало слишком поздно для осознания содеянного и сожаления о столь нелепой ошибке. Она была еще жива. Это хорошо.

Осознание того, что чуть не произошло здесь, новой волной злости прокатилось по моему сознанию. Я гневался, но на этот раз уже на себя, не на Беллу. Странная для меня мысль проскользнула на самом краю затуманенного бурей разума, мысль, которую я старательно прогонял от себя, как зараженную смертельной болезнью. _Я боялся за Беллу, я волновался._

Я позвал ее по имени, проверяя все ли с ней в порядке, но она не откликнулась.

_Наверное, лучше оставить ее в покое. _

Я был немного… растерян? не зная, что я должен сделать для нее. Она тяжело дышала, хватая ртом воздух и ощупывая шею слабыми дрожащими пальцами. Она дышала часто, и вместе с дыханием из ее горла вырывался сухой нехороший хрип. На бледном лице горошинами выступила испарина, губы посинели, и на шее уже багровели синяки – ровно пять штук, на тех местах, где мои пальцы соприкасались с ее кожей. Она выглядела такой слабой, хрупкой, такой беззащитной… Сломать ее окончательно, подчинить себе безвольное тело полуживой девушки, неспособной ровно стоять на подгибающихся ногах, не составляло никакого труда. Я мог сделать все легко и просто.

Но сейчас я думал совсем не об этом.

Она посмотрела на меня туманными глазами, будто хотела что-то сказать, но не смогла или передумала. Взгляд ее глубоких – в тот момент почти черных – глаз был погасшим. Шоколадная глазурь радужек потеряла свой привычный блеск, потускнела. В глазах Беллы не было ни капли ненависти, злости – ничего, чему положено быть во взгляде человека, которого едва не убили.

Там было разочарование, сплошное разочарование, точно тысяча острых иголок в мое внезапно чувствительное тело. Я бессилен, чтобы понять это. Для меня она всегда была и остается загадкой. _Такая непостижимая. Такая желанная…_

Лишившись опоры, Белла стала медленно оседать вниз по стене, ее тяжелые веки опустились, ресницы не трепетали, похоже, она была настолько слаба, что не могла удержаться на ногах. Я вовремя успел подхватить ее послушное тельце на руки, не позволив ей рухнуть на пол безвольным мешком. Белла повисла на мне, находясь в шаге от того, чтобы потерять сознание. Близость ее горячего тела наводнила меня постыдным желанием воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией, но также быстро я отогнал его прочь. Я хотел, чтобы это произошло иначе, совсем при других обстоятельствах.

Я отнес ее в спальню и уложил поверх одеяла. Сейчас мне оставалось только одно – ждать, пока она окончательно придет в себя. Присев на край кровати, я прошелся взглядом по лежащему передо мной телу девушки. Все было, как и прежде, не считая густых теней, что залегли под глазами, и синеющих отметин на бледной коже тонкой лебединой шеи. Легкая округлость век, изящный нос, тонкая линия темных бровей, контур губ, словно два легких мазка кисти из-под руки флорентийского художника... По человеческим меркам Белла была красивой, и я сам не заметил, как невольно залюбовался ею, впервые открывая для себя то, чего в упор не замечал прежде.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и ресницы Беллы затрепетали, дыхание участилось. Медленно, будто каждое движение требовало огромных усилий, она открыла глаза и, не поднимая головы от подушки, взволновано оглянулась по сторонам, словно искала что-то. Ее глаза быстро нашли меня, и я мигом ощутил, как ткань одеяла подо мной немного натянулась – Белла сжала ее в пальцах. Ее лицо пронзила короткая вспышка моментального испуга, вызвав во мне странное чувство удовольствия. Вид ее загнанного, затравленного взгляда тешил мое дьявольское эго.

Она отпустила натянутую ткань и попыталась сесть на кровати, но я не позволил ее уйти, силой заставив Беллу лечь обратно. Нависая над ней, я склонился так низко, что наши глаза оказались друг напротив друга строго на одной линии, мое лицо в отражении ее зрачков было пугающим, и я мог только надеяться, что она действительно боялась меня в тот момент.

– Понравилось? – сухо спросил я, скривив губы в подобии холодной полуусмешки. – …выводить меня из себя? – полушепотом добавил я, когда понял, что она не собиралась отвечать. Но и отвести взгляд – я чувствовал – она не могла. В ответ Белла громко сглотнула и приоткрыла свои бесцветные губы, собираясь, судя по всему, сказать что-нибудь острое, но так же быстро сомкнула их, сложив в тонкую линию. _Передумала – и отлично._

Глубокий вдох, взмах ресниц, и Белла заговорила неожиданно сильным твердым голосом.

– Чего ты хочешь, Эдвард? – в этот момент она воплощала верх смелости. Бесстрашие, решимость и холод, с которым был задан этот короткий и такой мучительно сложный для меня вопрос, не могли не удивить.

_Чего я хочу? _Я посмотрел на нее, сощурив глаза. Белла ждала, в ее глазах ярким пятном горел… вызов! Мне? Она бросала вызов мне? Я проглотил ухмылку и едва заставил себя не рассмеяться прямо в ее напряженные губы. Эта ситуация была мне по душе, и, кажется, я уже почти определился, с тем, чего же я собственно хотел, но я не был уверен, что это понравится ей. Нет, даже не так: я был уверен, что ей это _не_ понравится.

В моей голове медленно созревал план. Мысленно усмехнувшись, я неуловимо для человеческого сознания завел руки Беллы за голову, прижал их к подушке и слегка сжал, оставляя отметины на ее тонких запястьях. Она лишь ахнула, судорожно вздохнув, и прикусила губу, сдерживая позыв скривиться. Должно быть, ей было больно, хотя на этот раз я контролировал себя, старался не причинять ей новую боль. По крайней мере, сейчас.

– Никогда, запомни: ни-ко-гда не предлагай мне выпить твоей крови, – серьезно сказал я, чеканя каждое слово тихим вкрадчивым голосом. – Никогда не пытайся дразнить меня, потому что с тобой я не могу контролировать себя, Белла, – стальные нотки в моем голосе произвели на нее эффект, я почувствовал, как ее тело сжалось подо мной. _Испуг. Защитная реакция._ – Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила одну вещь, о-д-н-у: если я захочу сделать что-нибудь – что угодно – с тобой, я сделаю это, не интересуясь чьим-либо мнением и не предупреждая. Как пару минут назад. Имей это в виду.

– Я и не пыталась, – прошептала она, глядя на меня осторожно, точно над ней склонялся разъяренный тигр. И это было правильно, если опустить часть с разъяренным и заменить тигра вампиром, что в принципе не составляло особой разницы. Сейчас я был почти спокоен, не считая желания жадно затянуться моей Беллой. Я имел полное право считать ее своей.

– Действительно? Мне показалось, все было именно так и не иначе, – я изобразил напускное удивление, изогнув бровь и сложив губы в кривоватой усмешке. – Ты просила меня, чтобы я убил тебя, забыла? – я коснулся кончиком языка ее скулы и провел носом по краю уха, с восхищением отмечая, что ее сердце забилось быстрее. – Или скажешь, что этого не было? – не дожидаясь ответа, я спустился вниз по ее лицу, сначала легко, почти неощутимо, затем настойчивее касаясь кожи на ее шее, отчего Белла вздрогнула, и ее зубы тихо скрипнули. Жаль, очень жаль, что я не мог видеть ее лица.

– Так предложение все еще в силе? – резко спросил я, выдыхая в ее шею; вена приятно пульсировала перед моим взором, даря манящее обещание чего-то гораздо более сладкого, чем тон моего голоса.

Вдыхая головокружительный аромат, я с наслаждением прикрыл глаза, с трудом подавляя желание заурчать подобно довольному коту. Рот тотчас наполнился ядом, побуждая меня к активным действиям, но кусать Беллу я вовсе не собирался. Немного пощекотать ее нервы – да, но не больше. Затаив дыхание, я осторожно коснулся губами шелковой кожи чуть выше тонкой ниточки проходящей синевато-бурой вены и слегка оттянул ее. Белла не дышала, сердце ее колотилось, наполняя кровь адреналином, что почти вскружило мою голову.

_Она потрясающа! Господи, дай мне сил не убить ее прямо сейчас. _

Совладав с секундным порывом монстра одержать верх над моим сознанием, я аккуратно прижался зубами к мягкой теплой, точно перине, коже, давая Белле почувствовать остроту и опасность этого занятия. Я отдавал себе отчет в том, что играл с огнем, толкая девушку к краю пропасти, за которой был или рай или ад. Танцы на тонкой грани, шаги по лезвию ножа – назвать это можно было как угодно.

Стараясь не прокусить тонкую материю ее кожи, я медленно натянул ее, отчего из горла Беллы вырвался тихий сладкий, такой возбуждающий стон. Я знал, что это больно, но даю руку на отсечение – удовольствие сей процесс приносит не только вампиру, но и его жертве.

К своему огромному счастью, Белла не двигалась – даже не пыталась – она лежала в оцепенении, зажатая между шелком постельного белья и моим телом, чувствуя прикосновения моих острых смертоносных зубов на своем теле. В таком положении каждое ее движение, пусть даже малейшее, могло привести к весьма плачевным последствиям для нее самой в первую очередь.

– Да, – неожиданно произнесла Белла, и я не сразу вспомнил, о чем спрашивал ее.


	14. Гл13 The battle fought within my mind

…

13.**The battle fought within my mind. **

…

– Да? – переспросил я, заставив себе оторваться от прекрасной шеи Беллы и посмотреть в ее глубокие глаза, превратившиеся сейчас в глубокие манящие бездны. Она смотрела на меня без тени страха и сомнений, отчаянная решимость камнем застыла на ее кукольном лице. Оно было безмолвным, непроницаемым, таким далеким, и только глаза казались единственным живым пятном на белоснежном холсте ее кожи, умоляя и ожидая.

Неужели она хотела, чтобы я убил ее? Я не понимал этого, как и десяток других вещей, связанных с ней, и это заводило меня еще больше.

– Да, – медленно продолжал я, – твое предложение все еще в силе, и ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? Прямо здесь и сейчас? А готова ли ты к этому?

Конечно же, я играл. На самом деле я не нуждался в подтверждениях и уговорах, чтобы позволить себе разрушить, наконец, ее желанное тело и выпить до последней капли ее божественный нектар, один запах которого уносил за облака мой разум. Мне нравилось дразнить ее – это оставалось единственным способом получить моральное наслаждение. Что касалось телесного, то я лишь сейчас осознал, в какой недвусмысленной позе мы находились. Белла, лежащая подо мной, с руками, прижатыми к подушке, полы махрового банного халата, надетого на ней, слегка разошлись, открывая мне прекрасный вид на ложбинку между грудями, к которой так и хотелось припасть губами, ее обнаженное колено на внешней стороне моего бедра… Это было слишком провокационно. Желанное тело находилось в полной моей власти. Сомневаюсь, что она могла бы оказать мне сейчас достойное сопротивление, но брать девушку силой я тоже не хотел, в отличие от Твари, которая мечтала изнасиловать ее до смерти, отравляя мой разум живыми картинками и соблазнительными фантазиями. Я должен был быть чертовски сильным, чтобы противостоять этой ненасытной Твари, живущей внутри моего тела.

– У меня нет выбора, правильно? – ответила Белла, ее голос слегка подрагивал, но в целом она держалась уж слишком уверено для ее положения, которое было невозможно назвать выгодным.

_Не боишься смерти, не боишься дразнить вампиров… Чего же ты боишься, Белла? _

– Выбор есть всегда. Правда существуют вещи и обстоятельства, которые значительно ограничивают свободу нашего выбора, – я вновь склонил голову над ее шеей, окружая себя восхитительным ароматом фиалок и корицы. С каждым разом находиться вблизи от нее становилось все легче и легче, и хотя в горле по-прежнему жгло, а Тварь бесилась, просясь наружу с громоподобным рыком, и рот наполнялся слюной, я знал, что могу удержать себя в руках. – Я не собираюсь убивать тебя сегодня, моя непослушная девочка, – пообещал я, выдыхая в ее расслабленную шею. – Видишь, я могу быть благоразумным.

– В твоих глазах ад, а ты говоришь о благоразумии, – пробормотала Белла. Я готов был рассмеяться. Ад? В самом деле?

– Я благоразумен с тобой, Белла, – зло сказал я, надеясь, что мои слова все же достигнут ее разума. – Поверь мне на слово. Ты – единственная, кому я позволял проявлять такую вольность по отношению ко мне – это раз. И ты не знаешь, что я делал с остальными своими жертвами – это два. По сравнению с тем, что я позволял себе с ними, с тобой я веду себя очень и очень сдержано, – последние слова я буквально процедил, с радостью отметив, что в глазах Беллы отразилось понимание того, что этот разговор лучше прекратить.

Что остановило ее: страх перед завуалированной угрозой, или она, наконец, осознала, что со мной шутки плохи?

Заерзав подо мной, она резко скривилась и закусила нижнюю губу, едва подавив стон. Я, наконец, понял, почему ее сердце билось так быстро – ей было больно. Все указывало на это: частое дыхание, измученное выражение лица, складочка на лбу. Каждое движение верхней частью тела причиняло ей боль.

Но почему это так беспокоило меня? Почему я не чувствовал удовольствия при виде ее мучений и боли, как прежде? Меня завораживала симфония боли, этот ужас в глазах, трепыхающееся, точно птица в клетке, сердечко, пьянящий флер адреналина в крови. Чувство страха приводило меня в восторг, возвышало. Но внезапно я осознал, что к Белле это больше не относилось.

Я не хотел причинять ей боль.

Я не хотел доводить ее до безумия.

Я не хотел убивать ее.

Я, сам того не замечая, начинал менять свое отношение к этой смертной девушке, что уже было странно для такого как я. Не знающий сожаления, не умеющий сочувствовать и заботиться, внезапно я ощутил в себе целый букет новых, неизвестных мне до сих пор, порывов и желаний. Прежние вещи обрели иной облик, противоречащий моим прежним намерениям, перечеркивающий мою сущность, в общем. Я поймал себя на мысли, что мне совсем расхотелось причинять вред невинному созданию, что лежало сейчас передо мной, прося о смерти. Мне достаточно было вспомнить себя, свои последние часы и минуты в человеческом обличии, чтобы понять, что двигало ею. Отчаяние. Это было давно, и воспоминания о том времени почти стерлись, сейчас я не мог сказать с уверенностью, какие слова были произнесены, что творилось вокруг – лишь смутные образы сохранились в памяти. Однако ощущения я все еще помнил так ясно, как если бы это было вчера. Я хотел умереть сразу, понимая, что болезнь отнимает у меня все силы, выжмет из меня все до последней капли, прежде чем убьет. Мучительнее всего было видеть то, что происходило с другими, с теми, у кого болезнь прогрессировала. Глядя на них, я видел свое ближайшее будущее. Неизбежность заставляла меня желать смерти.

Теперь я понимал, что двигало Беллой. Но что двигает мной, заставляя меня беспокоиться о Белле и ее самочувствии? Что это? Проявление человечности, которую мне не удалось вырвать из себя с корнем, а лишь приглушить на время, и вот сейчас с появлением этой девчонки, она вырвалась наружу? Да ради бога, я уже и забыл, какая она на вид, эта самая человечность.

Я отпустил онемевшие запястья Беллы с голубыми тенями-отпечатками моих пальцев и поднялся, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Нужно было что-то делать с болью, которую она пыталась скрыть от меня. Не то, чтобы определить, сломано ли ребро или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, было проблематично для меня, нет. Я мог найти повреждение, если оно было, но проблема состояла в том, что делать, если я найду его, и оно будет достаточно серьезным и требующим специального лечения. Больницы, аптеки и амбулатории не работали уже тринадцать лет, во всем мире не осталось ни единого места, где Белле могли бы оказать необходимую медицинскую помощь. Не считая Карлайла. Но этот вариант я даже рассматривать не стал

– Снимай халат и ложись на живот, – скомандовал я.

– Что? – она нахмурила брови, сделав вид, что не расслышала или не поняла, что я говорил. Конечно же, мой тон наверняка поверг ее в ужас, просто она старалась скрыть это. Я заметил, как ее щеки вспыхнули краской, словно она засмущалась. Подозреваю, что так оно и было, она неправильно истолковала мои намерения. Что ж, я усмехнулся про себя, отмечая насколько близка она была к истине, но затем одна мысль сменилась другой, менее приятной для меня. Ее пугает мысль о близости со мной. Но ничего, у нас еще есть время. У нас впереди еще _очень_ много времени.

– Ты все правильно поняла, Белла. Снимай халат и ложись уже на свой живот, – повторил я, начиная раздражаться.

– З-зачем? – сдавлено прошелестела она, поглядывая на меня с опаской. Тонкие пальчики сжали края халата на груди так сильно, что кости слегка побелели. Она ощутимо напряглась под моим тяжелым взглядом.

– Я хочу убедиться, что у тебя ничего не сломано, – ответил я примирительно и, увидев, что ее щеки снова обильно покраснели, добавил, мысленно закатив глаза. – Хорошо-хорошо, я отвернусь, если это тебя так смущает.

Повернувшись к ней спиной, я принялся разглядывать узор на потолке, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох позади. Представлял, как Белла медленно, словно пытается оттянуть неприятный момент, развязывает пояс и так же медленно снимает халат, белая ткань скользит вниз по бархатной коже, постепенно оголяя плечи, затем лопатки и грудь... Представлять себе ее, снимающей одежду для меня, сохраняя спокойствие, оказалось даже сложнее, чем представлять ее уже обнаженной. Вся соль вампирского воображения в том, что оно порождает чересчур реальные образы. Сейчас я страдал (_правда? я страдал?_) именно от этого.

– Закончила? – спросил я, когда все стихло.

– Да, – приглушенно ответила Белла. Ее голос все еще звучал смущенно.

Не медля, я повернулся к ней лицом, и моему взору предстала поистине сладкая картина обнаженной Беллы, лежащей в волнах синего шелка простыней. Изгибы ее тела были совершенны, тщетно я пытался найти в ней хоть один изъян. Правильная спина, очаровательным изгибом переходящая в округлость попки, стройные ноги – все это на секунду заставило меня забыть об изначальных моих намерениях осмотреть ее спину. А кого не опьянило бы зрелище обнаженной женщины в его постели, особенно если речь идет о такой привлекательной, хорошо сложенной девушке, которой была Белла? О девственнице? Я никогда не был достаточно силен, чтобы противостоять главному мужскому инстинкту. Мой взгляд жадно бегал по ее телу, наполняя мое собственное приятным теплом внизу живота. Твою мать! Эти ягодицы безвозвратно завладели моим разумом. Я тешил себя мыслью, что могу не только смотреть, но и трогать. На самом деле, я мог гораздо больше, чем просто прикасаться к ее телу.

Присев на край кровати, я постарался сосредоточиться на ощущении худой спины и ребер. Прикосновение моих ледяных пальцев к горячему телу вызвало у нее дрожь, Белла резко втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы с характерным свистящим звуком и ощутимо напряглась. Она не доверяла мне. И я мог понять ее, это правильно – мне нельзя доверять. Никогда. Не важно, что я говорю или делаю.

Я нежно провел пальцами по линии позвоночника, прощупывая каждый позвонок, но, не надавливая слишком сильно. Если что-то не так, даже легкое прикосновение вызовет боль, и я пойму это. Но пока все было в порядке, я осмотрел позвоночник, прощупал лопатки – Белла молчала, ее тело не реагировало остро, а значит, действительно серьезных повреждений не было. Следом шел черед ребер, выделяющихся на тощей спине сильнее положенного. Белле определенно необходимо набрать два-три килограмма, чтобы ее тело приобрело более здоровый вид. Ее кожа на кончиках моих пальцев была мягкой, послушной и горячей. Мне нравилось прикасаться к ней так – нежно.

– Что-нибудь чувствуешь? – спросил я, продолжая изучать ее спину. Теперь я надавливал немного сильнее, чем раньше.

– У тебя пальцы такие… нежные, – вяло проговорила Белла в подушку не без толики смущения, но тут же быстро спохватилась и испуганно протараторила. – Господи, что я говорю.

– Не волнуйся, ты не выдала государственную тайну, – я ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, что ее сердце забилось быстрее, я мог ощутить, как смущение овладевало ею. Наклонившись, я заправил непослушную прядь каштановых волос за ухо и прошептал, растягивая слова в сладкой манере, которая всегда сводила с ума девушек. – Ну, а в случае если тебе нравятся мои пальцы, мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем.

– Я не… – попыталась возразить она, но, не найдя аргументов, или по еще какой-то неизвестной мне причине осеклась и замолчала, впившись ноготками в подушку и закусив свою алую губу. Этот жест придавал ей вид какой-то развратной невинности.

Я легонько встряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя пошлые мысли и эротические фантазии с участием Беллы. _Не сейчас_.

– И все-таки почему, Эдвард? – спросила она, пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы получше видеть мое лицо, что было проблематично, учитывая ее позу.

– Почему что? – я сделал вид, что не понял ее вопроса, придавая голосу холодное звучание. На самом деле я понимал, что именно она хотела знать.

– Почему ты оставил меня в живых, а сейчас еще и заботишься о моем здоровье, – ровно проговорила Белла.

– Мы обсуждали эту тему и, кажется, я ясно дал тебе понять, что она закрыта, – грубо ответил я, расставляя акценты так, чтобы она поняла, что этими словами я поставил жирную точку на теме ее пребывания здесь. Однако она не унималась, настойчивость Беллы была самой большой ее проблемой.

– Почему? Скажи мне, в чем причина? Ведь Диметрий прав: если бы ты привел меня сюда, просто из-за жажды крови, я была бы уже давно мертва. Глупо это отрицать. Ты хочешь сделать меня своей фавориткой или что-то в этом роде? Так почему бы просто не сказать мне об этом, черт возьми? – ее спокойный до этой минуты голос взорвался бурей эмоций.

Больше всего в людях меня раздражают две вещи: наивность и упертость, которая, как известно, никого еще до добра не довела. Упертость же Беллы была убийственной, и, сталкиваясь с ней, я каждый раз, точно спотыкался о те же самые грабли. Мне было более чем непривычно встречать такое сопротивление со стороны человека, смертной! Как она могла учить меня? Как у нее хватало смелости давать мне советы, что я должен делать, а что нет?

Гнев вспыхнул во мне ядовитым алым пламенем, стремительно распространяясь по телу, охватывал желанием продемонстрировать ей в грубой форме свое доминантное положение. _Держи себя в руках_, приказал я Твари. Я не собирался позволять чему-то внутри меня брать контроль над моим телом. Ни за что. Больше никогда.

_Я – единственный хозяин своего тела!_

– Потому что. Никто. Не смеет. Указывать. МНЕ, Белла, – отчеканил я, заставляя ее проникнуться скрытым предупреждением в моем голосе. Я не хотел терять контроль с ней сейчас, поэтому закрыть свой рот на замок было как раз в ее интересах. – А теперь перевернись на спину.

Белла, как я и полагал, выполнять мое распоряжение не торопилась. Она могла быть разумной девочкой – не спорю, но ее гордость и не желание подчиняться когда-нибудь обязательно сыграют с ней злую шутку.

– Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? – холодно спросил я. – Ты знаешь, я все равно добьюсь своего, но уже другими, менее приятными способами.

Этот язык был понятнее для моей непокорной Беллы. Она поняла, что я не шутил и уж тем более не собирался церемониться с ней, и поспешила перевернуться на спину, прикрывая руками прекрасную юную грудь; стыд застилал ее лицо, она отвернулась, склонив голову на бок, и прикусила губу так красиво и невинно, как могла делать это лишь она одна. _Нет, это не дело… Ты ведешь себя как какой-то влюбленный дурак. Прекрати это немедленно!_

– Так-то лучше, – проворчал я, ощупывая грудную клетку Беллы.

На этот раз ее реакция на меня была спокойнее. Она привыкла к холоду моих пальцев или смирилась с безвыходностью своего положения и терпела меня, не показывая своих истинных чувств. Как бы то ни было, ее тело полностью расслабилось в моих руках, она стала такой послушной, и на какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что ей нравилось то, что я делал.

Мои пальцы свободно гуляли по телу Беллы, согреваясь, хотя это невозможно, и наполняя меня приятными ощущениями, которые может подарить лишь женское тело. Я убедился, что все ее ребра были целы, я искал повод продолжить «осмотр», плавно переходящий в занятие иного рода, но, дьявол, как приятно это было! Я заметил, что глаза Беллы закрылись, а лицо приобрело… довольное(!) выражение, сердце билось ровно и спокойно. Она не притворялась, это нравилось ей. Ладони, скрывающие от моего взора прелести ее груди, плавно поползли вниз, расслабленные, обнажая для меня больше участков молочной кожи. Я положил руку на ее теплый живот, улавливая вибрацию пульса, как зачарованный наблюдая за вздымающейся при вдохе и опускающейся при выдохе груди. _Прекрасно… Умиротворенно…_ Это умиротворяло меня, плавило мой металл. Руки на ее груди – можно было подумать, что она прикасалась к себе, сквозь пальцы проглядывал твердеющий сосок…

_О. _

Я едва подавил стон. Моя ладонь на ее плоском животе напряглась, желая переместиться на десять сантиметров ниже. Жар охватил мое ледяное тело. Белла почувствовала это и резко распахнула глаза, выглядя испуганной и смущенной пуще прежнего. Ручки быстро скользнули на прежнее место, щитом закрыв от меня грудь. Я едва не улыбнулся – она пыталась скрыть свое возбуждение.

– З-зд-десь н-нет ребер, – заикаясь, сообщила она, глядя на меня огромными глазами, этот взгляд – взгляд испуганного ребенка, которого поймали за поеданием сладкого ночью, сложно было передать словами.

Я изогнул бровь, ощупывая ее живот, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Действительно нет, – издевался я, путешествуя по боку, поднимаясь вверх. Меня забавляло выражение лица, с которым Белла выносила это. – К тебе никогда не прикасался мужчина, верно? – спросил я уже более серьезным голосом. Я был почти уверен, что ответ «да», но услышать это непосредственно от Беллы было для меня необходимостью.

– Да, – прошептала она так тихо, что я едва расслышал.

Я любил быть первым у девушек, и то, что именно я стану первым у Беллы, тешило мое эго по-особенному. Теперь я был уверен, что не стану брать ее силой, пусть даже она не сможет оказать мне сопротивления, я собирался заставить ее захотеть меня. Сомневаюсь, что это будет просто, учитывая ее непростой нрав. Да, Белла скорее умрет, чем признается в том, что ее тело хочет меня и реагирует на меня подобным образом, но совершенно точно я знал, что рано или поздно она не сможет противостоять потребностям своего женского организма, гормоны возьмут свое. Она будет умолять меня взять ее.

Я подписывался на это, смутно осознавая, что никогда раньше мне не требовалось согласие и желание, но Белла... она изменила многолетнюю традицию. Я не хотел просто трахнуть ее, я хотел заняться с ней любовью.

_Что с тобой, Эдвард? Что, что, что..?_

Усилием заставив себя убрать руки от ее тела, я поднялся с кровати, оставив Беллу с недоумевающим выражением на лице, и подошел к окну, рассматривая сверкающий сотнями тысяч огней ночной город, раскинувшийся передо мной, как на ладони. Я испытывал острую нужду в сигарете, но еще больше я нуждался в предмете, на который можно было перевести мысли, чтобы не думать о Белле и ее восхитительном теле, о ее пьянящей крови, ее мягкой податливой коже. Когда я стал таким? Неужели я попал в ловушку, столь старательно избегаемую на протяжении последних ста лет? Ловушку, имя которой – чувства. Я не мог поверить, что мое черное-черное сердце способно на нечто подобное. Нет, дьявол не умеет чувствовать, не умеет любить. Тогда как объяснить то, что происходило со мной сегодня? Это не было влияние Беллы – я бы почувствовал его, да и она слишком слаба и неопытна, чтобы осилить такое. Это исходило из меня.

Я оглянулся – Белла сидела на краю кровати, плотно закутанная в халат, и смотрела на меня непонимающе, растерянность ощущалась в ее позе и взгляде, застывшем на моем лице. Я отвернулся, запустил ладонь в волосы, вдыхая ее аромат, сохранившийся на моих руках. Этот аромат… я пропах им насквозь, я хотел бы наполнить им маленькие пузырьки и носить повсюду за собой, как пакетик кокаина. Не можешь пить – нюхай, ты же сам так решил.

А между тем… была еще одна не менее важная проблема, которая требовала решения, и о которой с последними событиями я совсем позабыл.

Диметрий. Мне не нравилось, как чертов демон смотрел на Беллу, его мысли были слишком далеки от благоразумия, и это заставляло меня волноваться. Белла раздразнила его, очаровала. Бесспорно, она привлекательна для нас, перед ней сложно устоять, но я наделся, что он не посмеет так опрометчиво думать о том, чтобы похитить ее у меня. Способен ли он на это? Да, Диметрий определенно из тех, кто считает, что цель всегда оправдывает средства, он привык получать то, что ему нужно, ради достижения своих целей он готов на все. Более испорченная версия меня.

_Он не упустит возможности отомстить за то, что Таня предпочла меня, а не его… _Не стоило мне доверять Диметрию так, как я это делал.

– Я собираюсь в магазин, Белла, – сообщил я, развернувшись к ней. Она слушала внимательно, следя за каждым моим словом и движением, опасалась: похоже, я сказал это слишком резко. – Куплю кое-что для тебя, и мы отправимся в небольшое путешествие.

– Мы уезжаем? – взволнованно спросила Белла.

– Да, как только я вернусь, – ответил я, натягивая пиджак и попутно проверяя наличие кошелька в кармане.

– Почему?

– Так надо, – ответил я, полностью игнорируя испуганный тон Беллы. Времени на объяснения не было, меньше, чем через час взойдет солнце, и почти все супермаркеты и магазины будут закрыты. Ехать в круглосуточный в противоположную часть города я не хотел – слишком долго. Перед тем, как выйти из спальни, я обратился к Белле. – Будь хорошей девочкой, пока меня не будет. И не вздумай пытаться бежать: дверь я запру, за окном – четырнадцатый этаж, соседям жаловаться тоже не советую: съедят и глазом не моргнут. А в остальном ты вольна делать, что захочешь.

Дождавшись смиренного кивка, я вышел.


	15. Глава 14 Беги, Белла, беги

…

14. **Беги, Белла, беги.**

…

Когда Эдвард ушел, оставив после себя горький привкус замешательства, и дверь за ним захлопнулась с глухим стуком, я достаточно долгое время оставалась в неподвижном состоянии, зябко кутаясь в приятно щекочущую тело ткань халата. Я слышала его шаги, легкое шуршание в гостиной и наконец, как в замке входной двери два раза провернулся ключ с характерным щелчком, отрезвив меня. Я была одна. Но я была заперта. Достаточно для того, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя беспомощным зверьком, запертым в золотой клетке. Нет, конечно, он не оставит мне ни единой возможности. Чего еще можно ожидать от Эдварда?

В самом деле, чего?

Ноющей боли в затылке было недостаточно для того, чтобы заставить меня перестать думать о том, что происходило с Эдвардом. Я уверена: с ним что-то происходило сегодня, сейчас, он не был тем прежним Эдвардом, один взгляд которого мог привести в ужас, испепелить, унизить. В нем что-то изменилось, и я не знала – не могла понять – что. Как будто треснула уродливая оболочка-маска, обнажая истинное лицо моего палача, ставшего на короткий промежуток времени кем-то другим, хотя я понимаю, что не могу знать точно, где правда, а где ложь, где реальность, а где игра, в которой я выполняю весьма скромную роль рядовой пешки, чья цена слишком низка, чтобы дорожить ею.

Это сбивало меня с толку. Снова и снова, я словно оказывалась на перекрестке из множества дорог без единой подсказки относительно того, куда ведет каждая из этих троп, окутанных непроглядным туманом; один вид его – густого, серого, вязкого, как смола и холодного, как стальные объятья смерти – лишал любого желания ступить на тропу в неизвестность.

Нежность покоряла, легкие воздушные прикосновения ледяных пальцев, похожих на само изящество и утонченность, наполняли каждую клеточку тела приятной истомой, унося прочь от боли, ими же и причиненной. Эти руки могли дарить агонию, заставлять чувствовать язычки пламени из низин преисподней, топить болью и внушать горько-сладкие обещания смерти. Но также легко они могли успокоить любой жар, потушить любую бурю, точно и не было ничего. Ни-че-го.

И я почти верила им.

Я хотела верить им, и, пусть это прозвучит безумно и нелепо, хотела верить обладателю этих рук, каждому обещанию, данному этим обольстительным дьяволом. Он менял настроение, как перчатки, как модница меняет одежду – по десять раз в день. Никогда невозможно предугадать, какая маска появится на его совершенном до судорог лице в следующую минуту.

Я должна была бояться, и я боялась. Я боюсь, но кроме страха – теперь я чувствую это так же ярко, как боль в затылке, разрывающую изнутри мой череп, точно в нем надули огромный воздушный шар, слишком большой, чтобы помешаться в моей голове – кроме естественной боязни кровососущих монстров, одним из которых является мой мучитель, появилось что-то еще. Что-то новое. Приятное. Диаметрально противоположное всем моим прежним ощущениям.

Когда его пальцы мурашками бегали по моей оголенной коже, так нежно, как никто никогда не прикасался ко мне (не считая родителей и Блэр), я ''хотела верить'' им, хотела верить Эдварду и в Эдварда, в эту нежность, в осторожность, которую он проявил ко мне впервые. В глубине моих мыслей я была опьянена происходящим в те мгновенья, боясь признаться себе в том, что мое тело реагировало на подчас слишком далекие от невинности прикосновения Эдварда иначе, чем реагировал на них мой разум. Я покрывалась смущением от корней волос до кончиков ногтей на ногах, отводила стыдливый взгляд, прятала лицо в холодном шелке подушки, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, молясь, чтобы Эдвард не заметил, каким было его влияние на меня.

Потому что, черт возьми, никто не был так нежен со мной, ничьи прикосновения не заставляли меня испытывать столько запрещенной сладости. Мне даже показалось, что через кончики пальцев Эдварда на моем теле я чувствовала его собственное желание. Желание меня – не моей крови. Меня.

И это было смешно. В самом деле – кто я, кто он, кто мы и что за мир вокруг нас? Он – прекрасное чудовище, дьявол с ангельским лицом и я – просто Белла без пышных привлекательных форм, без страстных взглядов, краснеющая, смущающаяся, с кучей недостатков и проблем. Я не похожа на тех девочек, которые могут понравиться такому, как Эдвард, он выбирает девушек вроде Тани – ярких, сверкающих, роковых красавиц. Во мне его привлекает разве что моя кровь.

Ей богу, это смешно.

И я не знаю, что это было: наваждение ли, игра подсознания или мои гормоны. Я просто позволила себе расплавиться в его руках, довериться своей персональной смерти. В конце концов, терять мне все равно нечего.

Обреченность дарует свободу. Когда ты знаешь, что умрешь, тебе уже нечего бояться. Как только появляется хотя бы малейший шанс на спасение, ты вновь становишься зависимым от жизни. Ничто не сковывает так, как жизнь, ничто не делает тебя более свободным, чем обещание неминуемой смерти.

Утратить контроль над своим телом и сознанием было приятно. Я поддалась, возможно, обманчивым ощущениям резкой перемены в Эдварде. Его двойственная природа должна была пугать, ведь никогда не знаешь, каким он будет в следующую секунду, в любой момент нежность прикосновений могла смениться стальным обручем вокруг моей шеи, и я знала, что это обязательно произойдет, но я не могла, несмотря ни на что, не могла освободить себя от пленительного бежевого сплина, застелившего мой разум.

Я не ожидала, что когда-нибудь получу столько нежности и заботы от одного из этих созданий, чья природа, хоть и была похожей на нашу, оставалась чужой и далекой. Мне не следовало доверять Эдварду – только своим инстинктам, но они спали мертвым сном, все, кроме того, который толкал меня в объятья самой сладкой ошибки в моей жизни.

Обманчивость этих иллюзий была очевидной. Я никогда не относилась к тому типу людей, которые слепо верили в чудо – я была наивной, но не настолько, чтобы поддаться на его уловки, находясь в здравом уме. Мой рассудок помутился, а тело размякло, податливое, точно желейная масса в его руках, словно обезумело от гипнотизирующих прикосновений, пробудивших во мне бездну эмоций. Трудно объяснить то, что происходило со мной, но никогда раньше я не испытывала ничего подобного этому.

Я была сбита с толку, запуталась даже в собственных мыслях и чувствах. Пропускала, словно на повторе события последних двух часов… для чего? Чтобы снова испытать ощущения его рук на моем теле? Или чтобы понять причину происходящего? Ни то, ни другое начинание не увенчалось успехом: я по-прежнему не знала, какую цель преследовал в этом представлении Эдвард. Он просто играл со мной. ''Вечные кошки-мышки''. И я постоянно проигрывала в этой игре. Я была обречена на постоянный проигрыш, несовершенная, слабая и хрупкая. Эдвард, казалось, никогда не устанет демонстрировать мне свое превосходство. Что ж, с этим я могла смириться, ведь мне не оставалось ничего иного.

Сжимая пальцами виски в надежде хотя бы немного унять разбушевавшуюся с новой силой головную боль, я вышла в гостиную и остановилась напротив компактных стеллажей с книгами и CD-дисками. Возможно, если я найду, чем занять свои мысли, чтобы вытеснить из них последние события, мне удастся забыть о боли на некоторое время, а ради этого я была готова практически на все.

Пробежавшись взглядом по многочисленным рядам литературы, я не могла сдержать удивления: здесь было столько книг, что за все свои семнадцать лет я бы не успела прочесть и половины. В глазах рябило от разноцветных, пестрящих названиями и именами авторов корешков. В таком многообразии можно запросто потеряться, но эта перспектива не была пугающей, наоборот. Я очень любила читать и всегда, как только выпадала возможность уединиться с книгой в руках, я жадно поглощала страницу за страницей, растворяясь в вымышленных мирах и переживая невероятные, трогательные, волнующие приключения вместе с героями той или иной истории. Жаль только, что такие моменты были редкостью в моей жизни, но это придавало некий особой смысл, ценность, такому обыкновенному занятию, как чтение.

Я провела указательным пальцем вдоль ряда книг, задерживаясь на каждом корешке, чтобы прочитать название. Большинство книг в этом ряду, как я поняла, были на иностранном языке, что, вероятно, не доставляло неудобств Эдварду, зато огорчало меня.

Кроме книг, у Эдварда была достаточно большая коллекция музыки, некоторые диски были настолько старыми, что прозрачная коробочка пожелтела от времени. Были и совсем новые диски, и затертые от частого пользования. Я заметила, что Эдвард очень часто слушал классику, самыми затертыми были диски со сборниками произведений Бетховена и Дебюсси. Мысль о том, чтобы послушать их была соблазнительной, я едва удержалась оттого, чтобы схватить диск и включить стереосистему, но, к счастью меня остановила удачная мысль о том, что Эдварду это может не понравиться. Хотя он сказал, что я могу делать все, что захочу, но мало ли, как он отнесется к этому.

Книги, которые мы читаем, и музыка, которую мы слушаем, может рассказать о нас больше, чем наши поступки и слова. По предпочтениям в литературе можно судить об интересах, мировоззрении и в какой-то степени о складе ума, но музыка – это отражение души, наши мысли и чувства, переданные чужими словами. Слишком интимно, чтобы у меня хватило смелости решиться на вторжение в душу Эдварда таким образом. Конечно же, он не из тех людей, кого волнует, что о них думают окружающие, особенно если речь идет о человеке, еде, но в том, что это может разозлить его, я почти не сомневалась. В любом случае мне не хотелось рисковать.

Закончив с изучением стеллажей, я все-таки позволила себе взять одну из книг и опуститься в мягкое кресло, с головой погружаясь в Лондон XIX века, описанный Оскаром Уайльдом. Я не особо старательно выбирала книгу, основываясь только на названии. «Портрет Дориана Грея» показался мне достаточно интригующим.

Эдвард вернулся на шестьдесят второй странице со множеством пакетов в руках, его лицо было напряжено, сведенные брови свидетельствовали о задумчивости. Сердито посмотрев на меня, его взгляд внезапно смягчился, как если бы он чего-то опасался, но это не случилось.

– Хорошо проводишь время? – спросил Эдвард, кивая на книгу в моих руках. Я тотчас же захлопнула ее и отложила в сторону.

– Ты сказал, я могу делать, что захочу, – честно ответила я, готовая к любым дальнейшим поворотам.

– Интересный выбор, – прокомментировал он равнодушно, похоже, Эдварда, в самом деле, не интересовало, брала ли я его вещи в его отсутствие. Сложив пакеты на диване, он скользнул взглядом по мне и лежащей рядом книге, задержавшись на ней чуть дольше. Мне показалось, он пробормотал что-то вроде «значит, ты любишь читать», но я не была уверена, сказал ли он это или мне всего лишь показалось.

– Название заинтересовало, – прошептала я, чувствуя необходимость заполнить тишину.

– Можешь взять с собой, если хочешь, дочитаешь потом или в дороге. А сейчас одевайся, я не хочу терять ни минуты времени, – распорядился он, подталкивая меня к пакетам с одеждой. Его тон не терпел возражений и промедления, поэтому я, молча, взяла несколько пакетов, убедившись, что там было все, что мне нужно, и скрылась в ванной.

Закрыв за собой дверь, я по привычке заперлась. Разумеется, замок для Эдварда не был серьезной помехой, но так я чувствовала себя защищенной, насколько это вообще возможно дома у вампира.

В одном из пакетов я нашла простенький комплект нижнего белья, самый скромный из всех, что были. Рассматривая остальные варианты, я приходила в ужас. Некоторые комплекты были настолько откровенными, что назвать бельем эти крохотные кусочки ткани я уж никак не могла. Неужели Эдвард представлял меня в ''этом''?

Из одежды я выбрала темно-синие джинсовые шорты, свободную черную тунику на тонких лямках и тонкие колготки в легкую сеточку под цвет верха. Расчесала волосы, собрав их на затылке в тугой «конский хвост» и вышла в гостиную, где меня уже ждал Эдвард; его глаза скрывали солнцезащитные очки, в руках он держал большую дорожную сумку.

– Готова?

Я машинально кивнула.

– Могу я спросить, куда мы едем? – я не могла не задать этот вопрос, беспокоивший меня в последнее время больше всего.

– Нет, – рявкнул Эдвард.

Даже не имея возможности видеть его глаза, я кожей чувствовала на себе пронзительный взгляд алых глаз, скользящий по моему телу, точно слизкие щупальца осьминога. Мне стало не по себе, захотелось провести рукой по волосам – это почти неосознанное движение всегда выдавало мои нервы – но, к огромной моей радости, Эдвард отвернулся, чтобы открыть для нас дверь. Ни слова не слетело с уст Каллена. Его белоснежные пальцы почти коснулись ручки, как вдруг он замер, повернулся ко мне, едва заметно для моего зрения сняв очки.

Двигаясь вперед по инерции, я не успела остановиться сразу и едва не налетела на каменную грудь вампира, остановившись в несчастных сантиметрах от его мраморного тела.

– Я хочу сразу предупредить тебя, Белла: чтоб никаких фокусов во время поездки, и сейчас ты будешь вести себя тихо. Говорить можешь только тогда, когда я разрешу, делать будешь только то, что я тебе скажу. И главное – не привлекай к нам внимания, иначе я тебя убью, – сказал он низким, гипнотизирующим голосом, глядя прямо в мои глаза. Его взгляд не давал повода сомневаться в том, что он обязательно приведет в исполнение свою угрозу. – Ты поняла меня?

– Да, – обреченно прошептала я.

– Тогда пошли.

Он пропустил меня вперед, придержав дверь, как истинный джентльмен, после чего вышел сам. Его взгляд прожигал мою спину все время, пока мы шли по направлению к лифту. Не страх, но что-то очень похожее поселилось глубоко в моем сердце, распространяя по телу скользкий осадок беспокойства, наши шаги гулко отдавались в пустом коридоре, сливаясь отрывистым звучанием моего пульса. Спину защекотала легкая волна неприятного холодка, подталкивая меня к лифту, я не сразу догадалась, что это была рука Эдварда, едва касавшаяся моей поясницы. Сказать, что мне было неприятно, я не могла, но и расслабиться, успокоиться, как пару часов назад, от его прикосновений было достаточно сложно. Не та ситуация.

Эдвард нажал на кнопку нулевого этажа, и створки холодного металла захлопнулись прямо перед моим носом, заставив внутренне содрогнуться. Эдвард и закрытое пространство лифта давили на психику по-особому. Он слишком близко, придерживая мою спину, его взгляд, отражающийся в зеркальной поверхности стен, был таким, что, казалось, Эдвард вот-вот набросится на меня с диким звериным рычанием и разорвет на кусочки, забрызгав кровью узкую кабинку. Красное на серебристом… Я задрожала еще сильнее, безуспешно пытаясь прогнать эти кровавые образы. Мог ли он сделать это? Теоретически да. Хотел ли он сделать это? Не исключено. Однако, в любом случае, я не желала испытывать свою судьбу, я хотела жить, несмотря на все, что случилось в последние несколько дней. Если не сильнее.

Я глубоко вдохнула, заставляя себя не думать о страхе перед временным положением котенка, запертого в клетке со львом, что оказалось непросто. Сердце колотилось, стены давили на сознание, казалось, они сближались, собираясь расплющить нас. Я почувствовала, как ладони вспотели, и поспешила сжать руки в кулаки.

Мое состояние не укрылось от Эдварда, он взглянул на меня как раз в тот момент, когда я отважилась искоса взглянуть на него. Уж не знаю, что он прочел в моих глазах, но что бы там ни было, это заставило кривую усмешку расползтись по его бледному лицу, когда он первым отвел взгляд.

– Мне вот тут стало любопытно, – лениво проговорил он, со скучающим видом наблюдая за быстрой сменой этажей на электронной панели. ''9, 8, 7…'' – чего ты боишься больше: меня или оказаться наедине со мной в закрытом пространстве? – он издевался, наслаждаясь моим состоянием. Определенно наслаждался.

_5, 4, 3…_

– Я не боюсь тебя, – ответила я, стараясь держаться максимально уверенно, но, увы, я никогда не была хорошей актрисой. И к убедительной лжи тоже не имела способностей. Все, что мне оставалось, это нацепить маску невозмутимости на лицо, чуть-чуть вздернуть подбородок, избегая смотреть в глаза вампиру, и молиться, чтобы чертовы этажи скорее закончились.

_2, 1, 0…_

– Маленькая лгунья Белла, – пропел Эдвард, предположительно ожидая, что я не расслышу.

Створки разъехались, выпуская нас на тускло освещенную слабыми белыми лампами подземную стоянку, пронизанную сквозняками. Учащенный пульс тут же пришел в норму, мурашки покинули мое тело. Наконец-то, я могла вздохнуть с облегчением.

Не убирая ладонь с моей спины, будто я могла бы убежать от него, Эдвард провел меня к своей машине, сложил наши вещи в багажник и открыл для меня дверцу пассажирского сидения, распорядившись, чтобы я пристегнулась, после чего закрыл дверь. В следующее мгновение он уже сидел рядом, проворачивая ключ в зажигании, двигатель мягко заурчал, словно довольный кот после обеда, колеса плавно зашуршали по асфальту.

Я не могла сказать точно, что чувствовала, покидая это место: радость, облегчение или страх перед чем-то новым. Не то, что бы мне нравилось находиться в его квартире, наверное, я просто привыкла, но мысль о переезде, по меньшей мере, пугала меня.

Я скучала по тому месту, которое последние тринадцать лет называла своим домом, только там я могла чувствовать себя в безопасности. Хотя о какой безопасности могла идти речь? Разве что об относительной, потому что нигде в этом мире люди не могли чувствовать себя по-настоящему защищенными от смертельной угрозы в лице новых хозяев планеты. Нигде не было безопасно, ни днем, ночью, опасность подстерегает везде, на каждом шагу, а жизнь превратилась в постоянную борьбу за выживание. Из рассказов старших я слышала, что и раньше жизнь не была медом: постоянные войны, геноцид, голодающие дети Африки, проблема стран Третьего мира, угроза ядерного оружия, опухоль преступности и беззакония, коррупция, неразумное использование природных ресурсов, что приводило к экологическим и техногенным катастрофам и так далее. Все это накладывало свой отпечаток на жизнь общества, но те проблемы, которые переживало человечество в прошлом, не могли сравниться с тем, что творилось сейчас. Смерть, страх, паранойя стали постоянными спутниками людей, которым удалось избежать обращения, мы буквально превратились в скот. В лучшем случае нас ожидало образование эдаких колоний, где людей, точно животных как в прежние времена на фермах, выращивают на убой. В худшем – полное уничтожение человеческой расы. Был еще один – утопический – вариант развития событий, в который мало кто верит. Естественно, глупо надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь они позволят нам вернуться в города, слиться с ними или же организовать свое собственное государство, полностью освободившись от преследований. Такую возможность давало изобретение Заменителя. Вампиры, испугавшиеся вполне реальной перспективы исчезновения единственного источника питания, были вынуждены искать альтернативу человеческой крови. Создавая Заменитель, они руководствовались исключительно своей собственной потребностью, не считая необходимым сохранить человечество. Они смотрели на нас как на отдельный продукт, употребление в пищу которого формально запрещалось, да и сами люди скрывались в труднодоступных местах, где было много солнца и мало тени, где было сложно вычислить их местонахождение. Жизнь стала кошмаром, сущим адом для тех, кому удалось выжить в этом безумии. Но все же те, кому посчастливилось остаться в живых, не желали так просто сдаваться в лапы смерти. Были и такие, кто опускал руки, сдавался и уходил или кончал жизнь самоубийством. Некоторые, соблазнившись обещанием бессмертия и вечной жизни, добровольно соглашались на обращение родственником или другом-вампиром. Таких было много в самом начале. В основном, конечно же, они шли на это из отчаянного желания сохранить свою жизнь, пусть и таким способом. Желающих в любом случае было много, но не всем удавалось заполучить свое «место под солнцем».

Мы ехали в тишине. Туманные предрассветные сумерки окутывали опустевший в преддверии нового солнечного дня город, вместо того, чтобы просыпаться с первыми лучами солнца, он готовился погрузиться в спячку до наступления темноты. Взгляд Эдварда был сосредоточен на дороге, я чувствовала, что его серьезность была показной: по такой дороге он мог вести машину хоть с закрытыми глазами, пальцы крепко сжимали несчастный руль, который, казалось, мог треснуть в любую секунду, раскрошившись в его руках. Ночная прохлада проникала в салон с легким ветерком, обдувая мое лицо.

Я сползла в удобном кожаном кресле так, чтобы можно было положить голову на спинку, уткнувшись коленями в переднюю панель, скрестила руки на груди и уставилась в окно, наблюдая однообразный городской пейзаж. Очень редко мимо проезжали встречные машины, разрезая густую тишину вокруг, где-то вдали слабо пробовали свои голоса первые птицы, ветер гонял по тротуарам пыль. Несколько листов газеты пронеслись по асфальту навстречу нам, исчезнув под колесами автомобиля.

Смотреть было не на что, монотонное гудение двигателя сильно клонило в сон, а глаза закрывались сами по себе. Достаточно долго мне удавалось сопротивляться налитым тяжестью векам, но когда мы выехали за черту города, и безликие многоэтажки сменились еще более скучным и однообразным пейзажем густого леса, усталость в итоге взяла свое. Я провалилась в тяжелый беспокойный сон, слабо осознавая, что мое тело в скользком кожаном сидении съехало вниз еще больше.

Меня разбудили два весьма неприятных ощущения – холод пронизывающего встречного ветра и жажда в иссушенном горле. Я не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз что-нибудь пила. Разминая шею, затекшую ото сна в неудобной позе, я потянулась насколько позволял салон автомобиля, и протерла заспанные глаза, осматриваясь вокруг. Широкое прямое шоссе уходило далеко вперед, исчезая где-то за линией горизонта, за окнами по-прежнему мелькал лес, но теперь только с одной стороны – по правую руку на много миль раскинулась широкая полоса побережья. Судя по всему, мы не успели отъехать слишком далеко от Олимпийского полуострова.

Солнце пробивалось сквозь тучи, гонимые ветром на север, время от времени исчезало в их свинцовой серости, затем появлялось снова, заставляя мерцать кожу Эдварда ослепительным блеском всякий раз, когда яркие лучи касались его лица. Его поза за все это время – интересно, как много его уже прошло? – не изменилась, разве что руки лежали свободно на руле. Сейчас он больше, чем когда-либо, напоминал мраморное изваяние – неподвижный с холодным, смотрящим в душу взглядом, совершенный, как статуя Давида. Красота Эдварда была чем-то таким, от чего у тебя невольно перехватывает дыхание, а когда кожа его покрывалась этим волшебным сиянием, появлялось непреодолимое по силе своей желание прикоснуться к нему, провести ладонью по холодной твердой щеке, чтобы убедиться, что она реальна, но только, делая это так, чтобы он не узнал об этом.

Как зачарованная, я смотрела на него, позабыв обо всем: о приличии, о том, что он почти наверняка ощутил на себе мой пристальный изучающий взгляд. Я пялилась на него так бесстыдно. На некоторое время даже жажда отошла на второй план.

_Единственное существо на свете, в котором так идеально сочетается божественная красота и смертоносная опасность. _

– Насмотрелась? – от неожиданности я подпрыгнула на сидении. Эдвард посмотрел на меня испытывающим взглядом и быстро перевел его обратно на дорогу.

– Я... – смутившись, я пыталась подобрать какой-нибудь вразумительный ответ, но не найдя ничего лучше, чем сказать правду, быстро проговорила, уткнувшись взглядом в колени. - Я просто захотела пить.

Ничего не ответив, он потянулся к заднему сидению, продолжая вести машину одной рукой, и, пошелестев пакетом, передал мне бутылку воды.

– Держи, – я взяла бутылку из его рук и принялась жадно поглощать воду, она была холодной, как и ветер на моей коже, и эта свежесть заставляла меня покрыться мелкой дрожью. – Я привык к этим взглядам, – тихо сказал Эдвард чуть погодя. Похоже, молчание не пришлось ему по вкусу.

Я смотрела на него и понимала, что сейчас мне впервые удалось разглядеть в нем нечто, чего я не видела никогда раньше. Меня осенило: возможно, Эдвард не страдал от этого, но он был одинок. Уход от семьи, обособленная жизнь – все это наложило на него определенный отпечаток и – я почти не сомневалась в этом – повлияло на его сложный характер, лишь усугубляя его.

Прежде, чем мне удалось осознать эту мысль умом, я испытала порыв помочь ему. Но это мимолетное желание было настолько безумным и нелепым, что я тут же прогнала его, удивляясь, как мне вообще могло прийти в голову нечто подобное. Во-первых, что я могу сделать, чтобы изменить сложившуюся ситуацию, если он сам не желает менять что-либо? Ну а, во-вторых, какого черта я жалела его? ''Его'', Эдварда, который хотел и все еще хочет убить меня!

– На красоту обычно не жалуются, – я пожала плечами, пытаясь казаться равнодушной.

– Ты не можешь представить себе, как это раздражает, когда слышишь все, что о тебе думают. Все эти глупые недалекие мысли, – Эдвард поморщился, будто от неприятного запаха. Тон его голоса говорил о том, что этот разговор лучше закрыть.

– Долго я спала? – Я поспешила сменить тему, чтобы не разозлить его ненароком. Меньше всего сейчас мне хотелось иметь дело с разгневанным Эдвардом, а, зная его характер, я понимала, что лучше избегать острых углов.

– Не очень, – ответил он.

– Мы едем на юг?

– Точно.

Туда где жарко и много солнца, сообразила я. _Странно, очень странно_. Я не решалась задавать другие вопросы, помня о распоряжении Эдварда. На самом же деле я не была уверена в том, что оно распространялось так же на то время, когда мы будем только вдвоем.

Неожиданный вопрос Эдварда вывел меня из размышлений.

– Расскажи о себе, – это была скорее просьба, чем вопрос, но просьба такая, которой невозможно было отказать.

– Нечего рассказывать, – я посмотрела на него, закусив губу, в действительности не понимая, что именно я должна рассказать. Я не особо любила говорить о себе. – У меня скучная жизнь.

_И почему он интересуется?_

– Конечно, – кивнул Эдвард, он мне не поверил, – но игнорировать вопросы больше по моей части. Я хочу узнать тебя, – добавил он мягче, без тени сарказма в голосе.

– Ну, – я замялась, сцепив пальцы в замок, думая над тем, что могу поведать о себе – не так уж и много на самом деле. Вспоминать прошлое было почти болезненно, я бы многое отдала за возможность избежать необходимости отвечать, но Эдвард ждал, и я сдалась, засунув чувства куда подальше. – Большую часть жизни я провела с людьми, которые заменили мне семью. Мы жили в большом доме, который раньше принадлежал родственникам Джессики. Это место долгое время было безопасным, не могу сказать, что мне нравилось там, но я привыкла, и к компании в том числе. Свое детство я почти не помню и жизнь до эпидемии тоже, только из рассказов других. У меня сложилось очень смутное представление о той жизни, хотелось бы увидеть все своими глазами, ведь я не знаю ничего, кроме того, что есть сейчас.

– Ну, тогда тоже не все было замечательно, – заметил Эдвард, уловив сожаление в моем голосе.

– Тебе легко говорить, для тебя почти ничего не изменилось. – Я хотела добавить «только пищи стало меньше», но вовремя успела заставить себя прикусить язык. Сейчас я как никогда была рада тому, что он не может читать мои мысли.

Я была обижена этим замечанием. Да что он вообще мог знать, что он понимал в чувствах людей? Он никогда не был на месте тех, кому приходилось вести жалкое существование, скрываясь от вампиров, выживая в таких условиях, в которых это казалось невозможным. Он не имел никакого права жаловаться или делать подобные заявления.

– Никогда не было хуже, чем сейчас, по крайней мере, для нас, – я снова скрестила руки на груди.

– Я и не говорил, что я в восторге от того, как дела обстоят в настоящем времени, – сказал он спокойно. – И все же, ты много не знаешь.

– А тебя устраивает текущий порядок? – неожиданно даже для самой себя спросила я. У меня на уме был совершенно иной вопрос, но внезапно я поняла, что хочу знать именно это.

Эдвард задумался, прежде чем дать ответ.

– Я бы поменял многое, – уклончиво ответил он, разжигая во мне еще большее любопытство. Я с удивлением обнаружила, что это был первый наш разговор, в котором я не чувствовала себя неудобно или стесненно. Это был почти непринужденный разговор.

– Например?

– Например, болтливых и через чур любопытных девушек. Ты знаешь, что любопытство кошку сгубило? – Эдвард был невозмутим, а вот я была готова разозлиться на него. Неужели это так сложно, просто ответить?

– Никогда не замечала за собой излишней разговорчивости, – скрывая возмущение, ответила я, делая свой голос беспристрастным. Но опять-таки – я никогда не умела притворяться, практически в любой момент все мои эмоции отражались на моем лице.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ответил честно? – спросил он, посерьезнев.

– Да, было бы неплохо.

– Я бы вернул все, как было в прежние времена. Я уже говорил, что жизнь прежде не была сказкой, но она действительно была лучше, – я с удивлением посмотрела на Эдварда – меньше всего я ожидала услышать от него нечто подобное, мне казалось, что текущее положение вещей вполне устраивало его. Он продолжал. – Пускай нас было мало и нам приходилось скрываться от таких, как вы, но это лучше. Многие люди были просто нестерпимы, и превращение в вампиров не сделало их лучше, они лишь обрели бессмертие. Раньше хотя бы одни идиоты сменялись другими, а теперь приходится наблюдать одни и те же физиономии целую вечность. Скукота!

«Мне бы твои проблемы», – едко подумала я, но вслух сказала другое.

– Ты считаешь людей недостойными.

– Большинство – да, – его голос звучал резко и грубо, так, что на некоторое время его слова лишили меня желания продолжать разговор. Обида снова горько уколола сердце – он был каменным, холодным и жестоким созданием, лишенным сострадания к другим видам, возвышал себя над остальными, что было свойственно для вампиров, как для более совершенных, чем люди, существ.

Некоторое время мы молчали, единственными звуками было тихое жужжание мотора, которое наполняло салон, вызывая сонливость. Мы по-прежнему двигались вдоль побережья с пугающе высокой скоростью.

– Почему тебя так пугает мысль о том, чтобы стать одной из нас? – неожиданно спросил Эдвард спокойным мирным голосом.

– Для этого нужна причина? – откровенно удивилась я.

– Предположим, что да.

– А тебе не надоела твоя вечная жизнь? – парировала я, повернувшись к Эдварду лицом; некоторое время мы смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Мне сто пятьдесят, Белла, и большую часть своей жизни я провел в одиночестве – мне все надоело, – к концу фразы его голос как-то поник.

Устало выдохнув, Эдвард вернулся к наблюдению за дорогой. Я тоже уставилась в окно, обдумывая его слова. Все же я не ошиблась, Эдвард испытывал дискомфорт от своего одиночества, коротаемое в случайных компаниях и временных женщинах. Одиночество в толпе. Он не был один, но был одинок, и это терзало его, хотя он не признавался в этом.

– А твоя семья... родственники? – спросила я тихо, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц. Расслабленное лицо помрачнело.

– Бывшая, - поправил он глухим голосом, судя по всему, эта тема для него была неприятной. – И мы не родственники, мы чужие друг другу, – резко сказал он. – Я давно ни с кем из них не общался, разве что с Элис. Но она кого угодно хоть в преисподней отыщет. Надоедливая девчонка, не то, что Розали, с ней мы жили мирно, вернее никогда особо не интересовались друг другом, не надоедали один одному по крайней мере.

– А тот, кто обратил тебя...

– Карлайл, – подсказал он.

– Да.

– Это отдельный разговор. Видишь ли, у нас разные взгляды на жизнь. Он обратил меня, потому что нуждался в компаньоне, сыне, возможно. Но я так и не смог стать для него хорошим сыном. Не оправдал ожиданий. Когда я ушел, он не пытался остановить меня, он не простил мне убийство его пациента, но смирился с тем, кто я есть. Я думаю. Паршивая овца есть в каждом стаде... и хотя никто из них никогда не говорил и даже не думал так обо мне, я знал это. Я всегда знал немного больше, чем следовало, о тех, с кем жил и общался.

Это было откровением, признанием или что-то вроде того. В любом случае, Эдварду оно далось непросто. Меня удивили две вещи: то, что он откровенничал со мной, и то, что Эдвард считает себя паршивой овцой. Я даже не могла сказать, что производило на меня больший эффект.

– Но если, как ты говоришь, тебе все надоело, почему ты не пытаешься что-то предпринять, как-то изменить это? – осторожно предположила я. Эдвард усмехнулся одной из своих фирменных кривоватых усмешек, даже не взглянув на меня. – Что? – спросила я, поскольку он молчал.

– Я не могу понять тебя, Белла! – громко произнес Эдвард, смеясь, и прежде, чем я успела смутиться, продолжил тише. – Ты удивляешь меня своим поведением, намерениями, мыслями… Почему тебя все это так заботит? Какое тебе дело до того, что у меня вот здесь? – прошипел сквозь зубы Эдвард, без тени улыбки, абсолютно серьезно, он посмотрел на меня, положив руку на сердце. От такой резкой перемены в нем я растерялась.

– Просто пытаюсь понять твою душу, – ответила я шепотом.

– У меня нет души. Я продал ее много лет назад, – его голос был таким острым и холодным, что по моей спине прошелся мерзкий холодок.

...

Дорога была утомительно долгой. После того разговора-обо-мне-который-незаметно-перерос-в-разговор-об-Эдварде, завершенный на весьма неприятной ноте, мы почти не разговаривали. Лишь изредка перебрасывались короткими фразами, в основном я спрашивала, долго ли нам оставалось ехать, на что Эдвард всегда отвечал односложно «увидишь» или «да», не желая поддерживать разговор. Несколько раз я засыпала, но сон никогда не длился дольше получаса, спать в машине оказалось не очень удобно: постоянно затекала шея или немели некоторые части тела. Позже я вспомнила о томике Уайльда, который прихватила с собой в дорогу – книга лежала на заднем сидении рядом с пледом, бутылкой воды и солнцезащитными очками Эдварда – и погрузилась в чтение, предварительно подняв стекло со своей стороны, чтобы яркое полуденное солнце не слепило в глаза.

Мы проехали уже достаточно долгое расстояние, когда я отвлеклась от книги и с удивлением заметила, что густой влажный лес сменился выжженным пустырем с одной стороны и маячащим вдали песчаным побережьем с другой. Но больше всего меня удивили высокие пальмы, которые росли ближе к берегу. Я никогда не видела настоящих пальм, только на картинке, но теперь, увидев их воочию, ни одна фотография не смогла бы вызвать у меня такой восторг, как настоящие деревья. От восхищения у меня просто отвисла челюсть. Это место было так прекрасно. Блики похожие на блеск кожи Эдварда, играли на тонкой полоске лазурной поверхности океана, уходящей за горизонт, небо было таким синим-синим, без единого облачка, солнце только начинало садиться, и весь мир был объят золотистым его сиянием; столько цветов, зелени... Никогда не думала, что где-то может быть так красиво. Желание навсегда остаться там, в паре десятков миль от раскаленного асфальта хайвэя, обожгло меня, точно пламя огня.

Мы были в Калифорнии.

– Это здесь? – с надеждой спросила я, жадно поглощая взглядом чудесный пейзаж за окном. Невдалеке показалась заправочная, и я заметила, что Эдвард стал снижать скорость.

– Нет, мы преодолели только полпути, – ответил он. – Но нам все же придется остановиться здесь ненадолго.

Это обрадовало меня, и я расслаблено откинулась на спинку сидения, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая солоноватый привкус океана. Здесь даже воздух, мне показалось, пах особенно.

Мы затормозили в тени навеса у заправки. Эдвард заглушил двигатель, вышел, чтобы заправить бак бензином, и вскоре вернулся. Где-то позади затормозила еще одна машина, был слышен шорох шагов и хруст гравия. Это не понравилось мне, появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

– Белла, – голос вернувшегося Эдварда вырвал меня из цепких лап оцепенения, заставив подскочить на сидении.

– Да? – отозвалась я, посмотрев на него, он заглядывал в салон с противоположной стороны.

– Я иду платить за бензин, тебе что-нибудь нужно? – поинтересовался он.

– Хм... если у них есть кофейный аппарат, было бы неплохо выпить стаканчик, – ответила я, решив воспользоваться лишней возможностью выпить любимый напиток. – Только крепкий и без сахара, пожалуйста.

– Окей. И подними стекла. – Сказав это, он ушел.

Я поспешила выполнить его просьбу, не испытывая ровно никакого желания рисковать, а так хотя бы создавалась иллюзия безопасности. Мне показалось, что этот водитель, который скрылся за стеклянными дверьми с табличкой 24/7 был истинным, как и Эдвард. Только сейчас я неожиданно заметила, что, уходя, он не заблокировал двери и ключ остался на месте. Доверяет мне?

_Беги, Белла, это твой шанс_, - раздался тихий соблазнительный шепот в моей голове. - _Убегай. Немедленно!_

До этого момента я не задумывалась о новой попытке бегства. Не уверена, потому ли, что я смирилась со своей участью, или же потому, что не выпадало подходящей возможности. Прежде обстоятельства складывались не в мою пользу, и только сейчас у меня появился реальный шанс сделать ноги. Вопрос лишь в том, осмелюсь ли я на это... думала я, глядя на Эдварда через стеклянные двери, пока тот стоял у кассы, не подозревая о том, что было у меня на уме.

_Сейчас или никогда_, - пронеслось в моей голове.

Охваченная, невесть откуда взявшейся отчаянной решимостью, я действовала быстрее, чем приходило понимание того, что я делаю. Это был как порыв, безудержный, неугасаемый, сильный и... бездумный.

Я отцепила ремень безопасности и быстро перебралась на водительское сидение. Пристегиваться я не стала, чтобы не тратить время, которого у меня и без того было слишком мало. Я провела ладонями по гладкой коже руля, ощутив невероятной силы прилив адреналина в кровь. Безумие в чистом виде. Здравый смысл кричал мне «что я делаю?», но остановить меня было уже невозможно. Одной рукой я обхватила ключ, воспоминая последовательность действий Эдварда. Водить я, конечно же, не умела, но это занятие не показалось мне слишком сложным, я была уверена, что смогу повторить все безошибочно.

_Если развить высокую скорость, он не сможет догнать меня, и в конечном итоге я смогу оторваться,_ - размышляла я.

Угнать машину Эдварда было безумием, но в любом случае, отступать было поздно - пока я размышляла, пальцы на ключе и ноги на педалях действовали. Воздух наполнился ревом двигателя, и машина резко сорвалась с места, что привело меня в глубочайший восторг. Я готова была по-детски захлопать в ладоши, если бы мои пальцы не сжимали руль мертвой хваткой, а тело не было зажато в напряжении. В остальном же я была горда собой. Трудно было поверить в то, что теперь я была свободна. Но надолго ли это?

_Беги, Белла, беги... У тебя есть шанс. Главное – не останавливаться_.

Я рассмеялась, хрипло и громко, как законченная истеричка – нервы находились пределе – и посмотрела в боковое зеркало заднего вида – заправка осталась позади. _Ха-ха, прощай, Каллен!_ Но когда я вернулась к наблюдению за дорогой, крик ужаса застыл глубоко в горле.

Нет, на меня не ехала встречная машина, и обрыв или железное ограждение не маячили впереди. Это было хуже, гораздо хуже. Впереди стоял Эдвард. Его прекрасные черты исказила гримаса гнева, челюсти плотно сведены и сжатые кулаки, опущенные вдоль туловища, испепеляющий яростный взгляд... он выглядел как дьявол. Я не успела что-либо предпринять, окаменев от страха. _Я собью его или что!_ Паника охватила меня кольцом, сдавливая легкие. Это было настолько безрассудно!

Когда бампер практически коснулся его ног, Эдвард молниеносно выставил руки ладонями вперед и без особо труда остановил машину. Колеса заскрипели по асфальту, раздался скрежет металла. Меня бросило на руль и только чудом удалось не вылететь наружу через ветровое стекло.

_Ну все, хана тебе, Белла_, - где-то на грани сознания пронеслась полная отчаяния мысль. –_Допрыгалась, теперь он точно убьет тебя. Ну что, довольна собой? Получила то, что хотела? Гордишься своей глупостью? Браво, потрясающее шоу. Не слышу аплодисментов!_

Хотелось заплакать от слабости, но я не могла даже пошевелиться, лежа грудью на руле. Соизмерив масштаб гнева, который теперь обрушиться на меня, я пожелала быть мертвой прямо сейчас. Звук открываемой дверцы заставил меня вздрогнуть и выпрямиться по струнке смирно.

– Тебе не кажется, что угнать мою машину было плохой идеей? – убийственно спокойный низкий голос Эдварда производил впечатление в стократ мощнее, чем разъяренные рычание, он впился в меня взглядом, от которого внутри все покрылось толстой коркой льда, я смотрела на него в исступлении и не могла промолвить ни слова. – Ведь я предупреждал тебя, не делай глупостей, а ты не послушалась. Проигнорировала мое предупреждение. Снова. Думала, я не сдержу свое слово? – шипел он.

– Нет-нет, – я предприняла жалкую попытку оправдаться, но Эдвард и этого не позволил, резко оборвав меня:

– И правильно, потому что я никогда не бросаю слова на ветер – тебе стоит запомнить это навсегда. Если я сказал, значит сделаю, – он приблизился, протягивая ко мне руки, что заставило меня попятиться назад, он говорил не спеша, но так, что душа уходила в пятки от звука его голоса. – Или ты думала, что сможешь безнаказанно попытаться сбежать и вообще – сбежать? Неужели думала, что я позволю тебе сделать это..?

Эдвард загнал меня в самый угол, прижав собой к дверце с противоположной стороны, нависая надо мной, как воплощение ужаса. Сердце пустилось вскачь, меня затрясло от страха, потому что Эдвард зачем-то потянулся к моей голове с абсолютно безумным выражением на лице – в нем полностью отсутствовал здравый смысл.

_Спасите! Помогите!_

– Прости, прости... не делай мне больно, прошу тебя, – слова полились из меня невразумительным потоком. Господи, а ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Я оцепенела и, кажется, даже перестала дышать, боковым зрением следя за тем, как его рука коснулась моего лица, нежно (!) погладила щеку, скользнула по волосам...

А он все говорил своим холодным, как лезвие ножа, голосом...

– Ты выводишь меня из себя Белла. Ты постоянно это делаешь, – шептал он, гладя меня по голове, пробираясь к «хвосту». – Глупая. Наивная. Девочка, – с последним словом он накрутил мои волосы себе на ладонь и резко дернул ею вниз, заставив меня закричать так громко, что должно быть, было слышно на самом берегу океана. Боль была ужасной, я вся, казалось, превратилась в эту боль.

Слезы фонтаном брызнули из глаз, я не могла произнести ни слова, дрожа всем телом. Незаметно, как мне казалось, для Эдварда я потянулась к запертой двери, на ощупь пытаясь отыскать ручку, как будто это имел смысл в моем тяжелом положении. Я понимала, что ничего не добьюсь этим, но я не могла не ничего не делать. Распознав мои намерения, Эдвард грубо обхватил мою руку своей рукой и завел ее за мою спину, что причинило еще больше боли, похоже, он не заботился о том, что может сломать мне кости. Я снова закричала, ощущая во рту соленый привкус слез.

– Кричи сколько хочешь, никто тебе не поможет! – Эдвард рычал в мое лицо, натянув волосы еще сильнее. Я думала, он сорвет их с моей головы вместе с кожей, и не было ни единого шанса, что он отпустит их прямо сейчас. Я провинилась и должна быть наказана. Это неизбежно.

– Нет, нет, не надо..! – слезно умоляла я.

– Как будто ты могла убежать от меня! – раскатом грома на меня обрушился этот властный голос. – Тебе никогда не сбежать, Белла, никогда!

– Я... не... буду, – прошептала я слабо, чувствуя себя такой маленькой и абсолютно беспомощной.

– Скажи это Белла, – приказал он, сильнее натягивая мои волосы, что заставило еще один громкий крик вырваться из горла. – Вслух!

Я приказала себе собраться с силами и сказать то, что он требовал от меня, потому что только после этого он отпустит меня. А, может, и нет, может, и не отпустит.

– Я больше не буду так делать, – сквозь слезы пропищала я, наклоняя голову назад, пытаясь таким образом уменьшить натяжение моих волос. – Обещаю.

– Конечно, ты не будешь, – приторно-сладким голосом согласился мой мучитель, однако я знала, что не могу доверять ни одной его интонации. Эдвард выпустил мою руку из стального своего захвата, отпустил волосы, уменьшив поток моих рыданий, пульсирующая же боль не утихала, а только усилилась. Я съежилась, вжимаясь в сидение, притянув к себе колени и спрятав в них лицо, жалея себя. Зачем, зачем я сделала это, ведь понимала, что наказания не избежать... теперь было поздно винить себя.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – прошептала я еле двигающимися губами.

– Просмотри на меня, – спокойно попросил Эдвард, он приподнял мой подбородок пальцами, заставляя меня смотреть в его темные, почти черные глаза. – Не советую тебе испытывать мое терпение, оно не безгранично, – предупредил он четко.

– Я сожалею, я не хотела этого делать или... нет, – я покачала головой, прикрыв глаза, – хотела, но... не хотела. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто... ох, – я замолчала, не находя слов, одинокая слезинка выкатилась из уголка глаза, скатилась по щеке и приземлилась на руке Эдварда. Он по-прежнему смотрел на меня с напряженно сведенными бровями, но ярость его потухла.

– Я прощаю тебя на этот раз, – уступчиво сказал он и следом пригрозил, – но если что-нибудь подобное повторится снова, я обещаю тебе много боли и долгую, мучительную смерть. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?

Я яростно замотала головой.

– Вот и отлично. Умница, Белла, это правильное решение. Надеюсь, впредь ты будешь вести себя разумно.


	16. Глава 15 Все начинается с выбора

…

15. **Все начинается с выбора. **

…

Я знал, что она сделает это.

Нет никакой необходимости уметь читать мысли этого наивного человеческого создания, чтобы понять, что она попытается воспользоваться ничтожной возможностью сбежать. Разумеется, я не мог быть уверенным на все сто, но интуиция, которой я небезосновательно привык доверять, подсказывала, что от Беллы, вопреки моим ожиданиям, стоило ждать новых фокусов. Я возлагал надежды на ее благоразумие, полагал, что предыдущий горький опыт научит ее, как не следует себя вести, ведь она знала, что я не терпел непослушания с ее стороны, знала, как легко разозлить меня и еще лучше знала, _что_ может случиться в случае, если она будет продолжать игнорировать мои предупреждения.

Но нет, она упорно стояла на своем – на слепоте, глупости, наивности и я не знал, на какой еще несусветной ерунде.

Это бесило меня.

Я привык слышать в своей голове мысли абсолютно каждого способного мыслить существа на этой планете и всегда быть на пять шагов вперед, наслаждаясь своим преимуществом. Люди и вампиры были для меня открытыми книгами – ты еще и рот не успел открыть, как я уже знал все твои секреты и тайные помыслы. Дьявольски удобно и дьявольски коварно. Впрочем, я не привык заботиться о нарушении личного пространства других людей, особенно людей. Их примитивные мысли не менялись никогда, шли десятилетия, а главными заботами человечества оставались деньги, секс и еда. Причем именно в такой последовательности.

С Беллой дело обстояло иначе. Ее разум был огражден от меня плотной титановой стеной, пробить которую мне не удавалось. Возможно, напрасно я силился услышать хотя бы тихий шепот ее мыслей, какие-нибудь едва различимые отголоски в острой давящей тишине, хоть что-нибудь... Но ее окружала холодная могильная тишина. Я мог лишь догадываться, о чем она думала в тот или иной момент, мог бесконечно подбирать модели мышления из встречаемых ранее у других людей, но и это не давало результата: когда мне начинало казаться, что я полностью разгадал ее, как выяснялось, что я вновь ошибся. Шаг вперед – два назад.

Не зная ее мыслей, я чувствовал себя едва ли не уязвимым. Конечно же, я преувеличивал с уязвимостью, на самом деле я уж никак не мог быть уязвимым перед ней, но сама мысль о том, что привычный уклад рухнул, и я не могу прочесть чье-то сознание, пугала меня.

Я ненавидел это.

Я ненавидел Беллу за то, что она была такой особенной, за то я не мог изучить каждый уголок ее таинственных мыслей и понять мотивацию подчас необъяснимых действий. Как она смела прятать от меня то, что не мог спрятать никто? Как, как, как..?

Но вернемся к началу истории. Без сомнений, я поступил подло, решив испытать Беллу. Это был своеобразный тест на закрепление пройденного материала, и она блистательно провалила его, разбив вдребезги все надежды на то, что моя девочка, наконец, научилась правильному поведению. Я специально оставил ей прекрасную возможность доказать мне это или убежать, если она полагала, что у нее получиться обвести меня вокруг пальца. Ха, никогда!

_Никогда, слышишь, я не позволю тебе уйти никогда! Ты моя. Ты принадлежишь мне. Твое хрупкое человеческое тело, которое мне хочется и сломать и оберегать, как зеницу ока одновременно, твоя кристально чистая душа, твои чувства, которые так приятно задевать моими словами, твои эмоции, что питают энергией мое мертвое тело, – все это принадлежит мне. Я никому не позволю отнять тебя у меня, даже твоей наивности. _

Я не мог понять, на что она рассчитывала? На то, что я не услышу работу мотора на столь ничтожном расстоянии, разделяющем нас на заправке? Или может на то, что я не смогу догнать ее в пути? И осознавала ли она, что будет, когда я сделаю это? Видят небеса – я не хотел причинять ей боль вновь, но она не оставила мне другого выбора. Белла, как тот непослушный ребенок, она не понимает просьб и слов, единственный способ заставить ее слушаться меня – это наказание. Физическая боль запоминается лучше, чем чтение нотаций или запугивания – они не действовали на нее, к великому моему разочарованию. С Беллой все было именно так.

Меня беспокоило, что я, вероятно, перегнул палку с наказанием, поскольку Белла вот уже три четверти часа без движения лежала на заднем сидении автомобиля, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Бросая мимолетные взгляды на ее отражение в зеркале заднего вида, я не заметил, чтобы ее отсутствующий взгляд переместился, она по-прежнему смотрела в одну точку мертвыми глазами, поблескивающими от влаги. Только равномерное дыхание и тихая вибрация ее пульса в моих ушах выдавали течение жизни в теле девушки.

…

_Bella__'__s____POV_

…

Я проснулась оттого, что кто-то сильно теребил меня за плечо. Далекий и глухой, но в тоже время знакомый голос требовательно рвался в дверь не до конца пробудившегося от тяжелого сна сознания. Я пыталась игнорировать его, но напрасно: от этого голос становился еще громче и настойчивее.

– Ну же, просыпайся. Давай. Мы на месте, Белла, – настойчивость сменилась откровенным недовольством, которое делало опасным этот бархатный голос. Прямо как его владельца.

Понимая, что выводить из себя вампира было не в моих интересах, я нехотя разлепила непослушные веки, заставляя себя проснуться.

Надо мной нависало подозрительно спокойное лицо Эдварда, освещенное тусклым светом полной луны. Бледно желтый диск над его головой походил на нимб, по крайней мере, мне спросонья так показалось. Я моргнула, и видение тотчас исчезло, оставив после себя неприятный осадок горькой иронии. Эдвард был далек от этого образа, как далеки солнце и луна. Дьявол – вот кем он был. Дьявол по природе, дьявол по характеру. После его рассказа о семье, после моего сумбурного знакомства с Элис – девочкой, которая вопреки своей сущности была полной противоположностью Эдварду – я поняла, что являться чудовищем и быть им – две разных вещи. Твое естество определяется не тем, кто ты и какая кровь течет в твоих венах, а тем, _что_ ты делаешь. Все мы рождаемся одинаковыми, никто не может быть плохим или хорошим с самого рождения, это приходит потом, когда мы начинаем делать выбор, он может быть осознанным или неосознанным, но именно это определяет, кем станет человек. Всегда есть выбор – пожалуй, в этом я не могла поспорить с Калленом. У него была свобода выбора, жить, как его семья, или пойти своим путем, _уподобиться_ _чудовищу_, что он и сделал. Он выбрал второе, и я все еще не могла понять, почему, хотя неоднократно пыталась. Почему он решил пойти такой дорогой? Чем он отличался от них? Цепочка вопросов была слишком длинной, чтобы я могла распутать ее.

Я молча вылезла из машины, избегая пересекаться взглядом с Эдвардом, захлопнула дверцу и решила осмотреться вокруг, а и заодно размять ноги, дожидаясь, пока вампир доставал из багажника наши вещи. Хрустящий гравий под ногами оказался подъездной дорожкой для автомобилей, чуть левее от темнеющей полосы асфальта тянулась вымощенная светлым камнем дорога, ведущая к двухэтажному дому, который, судя по всему, и был местом назначения. Судить о его размерах было довольно сложно: с трех сторон дом был окружен густой растительностью, преимущественно пальмами, и идеально вписывался в свое окружение, благодаря чему словно терялся в тропической зелени. Фасад был отделан в светлых тонах, точнее определить было невозможно из-за слабого освещения местности, единственными источниками света были фары автомобиля и один тусклый придорожный фонарь.

Я не имела ни малейшего представления о том, сколько сейчас времени или где мы находимся. Единственное, что было для меня предельно ясно, так это близость океана. Прислушавшись, я смогла расслышать, как где-то с противоположной стороны на берег накатывали волны, но сейчас этот звук не действовал на меня, как обычно, успокаивающе, наоборот, появилось какое-то тревожное предчувствие.

Еще одной отличительной чертой этого места была исключительная тишина, которая с первых секунд завладела всеми моими мыслями. Никаких тебе машин, городского шума – ничего способного отвлечь от особо острого восприятия того, что происходило со мной в последнее время. Я не могла перестать думать об этой ситуации, о зудящем клейме неопределенности и неизвестности. Оно разрывало меня на две равных части, которые по очереди овладевали мною, сменяя друг друга по нескольку раз на день. Одна часть кричала о необходимости остаться в живых любой ценой, бороться за самое ценное, что есть у каждого из нас, отставив гордость на второй план, иначе говоря, цеплялась за жизнь, а другая просила только об одном – чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Я чувствовала себя действительно уставшей от всего этого, и теперь, после долгой утомительной поездки, чувство полного безразличия ко всему ощущалось острее, чем когда-либо прежде. Хотелось уснуть, забыться – не важно, только бы это избавило от глубокой бездны тяжести, щемящей на сердце. Возможно, моя реакция была неправильной, но я не видела смысла лить ручьи слез и, теряя достоинство, умолять вампира о пощаде, истеря и ползая на коленях. Я была не такой, нет. Я привыкла переживать все тихо, храня каждую крупинку боли внутри себя и ненавидела те моменты, когда выпускала ее наружу. Но при этом мне было не все равно. Хорошо, половине меня по-прежнему было не плевать на то, что будет со мной. Вторая знала: с моим мнением все равно считаться _не_ будут. Однако что-то подсказывало мне, что если Эдвард не стал убивать меня сразу, если он не сделал этого до сих пор, то вряд ли планирует мою смерть вообще. И мне хотелось, чтобы это на самом деле было так. Затем появлялся другой голос разума, который считал иначе: если Эдвард не убил меня пока, это не значит, что он не сделает этого потом… Слишком много «если», хотя удивляться не приходится: вся моя жизнь – сплошная череда согласительных наклонений. Одно большое «если бы».

Из размышлений меня вывел, как ни удивительно голос Эдварда. Он окликнул меня, распорядившись, чтобы я шла за вслед ним. Я подчинилась, снова молча.

– Можешь обижаться сколько душе твоей будет угодно, но ты это заслужила, – холодно сказал он, когда мы остановились на крыльце у главного входа. – Я обещал убить тебя, если ты выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус в дороге, но я не сделал этого, потому что ты слишком ценна для меня… – он сделал паузу, как будто ждал, пока я скажу что-нибудь в ответ и отреагирую каким-то иным образом. Но я не собиралась. Понурив голову, я изучала пол под ногами, ощущая на себе испытывающий терпение взгляд Эдварда.

«Слишком ценна для него…» Я хотела вспылить, услышав это, по крайней мере, меня душил неудержимый истерический хохот, готовый сорваться в любую секунду и, возможно, испортить все. Было ли это на самом деле так смешно, я не знала, но мне хотелось именно этого, рассмеяться. Однако я смогла совладать с собой и ответить так спокойно, как это было возможно.

– Я должна радоваться по этому поводу? – мне удалось застать Эдварда врасплох, заглянув в бесконечную глубину его глаз, таких глубоких теперь, что, казалось, в них можно утонуть... это было неприятное, гипнотизирующее чувство. Ключи в его руках отрывисто звякнули, и вновь опустилась тишина.

– Это не касается меня, – сердито ответил он, толкая тяжелую дверь вперед, в глубину темного холла. – Просто знай, Белла: тебе повезло, что я оказался тем, кто купил тебя, – добавил он более спокойно, бросив на меня мимолетный, но такой тяжелый взгляд, что захотелось поежиться, этот его взгляд всегда заставлял меня чувствовать себя крохотной пылинкой.

В моей голове крутились десятки, нет – сотни фраз, которые так и напрашивались быть высказанными в это совершенное до дрожи в суставах лицо… Я крепко сжала руки в кулаки, приказывая себе успокоиться, контролировать разбушевавшиеся во мне эмоции было непросто. Кажется, я начинала походить на Эдварда. _Боже._

Оказавшись в двух-трех шагах от двери, я остановилась, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в кромешной тьме, к счастью, Эдвард, быстро сложив вещи где-то рядом на полу, хлопнул в ладоши, и все помещение мигом утонуло в ярком освещении. Я сощурилась от резкой перемены, давая глазам привыкнуть к свету, в то время, как Эдвард запирал дверь на замок. Я только успела обрадоваться, что наш короткий разговор, наконец, окончен, как случилось нечто неожиданное и неприятное. Попятившись назад, я не заметила, что тот небольшой участок прихожей, где я стояла, находился на невысоком подъеме, моя нога угодила в пространство, где этот подъем неожиданно заканчивался. Я потеряла равновесие, пошатнулась, сообразив, что болезненного приземления на твердый мраморный пол не избежать, и зажмурилась... но встрече с полом так и не состоялось.

Зажатая в напряжении и паре крепких холодных рук, я медленно разлепила веки, скользнув взглядом по лицу Эдварда, что находилось сейчас в сантиметрах от моего собственного, и поняла, что на моих щеках появился тут же налет смущения. Моя неуклюжесть всегда была моим проклятьем. Он пристально смотрел на меня своим таким проникновенным, точно лазерный луч, взглядом, пробирающим до самой глубины, я переводила дыхание, глядя на него, не видя возможности отвести взгляд и продолжать смотреть в эти глаза, зажатая в двух противоположных порывах.

– Ты в порядке? – мне показалось или в его голосе было беспокойство? Я растерялась от неожиданности прозвучавшего вопроса. Это был первый раз, когда Эдвард интересовался чем-то подобным напрямую.

Я кивнула, и руки на моей талии разжались, но Эдвард не отступил, он не собирался. Его тонкие ладони плавно перекочевали на мои плечи, чуть сжав их, недостаточно для того, чтобы я ощутила дискомфорт, но достаточно для того, чтобы он мог получить абсолютную власть над моими движениями. Я только и успела, что моргнуть, как моя спина встретилась с ровной поверхностью стены.

– У нас мог быть компромисс, Белла, – тихо заговорил он, наклоняясь над моим лицом слишком низко, ближе, нежели мне того хотелось. – Я мог сделать так, чтобы ты забыла, что значит страх быть пойманной и убитой в любой момент, ужас той жизни, которой ты жила последние тринадцать лет. Мог забрать твою боль, твои ночные кошмары.

– Ты хотел убить меня, – пробормотала я заплетающимся, неожиданно тяжелым и непослушным языком. Что-то густое, вязкое разливалось по нервам от этого магнетизирующего взгляда янтарных глаз.

_Хотел? Все еще хочешь? _Я ни в чем не могла быть до конца уверенной.

– …Я бы мог изменить твою жизнь так, чтобы тебе больше никогда не приходилось терпеть притеснения, – продолжал он, игнорируя мою короткую реплику. – Но… ты и сама прекрасно видишь это – я слишком сильно хочу, – он резко замолчал, не выпуская мои плечи из стальных капканов своих объятий, а лишь прижимая меня к холодной груди еще сильнее, отчего у меня перехватило дыхание, – …тебя, моя Белла, – медленно проговорил он, сжигая меня взглядом. Его темные глаза, казалось, поглощали все вокруг. И еще мне совсем не нравилось, к чему он клонил.

– Нет, нет, нет, – как в лихорадке зашептала я, просунув ладони между нами в бессмысленных попытках избавиться от давления. Бессмысленно. Мне никогда не побороть эту силу.

– Проблема в том, что я всегда разрушаю объект своего желания, – сладкий бархатный голос звучал подобно пению. Я так и не смогла понять, что это было: извинение, оправдание или предупреждение, звучало как все это вместе взятое. Эдвард продолжал: – Мне очень сложно сдерживаться, когда я рядом с тобой, и это очень странно. Нет, не потому, что я обычно хорошо контролирую жажду крови, а потому, что я не делал ничего подобного, я никогда не встречал таких, как ты. Ты умопомрачительна, сладкая моя. То, как ты реагируешь на меня, твоя кровь, которая на вкус как рай, твой запах – я наслаждаюсь этой мучительной сладостью, твоя хрупкость, человечность… Я полюбил это. Привязался к тебе на свою беду. Наверное, я веду себя как какой-то извращенец или мазохист, но ты даже не представляешь, как мне нравится терзать себя твоим присутствием.

Резко отшатнувшись, в мгновение ока Эдвард оказался на расстоянии нескольких метров, но его глаза по-прежнему были прикованы ко мне. Сердце колотилось в груди, точно ужаленное, мысли спутались, лишая меня последней возможности соображать трезво. Я была сбита с толку, полностью дезориентирована его речью, его признаниями. _Особенно_ признаниями.

Противоречие в Эдварде меня уже не удивляло так сильно, как раньше, я привыкла к тому, что в один момент он может спокойным и даже в некой степени добрым, заботливым, а в следующую минуту с легкостью превратиться в жестокого, властного монстра. Но по какой-то непонятной мне пока причине я не могла принять его _таким_, восхищенным мною. Хорошо, некоторыми частями меня, но это мало что меняло.

Я просто смотрела на него, нет – таращилась в изумлении на стоящего в центре великолепной просторной гостиной Эдварда с приоткрытым, будто собиралась сказать что-то, ртом. На самом деле я не знала, что сказать, связная речь покинула меня несколько долгих мгновений назад. Впрочем, я не сомневалась, что всю глубину потрясения, которое я испытывала в данный момент, он мог прочесть на моем лице.

– Это слишком много для тебя, – выдохнул он, наконец, возвращаясь в привычное для него состояние прохладной отстраненности. Приблизился на несколько шагов ко мне и протянул руку, приглашая следовать за ним. – Идем, я покажу тебе твою комнату. И уж постарайся больше не падать.

Все, на что я была способна, это кивнуть и пойти вслед за Эдвардом на второй этаж. За руку я его брать так и не стала.

Мы поднялись наверх по высокой лестнице из, очевидно, дорогого светлого дерева, которая идеально вписывалась в интерьер той части дома, что я уже успела увидеть. Здесь все было совсем иначе, нежели на квартире у Эдварда: много света, большие пространства и высокие, почти во всю стену окна, завешанные легкими полупрозрачными шторами, пропускающие много света внутрь, должно быть днем здесь было очень светло. Мебель, выдержанная в кремовых, коричневых и бежевых тонах, была подобрана со вкусом и полностью отличалась от типичного «холостяцкого набора» большим количеством мелких деталей вроде всевозможных вазочек, катрин и прочей мелочи, благодаря которой гостиная казалась по-домашнему уютной. На полу лежал ворсистый ковер в тон дивану и креслам, огромная «плазма» занимала полстены и, пожалуй, самое сильное впечатление произвел на меня белоснежный рояль, стоящий у западной стены, где окна выходили на тонущий в ночной мгле задний двор. Мне показалось, там был бассейн, но рассмотреть лучше возможности не было. Да и я не могла сказать, что сейчас именно это волновало меня больше всего, просто стало любопытно. Слова Эдварда никак не выходили из моей головы, я боялась той правды, которую он так неожиданно изверг на меня в холле.

«Моя» комната была самой крайней к лестнице. Войдя первым, Эдвард зажег свет и отступил в сторону, пропуская меня вовнутрь. Стены были выкрашены в мягкий бежевый цвет, на небольшом возвышении стояла низкая кровать с балдахином, который по форме больше напоминал три прозрачных шторки. За округлой аркой в стене стоял маленький стеклянный столик с плетеными креслами, рядом лежал зеленый палевый ковер. Окно выходило на побережье.

Наверное, сегодня я восхищалась больше, чем когда-либо за свою жизнь.

– Раньше это была комната Элис, поэтому здесь так… красиво. Она любит заниматься дизайном интерьера. Фактически, это любимое занятие Элис после игр на моих нервах, – сказал Эдвард. – Вижу, тебе здесь понравилось, – конечно же, от него не укрылось восхищение, ярко выраженное на моем лице. И только потом до меня дошел смысл сказанной им фразы.

– Здесь жила твоя семья? – удивленно спросила я, поворачиваясь к Каллену лицом, он стоял у стены, засунув руки в карманы джинсов с видом человека, который вспомнил что-то очень дорогое его сердцу. Не знаю, почему мне вдруг страшно захотелось познакомиться с остальными Калленами.

– Некоторое время назад, – последовал уклончивый ответ.

На языке вертелось еще немалое количество вопросов, но я решила промолчать в этот раз. Самым сильным на данный момент было желание лечь на эту манящую кровать и проспать до самого полудня.

– Здесь есть ванная комната? – поинтересовалась я, сменяя тему.

– Прямо напротив, – ответил Эдвард и, сделавшись внезапно серьезным, продолжил в одной из своих «тебе-лучше-не-злить-меня» манере. – Послушай, Белла, – обратился он, присев рядом, когда я расположилась на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, заставив меня смотреть прямо на него, – я должен рассказать тебе некоторые правила твоего пребывания здесь, чтобы у нас больше не возникало проблем с этим.

Я кивнула, внимательно слушая. Так как это было полностью в моих интересах, теперь я действительно собиралась слушаться его. Мы будто укладывали соглашение: я следую его правилам – он не делает мне больно, это было справедливо. Но обидно.

– Это несложные правила, и выполнять их будет легко, – я снова кивнула. – Когда я нахожусь здесь, ты можешь свободно передвигаться по дому и выходить на задний двор. Там есть бассейн, можешь использовать его в любое время, предварительно поставив меня в известность, но только после того, как я наберу воду. Если я ухожу, ты будешь оставаться в этой комнате, дверь я, разумеется, запру. Что касается еды и прочего – у тебя будет все, что нужно. И самое главное правило, которое следует помнить лучше остальных – если я сказу тебе сделать что-нибудь, ты сделаешь то, о чем я попрошу, безо всяких вопросов. Это понятно?

В свете недавнего разговора в холле последний пункт правил Эдварда звучал особо пугающе. Я знала, что буду полностью в его власти, не имея возможности возразить и оказать сопротивление, полностью беззащитна, обязана выполнять все, что прикажет мне мой… _господин_. Моя голова упала к груди.

– Белла, – позвал Эдвард, его голос звучал мягко, но настойчиво. Он поднял мой подбородок, заставив смотреть в глаза, я не пыталась отвернуться. – Я не требую от тебя ничего сверхъестественного, я всего-навсего хочу, чтобы ты была послушной, и мне не приходилось снова причинять тебе боль, как это случилось сегодня днем. Ты знаешь, каким я могу быть в гневе.

О, да, я знала это. Я просто закрыла глаза и открыла их вновь, проглотив тяжелый ком в горле.

– Я все поняла, – заверила я Эдварда, стараясь звучать убедительно, но мой голос предательски дрогнул.

– Прекрасно. Я рад, что мы смогли прийти к согласию, – на его губах заиграла легкая улыбка с привкусом самодовольства, холодные пальцы легким ветерком скользнули по моей щеке, щекоча, и Эдвард отстранился.

После его ухода, я рухнула на застеленную кровать и отключилась, как только моя голова коснулась подушки. Перед тем, как сон поглотил меня полностью, я успела подумать, что было бы неплохо раздеться и распустить волосы, но я была слишком уставшей, чтобы найти в себе силы подняться снова. Не сегодня.

…

На следующее утро я проснулась свежей и выспавшейся. Яркое солнце заглядывало в комнату сквозь прозрачную тюль, щекоча мое лицо приятным теплом, легкий ветерок приносил океанскую свежесть и утонченную мелодию волн. Перевернувшись на спину, я некоторое время лежала без движения, наслаждаясь замечательным утром, и неожиданно поймала себя на том, что мои губы растянулись в улыбке. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, когда я улыбалась в последний раз, что, казалось, успела забыть, как это делается.

Спустя некоторое время я встала. Мои вещи были сложены на другой стороне кровати. Значит, Эдвард заходил ко мне… Я смотрела на одежду, будто сомневаясь, застыв в нерешимости, но это не продлилось долго. Я быстро схватила сменное белье и короткое летнее платье на случай, если в ванной не будет банного халата и пошла в душ.

Быстро справившись со всеми своими делами, я спустилась на первый этаж. В большом холле, служащим одновременно и гостиной, было тихо, во всем доме было тихо, единственные звуки доносились с улицы – шум листьев, колыхаемых ветром. Я подумала, что мне стоит найти Эдварда и спросить о кухне вместо того, чтобы искать ее самостоятельно. По правде говоря, я испытывала страх заблудиться в этом доме.

Сегодня все было совсем иначе. Я не чувствовала себя постоянной жертвой, пришла смелость, хотя, возможно, это было что-то другое. Ведь я знала, что он не станет причинять мне вред, если я буду вести себя правильно, а пока я не нарушила ни одного правила. О том, что будет позже, я предпочитала не думать.

Эдварда, как и предполагалось, я нашла на заднем дворе. Я увидела его через стеклянную дверь, стоящим спиной ко мне возле бассейна, наполненного лазурной водой. Он обернулся, когда дверь за мной плавно закрылась.

– Привет, – мне пришлось выдавливать из себя приветствие, поскольку смущение при виде обнаженного торса Эдварда, заставило мои щеки окраситься в красный цвет. Единственной одеждой на нем были узкие черные джинсы, сидящие на бедрах слишком низко. Его грудь и живот были идеальными, рельефными, шесть «кубиков» пресса, ровная кожа, взъерошенные сильнее обычного волосы отливали бронзой на солнце... хоть сейчас на обложку «Men's Health». Я заставляла себя не смотреть на его совершенное тело, но оно очаровало меня, не оставив никаких шансов. Он усмехнулся мне. Похоже, нагота совсем не смущала Эдварда, впрочем, стесняться такого тела было бы глупо.

– Как спалось на новом месте? – невозмутимо поинтересовался он, медленно пропуская ладонь сквозь волосы. Издевается? Мне хотелось, чтобы он отвернулся или исчез – что угодно, не важно, лишь бы его тело перестало действовать на меня так…

…_как? Как, Белла? _

– Хорошо, – ответила я через силу, приказав голосу в моей голове заткнуться. Раскаленная под солнцем плитка жгла ступни, заставляя меня нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– Иди сюда, – Эдвард подозвал меня к себе, его глаза заговорчески сверкнули, что совсем не понравилось мне.

Я выскользнула из тени навеса в объятья палящего солнца, щуря глаза от яркого света, дрожа внутри. Я надеялась, что у меня будет возможность съесть что-нибудь, чувство голода было не особо сильным, но неприятным, поскольку вчера я не ела ничего питательнее двух шоколадных батончиков и яблок. Вместо еды меня ожидало нечто иное, догадаться об этом не составляло труда. Эдвард взял меня за руку, заставляя приблизиться, когда я остановилась не слишком близко к нему, таким образом, мы стояли в шаге друг от друга, и мой взгляд снова невольно упал на его оголенную грудь.

– Я думал, ты хочешь сделать это.

– Сделать что? – в красноречивом недоумении я посмотрела на Эдварда, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду. Что я хотела сделать?

– Поплавать, – мои брови изогнулись вместе с его словами. – Давай, не стесняйся. Я же видел, как загорелись твои глаза при виде этого бассейна.

Я взглянула на голубоватую воду, в которой отражались Эдвард и я, моя рука в его руке. Это было похоже на то, как если бы двое влюбленных держались за руки напротив лунной дорожки или на фоне алого заката среди пустынного райского пляжа. _Боже, Белла, о чем ты? Что за идиотские сравнения лезут в твою голову? Ведь ты не так уж и много времени пробыла на солнце!_ Затем снова на Эдварда, чей взгляд застыл в ожидании. Затем снова на воду. Впечатление прохлады, которую дарил бассейн, манила меня, и я бы забралась в него, не раздумывая, если бы не одно весьма неприятное обстоятельство.

– М-м-может, не надо? Я, правда, не хочу сейчас плавать, – простонала я, стыдясь признаться, почему на самом деле отказывалась. – Может, лучше в другой раз? – я умоляюще посмотрела на Эдварда, но он был непоколебим в своем решении во что бы то ни стало отправить меня в воду.

– Почему нет? – спросил он так, словно это было что-то очевидное.

– Я не умею плавать, – призналась я, покраснев в очередной раз. Эдвард тихо рассмеялся то ли над моими словами, то ли над выражением моего лица, когда я говорила об этом. Я мысленно надулась, _что смешного-то? Это ты у нас всемогущ._

– Это несложно, уверяю тебя. Ты научишься сразу, как только окажешься в воде, – пообещал он, перестав смеяться, но улыбка все еще красовалась на его сверкающем лице.

– Я утону, – проворчала я последний имеющийся у меня аргумент.

– Не утонешь, – возразил Эдвард, внезапно, став очень серьезным. – Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой случилась такая нелепость, – уверено проговорил он голосом, от которого мое сердце пропустило удар, убедительным, внушающим доверие. Сейчас он меньше всего походил на того Эдварда, которого я видела вчера. Мне даже показалось, что в его голосе проскальзывала забота, помимо гранитной уверенности в том, что говорили его уста.

Его руки опустились на мои плечи, даря прохладу, развернули меня так быстро, что перед глазами поплыло. Но я не могла сопротивляться. Шустрые пальцы мгновенно справились с «молнией» на спине.

– Ты всегда так делаешь? – проговорила я, шокированная его действиями.

– Как так? – Эдвард тем временем задрал подол платья и жестом заставил поднять руки, чтобы избавить меня от одежды полностью. Сказать, что меня смущали его действия, значит, не сказать ничего, я испытывала неловкость, когда он раздевал меня. Но, в конце концов, Эдвард уже видел больше, чем это.

– Раздеваешь девушек против их воли.

– Нет, не всегда, – я слышала улыбку в его голосе, затем он ловко развернул меня, и наши взгляды пересеклись. – Обычно они сами просят меня об этом.

– Я не сделаю этого, – предупредила я, покосившись взглядом на воду. _Что я сейчас пыталась сделать? Угрожать? Ух ты!_

– Сделаешь, – вампир ухмыльнулся, подталкивая меня вперед. – Еще и как сделаешь!

– Я не залезу туда, – я пыталась сказать это твердо, но получилось так, словно пищала испуганная мышь.

– А тебе вовсе и не обязательно.

Я не сразу сообразила, что это значит, а когда меня осенило, стало слишком поздно искать выход. Эдвард сделал то, чего я никак не ожидала от него – он просто толкнул меня, и я с визгом полетела в воду, уповая на то, что мне удастся избежать травмы, ударившись о стенки или дно бассейна. В тот момент я ненавидела вампира сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.

Вода оказалась холоднее, чем я предполагала. Или может мне просто так показалось с непривычки. Мое тело в первые секунды сковал леденящий холод, я не могла пошевелиться или открыть глаза, и, само собой, я не успела набрать воздуха в легкие, поэтому я должна была как можно скорее избавиться от оцепенения, но я никак не могла взять себя в руки, унять панику. Мне было необходимо дышать. Только почувствовав гладкую поверхность под собой, я поняла, что не все так плохо. Помогая себе руками, смогла оттолкнуться от дна, поднимаясь к поверхности, где сквозь толщу воды виднелась расплывчатая фигура мерзкого вампирюги, но этого прыжка было недостаточно, чтобы я могла дотянуться до воздуха.

Не знаю, как мне удалось выкарабкаться, но очнулась я уже на поверхности, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в бортик бассейна. Эдвард мне так и не помог. Он стоял на прежнем месте, кое-где на джинсах пятнами проступали брызги, вода была так же на его животе и на полу.

– Я ведь знал, что не утонешь, – сладко улыбаясь, поприветствовал меня вампир. Захотелось показать ему международный жест выражения неприязни, но я не хотела рисковать вновь оказаться в воде, лишившись опоры.

– Ненавижу тебя, – гневно выплюнула я, восстанавливая дыхание.

Оглядываясь вокруг, я искала лестницу, чтобы выбраться отсюда, вода все же была прохладной для меня, кожа покрылась мурашками. Я мысленно застонала, увидев, как далеко был выход. Придется вылезать здесь.

– Куда это ты так быстро? – заметив мои намерения, Эдвард тут же оказался рядом, препятствуя мне. – Ты еще даже не поплавала как следует, – сказал он, словно разговаривал с маленьким ребенком, что разозлило меня еще больше. Я не показывала своих эмоций, плотно стиснув зубы.

– Вода холодная, – пожаловалась я, надеясь, что это разубедит его. Но куда там!

– Вот поэтому, дорогая моя, и надо двигаться! Чтобы не замерзнуть, – изрек он с напускной серьезностью. – Я покажу тебе.

Он выскользнул из узких джинсовых штанов и с изяществом спортсмена прыгнул в воду. Мелкие брызги покрыли мою голову. Если бы когда-нибудь мне сказали, что я окажусь в одном бассейне с вампиром, я бы ни за что не поверила и даже усомнилась бы в психическом здоровье того, кто сказал бы такое, но сейчас... все было гораздо хуже, чем я предполагала раньше.

Пока мысли в голове хаотически сменяли друг друга, ледяная рука схватила меня за талию и потащила в воду. Я могла видеть только то, как кончики моих пальцев миллиметр за миллиметром соскользнули с бортика, точно в дерьмовом фильме ужасов. Все это было плохо. Очень плохо.


	17. Глава 16 Undisclosed desires

…

16.**Undisclosed****desires****.**

…

Первой мыслью, которая пришла мне в голову, когда тело снова погрузилось в воду до основания шеи, было «этот псих собирается утопить меня?» Хотя, глупо, конечно – он скорее укусит себя за ухо, чем позволит моей крови пропасть напрасно. Но именно такая догадка первой проскользнула в моем сознании, разжигая пламя паники в груди.

Но что тогда было на уме у безумного вампира, что он собирался сделать со мной здесь, в окружении холодной воды? В сложившихся обстоятельствах я была такой беспомощной перед ним, как, наверное, никогда раньше. Ни убежать, ни спрятаться, что там! – даже не пошевелиться. Его сильные руки крепко обхватили мою спину, одним резким движением я оказалась прижата к каменной груди, беспомощно дергая ногами в воде. Но это ни капли не помогало мне, я только тратила силы, прилагая бесплодные, в моем положении, усилия. Силы, которые позже наверняка мне еще пригодятся.

Если это «позже» вообще когда-нибудь для меня наступит.

– Отпусти! – закричала я, напрасно брыкаясь, тщательно сдерживаемая сильными руками вампира. Замахнувшись, мне удалось ударить его пяткой по голени, это было все равно, что ударить стенку бассейна – бессмысленно и болезненно.

– Тише-тише, успокойся, моя сладкая. Я не причиню тебя вреда, – сказал Эдвард голосом тихого психопата. Я никогда не уставала удивляться многообразию оттенков его голоса, каждый из которых звучал подобно части прекрасной симфонии.

Я не чувствовала себя способной остановится. Ненависть и отчаяние – такие разные, но одинаково сильные эмоции – заполнили мое сознание, приближая истерику. Меня бросило в жар, несмотря на холодную воду, и с прежним остервенением, однако уже шепотом, я продолжала повторять, как мантру, короткое «_**отпусти**_», «_**нет**_» и «_**не надо**_», не отдавая себе никакого отчета и не осознавая ничего, кроме собственного страха и дикого желания просто исчезнуть с лица Земли, раствориться, рассыпаться пылью... Что угодно.

Как сквозь пелену дождя, я ощущала, что стальное кольцо рук на моем теле ослабло. Эдвард развернул меня так, чтобы наши лица оказались друг напротив друга, удерживая меня одной рукой, а в другую зачерпнул воды и брызнул мне на лицо, повторяя какие-то далекие слова, которых я не слышала. Чувство было такое, словно я находилась где-то под водой, не слыша ничего, что творилось на поверхности, а лишь наблюдая размытую картину.

Вода отрезвила меня, заставив в очередной раз задрожать. Лицо, нагретое палящим солнцем, оказалось особо чувствительным к резкому перепаду температур. Кто-то будто навел резкость в моих глазах, и завеса, отгораживающая меня от окружающего мира, спала, рассыпалась на мелкие осколки, утонув в голубизне воды. Все стало прежним: дребезжащая в водной глади зеленоватая плитка, слепящий диск солнца в неестественно-ярком небе, зеленые пальмы с крупными одинаковыми, как один, листьями, большие квадраты светлой плитки, которой был вымощен двор. И Эдвард, легко удерживающий нас на поверхности, капли воды, запутавшиеся в его потемневших от влаги волосах, стекающие на плечи, кожа, покрытая бриллиантовым мерцаниям, что ослепляло сильнее всех небесных светил. Привычная кривоватая усмешка на губах сложилась в видимую только для одной меня надпись «врежь мне, ведь я это заслужил»…

Его взгляд, остановившийся на моем лице, поглотил все вокруг, в какой-то момент времени я потеряла нить повествования своей жизни. Нечто до ужаса неправильное было во всей этой ситуации, что-то было не так. Каждым нервным окончанием я чувствовала эту необъяснимую неправильность, невозможность происходящего. Все мое нутро кричало и противилось этой ситуации. Небо голубое, солнце желтое, вода прозрачная со слабым бирюзовым оттенком, роговицы вампира напротив моих золотистые… Стоп. Золотистые? Я точно помню, они были алые. От моей крови. _Что это значит?_ Я могла поклясться, что они не были такими, как сейчас.

_Может, я схожу с ума_, – тихим голоском проскользнула в сознании ужасная мысль. Ужасная, потому что это запросто могло быть правдой. Я не хотела терять свой рассудок ни сейчас, никогда. Не хотела, какой бы привлекательной не казалась мне мысль окунуться в забвение, вырвавшись из цепких когтей реальности. _**Нет, нет, только не это! Я не должна, нет… **_

На языке появилось что-то теплое, соленое и с сильным железистым привкусом, и в ту же секунду лицо Эдварда изменилось, потемнело. Он крепче сжал меня в своих стальных объятьях, сомневаясь, чего он хочет: приблизить меня к себе еще ближе или сделать расстояние между нами еще больше. В его глазах читалась борьба. С собой и с чем-то, что было внутри него и...

…я нашла себя, задержавшей дыхание с зубами, прокусившими до крови нижнюю губу. Этот резкий металлический привкус, этот запах, от которого меня по обыкновению замутило, – это была кровь, _моя_ кровь. Быстро сочась из ранки, она собиралась во рту, что заставляло подступить к горлу соленый комок тошноты. Как хорошо, что в моем желудке была только желчь.

Все, чего я сейчас хотела, это избавиться от мерзкого вкуса крови на языке. Я не могла просто так выплюнуть ее в чертову воду или еще куда-нибудь, я поняла, что должна буду проглотить это, не имея другого выхода.

– Что происходит? – я не узнала собственный голос, звучащий в незнакомых мне ранее тонах, я была удивлена, что вообще смогла произнести что-нибудь внятное.

Роговицы Эдварда темнели на глазах, став почти черными в считанные секунды. Он медленно приблизил меня к себе. Его лицо, как в замедленной съемке, склонилось над моим, глаза, точно две черных дыры, затягивали в свою черноту, гипнотизируя. Я не слышала ничего: ни биения сердца, выстукивающего шальной ритм, ни шума ветра, ни каких-либо других звуков – все исчезло, отошло на задний план, и только одна фраза на повторе вертелась в моей голове. «Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я не причиню тебе…»

Я крепко зажмурилась, так, что глаза заболели, пытаясь не думать о том, что сейчас произойдет. Но только пытаясь, это были жалкие попытки игнорировать мысли о собственной, неминуемой теперь, смерти. Хотелось кричать, но голосовые связки не подчинялись, хотелось сопротивляться, но мое тело онемело, неспособное двигаться. Я могла лишь наблюдать за стремительным приближением лица Эдварда.

Его язык коснулся моей нижней губы, пробуя, я почти не ощущала этого прикосновения. Тихий звук похожий на приглушенное сдерживаемое рычание, вырвался из его горла, хватка на моей спине усилилась, превратившись из просто некомфортной в болезненную. Мне почудилось или он действительно позвал меня тогда? Но я слышала свое имя, произнесенное его голосом со странной интонацией. Открывать глаза было страшно.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – дрожащим голосом умоляла я. – Ты не хочешь этого. Не надо.

_Кого ты обманываешь, Белла? Хочет, он хочет этого и всегда хотел!_

– Ты неправа, сладкая, это как раз то, чего я хочу больше всего, – пробормотал он тягучим голосом в мои губы. Холодное дыхание неприятно защекотало кожу.

Вторая волна ледяной дрожи прокатилась по коже, когда он резко обхватил прокушенную губу своими губами, нарочито медленно посасывая ранку, то оттягивая губу, то жадно впиваясь в плоть, желая получить больше. Это было уже не больно и не так страшно, но я все еще мечтала о том, чтобы чувствительность полностью покинула меня. Я хотела просто отключиться, сойти с ума на некоторое время, хотела, чтобы моя смерть пришла тихо.

– Белла-а-а, – протяжный шепот больше похожий на кошачье шипение раздался где-то над ухом.

Я резко открыла глаза, а дальше все происходило как в тумане. Эдвард отстранился. Я смотрела прямо в его угольно-черные глаза, казалось, меня затягивало в глубокую яму. Затем он приблизил свое лицо, и его губы стремительно обрушились на мои, накрывая поцелуем с отвратительным привкусом моей крови. Сначала нежно и нерешительно, будто его самого терзали глубокие сомнения, он пробовал на вкус мои губы – не кровь – осторожно, словно прощупывал рельеф дна на незнакомом берегу моря, боясь сделать неверное движение и провалиться в глубокую яму. Затем с каждой секундой этот поцелуй становился более уверенным и требовательным, глубоким и страстным. Я не могла дышать, мои глаза были широко открыты, и сердце колотилось в груди, гулко ударяясь о ребра. Я ничего не могла поделать с этом, даже если захотела бы. А я хотела? Хотела ли я на самом деле прекратить это?

Эдвард зарылся ладонью в мои волосы, притягивая меня к себе еще ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Его язык настойчиво коснулся моих зубов, требуя большего, и я легко впустила его, чувствуя, как кирпичик за кирпичиком рушится моя самооборона. Разум заволокло сладкой дымкой, я больше не понимала, что происходит, где правда, а где вымысел, меня поглощало это вязкое ощущение приятной тяжести в теле, ощущение губ и языка, завладевших всеми моими чувствами... Мой мозг медленно плавился под действием языка Эдварда у меня во рту. Обезумевшая от нежности, потерявшая контроль над собой – вот кем я была. Но сейчас все это волновало меня едва ли не в самую последнюю очередь.

– Белла-а-а… – вновь раздалось это леденящее душу шипение. Теперь я смогла различить голос. Это был Эдвард, – Открой глаза, Белла, – попросил он, и я покорилась, слабо осознавая свои действия.

– Посмотри на меня, – приказал он, но его губы не двигались, а взгляд – удивленный, непонимающий и слегка обеспокоенный – вызывал сомнение и недоверие.

И тут я поняла: его голос все это время раздавался в моей голове, ни слова не было произнесено им вслух после того, как Эдвард поцеловал меня.

…

Ночная темнота разъедала мои глаза. Истошный крик в клочья разорвал тишину, заставив меня молнией подскочить на кровати. Дыхание было тяжелым и частым, щеки горели, а остатки тающего ужаса никак не хотели покидать меня после пробуждения. Мне понадобилось полминуты или около того, чтобы понять, что кричала я сама, и еще столько же, чтобы понять, что причины кричать, как таковой, не было. Мне всего лишь приснился сон. Такой странный, слишком реальный сон. Даже сейчас, когда я поняла это, я не могла отделаться от липкого ощущения того, что все происходившее со мной, как оказалось, во сне, было правдой. Слишком яркими были мои ощущения, слишком остро чувствовалось все происходящее со мной, особенно поцелуй. _Слишком…_

Но теперь все встало на свои места. Холодной водой был сильный ветер; мощными рывками заполняя комнату, он нещадно трепал тонкие полупрозрачные занавески. Водой оказались мелкие горошинки пота на моей коже. А Эдвард… он тоже был здесь.

Из груди рвался наружу новый вопль, но Эдвард не дал мне закричать, прислонив два указательных пальца к моим губам, его прохладные ладони мягко легли на разгоряченные щеки, заставив меня задрожать и на миг забыть о неконтролируемом желании кричать. Это напомнило мне мой сон, и теперь уже я не могла понять, зачем вообще я собиралась кричать. Я не испугалась, увидев его силуэт во мраке комнаты, его черные глаза, я просто не ожидала, что он будет здесь с таким ярким выражением беспокойства в глазах.

– Ш-ш-шш, Белла, тише, успокойся. Не надо кричать. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Слышишь меня? – смысл того, что говорил этот мягкий голос, доходил до меня порциями. Я резко закивала, прогоняя страх, стараясь успокоиться, но мелкая дрожь по всему телу от этого только усиливалась, я не могла заставить себя говорить, да если бы и могла – вряд ли мне бы удалось сказать что-нибудь внятно. – Ты кричала, я очень долго не мог разбудить тебя и уже начал беспокоиться, – успокаивал меня Эдвард. – Не знаю, что тебе приснилось, но это был всего лишь сон. Он закончился. Все позади, ты понимаешь меня? Ответь, Белла, – потребовал он, убирая пальцы с моих губ, но не с лица. Если верить голосу, то он в самом деле был обеспокоен моим состоянием. Неужели?

Я заставила себя говорить, но это было не тем, что я собиралась сказать.

– Сон? – голос мой звучал слабо и неуверенно. – Сон, – повторила я снова скорее для самой себя. Мне было необходимо еще раз услышать это, чтобы быть полностью уверенной, хотя я не знала, действительно ли мне хотелось, чтобы абсолютно все это было сном.

– Да-да, просто сон, – подтвердил Эдвард, он сместился на край кровати, подальше от меня и, кажется, моя способность мыслить возвращалась, поскольку я поняла, зачем, а точнее, почему он сделал это. Черные глаза – его мучила жажда. И он не хотел подвергать меня опасности. – Не хочешь рассказать, что так напугало тебя? – спросил он.

Предательский румянец вспыхнул на моих щеках. Я опустила голову, инстинктивно притянув колени к подбородку, пытаясь спрятать в них лицо. Собиралась ли я рассказывать ему свой сон? Определенно, нет.

– М-м-м нет? – получилось немного неуверенно. Я чувствовала на себе проникновенный взгляд Эдварда, не решаясь поднять головы и посмотреть ему в глаза, пальцы нервно сминали мягкий уголок одеяла. – Это просто ночной кошмар, тут и говорить-то не о чем, – я попыталась сказать это как можно более безразличным тоном, небрежно, но не факт, что вышло именно так.

Эдвард, казалось, вовсе не слышал последних моих слов. Он перевел взгляд на раскрытое окно и прежде, чем я успела сказать что-либо еще, оказался в противоположной части комнаты.

– Плохая идея спать с открытым окном в такую погоду, – заметил он. – С океана надвигается шторм.

Эдвард быстро справился с окном, и в комнате стало на порядок тише, поправил шторки, вернулся ко мне. Его едва уловимые для моего глаза перемещения по комнате, как обычно, сбивали меня с мыслей.

– Долго до утра?

– Да, – ответил Эдвард, в его руках появилось какое-то одеяло. Я даже не заметила, где и когда он взял его. – Ложись спать, Белла. Ты должна отдохнуть.

Я снова кивнула и неохотно сползла на подушку, не представляя, как смогу уснуть после такого сна. Меня одинаково пугали две вещи: если я увижу его продолжение или если этого не произойдет. Эдвард проявил невероятный для него жест заботы, укрыв меня новым одеялом, забрал смятую мною во время сна простынь и ушел, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.

До утра я больше его не увидела. Ни во сне, ни наяву.

…

_Edward__'__s____POV_

…

Я курил пятнадцатую по счету сигарету за сегодняшнюю ночь, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, какую цель преследую этим странным для вампира, коим являлся я, занятием. Сигареты не действовали расслабляющее на мою нервную систему, они вообще никак на меня не действовали, кроме того, разумеется, что пропитывали меня характерным запахом с освежающими нотами ментола, но это было само собой. На шестнадцатой я пришел к выводу, наверное, так я пытался заглушить стойкий аромат Беллы, который сегодня буквально жег мне ноздри при каждом вдохе.

Кровь – вот, в чем я нуждался.

Кровь – эта мысль приходила ко мне каждый раз, когда я думал о Белле на протяжении последних десяти часов.

Необходимость утолить жажду росла геометрической прогрессией с каждой секундой, проведенной в ее комнате. В моем теперешнем состоянии я не должен был приближаться к ней, но я не мог оставаться равнодушным, слыша тот холодящий кожу надрывный крик, что доносился из ее комнаты. Я испугался, вдруг с ней произошло что-то нехорошее или кто-то пробрался в дом. Последнее было невозможным – я бы непременно услышал его или ее мысли, если бы нечто подобное имело место быть, но я не слышал ничего. Совершенно ничего, и это настораживало меня, беспокоило сильнее, чем когда-либо что-либо в моей жизни.

Белла принадлежит мне, а значит, я должен заботиться о ней, удовлетворять ее потребности и нужды, внимательно следить за тем, чтобы с ней все было в порядке, ведь она всего лишь человек, а люди, как известно, хрупкие и нежные создания, любая мелочь запросто может повредить человека.

Странно, что подобные мысли в последнее время зачастили в моей голове. Я никогда не воспринимал людей, как вещь, о которой необходимо заботиться, или как вещь, к которой стоило относиться иначе, чем к обыкновенной еде. Белла заставила меня впервые серьезно задуматься о собственной неправоте. На самом деле она заставила меня задуматься о многом.

Из-за нее я был вынужден менять выстроенный десятилетиями уклад жизни. Я привык брать, но не давать, использовать, но не заботиться. Фактически, моя жизнь до нее состояла из крови и удовлетворения физических желаний. Теперь же я был вынужден думать не только о себе, но и о ней – о ней в первую очередь, что для эгоиста вроде меня оказалось не так-то просто.

Я сам так захотел, сам принял это решение. Я не хотел, чтобы она стала одной из множества безликих девушек, которыми я пользовался до тех пор, пока они не ломались, хотел сохранить ее для себя… Но я действительно не мог больше держаться от нее на таком далеком расстоянии. Это оказалось не по силам мне – смотреть, но не трогать. Я захотел ее всю, немедленно. Темное начало во мне бесновалось, одержав временную свободу, рвало меня на части.

Я снова становился прежним собой, безразличным ко всему чудовищем. Но в то же время я оставался джентльменом насколько это было возможно. Я поступил благородно, позволив Белле остаться одной этой ночью и выспаться как следует, восстановить силы, потому что следующей ночью, как было запланировано, ей будет не до сна.

Нарушить собственные правила? Почему бы и нет, если приз, который я получу, так соблазнителен и сладок? Цель всегда оправдывает средства – я пользовался этим утверждением бульшую часть своего существования. Наслаждение, которое я получу с Беллой, вне всякого сомнения, стоило того, чтобы прекратить примерять на себя маску того, кем я не являлся более сотни лет. Я **не** человек и даже не один из тех вампиров-изображающих-из-себя-людей.

Так или иначе, я считал, что мой лимит человечного отношения к окружающим исчерпался.

Однако это не помешало мне испугаться, услышав ее полный ужаса крик.

Я примчался в ее комнату, готовый к сражению с любым монстром, посмевшим быть настолько безмозглым и наивным созданием, чтобы попытаться отнять у меня то, что принадлежит лишь одному мне. Но оказалось, это был всего-навсего ночной кошмар, против которого я был беспомощен, как слепой котенок. И я, вероятно, смог бы разглядеть долю иронии в этой ситуации, если бы все было не настолько плохо.

Никогда прежде я не был похож на одного из тех сентиментальных чудаков, способных растрогаться от всякой сопливой ерунды, но могу поклясться, что в моем мертвом сердце что-то дернулось, когда я тщетно силился разбудить Беллу. Ужас, который она испытывала во сне, ощущался мною так, словно это был мой собственный ужас. На ее лице, перекошенном от страха, отражалась не видимая мне борьба со внутренним демоном. Меня наполнило мощное желание, необходимость уничтожить то, что терзало ее так сильно, развеять страх и защитить от всего, что заставляло ее испытывать боль. Но я не мог. Я был неспособен защитить ее от сна – какая вселенская глупость, не так ли? – и, тем не менее, я не позволил себе уйти, притворившись равнодушным, пусть находиться рядом с ней для меня в те минуты было настоящей пыткой. Я старался не думать о ее теле, о манящей крови... Она сминала простынь, ворочаясь, запрокидывая голову, повторяя одни и те же слова снова и снова: «отпусти», «нет» и «не надо».

Несложно догадаться, что именно я был главным действующим лицом ее кошмара. Это знание заставляло меня испытать давно забытое чувство вины – чувство, на которое, я думал, что неспособен более.

Я не знал, что я делал с ней во сне, возможно, убивал или насиловал или еще что-нибудь ужасное, и это наполняло меня ненавистью к самому себе. Раскаяние или что-то похожее на это пришло ко мне, когда с ее губ слетело слабое «не делай этого».

Я становился отвратителен сам себе, понимая, что буквально минуту назад думал о том, как подчиню ее своей власти.

Гребаный. Похотливый. Ублюдок. Эти эпитеты как нельзя точно отражали мою сущность.

Белла не заслуживала, чтобы я обращался с ней так, как я делал это до сегодняшнего дня, но я не мог стать другим, не мог измениться. Сердце проблемы заключалось в том, что на свою огромную беду Белла была слишком желанной, а я всегда разрушал то, чего хотел больше всего. Я не представлял себе выхода из этого замкнутого круга, обреченный вращаться в нем постоянно.

Хуже всего было, когда она проснулась. Мне безумно хотелось остаться рядом с ней на всю оставшуюся ночь, просто наблюдая за ее сном, находясь рядом, слушая размеренное дыхание, растворяясь в мелодии сердцебиения… Но я знал, что должен уйти как можно скорее, иначе обязательно подвергну ее огромной опасности, чего мне хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.

Поэтому сейчас я докуривал двадцатую сигарету, по-прежнему не видя смысла в этом глупом занятии. Пачка закончилась весьма неожиданно. Если это был скрытый сигнал к действию, то распознать его я не смог.

Я сидел у брега океана на песке, расположившись так, чтобы волны не доставали до меня, борясь с желанием вернуться к Белле. В полночь поднялся сильный ветер, предвещая приближение шторма, плотная завеса туч застлала небо, спрятав круглый диск желтоватой луны; ночь была прохладной, но только не для меня. Я уже давно не чувствовал ни холода, ни жары.

Этой ночью я не чувствовал ничего и все одновременно.

Я оставался на диком пляже еще некоторое время, до тех пор, пока ветер не унес прочь запах едкого дыма. Больше тридцати минут я не вынес – вернулся в дом и бесшумно проник в комнату Беллы, опустился в плетеное кресло под окном, откуда открывался прелестный вид на моего ангела. Спящей она была еще прекрасней, ее сон был спокойным, и я надеялся, что так будет до самого утра. Я глубоко вдыхал ее насыщенный запах, который по-прежнему причинял мне дискомфорт, царапая горло, но теперь я был на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов уверен, что смогу справиться с этим.


	18. Глава 17 Удар молнии

…

17. **Удар молнии. **

…

За окном стояла серая мутная пелена дождя.

Шторм начался перед самым рассветом, в считанные секунды превратив прозрачные воды залива в грязное месиво. Высокие волны, подчас выше человеческого роста, казалось, никогда не устанут выплевывать на берег песок, поднятый со дна, мелкие ракушки, растения и прочий мусор, лежащий на океанском дне со времен последнего шторма. Небо точно взбесилось, извергая на землю тонны дождевой воды; под мощными порывами ветра гнулись высокие пальмовые деревья, некоторые – самые слабые – ветки ломались, не выдерживая сокрушительной мощи природного свирепства. Раз в три-четыре минуты свинцовый кокон неба пронзала яркая вспышка молнии, грохотал оглушительно гром. Мне пришлось полностью отключить сигнализацию в машине, потому что за последние полчаса она трижды включалась сама по себе.

Я вышел на террасу на втором этаже, снова закурить удалось только с третьей попытки: ветер постоянно тушил пламя зажигалки. Белла еще спала. Было около шести утра. После маленького ночного происшествия она спала спокойно, по крайней мере, кошмары больше не тревожили ее сон, и лишь изредка она вздрагивала, в унисон очередному раскату грома. Ночь пролетела удивительно быстро, несмотря на мучительное жжение в горле, которое было обязательным условием для меня на случай, если я хотел проводить больше времени в ее компании. Я знал, что этим подвергаю ее жизнь огромной опасности, однако считал, что смогу пересилить жажду. И не ошибся. Разумеется, я собирался избавиться от этого досадного неудобства, хотя, по правде говоря, я не был уверен, что после стольких лет «свободного» образа жизни крови двух-трех оленей или одного горного льва будет достаточно, чтобы унять пламя, полыхающее в горле. Другого выхода у меня не было.

Из размышлений меня вырвал резкий звук трескающегося где-то совсем рядом дерева, в воздухе тотчас запахло паленым. Я не сразу понял, что случилось, и только перегнувшись через кованый парапет, увидел: в одно из близстоящих деревьев попала молния, расколов мощный ствол на две обуглившиеся части. Это окончательно убедило меня, что ехать в ближайший город за искусственной кровью в такую погоду на самом деле изначально было неудачной идеей.

Вода была повсюду: она проникала в каждую щель в земле, затапливала открытые бассейны, размывала не заасфальтированные дороги. Кое-где уже начинали образовываться мелкие ручейки. Прокладывая себе путь, они размывали дорогу, унося вслед за собой стремительным потоком кусочки земли и мелкие камешки гравия. Со временем эти ручейки становились все больше и больше, превращаясь в самые настоящие реки на дороге.

Попасть под такой поток грязной воды не было ни малейшего желания. А если ты человек, то вообще лучше сидеть дома и не высовываться на улицу, чтобы тебя не смыло ненароком в ближайшую сточную канаву, образовавшуюся вполне естественным путем. А уж о том, чтобы приблизиться к береговой линии во время такого шторма и думать забудьте, если вам дорога ваша жизнь.

Разумеется, никакая вода под ногами – а если уж на то пошло, то и шторм – не могли остановить меня, в отличие от молнии, прямое попадание которой способно превратить мое тело в горстку пепла. Кожа вампира плохо проводит электрические разряды.

В дом я вернулся предположительно спустя полчаса. Белла все еще спала крепким спокойным сном, несмотря на то, что время близилось к полудню, и я не стал тревожить ее. Она нуждалась в отдыхе, тем более, откуда мне было знать, является ли долгий сон признаком чего-либо плохого? Ее организм был сильно истощен и слаб «благодаря» долгим годам, проведенным в далеко не самых подходящих условиях для жизни человека, коим являлась Белла. Прибавьте к этому ощущение постоянного страха быть съеденным заживо, гнетущее чувство безысходности и тяжести понимания того, что у твоего вида нет будущего, и вы сможете понять, что происходит в душе этого хрупкого создания. Она прошла через ад, без преувеличений. Это не могло не оставить свой тяжелый след на девочке. Теперь я понимал, откуда были все эти ночные кошмары, слезы и резкие перемены настроения. Необходимо быть по-настоящему сильной личностью, чтобы не свихнуться в этом сумасшедшем мире.

В прежние времена людям нравилось фантазировать на тему Судного дня. Представлять себе, как оно все будет, когда Земля остановится. Было много теорий, например, новый ледниковый период, или смена полюсов планеты и, как следствие, уничтожение всего живого на ней. Или волна смертельного вируса, которая охватит все материки и оставит после себя континенты трупов. Или извержение знаменитой Йеллоустоунской кальдеры _(вулкан в Йеллоустоунском национальном парке в США, расположенный на северо-западе штата Вайоминг. По прогнозам извержение этого вулкана может уничтожить большую часть Северной Америки и стать причиной смерти более 1 млрд. человек во всем мире – прим. автора)_, которое приведет в движение литосферные плиты, что, в свою очередь, вызовет повсеместные сдвиги земной коры, серии цунами и землетрясений…

Но никто не мог подумать, что это произойдет таким образом.

Никто, кроме Элис.

Она _знала_.

Она узнала о случившемся за несколько недель до начала конца, но даже это знание не могло изменить того, что было предначертано миру. День платить по счетам судьбы, о котором так много говорили, настал.

Свершилось, господа!

Знание, говорят, – сила, но иногда одного лишь знания бывает недостаточно, а иногда без него и вовсе бывает легче. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь – простая, давно хорошо известная для всех истина. Бывают ситуации, когда только заведомо известная информация может спасти миллионы жизней, а бывают и такие, когда лучше оставаться в неведении до последнего момента – все равно ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы изменить что-то, даже если очень хорошо постараешься.

Бывают ситуации, когда тебе не остается ничего другого, кроме того, что смотреть на то, как все вокруг тебя рушится в считанные секунды, как исчезает, уходит все, что ты привык считать постоянным, вечным. На самом деле, нет во вселенной ничего постоянного. Все проходящее, **все**: этот шторм, этот день, солнце в небе, планета Земля, мы с вами.

_Особенно_ мы.

Мы – гости в этом мире, просто гости. И рано или поздно, настанет тот день, когда нас всех (всех без исключения в этот раз) окончательно попросят собрать свое барахло и в принудительном порядке убираться вон. И никакого бонуса _бессмертия_ не будет достаточно, чтобы пройти этот уровень.

Слово «вечно» само по себе смешно.

…

Мысль пронзила мое сознание подобно удару молнии: я испытывал сочувствие, и если не ко всем этим людям, то уж точно – к Белле, к одной единственной человеческой девушке, которая претендовала на место в моем сердце.

Хотя, нет, не претендовала. Она _уже_ была там. Она была там с первой секунды, когда я увидел ее еще совсем маленькой девочкой, напуганной до смерти, не способной говорить и даже вспомнить свое имя. Ее большие детские глаза смотрели на меня так, словно я был не убийцей, не кровожадным чудовищем, которого в первую очередь привлекала ее кровь, а того, кто мог помочь ей. Она тогда увидела во мне то, что, я думал, покинуло меня в далеком 1918, ту часть меня, которая умела сочувствовать и заботиться. Да, она была наивна, испугана и совершенно ничего не понимала в том, что творилось вокруг, но она точно могла определить, где друг, а где враг.

Наверное, именно этот проникновенный взгляд глубоких карих глаз очей невинной девочки, отчаянно цепляющейся за жизнь своими крохотными пальчиками, воспоминания о котором всплыли в моей памяти в ту судьбоносную ночь, и не позволил мне убить ее. Ни тогда, ни теперь, тринадцать лет спустя.

Она была особенной. И вовсе не потому, что я не мог прочесть ее мысли, не потому, что ее кровь пела для меня, и даже не потому, что ей удалось уцелеть в этом хаосе, в котором утонул мир. Она была просто другая, не такая, как большинство знакомых мне людей или вампиров.

…

Приблизительно через час – в последние десятилетия я заимел привычку не следить за течением времени – мой совершенный вампирский слух уловил движение в комнате Беллы. Она просыпалась, наконец-то. В голове немедленно созрел небольшой план. Мне захотелось сделать что-нибудь приятное для нее впервые, просто потому, что прошлой ночью я неожиданно понял, что не хочу, чтобы она страдала бесконечно. Эта девочка не заслуживала жить в аду, в окружении смерти и страха, но ничего другого в своей жизни она не знала, вынужденная расплачиваться за грехи многих поколений людей. Виновные были наказаны сполна – и поделом им, считал я. А что насчет детей, таких, как Белла – в чем их вина? В чем конкретно ее вина? Будучи маленькой четырехлетней девочкой, она определенно не совершила ничего такого, за что должна быть наказана, однако страдала она так же, как и те, кто отбывал свое «наказание» вполне заслуженно, и это было абсолютно неправильно. Я никогда не проявлял теплых чувств по отношению к людям, в особенности к тем, кто походил на меня, но причинить вред ребенку я не смел. Это было мое собственное маленькое негласное правило – никогда не выбирать детей в качестве очередной жертвы.

Оглядевшись, я нашел себя стоящим посреди кухни. Прекрасно, это именно то, в чем я нуждался, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свой план.

Кухня, как и пять спален с огромными кроватями королевского размера, была еще одним абсолютно бесполезным для этого дома помещением. Они были нужны исключительно для отвода глаз, чтобы человек, оказавшись в нашем доме по какой-либо причине, не заподозрил неладное. Мы не нуждались в лишних подозрениях, а отсутствие кухни, знаете ли, здорово бросается в глаза. Но поскольку никто из нас не ел в доме (это обычно происходило далеко за его пределами), мы не нуждались в кухне, но даже это весомое обстоятельство в свое время не помешало Эсми оборудовать ее по последнему слову техники. И сейчас здесь по-прежнему все блестело, выглядело так, словно кухонная мебель с нетерпением ждала своего звездного часа, и он, наконец, настал.

Сверкающая зеркальная сталь на некоторых поверхностях прекрасно сочеталась с деревянными шкафчиками черного цвета, невидимые лампочки на потолке располагались таким образом, что темные цвета мебели не делали кухню мрачной и неуютной, напротив, здесь было много света.

Это место, этот дом был для меня настоящей шкатулкой воспоминаний, приятных и не очень. Едва ли не каждый предмет напоминал о том далеком времени, когда все было иначе. Воспоминания, которые не могла стереть моя память, всплывали без приглашения. Раньше мне удавалось блокировать их, но теперь, оказавшись лицом к лицу с прошлым, оказавшись в месте, которое дышало им, отгородится от воспоминаний, казалось, было невозможно: они лезли изо всех щелей, и это почти сводило меня с ума.

Мне пришлось напомнить себе, что я здесь не для того, чтобы терзать себя воспоминаниями о времени, которое уже не вернуть. Какого черта я вообще вспомнил об этом сейчас? Прошлое, оно на то и прошлое, чтобы не мешало, не путалось под ногами, как надоедливая кошка.

Тряхнув головой, я принялся за приготовление завтрака для Беллы.

…

Когда я вернулся в ее комнату с подносом, полным еды, Белла сидела на кровати, поджав ноги к груди и обхватив их руками. Невидящий взгляд был устремлен в окно, прямо в сердце бушующей непогоды, мощные потоки дождя и ветра обрушивались на стекло, время от времени заставляя его подрагивать. Я вошел так тихо, что она даже не услышала, как за мной тихо закрылась, скрипнув, дверь, я был бесшумен, как, впрочем, всегда. Стоял у двери, не дыша, наблюдая за прекрасной человеческой девушкой, и в очередной раз ловил себя на мысли, что она – самое великолепное создание из всех, что я встречал в жизни, прости Роуз. Тонкая лямка ее майки упала с плеча, но она, похоже, не придавала этому ровно никакого значения, ее глаза были намертво прикованы к окну, лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, но в глазах застыла какая-то вселенская тоска. Я даже засомневался, были ли ее мысли сейчас здесь, в этой комнате. Она казалась мне такой далекой, чужой...

– Белла, – я тихо окликнул ее, и она вздрогнула от неожиданности, отсюда я мог видеть, как напряглось ее тело при звуке моего голоса. – Извини, я не хотел напугать тебя, – я легко улыбнулся, желая снять напряжение, оказавшись рядом с кроватью, опустил поднос перед Беллой. – Я приготовил для тебя завтрак, думаю, ты голодна… – хотелось потянуться и поправить сползшую лямку, просто за тем, чтобы в очередной раз прикоснуться к ее гладкой шелковистой коже, но я сдержался, понимая, что это может напугать ее. Мои прикосновения прежде дарили ей только боль, я догадывался, что после всего этого, каждая моя попытка прикоснуться к Белле еще некоторое время будет вызывать у нее страх. Как и все остальное, что связано со мной.

– Да, очень, – еле слышно призналась она, нескрываемое удивление проскользнуло в ее глазах. – Это все для меня?

– Разумеется, для тебя. Я не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь есть на завтрак, поэтому выбирай сама, что придется тебе по вкусу. Здесь есть вафли, яичница с беконом, тосты, клубничный джем, апельсиновый сок, яблоки, круасаны, кофе, шоколадная паста, овсянка, …

Пока я перечислял, она незаметно потянулась к бутону белоснежной розы, лежащей на краю подноса, пальцы быстро обхватили тонкий стебель без единого зеленого листа. Белла нерешительно, будто что-то останавливало ее, поднесла цветок к лицу и вдохнула свежий аромат розы, прикрыв глаза, кончики припухлых губ дернулись вверх, но улыбка так и не расцвела полностью на ее лице. Но когда она вновь открыла глаза, изучая, казалось, каждый отдельно взятый лепесток, я мог поклясться, что видел, как в них вспыхнул невиданный ранее огонек. Ее глаза блестели на протяжении секунд, но эти секунды, длились долгие минуты. Я осекся, резко замолчав. Внезапно, я понял, что хотел увидеть, как она улыбается для меня, исключительно для меня. А потом она покраснела. Я видел, как кровь прилила к щекам Беллы, придав им насыщенный розоватый оттенок. Это сделало ее запах еще сильнее, насыщеннее. Неосознанно, я прекратил дышать.

– Спасибо, – снова прошептала она, пытаясь спрятать лицо в цветке. – Выглядит очень аппетитно.

Белла отложила розу и взяла большое красное яблоко, зубы с хрустом вонзились в сочную мякоть. Я собирался сообщить ей о своем намерении отлучиться ненадолго, но прежде она должна поесть.

– Поставлю его в воду, – решив не смущать Беллу своим присутствием, пока она будет поглощать свой завтрак, я взял цветок и отправился на поиски вазы. Она едва заметно кивнула, полностью увлеченная едой, которая выглядела просто отвратительно на мой взгляд. _Ну да, конечно, ведь это далеко не похоже на неповторимый вкус четвертой отрицательной!_ Человеческая пища для таких, как я, по вкусу напоминала картон.

Когда я вернулся, держа в руках высокую стеклянную вазу, Белла доедала яичницу. Я поставил вазу недалеко от ее кровати, чтобы она могла чувствовать легкий цветочный аромат.

_Надо же, сегодня я просто верх любезности_, – я почти усмехнулся этой мысли.

Но Белла, вне всякого сомнения, заслуживала всего этого, тем более, быть вежливым и милым оказалось не так сложно. На самом деле, я чувствовал себя так естественно, делая приятно человеку, который являлся для меня чем-то большим, нежели едой. У меня не было никаких сомнений на этот счет – я нуждался в Белле больше, чем думал, больше, чем когда-либо нуждался в ком-то постороннем. Она была моей, но не принадлежала мне, ее душа и тело не являлись моей собственностью, каким бы сильным не было желание обладать ими.

– Я думала, – неуверенно начала Белла и, бросив мимолетный взгляд в окно, задумчиво продолжила, грея руки о чашку с кофе, – …что солнечная Калифорния оттого и называется солнечной, что здесь всегда много солнца и хорошая погода. Оказывается, все наоборот? – отхлебнув немного горячего напитка, она выжидающе взглянула на меня, все еще сидящего на корточках.

Я усмехнулся, распрямился, присел на край кровати, осмотрительно не слишком близко к Белле. Она хотела поговорить о погоде?

– На самом деле погода в Калифорнии бывает двух типов: адская жара или собачий холод. То же самое можно сказать и о лете: оно может быть или коротким в две недели или коротким в три недели, – я улыбнулся легкой ироничной улыбкой и поспешил спросить. – Ты любишь солнце?

Белла изобразила неопределенный жест плечами, раздумывая над моим вопросом.

– Я выросла в самом дождливом городе страны. Ненавижу дождь, сырость… – она снова пожала плечами прежде, чем задать ответный вопрос. – А ты?

– Мне по определению положено не любить солнце, – отшутился я, но следом уже серьезно добавил. – Но это место мне нравится, здесь очень живописные пляжи. Я как-нибудь покажу тебе лучшие места, позже.

Белла кивнула в ответ как-то совсем не заинтересовано. Мне не нравилось, какое выражение было на ее лице. Она выглядела, как человек, находящийся в состоянии депрессии, равнодушная, безразличная ко всему в целом мире. Даже когда она почти улыбнулась, крутя в пальцах тонкий стебель розы, ее глаза оставались холодными, отчужденными, что само по себе не было удивительным. Я боялся, что и внутри она может быть такой – неживой, убитой жизнью. Или правильнее будет сказать существованием?

– Спасибо за завтрак, Эдвард, было вкусно, – Белла собиралась встать и потянулась за подносом, видимо для того, чтобы убрать за собой (я не мог не отметить в ней эту положительную черту ее характера), но я не позволил ей уйти, резко поймав руку поперек запястья. Я хотел сделать это мягко, прилагая минимум усилий, потому что знал, что могу легко повредить хрупкие человеческие кости, но быть нежным на этот раз у меня не получилось. Я подумал, что вновь причинил ей боль, нехотя на этот раз, но даже если и так, она никак не отреагировала, даже не скривилась.

– Постой, – я остановил ее, ослабив давление на ее руку. Белла послушно села, не пытаясь сопротивляться или протестовать. Она довольно быстро училась. – Подожди, не надо. Я сам все уберу.

– Л-ладно, – сдавлено проговорила она, впиваясь испуганным взглядом в то место, где мои пальцы пережимали ее руку. Все-таки мысль о том, что я _уже_ оставил на ней свои отметины восхищала меня, это значило, что она только моя, и если кто-нибудь хотя бы попытается отнять ее, я буду иметь полное право убить его, не задумываясь. Ведь это были мы: Белла и я. Я, который никогда не жил по правилам, и Белла, в которой я так отчаянно нуждался.

– Белла, послушай меня внимательно, – требовательно, не без давления в голосе попросил я, подвигаясь ближе к ней, все еще не выпуская ее руку; мне нравилось ощущать тепло ее кожи против холода моей. – Я знаю, ты ненавидишь меня и почти наверняка думаешь, что я должен гореть в аду… я не буду отрицать это, последнее утверждение – абсолютная правда, мне там самое место, я заслужил этого. Но, – я запнулся, крепко стиснув зубы, потому что это было тяжело – говорить такие вещи ей, прямо сейчас. Но иначе быть уже не могло, открыл рот, значит, говори. Я сделал глубокий ненужный вдох и продолжил, не осознавая, что поглаживал тем временем руку Беллы большим пальцем, вычерчивая круги на ее коже, – …я не верю в Бога, но считается, что даже грешник, покаявшись, может заслужить прощения.

Она смотрела на меня широкими глазами, чуть приоткрыв свой сладкий ротик. Шок на ее лице медленно сменялся сначала сильным удивлением, затем его разбавила чернильная клякса недоверия. Она дышала ровно, вернее, она _старалась_ дышать ровно, но, несмотря на все ее старания, количество вдохов не совпадало с количеством выдохов.

Она не издавала ни звука. В спальне царило то, что без сомнения можно было называть мертвой тишиной. Обычно я был рад каждой возможности насладиться ею, но сейчас, впервые за последние сто тридцать лет я предпочитал шум этой сокрушительной давящей тишине.

Я насчитал сто пять секунд прежде, чем она ответила.

– Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня, – прошептала Белла, воздух с шумом покинул ее легкие. Легонько качнув головой, она закрыла глаза, а я все еще продолжал пронзать напряженным взглядом лицо Беллы. Как жаль, что она не понимала. А может, она все понял, просто не хотела говорить мне? Не хотела, чтобы я знал.

– Белла, я был не прав! – Слова соскользнули с моих уст прежде, чем окончательно сформироваться в мыслях. Я жалел, что не могу поймать их и запереть обратно под замок. Раньше мне казалось, что я всегда поступаю верно, все мои решения были правильным, окончательными и не подвергались сомнению.

_И что теперь? Я сожалею о том, кем был и что совершал? Я собираюсь извиниться? Перед человеком? Ну и хрен с ним, я действительно был не прав во многих вещах. _

Но была и положительная сторона во всем этом – я вновь мог видеть ее глаза, смотрящие прямо в мои.

– Я был не прав по отношению к тебе, – продолжил я. – Ошибался, наивно пологая, что с тобой будет так же, как и с остальными, что смогу с прежней легкостью надругаться над твоим телом и осушить тебя до дна, наслаждаясь каждым твоим криком, каждым хрустом твоих костей. Что смогу ломать твое тело, делая это так, чтобы ты оставалась в сознании, испытывая всю эту нестерпимую боль.

Наверное, это было слишком для нее, поскольку Белла вздрагивала практически над каждым моим словом, ее побледневшее лицо поглотила маска ужаса, тело застыло в напряжении. Я поспешно выпустил ее из плена своих рук, давая возможность отползти подальше от сидящего рядом чудовища, в которое я на миг превратился, прокручивая в голове сцены того, что изначально хотел сотворить с ней, но Белла не двигалась. Из всего происходящего следовал один единственный вывод: я совсем разучился подбирать слова.

– Зачем, – судорожный вздох на секунду прервал ее голос, – ты говоришь мне все это?

– Потому что ты должна знать, – твердо проговорил я, но Белла не дала мне закончить мысль.

– Знать что? Что ты ненормальный садист и держишь людей за животных? Даже хуже – с животными так не обращаются, как ты обращаешься со мной и теми, кто был здесь до меня! – Белла взорвалась, яростно извергая на меня весь гнев, накопившийся у нее внутри. – Думаешь, я не знаю, на что ты способен? Знаю. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты из себя представляешь, Эдвард. Ты – отвратительное бездушное создание, машина для поглощения крови, ты даже не вампир – вампиры не могут быть _настолько_ жестоки! Они убивают затем, чтобы выжить, а ты делаешь это потому, что тебе стало скучно. Я сомневаюсь, что ты когда-то был человеком, ты больше похож на зверя, который живет ради того, чтобы потакать своим инстинктам. Может быть, после этого ты захочешь убить меня – валяй! Мне все равно, я в любом случае не стала бы молчать, даже если это будут последние мои слова.

Где-то вдалеке раздался оглушительный раскат грома.

Я дернулся как от пощечины. Я бы никому такого не позволил, никому! Рука сама по себе – я не контролировал свои движения – взмыла в воздух, замерев в считанных сантиметрах перед лицом Беллы, готовая нанести удар.

– Давай! – прокричала она, решительно подставив под удар лицо. – Сделай это. Ударь меня, и ты распишешься под каждым моим словом.

Такой дерзости, такой почти безрассудной смелости ожидать от нее было невозможно. Только не от нее, хотя большую часть времени Белла была совершенно непредсказуема в своем поведении, и я уже было думал, что привык к этому, как вдруг здравствуйте, пожалуйста. Ей вновь удалось удивить меня и полностью сбить с толку. Невероятно! Просто невероятно. Но больше всего меня поразило не это – спокойствие, с которым я выслушал ее гневную тираду. Ярость, злость не бурлили во мне, я не зарычал, не зашипел на нее, даже выражение моего лица не изменилось, так и оставалось совершенно спокойным, холодным. Я был абсолютно спокоен, если не считать странного ощущения, зарождающегося в глубине грудной клетки. И моей ладони рядом с ее лицом.

Я смотрел на Беллу, ее грудь быстро вздымалась, тонкие ноздри трепетали, щеки горели. Всем своим видом она напоминала сейчас разъяренную фурию, с диким блеском в глазах, слегка вздернутым подбородком и без намека на страх.

_Какого дьявола?_

Я сжал руку в кулак, да так, что костяшки пальцев захрустели. Я не мог ударить ее, впервые за долгое время я не мог причинить вред человеку, потому что знал: она права, в каждом предложении, в каждом гребаном слове была эта мерзкая сука-правда.

Моя рука безвольно упала вдоль туловища, точно тряпичная марионетка с обрезанной веревочкой.

– Если это так, то, как думаешь, Белла, почему ты все еще жива? – спросил я.

– Я не знаю, – последовал незамедлительно ответ, она буквально прошипела эти слова, почти как я. – Может потому, что ты еще не наигрался со мной. Откуда я могу знать, что творится в твоей голове? – Она сузила глаза, одарив меня презрительно-циничным взглядом.

Так вот что она думает!

– Ты же знаешь, что я из себя представляю, – я поддел Беллу, воспользовавшись ее собственными словами. Она фыркнула, сложив руки на груди, и отвела взгляд, притворившись равнодушно разглядывающей пол. Ей нечего было ответить, и это очень злило ее, я видел, как подрагивали стиснутые в тонкую линию губы. – Тогда ты выслушаешь меня.

Белла небрежно дернула плечами, перебирая в пальцах уголок одеяла, чтобы скрыть мелкую дрожь. Я видел, как подрагивали ее пальцы, но не мог понять: была ли эта дрожь признаком сдерживаемой ярости или это было что-то нервное.

– У меня все равно нет выбора. Я застряла. Здесь. С тобой. Этого ничто не изменит. Ну хорошо, почти ничто.

Я покачал головой, с силой сжав переносицу указательным и большим пальцами, и только теперь смог понять, что стою не у ее постели, а рядом с окном, отвернувшись от Беллы. Эмоции заставляли меня острее испытывать жажду крови. Я поймал себя на мысли, что представляю, как мои зубы вонзаются в эту нежную бледноватую кожу близ сонной артерии, разрывая ее… поток сладкой терпкой жидкости врывается в мой рот, все что нужно – это успевать глотать.

Слова полились неконтролируемым потоком.

– Ты была права, назвав меня бездушным чудовищем – я действительно такой, не стану отрицать это. Моя жизнь не имеет смысла, – я говорил медленно и тихо, на грани шипения, но достаточно громко, чтобы Белла могла услышать все.

– Но это не повод ненавидеть весь мир! – бросила она с укором. Ее взгляд прожигал мою спину насквозь.

– Не надо перебивать меня, дай закончить, – я развернулся к ней, прислоняясь к подоконнику, она сидела в той же позе, что и перед моим приходом. – Тринадцать лет назад я спас тебя от смерти потому, что ты была ребенком. Я сам никогда детей не трогал и не мог позволить этого чудовищам, подобным мне. Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, но все было именно так. Вскоре я забыл о тебе, и не вспоминал до той ночи, когда судьба, как пафосно бы это ни звучало, столкнула нас вновь. До этого я и предположить не мог, что мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся. – _Я не думал, что ты проживешь так долго. _– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не мог оставить тебя там, для кого-нибудь другого. Я думал: я спас тебя однажды, и значит, теперь твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, и ты сама принадлежишь мне. Но чем больше проходит времени, тем больше я понимаю, что ты не принадлежишь никому. Такая гордая волелюбивая птица. Такие не сдаются, не ломаются и не прогибаются под обстоятельства. Такие считают, что лучше умереть, чем попасть в плен… Но ты слишком сильно любишь эту жизнь, чтобы уйти из нее по своей воле, а твой сегодняшний спектакль – просто гордость, что, знаешь ли, не всегда положительная черта характера. Когда-то давно в какой-то книге я прочитал такую фразу: «Я бы простила ему его гордость, не задень он мою» _(роман «Гордость и предубеждение» английской писательницы Джейн Остин – прим. автора)_ – так вот это как раз о нас. Мы с тобой даже чем-то похожи на Элизабет и мистера Дарси, – я непроизвольно усмехнулся этой мысли, – только ситуация гораздо более драматическая, и я очень сомневаюсь, что в конце нас ждет хеппи-энд – это все равно, что ждать свадьбы в конце порнофильма.

Закончив говорить, я взглянул на Беллу, которая тяжело и быстро дышала, впиваясь ногтями в колени – опасное занятие, пока я нахожусь рядом с ней. Она нуждалась в большем количестве времени, чтобы переварить все услышанное только что. Прекрасно, я собирался дать ей это время, отправившись на охоту. Я чувствовал, что не смогу больше тянуть, жажда донимала меня. Сейчас, наверное, я был рад и оленям, ведь по большому счету какая разница, во что вонзать зубы? Только бы не в Беллу.

– И тебе это нравится? – осторожно, она попыталась вывести меня на откровенность. – Ты… ты наслаждаешься такой жизнью?

– Хочешь услышать правду? – я оказался вблизи Беллы раньше, чем мои слова коснулись ее разума. Я мог отдать многое за возможность слышать ее мысли в этот момент. Она кивнула сконфужено, напуганная моей внезапной близостью. – Мне всегда была противна эта жизнь. Вечность, когда не знаешь, зачем живешь, – ужасна. Это существование, лишенное всякого смысла.

– Но ты сам сделал такой выбор, – она покачала головой, словно отказываясь от своих слов.

– Я не выбирал эту жизнь. Все решили за меня. Я был поставлен перед фактом, – мой голос звучал жестоко, но это не испугало Беллу, однако и не ослабило напряжение между нами.

– Я не об этом говорила, – спокойно сказала она.

Конечно же, я понимал, _что_ она имела в виду, – мой образ жизни и мой бунт против образа жизни Калленов. Но прямо сейчас я не хотел обсуждать эти темы с ней. Белла внимательно смотрела на меня, ожидая, и не догадываясь, какое разочарование ожидает ее впереди.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже, – сказал я, находясь уже у двери. – Я скоро вернусь.

…

Я бежал.

Бежал, как безудержный порыв ветра, сшибая на своем пути все преграды, которые мог запросто миновать, оставляя позади способность мыслить, полностью отдаваясь сильнейшему инстинкту, выпуская наружу всю свою животную сущность. В такие моменты не обращаешь внимания на хлюпающие под ногами огромные лужи или на испачканную одежду, неприятно облепившую тело, или же на мутную серую пелену дождя перед глазами, которая здорово затрудняет наблюдение за дорогой. Но я не нуждался в зрении, не так остро, как в обонянии и «встроенном локаторе» в моей голове. Пожалуй, это было одно из тех немногих качеств, за которые можно любить бытие вампира.

Оказавшись наедине с природой, впервые за долгое время я почувствовал себя свободно. Прогоняя все мысли прочь из головы, я отдавал всего себя охоте, жадно втягивая в легкие влажный лесной воздух. В Калифорнийских лесах есть довольно злачные места, и я как раз направлялся в одно из таких, предвкушая долгожданное тушение пожара в горле.

Первым на моем пути оказался молодой олень. Было немного непривычно после долгого перерыва возвращаться к зверью. Уверен, что будь я не так голоден, плевался бы от самого вида дрянной оленьей крови, однако, за неимением альтернативного источника питания, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что бегало в лесах Калифорнии. Чуть позже мне посчастливилось разбавить свой низкокалорийный обед парочкой волков, но и этого, как оказалось, было недостаточно. Пришлось компенсировать качество пищи ее количеством.

Спустя несколько часов, насытившись, я возвращался домой. Гроза к тому времени утихла, но ветер не стих, моросил мелкий неприятный дождь, и небо по-прежнему было затянуто свинцовыми тучами. Шторм не прекратился, а только взял небольшую передышку.

Дома меня поджидала очередная неожиданность. Если бы я только знал, что случится в мое отсутствие, я бы ни за что не позволил себе уйти.

Ветер донес до меня ее крик задолго до того, как вдали замаячили знакомые очертания особняка. Это был крик полный отчаяния и боли, леденящий душу крик человека, встретившего смерть лицом к лицу. Что-то внутри меня оборвалось в тот момент, когда ее голос внезапно оборвался, и меня окутала густая тяжелая тишина. Что случилось? Что с ней? Увижу ли я ее живой, вернувшись? Все эти мысли сжигали мой мозг.

Тихий гортанный рык вырвался из моего горла, как только я услышал его мысли и увидел происходящее его глазами. Пламя гнева поглотило меня, красная пелена застелила глаза. Это была ярость в чистом виде. А в следующее мгновение я уже был там, готовый порвать его в клочья.

Повалив Беллу на сырую землю, ищейка впивался зубами в ее руку. Тонкая струйка крови стекала по его подбородку. Все случилось очень быстро. Я услышал свой собственный, не похожий ни на что звериный рык и кинулся на Джеймса, сбросив его с лежащей неподвижно Беллы. Столкновение наших каменных тел заглушил мощный раскат грома. Я пытался сбросить его на шоссе, но ищейка каким-то образом извернулся в полете и приземлился на ноги в десяти метрах, мгновенно занимая боевую стойку. Он собирался напасть на меня в прыжке, но я отскочил в сторону, прочитав план нападения в его мыслях.

Он уже был покойником, осмелившись не только приблизиться к моей Белле, но и попытаться отнять у меня ее, убить. Я не собирался оставлять его в живых, но и быстрой расправы тоже не планировал.

Ищейка был опытен – это чувствовалось в каждом его движении. Склонив голову набок, скалясь на меня, он продумывал следующие свои действия, пока мы плавно кружили друг перед другом, источая волны опасности. Я дал ему возможность почувствовать преимущество, разрешив атаковать себя, но как только его зубы оказались вблизи моего лица, быстро отшатнулся и, воспользовавшись тем, что ищейка был застигнут врасплох, с легкостью схватил его за горло и прижал к земле.

И затем я услышал позади, как Белла снова закричала, оглянулся, не ослабляя давление на глотку вампира, который отчаянно пытался сбросить меня. Мне понадобилось несколько десятых секунды, чтобы понять, что происходило с Беллой. По ее телу прошла волна крупной дрожи, она дернулась в конвульсии, глаза закатились, запрокинув голову, она хватала ртом воздух, точно задыхалась. Яд был в ее крови. И он начинал действовать.

– Игры кончились, Джеймс, – прорычал я в лицо ищейке, рывком поднимая нас с земли.

Я сделал все очень быстро, разорвал его на части и поджег останки при помощи зажигалки, лежащей в кармане джинсов, после чего вернулся к Белле. Склонившись над ней, обхватил ладонями ее лицо, помутневшие глаза смотрели на меня сквозь пелену боли, умоляя, я догадывался, о чем. Увы, я слишком хорошо знал, что она чувствовала и чего хотела прямо сейчас. В памяти всплыли ее слова: «я скорее умру, чем соглашусь добровольно стать жалким рабом собственной жажды». Но я не мог допустить, чтобы смерть отняла ее у меня.

– Белла, – измучено позвал я, убирая прилипшие к лицу мокрые волосы, гладил ее плечи, внезапно превратившись из жестокого беспощадного чудовища в настоящую размазню, рассыпаясь извинениями, – прости меня, Белла. Прости, пожалуйста. Если бы я только мог знать, что будет. Я не хотел, прости, нельзя было оставлять тебя… – Как безумец, я повторял одно и то же.

Синеватые губы Беллы дрогнули, она пыталась что-то сказать, но вместо слов у нее получалось издавать тихие хриплые звуки. Я наклонился максимально близко, пытаясь разобрать слова.

– П-помоги… мне! – собравшись силами, она выкрикнула последнее слово. – Я не хочу… так...

Я знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы прекратить процесс обращения, сохранив при этом ее жизнь, но не был уверен, что у меня получится высосать яд, не убив ее. Кровь Беллы сводила меня с ума, остановиться, попробовав ее сейчас, будет практически невозможно. Я должен был принять решение немедленно, пока яд не распространился по всему телу. Это могло сработать, если я смогу остановится, но ставка была слишком высока, я не хотел рисковать ее жизнью подобным образом. Для самой Беллы будет гораздо безопаснее, если она станет вампиром и будет в состоянии позаботиться о себе сама. Но будет ли так проще для нее и для меня? Эгоист во мне кричал, что я не должен позволить ей превратиться, иначе, став самостоятельной и сильной (в десятки раз сильнее меня), она просто-напросто уйдет, а я не мог допустить этого. Точно так же, как не мог допустить, чтобы она погибла от моих рук, когда я не смогу перестать пить ее кровь.

Я должен хотя бы попытаться. Пока еще не слишком поздно.

– Все будет хорошо, – успокоил ее я, удивляясь, откуда в моем голосе взялось столько горячей решимости.

И затем я припал к ранке на ее запястье, изо всех сил стараясь концентрироваться не на потрясающем головокружительном вкусе, а на мысли, что я ни в коем случае не должен погубить ее. Время перестало существовать для меня, потерявшегося в чистом наслаждении, которое дарила ее кровь.

Титаническими усилиями мне удалось оторваться от Беллы, когда она была чиста. Радость от того, что я справился, переполняла меня – я сделал это, мне было чем гордится. Но эта радость также быстро испарилась, не оставив и следа, как только я понял, насколько тяжелым было состояние Беллы после того, как ее дважды чуть не убили. Смертельно бледная, с посиневшими губами, ссадинами по всему телу и этим ужасным следом от укуса, который останется с ней теперь навсегда. Ее глаза медленно затухали, потеряв всякое выражение, но тело больше не дрожало. Никаких следов превращения не оставалось. Но несмотря на это, я не чувствовал и подобия облегчения, наоборот – я боялся за ее жизнь еще больше.

Костер с останками ищейки стремительно догорал, его потушит начинающийся дождь. Я аккуратно поднял Беллу с земли и отнес в дом, собираясь позаботиться о ее ранах, хотя и не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно буду делать. Ее сердце билось медленно и неровно, заставляя панику стремительно нарастать во мне. Я мог промыть и перевязать место укуса, остановить кровотечение, но что касалось всего остального, я был абсолютно беспомощен.

Я бережно, словно в моих руках находилось бесценное сокровище, уложил Беллу на кровать. Простынь тотчас окрасилась в бурые пятна от крови и грязной воды, стекающей с ее одежды и волос. Мне стоило вымыть ее прежде, чем начинать какие-либо манипуляции с ранами, но тревожить ее в таком состоянии лишний раз казалось мне опасным и рискованным замыслом.

Понимая, что искать бинты и антисептики в этом доме занятие бесполезное, я отправился в бар, где была припасена бутылка крепкого семидесятиградусного рома – для этой цели вполне сгодится. На кухне я взял самую глубокую салатницу, набрал в нее холодной воды и прихватил пару чистых полотенец из ванной.

Первым делом я снял с Беллы одежду, чтобы лучше оценить, насколько обширными были повреждения, и принялся удалять грязь и кровь влажными полотенцами, действуя с максимальной осторожностью, обработал каждую свежую царапину на ее теле от заражения и кое-как перевязал место укуса при помощи того, что недавно было тонким полотенцем. Теперь оставалось только одно – ждать, когда к Белле вернется сознание. Больше ничего я не мог сделать для нее.

Я одел ее в чистую одежду, накрыл теплым одеялом и сел рядом, держа ее маленькую холодную кисть, безвольно повисшую в моих пальцах. Смотреть на Беллу было мучительно больно. В тишине, прерываемой лишь ее дыханием, чувство вины лавиной навалилось на меня, убивая своей тяжестью. Может, я и не был виноват в нападении на нее Джеймса сегодня, ведь если бы я не ушел на охоту, то вместо него был бы я сам. Но в остальном был виноват только я. Мое бесчеловечное жестокое обращение с Беллой привело ее к тому, что было сейчас. Моя вина перед ней была огромной, и я не знал, смогу ли когда-нибудь загладить ее.

Время шло. Цифры на часах сменяли друг друга мучительно долго, как будто специально издеваясь надо мной. Состояние Беллы не менялось ни в какую сторону. Я ждал и час, и два, и три. На четвертом часу я не выдержал.

Она нуждалась в настоящей помощи, но никак не в том ее жалком подобии, которое мог обеспечить ей я. Другого выхода не оставалось. Белле не станет лучше, если я буду сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как она, возможно, умирает от моего бездействия. Я всячески убеждал себя, что смогу справится сам, но это была наглая ложь, которая, ко всему прочему, могла стоить Белле жизни. Медлить было опасно. Я должен сделать это. Немедленно. Сейчас я был просто обязан закрыть глаза на все и сделать это ради нее.

Я достал телефон и набрал номер. Долго ждать не пришлось, трубку сняли после первого гудка.

– Карлайл?


	19. Глава 18 Одиночество мы выбираем сами

…

18. **Одиночество мы выбираем сами.**

(_Тринадцать лет назад относительно происходящих событий)_

…

– …а во-он в том углу мы поставим мое мягкое белое кресло. Мне кажется, этой комнате не хватает светлых пятен. Как думаешь, Эдвард?

Таня перевернулась на живот, сложив руки под подбородком, вопросительно поглядывая на меня из-под веера густых черных ресниц, обрамляющих разноцветные глаза: кроваво-красный и изумрудно-зеленый. Я сомневался, что среди учиненного нами прошлой ночью беспорядка ей удастся найти вторую линзу, впрочем, это особо меня и не волновало: я всегда носил с собой на всякий, подобный этому, случай дополнительную пару линз. Цвета потемневшего янтаря. Достать такие было весьма проблематично, поэтому обычно я выбирал более распространенные цвета, например, синий или коричневый, но я знал, что это всегда выдавало меня, когда я появлялся в доме Калленов (или я должен сказать_ «_моем доме»?) с человеческим цветом глаз. А так как, пользуясь этой нехитрой уловкой, бульшую часть времени я чувствовал себя обманщиком, особенно получая мысленные одобрения от Карлайла и Эсми, в последнее время я старался появляться там как можно реже.

К счастью, они не задавали вопросов. Даже когда видели меня с красными глазами. Вместо этого моя спина ловила полные сожаления взгляды и тяжелые вздохи, которые обычно звучали как «если-бы-я-мог-что-то-с-этим-поделать». Способ психологического воздействия, понимаете ли. И, увы, он не работал.

Единственное, о чем я мог думать прямо сейчас, так это о том, как же она достала меня своими едва ли не наполеоновскими планами по обустройству нашего «семейного гнездышка». _Какого черта? – _вертелось у меня на языке. Последние полчаса Таня без умолку распиналась о будущем каждой комнаты в, дескать, нашем доме, который на самом деле принадлежал мне, подробно описывая мельчайшие детали, такие как цвет колец для салфеток, не видя или не желая видеть, что при этом я не внимаю ее речи. В этом плане она могла бы на равных соревноваться с самой Элис Каллен.

Я сжал руки в кулаки, сминая алые шелковые простыни, мельком взглянул на обнаженную девушку, лежащую у меня под боком. Она выглядела такой довольной, как кот, вдоволь нализавшийся сметаны, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и заурчит, точно заурчит. Поймав картинку своего напряженно-угрюмого лица с глубокой складкой сосредоточенности на переносице и сложенными в тонкую линию губами в мыслях Тани, я отвернулся, попутно сканируя взглядом полупустую комнату. Помимо широкой кровати с кованым изголовьем, здесь был одинокий торшер и напольное антикварное зеркало в золотой раме, инкрустированной драгоценными камнями. Паркет был из темных широких досок, окно прикрыто прозрачным тюлем, дверь, ведущая на террасу, впускала в помещение свежий весенний воздух, наполненный пением птиц и запахом свежей травы, на торшере висели остатки моей вчерашней рубашки, а пол подле был усыпан мелкими пуговицами.

Я понял, что не люблю Таню. Более того, я испытывал необъяснимую неприязнь к лежащей рядом женщине – красивой, совершенной, но такой… пустой. Отвращение разом пропитало все мое сознание, обволакивая, словно липкая, мокрая, дурно пахнущая тряпка. Мне стало неприятно находиться рядом с ней, в одной постели, видеть ее вечно улыбающееся лицо, как будто кто-то пришил к мочкам ушей уголки ее губ, слышать этот высокий звонкий голос, мысли, всегда далекие от реальности. Я спрашивал себя, что я до сих пор здесь делаю? Если бы я был человеком, я бы сказал, что ненавижу просыпаться в одной постели с женщиной, с которой имел секс накануне ночью, но поскольку я не спал, а, следовательно – и не просыпался, совершенно иные слова напрашивались, чтобы быть высказанными.

Таня же в свою очередь растолковала выражение моего лица иначе.

– Если тебе не нравится кресло… забудь, обойдемся без него или выберем другое. Завтра, кстати, обещают пасмурную погоду, так что свободно можем заняться покупкой новой мебели, – с неугасающим энтузиазмом продолжала она.

Я смотрел на нее и не мог понять, в чем ее проблема? Вроде и не блондинка снаружи, но внутри – самое оно.

– Таня, стоп! Остановись, – я сел, позволяя шелковой ткани соскользнуть с моей груди и живота, вытянув руку вперед, предотвращая продолжение пламенной речи мисс Денали. – О чем, черт подери, ты говоришь и думаешь?

– Что значит «о чем»? – она опешила, сбитая с толку резкой переменой в моем поведении.

– Хватит думать о нас, как о семейной паре, мы не муж и жена! – мой голос звучал достаточно грубо, чтобы Таня мгновенно пришла в себя и, наконец, прогнала сладкий розовый туман из своих мыслей. В ее голове прямо сейчас стремительно назревал небольшой тайфун.

– Но мы скоро… мы ведь собирались пожениться этим летом, разве нет? Или скажешь, я все это сама придумала? – к концу фразы ее голос перестал быть похожим на бормотание обиженной девочки, у которой отняли любимую игрушку.

– Мы не семья, Таня, – продолжил я, пропустив мимо ушей ее слова. – Мы никогда не будем семьей, неужели ты не можешь понять? У нас никогда не будет детей, уютного семейного гнездышка, куда мы будем стремиться попасть после тяжелого дня на работе, мы никогда не будем спорить, чья очередь выносить мусор или мыть посуду, никогда не состаримся и не умрем в один день. Мы не такие как все! У нас этого _не_ будет. _Никогда!_

– Но это не значит, что мы не можем быть счастливы! – возразила она в тон моему голосу, судорожно прижимая простынь к груди так, как будто в ней была заключена последняя надежда.

– Я не сделаю тебя счастливой, – прошептал я, удивляясь, каким измученным голосом это было сказано, ведь я даже не заботился о ее счастье и удовольствии. – Кто угодно, но только не я.

_«За что ты так ненавидишь себя, Эдвард?»_

– Это неправда, – сухо ответил я на мысленный вопрос Тани.

_Правда, ты же знаешь, что правда_, – отозвался на мою наглую ложь внутренний голос. – _Ты ненавидишь себя с тех пор, как стал вампиром, и срываешь свой гнев на всех, до кого можешь дотянуться_. Иногда я желал найти способ заставить его заткнуться навсегда. Сейчас, к примеру.

– Тогда какая муха тебя укусила, Каллен? Ты же сам на себя не похож. В чем дело? – она потянулась к моей щеке, но я перехватил ее руку в воздухе, пожалуй, немного резковато, не позволяя ей прикоснуться ко мне. Последнее, в чем я нуждался сейчас - это ее жалобный взгляд и бессмысленные попытки выглядеть небезучастной ко всему, что касалось меня. Я не нуждался в этой заботе, в бессмысленной нежности или персональном психоаналитике, раз уж на то пошло. Что действительно было мне необходимо, так это свежая кровь. Я не охотился порядка двух недель, что было непозволительно, если я собирался продолжать изображать из себя нормального человека, которым я не был. Ни нормальным, ни тем более – человеком.

Вот почему я не разделял образ жизни Калленов – я не видел смысла притворяться тем, кем не являлся уже достаточно долгое время.

– Это мои проблемы, Таня. Тебя не касается, – я надеялся, что выразился предельно ясно, сопровождая свои слова красноречивым взглядом из разряда «тема закрыта», однако мой намек она так и не поймала.

– Это из-за них, да? – говоря о «них», Таня само собой подразумевала мою семейку. Калленов. Она была в курсе наших непростых взаимоотношений и – за что я действительно был ей благодарен – никогда не совала в них свой нос, ограничиваясь лишь безопасным набором вопросов и фраз. Ей было известно о том, что Каллены питаются животной кровью и о том, что у меня с этим в некотором роде проблема. Сама же Таня являлась убежденной «натуралкой» и к идее «вегетарианства» относилась как к дурачеству.

– Да при чем тут Каллены?

– Притом, что их образ жизни делает тебя несчастным. Разве не видишь? – может, в душе она и была блондинкой, но порой говорила очень умные вещи.

– Какое тебе дело до того, счастлив я или нет?

– Ты мне не безразличен, Эдвард. Понимаешь? – приблизившись, она поцеловала меня, вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою страсть, безуспешно силясь разбудить во мне ответные чувства. Для нее это было все равно, что целовать бесчувственный кусок камня. Я не отвечал, уставившись в одну точку отсутствующим взглядом.

– Диметрий тоже был тебе небезразличен, – высвободившись из плена ее губ, напомнил я. Мне казалось, упоминание имени ее бывшей пассии, слегка остудит пыл Тани, но куда там. Она не проявила никаких эмоций.

– Он – не ты, – Таня безразлично пожала плечами, вплела пальцы в мои волосы, точно не чувствуя, что я никак не реагирую на ее ласки.

Я прекрасно понимал, что она может возненавидеть меня за следующие мои слова.

– А я чем лучше? Я _не_ собираюсь жениться на тебе и никогда не собирался. Я _не_ люблю тебя. Ты _не_ нравишься мне, как женщина, которую я предпочитаю видеть рядом с собой вечно. Возвращайся к тому, кто действительно нуждается в тебе и любит тебя.

Она отшатнулась, как от огня, громко прерывисто дыша. Мы смотрели друг на друга, как полные противоположности: она была похожа на несчастного, которому не нашлось места в ковчеге, глаза метали искры, гнев беспомощности захлестывал ее нутро, тщательно сдерживаемый (любопытно, надолго ли?), я же хранил выражение абсолютной невозмутимости.

– Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, – зашипела Таня, пытаясь, вероятно, выглядеть устрашающе, но ее голос предательски дрогнул, а угроза превратилась в обиженное бормотание. Все ее мечты только что лопнули, как мыльный пузырь благодаря мне. Жестоко, Эдвард. Я молчал, давая ей возможность переварить эту новость и выпустить пар. Она впилась в меня взглядом, требуя конфронтации, и я отвернулся, не видя необходимости добавлять что-то еще в этом разговоре.

_«Скажи что-нибудь, Эдвард! _– мысленно потребовала Таня. – _Скажи, что это неправда. Не молчи! Говори! Прошу тебя! Не убивай меня своим молчанием…»_

Выслушав ее небольшую истерику, я с прежней невозмутимостью выбрался из постели, обернув простынь вокруг бедер, и стал оглядываться в поисках одежды под пристальным взглядом Тани, стараясь заглушить стихающие женские вопли в своей голове. Я бросил ей поднятое с пола бесстыдно-короткое платье, чудом уцелевшее во время наших вчерашних развлечений и, не оборачиваясь, холодно промолвил.

– Одевайся. Когда я вернусь из душа, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Не заставляй меня повторять дважды.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно.

– Ты – бессердечная эгоистичная свинья, Эдвард Каллен! – Подушка, с силой брошенная Таней в меня, попала аккурат по моей спине. Я предвидел это и мог бы с легкостью увернуться, но не счел нужным. Поймав подушку прежде, чем она коснулась пола, я развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с пылающей гневом бессилия вампиршей.

– Для тебя это стало новостью? – моих слов было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить ее заплакать, к счастью, вампиры не плачут, и все, что оставалось ей, это дрожать от сухих рыданий.

– Почему ты так со мной? – прошептала она, обхватив себя за плечи. – Я люблю тебя Эдвард. Ненавижу то, что ты причиняешь мне такую боль, но все равно люблю и не могу ничего с собой поделать. Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Не прогоняй меня, прошу, – она не сдавалась: увидев холодную маску безразличия на моем лице, она схватила меня за руку, сидя на коленях среди волн алого шелка, обнаженная, содрогаясь в рыданиях. Мне хотелось сбросить ее руку и уйти сейчас же, подорвав за собой все мосты. Этот жалостливый взгляд не трогал меня ни капли.

– Я не желаю тебе зла, Таня, но тебе лучше уйти, – сказал я мягко. – Я не люблю тебя, ты не любишь меня – это была ошибка. Мы не подходим друг другу.

– Неправда! Я люблю… – с жаром воскликнула она, но я прервал ее, не дав закончить.

– Ты вбила себе в голову, что любишь меня, но это не любовь, это иллюзия. Возвращайся к Диметрию, Таня. Ты будешь счастлива с ним, потому что он в действительности любит тебя и, я уверен, он простит тебе нашу маленькую интрижку. Так будет лучше для всех.

– Мне не нужен Диметрий, мне нужен только ты.

– В таком случае, это уже не моя проблема, – я был безжалостен, забив финальный гвоздь в гроб нашей беседы, ледяным тоном поставив последнюю точку над последним «i». Даже если сейчас это было слишком для нее, пройдет время, и она поймет, что заблуждалась относительно нас и меня в частности. Все рано или поздно совершают ошибки, но не каждый способен признать это.

Сбросив ее руки, все еще цепляющиеся за мою ладонь, я окинул Таню, на которой не было лица, мрачным взглядом и направился в душ, хорошо зная, что когда вернусь, ее уже здесь не будет. Я всегда оставлял последнее слово за собой.

…

Холодное апрельское солнце лениво катилось к горизонту, когда я на скорости 135 миль/час въехал на территорию Форкса. Время и погодные условия говорили о том, что у меня есть замечательная возможность застать всю семью в сборе. Выехав на центральную улицу, где, в общем-то, была сосредоточена вся жизнь этого города, я сбавил скорость, когда увидел чуть впереди полицейскую машину, припаркованную у закусочной, откуда как раз выходил местный шериф. Свон, кажется, была его фамилия. На светофоре загорелся красный, пришлось притормозить. Главным образом меня удивило то, что наши машины оказались практически на одной линии. Я невольно уловил мысли спешащего вернуться на службу шерифа – он думал о своей маленькой дочери. Стекла в моем «Вольво» были опущены с обеих сторон, и, конечно же, он заметил меня.

– Здравствуй, Эдвард, – я удивился, что он вообще запомнил мое имя. Мы виделись всего единожды, в день приезда в Форкс нашей семьи.

– Здравствуйте, шериф Свон, – я вернул ему вежливость и бросил незаметный для человеческого зрения взгляд на светофор. Красный, похоже, не собирался уступать место зеленому.

– Как твои дела? Что-то в последнее время тебя не видно в городе. У тебя все в порядке? – с некой, едва уловимой, тенью подозрения поинтересовался шериф. Он подошел вплотную к полицейской машине, достал ключи, даже сигнализацию отключил, однако уезжать особо не торопился.

– Есть некоторые проблемы со здоровьем. Приходится ездить в Сиэтл время от времени, – уклончиво ответил я. За всю свою долгую жизнь я научился лгать настолько убедительно, что и сам готов был поверить в эту историю.

– Что-то серьезное? – он нахмурился. – Хмм, подожди, твой отец ведь врач...

– Здесь нужен узкий специалист, – не растерявшись, ответил я. – Ничего серьезного, жить буду, – я нацепил на лицо непринужденную улыбку, размышляя, с какой стати шериф Свон проявляет повышенный интерес к моей персоне. К счастью, он не успел задать мне еще больше вопросов: светофор загорелся зеленым, и, сухо попрощавшись, я надавил на газ.

Проезжая мимо средней школы Форкса, я вернул прежнюю скорость, в нескольких ярдах виднелся поворот на шоссе, ведущий вглубь леса. Это был последний раз, последняя моя поездка этим маршрутом – я знал, что не вернусь сюда больше, но от этого мне вовсе не становилось грустно и тоскливо. Форкс никогда не был моим домом, ни один из множества городов и мегаполисов на этом материке фактически не был моим домом в том смысле, в котором каждый человек думает о своем родном городе. Моим родным городом был и будет Чикаго – место, где я родился, вырос и умер, но даже там я чувствовал себя чужим, на родной улице, на квадрате земли, где когда-то стоял _мой_, действительно мой дом. Я сомневался, что где-то в мире есть место для такого, как я.

Но сегодня дело было не в этом, далеко не в этом. Сегодня я, наконец, решился сделать то, что должен был сделать еще много лет назад – навсегда уйти от Калленов.

Все зашло слишком далеко, мои попытки следовать их образу жизни терпели поражение одна за другой, наверное, я просто был другим, не таким, как они, непригодным для такой жизни. И самое главное – это не огорчало меня. Зато очень сильно огорчало их. Я был помехой, слабым звеном, паршивой овцой в стаде – зовите, как вам будет угодно, смысл от этого все равно не изменится. Сложно сказать, сколько раз семья была вынуждена съезжать с насиженного местечка из-за моей _маленькой слабости_ к человеческой крови_. _Разумеется, я старался делать все стерильно чисто, но иногда выходило совсем не так, как задумывалось. Я знал, что им всем осточертело жить как на бочке с порохом, с минуты на минуту ожидая, когда Эдвард вновь слетит с предохранителя и выкинет какой-нибудь очередной фокус. Что ж, отлично, я собираюсь избавить их от этого, а себя – от необходимости постоянно сдерживать свою сущность.

Но я не хотел уходить по-английски, не прощаясь. Я предполагал, что Элис могла увидеть мое решение и сообщить об этом остальным. Но как бы то ни было, я должен был вернуться в последний теперь уже раз хотя бы для того, чтобы забрать с собой некоторые личные вещи. Подъезжая к дому, я впервые задумался о том, как отреагирует каждый из них на новость о моем отъезде. Эсми мое решение наверняка огорчит. Она любит меня как своего давно потерянного сына и всегда все прощает мне. Кроме того, она – единственная женщина, которая любит меня, не прося ничего взамен. Ей будет очень больно.

Но неважно, это не заставит меня передумать. В конце концов, я не такой, как она – не умею жить для других, уступать, жертвовать своими принципами ради чужого блага. Идеальная эгоистичная свинья. Я не ошибался – устами Тани порой глаголет истина, иногда я и сам себе бываю отвратителен. Наверное, в этом моя карма, мое проклятье – всегда причинять боль тем, кто любит меня, не ощущая при этом ни угрызений совести, ни удовольствия – ничего. Я наказывал их, наказывая себя.

Когда мы несчастны, нам нужен кто-нибудь еще более несчастный рядом, чтобы чувствовать себя не так дерьмово. Когда мы страдаем – мы хотим, чтобы весь мир страдал вместе с нами.

Я покрепче сжал несчастный руль, и тот жалобно заскрипел в ответ на применение в его адрес нечеловеческой силы. Не страшно, я был почти уверен, что она смирится с этим, когда пройдет время. Жизнь не стоит на месте. Даже для таких существ, как мы.

Я припарковался рядом с домом, тщательно прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, доносящемуся изнутри, к каждой мысли моих _не_-родственников. В доме царила привычная непринужденная обстановка, стало ясно, что никто из них не был в курсе моего решения уйти. _Возможно, это к лучшему_, – подумал я, – _что они узнают об этом от меня самого_.

Элис и Розали расположились на диване в гостиной. Первая безмятежно листала очередной глянцевый журнал, делая вид, что с любопытством изучает тренды будущего сезона (ну да, как же! Даю руку на отсечение – она знала их на десять лет вперед). На самом же деле ее мысли в данный момент были несколько далеки от моды. Роуз самозабвенно щелкала пультом от телевизора, уставившись в экран, где картинки сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью. Обе старательно прикидывались, что не заметили моего появления, изображая сильную занятость ровно до тех пор, пока я не дал знать о своем присутствии, демонстративно кашлянув.

– Так-так, вы только посмотрите, кто почтил нас своим присутствием.

– И тебе привет, Роза, – проигнорировав едкое замечание в свой адрес, поприветствовал я. Это была Розали Ее-Величество-Снежная-Королева Хейл, которая никогда, сколько я ее знал, не изменяла себе и своим привычкам.

– Привет, блудный братишка, – пропела Элис в журнал. На этом ее интерес ко мне исчерпал себя. Странно, на Элис это было не похоже. Я хотел было проникнуть в ее мысли, дабы понять причину ее равнодушию, но Роуз неожиданно решила атаковать меня расспросами.

– Значит, ты все-таки вернулся, – спросила она, выключив телевизор. – А я уж думала, эта твоя _Таня_ окольцевала тебя, привязав к себе на остаток вечности, – имя Тани было произнесено с таким пренебрежением, будто Роза боялась испачкать свой язычок об него.

– Не дождешься, – я криво усмехнулся, но тут же вернул своему лицу серьезное выражение и без тени иронии на сей раз добавил. – Мы расстались.

– Серьезно? – Элис вынырнула из-за журнала, выглядя в крайней степени удрученно.

– Наконец-то! – Торжествующе воскликнула Розали, театрально закатив глаза. – Неужели впервые за долгое время ты принял хотя бы одно правильное решение? Похвально, учитывая, сколько ошибок _уже_ скопилось на твоем счету.

Она намекала на мое прошлое, которое на самом деле было настоящим и, наверняка, станет моим будущим. Прямо сейчас я не собирался менять что-либо еще в своей жизни.

– Мои решения, как и ошибки, – не твоя забота, – отрезал я.

Розали мысленно фыркнула, напоминая себе, что спорить со мной заведомо обреченное на провал дело. В этом она была полностью права. Элис тем временем отложила свой журнал, затронутая моей грубостью. В отличие от Розы, которая, как правило, пропускала подобные высказывания мимо ушей, задеть ее было проще простого.

– И вообще, не стоит утруждать себя, дамы, я все равно не задержусь здесь долго, – сообщил я, опережая возмущенную речь Элис. Но это лишь подогрело их интерес.

_«Что это значит?»_ – в голосе Розали в моей голове звучало подозрение.

– Что я ухожу, – четко по слогам сказал я.

– Надолго?

– Навсегда.

– Я серьезно, Эд.

– Я тоже.

Три пары топазных глаз уставились на меня с одинаковым недоверчиво-шокированным выражением на белоснежных лицах. Тучная фигура Эммета появилась в гостиной, словно соткавшись из воздуха. Он стоял у подножья лестницы, выглядя так, будто бы все это время находился там. Он не верил своим ушам. Никто не верил, если быть точным. Слишком часто я говорил, что собираюсь уйти, слишком часто уходил, неделями не давая знать, что я, да как я, но в конечном итоге все равно возвращался к тому, с чего начинал… _В этот раз все будет иначе. _

Первой пришла в себя Элис, разрезав тишину звонким: «Что? Что ты сейчас сказал?» Следом Розали скривила губы, стрельнув в меня полным сомнения взглядом.

– И как долго продлится твое «навсегда»? Месяц? Год? – изогнутая в легкой насмешке бровь и сложенные на груди руки свидетельствовали о том, что моим словам она не поверила.

– Эй, приятель, только не надо принимать поспешных решений, ладно? Любую проблему можно решить, если хорошенько пошевелить извилинами, – казалось, Эммет был единственным, кто серьезно отнесся к моему заявлению. – Что там у тебя произошло на этот раз? – поинтересовался он. Признаться, я не ожидал такого красноречия именно от Эммета, Элис – ладно, для нее в этом не было ничего удивительного, но Большой Брат... иногда он удивлял меня.

– Я все обдумал, это мое окончательное решение, и обсуждению оно не подлежит. Я ухожу, – твердо сказал я, поочередно глядя на каждого члена моей бывшей семьи.

– Что ж, отлично, желаю удачи. – Розали молниеносно поднялась с мягкого дивана, одарила меня взглядом, достойным арктических льдов и, поправив прическу, быстрым шагом направилась к лестнице, не забыв для полноты эффекта, проходя мимо, нарочно задеть меня плечом.

– Рози! – Эммет окликнул свою благоверную, когда та поднималась на второй этаж. – Я на минуту, – обратился он уже то ли ко мне, то ли ко мне и Элис, и не говоря больше ничего, бросился вслед за «Рози».

Я остался один на один с негодующей Элис, которая была полностью поглощена размышлениями о том, как ей лучше всего достать меня.

_«Не хочешь ничего объяснить?» _– Она прикладывала огромные усилия, чтобы выглядеть спокойной.

– Не начинай, – устало выдохнул я. – С меня было достаточно их.

_«Ты хоть понимаешь, какую боль ты собираешься причинить…да возьмем хотя бы Эсми? _– не унималась моя совесть воплоти. – _Она любит тебя, как родного сына, несмотря на все твои деяния. Она будет страдать!»_

– И что ты сделаешь, Элис? Загородишь мне дверь, привяжешь меня, разберешь на детали мою машину?

– Я не буду останавливать тебя, Эдвард, я не встану у тебя на пути, так как понимаю, что это бессмысленно, поступай, как хочешь, это твоя жизнь, но принимая решения, учти: твой уход не сделает никого счастливее. «_Подумай об этом, очень тебя прошу». _

– Уже подумал.

– И? – Конечно же, она не надеялась услышать нечто вроде: «Ты права, Элис». Обычно она всегда была права, но сегодня был совсем иной случай.

– Я не люблю людей, я не могу и никогда не мог устоять перед соблазном полакомиться человеческой кровью. Я не подхожу к этой семье, разве не очевидно? Теперь даже Карлайл считает меня обузой, не говоря уже о Розали.

_«С каких это пор ты считаешься с ее мнением? И насчет Карлайла ты ошибаешься, он бы никогда…»_

– Хватит, Элис. В этом нет никакого смысла, – начиная нервничать, я пропустил ладонь сквозь волосы.

– Ты ищешь самую легкую дорогу, забывая, что легких путей в жизни не бывает.– Элис укоризненно посмотрела на меня, прежде чем вернуться к своему прежнему месту на кремовой софе. Ее мысли вихрем вращались вокруг меня.

– Легкие пути? О чем ты, Элис?

– Ты не хочешь бороться с искушением, – спокойно продолжила она, игнорируя вспышку моего гнева, – не хочешь жить как мы, оправдывая себя тем, что в отличие от нас ты живешь полной жизнью вампира, а не существуешь, постоянно сопротивляясь своей сущности, и этим счастлив… Но это ложь, ты несчастлив.

Я негромко рассмеялся над ее словами.

– Тебе просто не хватает смелости открыто признаться себе в том, что ты завидуешь моей свободе.

– А что, есть чему завидовать? – Элис резко обернулась, вцепившись в мягкий подлокотник с такой силой, что наманикюренные ноготки едва не разорвали обивку.

– Вы гордитесь своим самоконтролем, как чертовым орденом за отвагу, а сами пускаете слюни при виде аппетитного одноклассника на школьной парковке и злитесь, потому что остальное – табу! Думаешь, я не в курсе?

– У меня нет проблем с этим, – возразила она слишком резко, чтобы ее возражение звучало естественно. Элис знала, что мои слова попали в цель, и это злило ее. Устоять против зова крови всегда непросто, даже если у тебя за плечами многие десятилетия практики. Как бы ты не душил в себе кровожадного монстра, он всегда найдет щель в твоей броне и вылезет наружу, когда ты этого совсем не ждешь. Пока что я знал об этом все.

– У тебя нет, у Джаспера есть.

– Джаспера не трогай! – вскричала Элис, угрожающе тыча в меня маленьким пальчиком. – Ему тяжело привыкнуть…

– Вот видишь!

– …но он хотя бы старается! – мы закончили почти одновременно.

– Элис, давай прекратим это, я не хочу с тобой ссориться, – примирительно сказал я, смягчив взгляд.

.

– Ты все равно уйдешь.

Я кивнул, не глядя на нее.

– Я не хотела кричать, но ты вывел меня из себя.

– Знаю.

– Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

– Знаю.

– Но тебе наплевать на потребности и желания тех, кто тебя любит, – бессилие от понимания того, что она не в силах изменить что-либо захлестнуло Элис. – и это ты тоже знаешь… – пробормотала она вполголоса, обращаясь скорее к самой себе. – Что бы ты там не планировал, Эдвард, твое будущее в последнее время очень неточно.

– Позволь мне самостоятельно разобраться со своим будущим.

– Как хочешь, – она небрежно пожала плечами. – Но я все равно покажу тебе последствия твоего решения, неважно, какими они будут, кто знает, может, случится чудо, и ты передумаешь.

На этот раз я удержался от любых возражений. Во-первых, они были неуместны, а, во-вторых, я и сам был не прочь в последний раз перед уходом заглянуть в собственное будущее. Элис закрыла глаза, концентрируясь на мне, в то время как я тщательно сканировал ее сознание. Я слышал, как в ее мыслях несколько раз проскользнуло мое имя, густая вязкая чернота, которой было окутано все вокруг, постепенно рассеивалась, точки света прорезали ее, словно град пуль, обрушенный на тонкую темную материю. Я видел силуэт, слабо напоминающий меня самого стоящего на безлюдной малознакомой площади. Нечеткий контур картинки в голове Элис не позволял разглядеть детали, видение было зыбким, так словно каждая отдельно взятая его частичка основывалась на непринятых пока еще решениях.

Этого было достаточно для меня, чтобы понять, что ничего более конкретного в ее видениях увидеть сегодня нам не суждено. Я хотел было отгородиться от мыслей Элис и отправиться в свою комнату, собирать вещи, как вдруг видение резко изменилось, точно кто-то щелкнул пультом от телевизора.

Полутьма сменилась слепящим светом, нечто яркое со смазанными очертаниями с оглушительным свистом пронеслось перед глазами, оставляя после себя горящий след. Мне казалось, я смотрю прямо на раскаленное полуденное солнце в Аравийской пустыне. На девяносто девять целых и девять десятых я был уверен, что такое по определению невозможно, но излучаемый предметом свет сжигал мои глаза. Затрудненное дыхание Элис и ее глаза широко раскрытые, застывшие в выражении дикого ужаса, безумно смотрящие сквозь время и пространство остались где-то далеко позади, словно весь мир для меня отошел на задний план. Я чувствовал, как меня все сильнее затягивает ее видение, и я теряю связь с реальностью, растворяясь где-то там, в месте, в существовании которого я не был уверен до конца. Это были ее ощущения – не мои, но я проживал их вместе с ней.

Еще одна оранжевая вспышка промелькнула перед нашими глазами, и на том месте, где только что было это странное горящее пятно, вырос город. В очертаниях улиц и домов я без особо труда узнал Сиэтл. Еще одна вспышка перенесла нас в Сан-Франциско, затем в Чикаго и Нью-Йорк. Вспышка – и мы оказались в Лондоне. Вспышка – и перед нами предстал Париж с высоты птичьего полета. Стокгольм, Москва, Прага, Токио – нас рывками бросало из одной точки света в другую. Это как совершить кругосветное путешествие за несколько секунд.

Но что-то во всех этих городах было неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Изображения в моей голове сменяли друг друга настолько быстро, что даже точный глаз вампира не мог определить, что именно было не в порядке с этими городами.

Я знал: таких мощных и масштабных видений у Элис не было никогда. Как правило, они основывались на определенных событиях или личностях, но в этот раз акцент делался на ощущениях. Никаких взрывов, никаких рек крови или масштабных военных действий, в ее видении не присутствовало ничего такого, что могло бы действительно напугать, но то, что мы оба чувствовали, объяснить было сложно. Сильнейшая смесь из страха, ужаса, безысходности, тоски обрушилась на нас мощным потоком. Элис задрожала, выглядя так, словно то, что она видела в своей голове, убивало ее, она была истощена, выжата полностью и, казалось, она могла упасть, если бы стояла на ногах. Я тяжело опустился на софу рядом с ней.

Видение исчезло так же неожиданно, как и возникло. Невесть откуда взявшийся Джаспер в два шага пересек гостиную и опустился на одно колено перед своей женой. Наши с Элис эмоции оказались настолько сильными, что он ощутил их, находясь на достаточно далеком расстоянии от дома. Я видел все как в тумане и соображал как-то слишком вяло для существа, которое по определению не может испытывать недомогание.

_Что это было? Что это значит?_ Раз за разом прокручивая в мыслях видение, я пытался понять его смысл и что нас так напугало, откуда исходило это необъяснимое предчувствие чего-то ужасного, висящее в воздухе подобно лезвию клинка, приставленного к горлу.

Я посмотрел на Джаспера. Он обнимал Элис, гладя ее по спине и волосам, шепча какие-то слова успокоения. Ее по-прежнему била мелкая дрожь, но глаза были уже не такими безумными, как до его прихода. Волны спокойствия и умиротворения, излучаемые Джаспером, приводили нас в норму, но и этого было не достаточно, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых ощущений, которые, казалось, намертво приклеились к нам. Стереть их было невозможно.

_Такого еще никогда не было. _

– Что случилось, Элис? – голос Джаспера звучал обеспокоено.

_Что-то яркое падало на землю или пролетало мимо. Комета? И что не так с этими городами? С… планетой? _

– Что ты сделал? – Поглощенный мыслями, я не сразу сообразил, что Джаспер обращался ко мне. Его глаза потемнели, мышцы напряглись, он думал, что я был причиной такого состояния Элис.

– Это не я, Джаспер. Я здесь не причем. Элис видела… _что-то._

– Что-то? – Переспросил он, присаживаясь на корточки перед женой. – Что это было, Элис? Что так напугало тебя?

– Я… я не знаю, – сипло отозвалась она. – Я ничего не знаю, кроме одного: должно произойти что-то плохое. _Очень_ плохое.

Молчание, прерываемое лишь громким дыханием Элис, продлилось около минуты. Я снова прокручивал в голове ее видение, цепляясь за каждую даже самую мелкую и незначительную деталь. И тут меня осенило. _Елисейские поля безлюдны в полдень. Разве такое возможно?_

– Джаспер, Элис видела города в США и некоторые мировые столицы, но в ее видении не было ни одного человека.

– Ты думаешь, это может быть… третья мировая война? – Спросил Джаспер, обменявшись с Элис настороженными взглядами.

– Не похоже на войну, скорее… – Я резко встал и под пристальными взглядами Элис и Джаспера подошел к окну, мысленно повторяя свою безумную теорию. – Елисейские поля в Париже, Тауэрский мост в Лондоне, Вацлавская площадь в Праге, Таймс-Сквер в Нью–Йорке... ты можешь представить себе эти места безлюдными в полдень, Джас?

– Хочешь сказать, все осталось на своих местах, но люди исчезли?

Я кивнул в ответ, приводя Джаспера в еще большее замешательство.

– Как будто все семь миллиардов дружно собрались и покинули планету.

– Нам нужен Карлайл, – озвучила общую мысль Элис.

…

Семья была в сборе в течение двух с половиной часов после первого видения Элис. Все это время Джаспер не отходил от нее дальше, чем на метр; она же в свою очередь не отпускала его, вцепившись в его руку мертвой хваткой. Беспокойство и страх висели в воздухе, несмотря на рьяные старания Джаспера поддерживать спокойствие в доме. Мне казалось, я обезумею от их мыслей. _«Когда это случится? Как именно все произойдет? Что будет с нами? Сможем ли мы предотвратить это?» _И еще десятки и десятки вопросов, на которые ни у кого из нас не было ответов. Я ждал прибытия Эсми и Карлайла в дальнем углу гостиной, подпирая спиной кирпичную стенку камина. Не так, совсем не так я представлял себе кульминацию сегодняшнего вечера.

Когда все были на месте, мы собрались за круглым дубовым обеденным столом. Истинную причину нашего собрания знали только Элис, Джаспер и я, знания остальных ограничивались лишь тем, что у Элис было плохое, _действительно _плохое видение, касающееся не только нашей семьи. Подробностей не знали даже Роуз и Эммет. Реакция Эсми и Карлайла на мое присутствие оказалась вполне предсказуемой. Эсми была счастлива (насколько позволяли обстоятельства) видеть меня дома, она, как неисправимая оптимистка, допускала, что я вернулся навсегда, а Карлайл, я так и не смог понять его отношение к ситуации. Он так и не простил мне тот инцидент с убитым пациентом, притом, что ему было хорошо известно, что я сделал это не нарочно.

– По телефону Джаспер сказал, что Элис увидела непонятную угрозу в будущем, – начал он, занимая место во главе стола рядом с Эсми.

– Это гораздо хуже, чем все, с чем нам приходилось иметь дело раньше, – Элис посмотрела на Джаспера, прося поддержки.

– В чем она заключается?

– Мы не знаем точно, – ответил Джаспер. Он пересказал видение Элис слово в слово, не упуская ни одной замеченной нами детали. Несмотря на внешнюю хладнокровность, спокойствие давалось ему нелегко, собственно как и всем присутствующим. Никто не смел перебить его, дабы выразить свои догадки или теории, никто не шелохнулся и не заговорил после того, как он окончил свой рассказ, это молчание длилось с минуту, после чего в мыслях большинства стала назревать паника.

– Прежде всего, мы должны выяснить, с чем имеем дело. – Карлайл был первым, кто решился нарушить тишину, и единственным, кому удалось сохранить самообладание. – На что это было похоже больше всего, Элис? – спросил он.

– Проще сказать, на что это было _не_ похоже.

– Ядерная война? – он решил начать с самой, определенно, «радужной» перспективы. Этот вариант включал в себя не только уничтожение людей, но и нас - вампиров. Каждый из присутствующих понимал это так же, как и сам Карлайл. 

– Нет разрушений, – Элис покачала головой. Эсми, Розали и Эммет одновременно выдохнули. – Если не считать несколько трупов и разбитых машин на улицах. Это точно не война в привычном понимании этого слова. Тут что-то другое.

– Вторжение инопланетян? – предложил Эммет, отчего тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от Розы.

– Не смешно, Эммет, – процедила она сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

– Что? – обиженно протянул он, скрестив руки на груди. – Я сказал это абсолютно серьезно, между прочим.

Но Элис только покачала головой. – Не то.

– Химическое или биологическое оружие массового поражения? – снова сделал предположение Карлайл. Мне не нравились его варианты, ни один из них.

– Похоже.

– Или какой-нибудь смертельный вирус, – Элис и Джаспер согласились почти одновременно.

– Нет, – резко возразил я из самого слабоосвещенного угла просторной кухни, чем мгновенно обратил на себя внимание шести напряженных вампиров.

_Смотрите, кто заговорил, _– язвительно подумала Роуз. – _Я уж думала, ты серьезно решил отмалчиваться все время._

Никак не отреагировав на ее колкость, я вышел из тени под обстрелом выжидающих взглядов Калленов. Эсми, не проронившая ни слова за все это время, нащупала под столом руку Карлайла и сжала ее, заметно нервничая. Я вышел в центр, взял свободный стул и оседлал его спинкой вперед.

– В видении Элис событие икс произойдет предположительно через две-две с половиной недели. Подумайте: никакой вирус не сможет убить семь миллиардов за такой короткий срок.

– Пожалуй, Эдвард прав, – немного подумав, Карлайл согласился. – Слишком мало времени и слишком много людей. _«Это другое. Но что? Мы пересмотрели не все варианты. Должно быть еще что-то, что мы упускаем»._

– Что-то, что не приносит разрушений, – закончил я его мысль.

– Другие вампиры? – тихо спросила Эсми. – Может, Мария собирает новую армию? – при упоминании ее имени, Джаспер напрягся, а Элис отрицательно покачала головой.

– С какой стати им пилить ветку, на которой они сами же и сидят? Это глупо: мы – единственный вид, незаинтересованный в исчезновении человеческой расы, потому что в таком случае следующими на очереди делить участь динозавров окажемся мы сами, – с жаром возразил я.

– Да и нас на планете не настолько много, чтобы реализовать подобный сценарий в рамках двух-трех недель, – поддержал мою идею Эммет.

Джаспера посетила идентичная мысль, но он был слишком сильно занят собственной теорией, чтобы высказать свое согласие вслух. Он зацепился за первые секунды видения, тщательно прорабатывая в мыслях каждую возможную версию, чем могло быть круглое яркое пятно. _«Если она видела это, чем бы оно ни оказалось, значит, это тоже очень важно». _

– Та… штука из твоего видения, Элис – яркая, движущаяся – что это может быть, как думаешь? – спросил он, наконец.

– Горящий предмет округлой формы? Ты думаешь, это как-то связано с исчезновением людей?

– Горящий предмет в верхних слоях атмосферы. Астероид или метеорит. Это не может спровоцировать то, что мы видели, иначе как минимум один из крупных материков должен быть разрушен полностью. Если метеорит и упадет, то слишком мелкий, чтобы стать причиной конца света. Это тоже не подходит, – не спуская глаз с Элис, я подвел итог.

– Итак, что еще, кроме эпидемии, может стереть человечество с лица земли, не принося значительных разрушений? – Эсми размышляла вслух. Просканировав ее мысли, я понял, что она не имела ни малейшего представления о надвигающейся смертельной угрозе, но была решительно настроена оберегать жизнь на земле до своего последнего вздоха, она дорожила семьей, ставя общие интересы выше своих собственных, ее огромное материнское сердце разрывалось на части при одной только мысли о том, что она может потерять кого-то из нас. В этом была вся Эсми: она любила и жалела всех и каждого на этой прогнившей планете. На мой взгляд она просто не разбиралась в людях.

– Ничего, – ответил Карлайл, хотя это был скорее риторический вопрос. – По крайней мере, я не знаю, _что может._

Все понимали: если он говорит так, то все, на самом деле, плохо.

– Значит, – Розали напряженно переводила взгляд с Карлайла на меня, – во-первых, у Элис барахлят видения, если уж она видит то, чего не может быть, а, во-вторых… я не знаю даже, что «во-вторых»! – выкрикнула она и в сердцах ударила ладонью по столу, отчего тот аж дрогнул. Она злилась на себя, на свое бессилие.

– Мои видения никогда не врут, ты знаешь об этом, – Элис потерла ладонью лоб так, что можно было подумать, будто у нее сильно болела голова. Джаспер успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. Он не влиял на эмоциональное состояние в комнате, поскольку сохранять трезвость ума в данной ситуации было превыше всего.

– Вопрос, – громко продолжила Эсми, прервав короткое молчание, – должны ли мы поставить в известность людей? Пускай прогноз Элис далек от утешительного, каждый имеет право хотя бы попытаться спастись.

– Боюсь, эти недалекие людишки над нами только посмеются, – возразила Розали в своей неизменной манере. Карлайл бросил на нее недовольный взгляд, однако глубоко в душе он разделял ее мнение, но в более мягкой форме. – После того, как эпическая история с 2012-ым оказалась просто страшной сказочкой, никто больше не воспринимает серьезно словосочетание «конец света». На дворе 2038 год – в такое больше не верят, особенно если нет никаких доказательств, подтверждающих катастрофу. У _нас_ есть доказательства? Смутные видения Элис не в счет, – пристальный взгляд Розы внимательно исследовал лица каждого из присутствующих.

Никто не ответил на ее вопрос.

– У нас нет доказательств, Рози права, – мрачно заключил Эммет.

Элис с громким звуком отодвинула свой стул от стола и сжала пальцами виски, откидываясь на высокую спинку.

– Я постараюсь увидеть еще что-нибудь, – устало сообщила она.

Попытки дополнить картину первого видения не увенчались удачей. Элис не смогла увидеть ничего полезного или нового, словно будущее не хотело показываться нам раньше положенного времени, но мы терпеливо ждали, надеясь или не надеясь на чудо. В какой-то момент времени я заметил, что кухня значительно опустела. Розали, Эммет и Эсми переместились в гостиную, обсуждая дальнейшие наши действия.

Я стоял у открытого окна, вглядываясь в мрачный и холодный Форксовский лес. Никто не заметил, как солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и фиолетовые сумерки растворились в безлунной ночи. Где-то там, далеко, города жили своей привычной жизнью, кто-то напивался в хлам в ближайшем баре, кто-то допоздна засиживался на работе, кто-то бесцельно зависал в «паутине», кто-то трахал чужую жену, а кто-то выбирал, как лучше потратить деньги: на поездку в Париж или на новый телевизор. Никто не подозревал о том, что дни человечества сочтены.

Карлайл бесшумно подошел ко мне.

– Эдвард, – шепотом, стараясь не отвлекать Элис, занятую изучением смутного будущего мира, позвал он. Я обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с его глубокими топазными глазами. Если бы я не знал его так хорошо, я бы ни за что не догадался, что за спокойным и лишь слегка задумчивым выражением лица скрывается беспокойство. Он владел собой так, как не снилось никому из нас. Иногда я завидовал его способности сохранять хладнокровие практически в любой ситуации. – Я рад, что ты тоже пришел, Эдвард, я рад, что ты откликнулся на сообщение Элис, – сказал он, подразумевая, что, если сейчас я нахожусь, здесь, то семья еще что-то значит для меня.

– Это не совсем то, о чем ты думаешь, – ответил я, не боясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Я приехал, чтобы забрать свои вещи, еще до того, как у Элис было видение.

Это спутало его на секунду, но Карлайл по-прежнему сохранял невозмутимость и спокойствие, лишь небольшая морщинка залегла на гладком лбу.

– Но теперь-то ты, само собой, передумал уезжать, я полагаю? – осторожно поинтересовался он, стараясь избегать иных мыслей.

Я ничего не сказал, а только отвернулся обратно к окну, все еще чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд. Наш короткий разговор не остался без внимания Элис. Она не просто слышала наши голоса на задворках сознания, не вникая в суть, как это бывало всякий раз, когда ее сознание было поглощено очередным видением, она вслушивалась в каждое произнесенное нами слово.

– Бросаешь нас? В такое время? Ты в своем уме, Эдвард? – я не ответил, только смотрел, как с каждым брошенным мне в лицо словом Элис становилась на шаг ближе. Второй раз за день мне приходилось иметь дело с разъяренной женщиной. – Ты не можешь поступить так с нами, ты не можешь уйти прямо сейчас! _«Господи, он что, совсем спятил?»_

Я удивлялся, как кто-то такой милый и безобидный, как Элис, может выглядеть таким опасным.

– Не надо, Элис. Оставь, – Карлайл, спасибо ему, положил ладонь ей на плечо, пытаясь остановить готовую вот-вот вспыхнуть гневом Элис.

– Если это – конец света, и нас всех ждет одно и то же, то какая к чертям разница, где и с кем умирать? – прокричал я, нависая над хрупкой фигуркой девушки.

– Не говори так! Не смей! – широко раскрытые глаза в ужасе смотрели на меня, источая не то ненависть, не то отчаяние, не то все вместе взятое. _«Ты ошибаешься, это не может быть правдой, ты не можешь быть таким жестоким по отношению к нам и к себе»_, – шептали мысли Элис. Я четко видел ее желание ударить меня прямо сейчас. 

– Ты знаешь, что я прав, Элис. Ты знаешь, что все это может значить. Ни-че-го! Ничего не будет! – громко кричал я, активно жестикулируя руками перед ее фарфоровым личиком. – Все. Точка. Конец. Финиш. Никакого будущего – значит, никаких видений.

Карлайл решительно встал между нами, заставляя увеличить расстояние друг до друга во избежание намечающегося кровопролития. Он прикоснулся легко к моему плечу, но я резко отдернул руку. Я не хотел, чтобы он прикасался ко мне, я не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них трогал меня, жалел меня, сочувствовал мне, проявлял какие-либо иные чувства.

– Оставь меня, – бросил я.

– Сейчас не может быть и речи об этом, Эдвард. Я прошу тебя, как отец сына, не делай глупостей, не принимай необдуманных решений. Впереди тяжелые времена, мы должны держаться вместе перед лицом неизвестной угрозы, ведь мы одна семья, даже если ты отказываешься принять это, – сдержано говорил Карлайл. За долгие годы он привык не замечать моих выпадов, но то, что он пропускал их мимо ушей, вовсе не значило, что обида не касалась его сердца.

– Я не твой сын, – напомнил я, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что мои слова задели его хуже, чем любое применение физической силы, – я никогда им не был.

Я мог видеть свое лицо с трех разных точек зрения. Жестокая, циничная усмешка исказила губы, глаза почернели от злости, но все равно оставались холодными.

Я знал о его отношении ко мне с самого начала. Обращенный им, я был для него кем-то вроде приемного сына, только ближе, роднее. Он чувствовал ответственность за меня, сначала как за новообращенного, когда единственным его долгом по отношению ко мне было обучить меня жизни в новом, улучшенном теле, и рассказать все то, что должен знать каждый, становясь вампиром. Позже он видел во мне сына, о котором мечтал долгие годы, сына, которого он не мог иметь естественным путем, но о котором мечтал столь долгое время. Карлайл был хорошим наставником и, наверное, прекрасным отцом, но из меня, к огромному его разочарованию, получился ужасный сын. Вернее, как я уже сказал раньше, сын из меня вообще не получился.

Он закрыл глаза, в бессилии качая головой. _«Я не узнаю тебя, Эдвард, порой мне кажется, что передо мной совсем другой, незнакомый человек… Мне больно смотреть, больно оттого, каким ты стал»._

– _Ты_ сделал меня таким, Карлайл, – мои слова звучали подобно обвинению во всех семи смертных грехах.

– Я только хотел, чтобы ты жил.

– Жизнь? – с жесткой усмешкой на губах переспросил я. – Это – то, что ты называешь жизнью?

– Мне _было _жаль тебя, такого юного, полного жизни и планов на будущее. Ты остался один, у тебя не осталось никого из родных и близких, как и у меня. Я не мог больше терпеть одиночество и не мог позволить тебе умереть, после того, как дал обещание твоей умирающей матери выполнить ее последнюю волю. И поверь мне, я пошел на это, зная, что впоследствии ты можешь возненавидеть меня. Я знал, что так будет, но я желал тебе только добра, Эдвард. Всегда.

– Если бы ты желал мне добра, по-настоящему, желал мне добра, ты бы позволил мне умереть, – почти прошипел я, задыхаясь от внезапного приступа сильнейшего отчаяния. На секунду, показалось, что земля уходит у меня из-под ног. Вибрации гнева, распространяясь по телу, точно яд, смешивались с нестерпимым жжением в горле, заставляя меня дрожать.

– Довольно представлений, Эдвард! – Розали остановилась в двух шагах от большого обеденного стола, намертво зафиксировав на мне сердитый взгляд. Я знал: когда на ее лице такое выражение, она представляет настоящую угрозу для жизни, – Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь вести себя, как последняя скотина, конец света для тебя наступит на две недели раньше, это я тебе гарантирую. Думаешь, кто-то хочет слушать о ненависти к твоей теперешней жизни, когда мы все, может быть, скоро станем частью истории?

– Ро…

– Это не конец света! – неожиданно вскрикнула Элис. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но не успела: новое видение внезапно захлестнуло ее, вырывая из реальности, ее мысли потекли в другом направлении.

– Что, Элис? Что ты видишь? – быстро спросил Джаспер, заглядывая в ее невидящие глаза. Элис не отвечала. Тогда он посмотрел на меня. – Что она видит, Эдвард?

Теперь взгляды пятерых вампиров были устремлены на меня. Кто-то смотрел испугано, кто-то с надеждой, кто-то умоляюще. Они боялись узнать правду, но все равно хотели знать. _«Пожалуйста, Эдвард»_, – просил Эммет. Я кивнул и незамедлительно настроился на видение Элис.

– Какой-то город, – быстро зашептал я, пытаясь поспевать за сменой изображений, – не знаю, не могу сказать, какой, сейчас ночь, в домах горит свет, много машин на дороге, идет дождь, на улицах люди, все выглядит… нормально.

– Ложная тревога? – шепотом спросила Розали. Карлайл жестом попросил ее молчать.

Видение было очень четким, я мог с легкостью разглядеть каждую деталь. Вот один из прохожих поднял взгляд на «меня», у него были правильные черты лица, бледная кожа и алые радужки глаз. Он был вампиром – я моментально понял это. Навстречу ему, скрываясь под зонтом, шла девушка с пепельно-белыми волосами, стянутыми в тугой конский хвост, она разговаривала по мобильному телефону, стуча каблуками по мокрому асфальту. Ее **алые** глаза улыбались.

Что-то было не так. Я вглядывался в каждое лицо, и везде видел одно и то же: холодная красота, бледная кожа и красные глаза.

– Стоп, забудьте то, что я сейчас сказал. Это не люди. Они… вампиры.

– Они _все_ – вампиры, – закончила мою мысль Элис. – Думаю, Джас был не так уж и далек от истины, когда говорил об эпидемии. Очень похоже, что все произойдет именно так. Люди не исчезнут, они изменятся.

Шок и недоумение застыло на их лицах. Своих собственных чувств я понять не мог, мне казалось, я больше не был собой, и меня не было здесь. Я словно бы наблюдал за происходящим со стороны.

– Ты уверена, Элис? – переспросил Карлайл, не спуская с девушки глаз.

– Да, уверена. Я знаю, что видела. Мы ничего не сможем изменить, – сказала Элис, ее глаза внезапно расширились и помутнели, новое видение рождалось в ее голове. – Причина, я вижу, причину – шепнула она.

– Что это? – потребовал Карлайл.

– Место. Я не знаю, где.

– Можешь описать, что ты видишь? – мягко спросил Джаспер. За многие годы он привык разговаривать с Элис, когда ее посещали видения.

–Я вижу каньоны, красная земля, кактусы, там солнечно и жарко.

Ее рука быстро задвигалась, царапая стол ногтями, точно Элли пыталась зарисовать увиденное. Джаспер мгновенно сориентировался, и уже в следующую секунду ее тонкие пальцы крепко обхватили простой карандаш, быстро двигающийся по бумаге. Вся семья прильнула к столу, молча ожидая, пока рисунок начнет проявляться.

– Это похоже на обрывок карты, – задумчиво пробормотал Джаспер, того же мнения придерживались Розали и Карлайл. Пока Элис расставляла какие-то знаки, он сходил за подробной картой США, разложил на столе и прямо сейчас изучал каждый ее дюйм, сверяясь с рисунком Элис. Как военный в прошлом, в случае возникновения сложных и неоднозначных ситуаций, Джаспер никогда не позволял себе такую роскошь, как проявление эмоций. Поэтому он остался единственным из всех нас, кто сохранил самообладание.

– Что случится в Мак Нэри, штат Аризона, Элис? – спросил он, поднимая взгляд от карты.

– Я не уверена, но мне кажется, что все начнется там. Нас ждет ужасный новый мир.

…


	20. Глава 19

…

19. **Самый темный час – перед рассветом. **

…

Иногда я ненавидел свою память за то, что она не отпускала меня. Если бы я имел душу, я бы продал ее снова в обмен на утерянную много лет назад способность забывать.

Прошлое не отпускает меня, оно не хочет быть просто чередой событий, слов, мыслей, поступков, случившихся, сказанных, совершенных некоторое время назад. Оно постоянно пытается напомнить о себе тем или иным способом, вторгается без разрешения в мою жизнь, нарушая тем самым привычный ее уклад. В этой гонке с самим собой мне никогда не одержать победы. От себя не убежать.

…

– Здравствуй, Эдвард, – его глубокие мудрые глаза цвета жидкого золота излучают столь привычные спокойствие и собранность.

Мы смотрели друг на друга как два совершенно чужих _человека_, ничем друг другу не обязанных, не связанных какими-либо узами или обещаниями. Словно и не было тех долгих десятилетий.

В отличие от Карлайла, я действительно был рад видеть его, я нуждался в его присутствии, потому что Белла нуждалась в его помощи, это было жизненно необходимым.

_«Ничего не изменилось»_, – уловил я его мимолетную мысль с легким оттенком разочарования. Мои глаза, вернее их насыщенный рубиновый цвет сказали все, что он хотел знать и даже сверх того.

Без необходимости прочистив горло, я заговорил.

– Спасибо, что откликнулся, Карлайл, я... – начал было я, он резко прервал меня, не желая слушать.

– Давай упустим ту часть, где ты пытаешься выглядеть вежливым. Я здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы выслушивать никому не нужные благодарности, Эдвард, – с глухим стуком захлопнув дверцу черного «Мерседеса», он подошел ко мне вплотную. – Знаешь, я несколько удивлен: после стольких лет молчания ты впервые даешь о себе знать, и более того – просишь меня приехать, ссылаясь на острую необходимость в моей помощи, что абсолютно не похоже на тебя, кстати. Что ж, я здесь, и я жду объяснений.

Его слова не звучали как «ты должен быть благодарен мне за то, что откликнулся на твою просьбу» или что-то в этом роде, никакого осуждения, никакого давления с его стороны, но я все же чувствовал себя немного… неловко? виновато? Нет, это было другое. Я просто не ожидал такой холодности именно от него. Карлайл Каллен никогда не был так резок и прямолинеен в отношении кого бы то ни было. Стало быть, его терпение было хоть и огромным, но все-таки не безграничным.

– Зайдем внутрь, – предложил я, дабы сохранить шаткое настроение нейтралитета между нами.

Мы оба прекрасно помнили, на какой далекой от оптимизма ноте завершился наш последний разговор, состоявшийся ни много ни мало – тринадцать лет назад. Я вовсе не ждал благосклонности с его стороны, понимания или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде. Выстраиваемая мною долгие годы каменная стена-ограда, наконец, заявила о своем существовании в столь неподходящий для меня момент. Я почти не сомневался, что Карлайл сделает все, чтобы спасти еще одну человеческую жизнь, ведь он занимался этим всегда и считал, что ничего ценнее в мире не может быть, но, помимо уверенности, некое неприятное предчувствие съедало меня изнутри. Может потому, что порой я был неправ в своем отношении к Калленам, и в частности к Карлайлу, может потому, что я уже сжился со своей сущностью, и пылающий гнев сменило беспомощное смирение с невозможностью изменить что-либо, а сегодняшняя встреча пробудила во мне чувство вины за нанесенные обиды. Не знаю. Прежде я искал способ ранить побольнее, заставить окружающих испытывать ту же боль, что испытывал сам. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем тяжелее становилось дышать.

Карлайл шагнул в дом следом за мной, прикрыл дверь и быстро пробежался взглядом по ярко освещенной гостиной, отмечая про себя, что здесь все осталось по-прежнему. Только сейчас я заметил, что все это время он не дышал, а значит, не чувствовал запаха Беллы, которым было пропитано все вокруг.

– Она наверху, – сказал я, осторожно передвигаясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, не отводя глаз от Карлайла. – Ей нужна твоя помощь.

– Кто «она», Эдвард? – переспросил он, не скрывая своего удивления.

Затем он сделал глубокий вдох, тщательно принюхиваясь к каждому запаху в доме, и на его лице тотчас же отразились, быстро сменяя друг друга, удивление, сомнение, непонимание и... жажда. Я видел, как за доли секунды в его мыслях сформировалось желание ощутить на языке ее вкус, как горло подобно пламени обжег сладчайший из нектаров, он _уже _думал о том, какова она на вкус... Против Беллы не мог устоять никто, даже он не смог. Я услышал тихое гортанное рычание и метнулся вперед, собираясь остановить его прежде, чем он окажется на пути в ее комнату, как вдруг понял, что рычал я сам, а Карлайл стоял, даже не шелохнувшись, сжимая руки в кулаки. Напряжение на его лице было весьма ощутимым, но он совладал с собой быстрее, чем я ожидал. Запах столь редких в наше время существ одурманил его, едва ли не разрушив оттачиваемые столетиями выдержку и самоконтроль.

– Человек? – тихо, словно боялся быть услышанным, спросил Карлайл. Его голос больше походил на шипение, удивление застыло на лице, он дышал неглубоко и через раз, привыкая к манящему аромату крови Беллы.

– Изабелла Свон. Дочь шерифа Свона из Форкса. Помнишь? – скороговоркой проговорил я. Не хотелось терять ни секунды драгоценного времени.

Карлайл не ответил вслух, но в его мыслях проскользнули воспоминания тринадцатилетней давности такие же четкие, словно это было вчера. Он все помнил. Теперь он задавался вопросом, что произошло с ней.

– Идем, ты сам все увидишь.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, я толкнул дверь в ее комнату. Белла лежала в прежней позе, склонив голову на бок. Полупрозрачное голубоватое сияние, льющееся из окна, слабо освещало ее умиротворенное лицо, делая матовую кожу цвета слоновой кости еще бледнее, тонкая сеточка мелких сосудов, невидимая человеческому глазу, проступила на белоснежном полотне дрожащих век, фиолетовые тени под глазами в лунном свете становились особенно заметными. Крупная вена на оголенной шее неровно пульсировала, время от времени ее сердце пропускало удары. Она выглядела такой спокойной и безмятежной в своем сне, словно то место, в котором пребывал ее разум, было ее домом, словно она, наконец, нашла себе пристанище по душе, свою маленькую тихую гавань в бушующем океане безумной жизни. Мир, где нет ни боли, ни страха, где никто никогда не умирает и не плачет. Когда ее жизнь на земле закончится, она попадет именно в такое место. Чистые души ангелов попадают в рай. Мне же его никогда не увидеть. Не потому, что я отнимал жизни у таких, как она, не потому, что мой вид живет вечно, но потому, что у меня больше нет души.

Я пристально смотрел на Карлайла, чей изучающий взгляд скользил по спящей Белле. Его профессиональный глаз мгновенно уловил каждое повреждение. Сочащуюся из неумело перевязанного полотенцем запястья кровь, проступающую сквозь тонкую ткань, глубокий порез на плече, на котором уже успела образоваться корочка, пять фиолетовых синяков на шее в форме отпечатков пальцев – моих пальцев – и другие синяки на открытых участках тела, некоторые из них были еще свежими, некоторые уже пожелтели.

_«Ты мог убить ее сразу, но вместо этого решил издеваться над бедным ребенком, и я почему-т_о_ совсем не удивлен. Меня волнует другой вопрос: для чего ты попросил меня приехать? Конечно, у меня есть некоторые догадки, но хотелось бы выслушать твою версию для начала»._

Он взглянул на меня, ожидая ответа, как будто не замечал едва живой девушки в комнате, как будто она не представляла для него совершенно никакого интереса, как будто ему было все равно, выживет она или умрет. И это – тот самый Карлайл Каллен, который считает, что каждая человеческая жизнь ценна?

– Ты не собираешься помочь ей? – спросил я, тщетно сдерживая нотки негодования в моем голосе. Я не мог понять, какого хрена он стоит здесь, такой спокойный и мрачный, не желая и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы сделать что-то для Беллы.

– Я не вижу в этом смысла, Эдвард, – ответил он, отводя взгляд. – В конечном итоге ты все равно погубишь ее, ведь ты всегда рано или поздно убиваешь их, когда пропадает интерес. Это только вопрос времени. Она встанет на ноги, и ты начнешь снова. Я лишь продлю ее мучения на короткий срок. Сейчас для нее лучший выход – это смерть. По крайней мере, она не будет страдать.

От этого заявления я чуть не поперхнулся ядом. Его слова, его безразличие болезненно ударили меня в самое сердце, точно электрический разряд, который на секунды привел в движение окаменевшую мышцу, сделав меня таким уязвимым. Острая боль волной прокатилась по всему телу, заставив внутренности сжаться. Если бы мое сердце все еще билось, если бы я все еще был человеком, мой пульс должен был подскочить, глухие его удары раздавались бы в ушах, оглушая меня, ноги сделались бы ватными, перестав удерживать меня в вертикальном положении. Я не мог поверить своим собственным ушам. Кто этот _человек_, стоящий передо мной? Я не мог узнать в нем прежнего Карлайла. Где его сострадание? Куда подевалась вся та хваленая, мать его, человечность, которую он проповедовал всю жизнь?

– Это не ты, ты не такой, – в отчаянии зашептал я, неосознанно приближаясь к нему. С каждым произнесенным словом мой голос набирал силу. – Тот Карлайл, которого я знаю, ни за что бы так не сказал и не подумал. Тот Карлайл ценил каждую жизнь и никогда – _никогда_ – не позволил бы умереть человеку, которого можно спасти, а я уверен, что Белла будет жить, если ты приложишь хоть каплю усилий. Тому Карлайлу не было наплевать, а тебе… я не знаю тебя, просто не знаю, – я поник разом, охваченный внезапным приступом бессилия, и слабо покачал головой, отмахиваясь от липких лап омерзительной правды, свалившейся на меня вместе с моими словами.

Неужели, он мстил мне?

Нет, он не мог, только не Карлайл. Он не знает, что такое месть, он никогда не прибегал к этому средству. Месть, насилие, жестокость – это больше похоже на меня, чем на него. Я считал, что знаю его достаточно хорошо, и мог безошибочно предсказать его поведение в той или иной ситуации, но что, если я ошибся? На что способен _этот_ Карлайл? Что такого случилось с ним за эти годы, что так кардинально изменило его?

– Я мыслю трезво, Эдвард, – возразил он, спокойно выслушав мою тираду. – Я очень хорошо знаю тебя, и понимаю, что ничего путного из этого не получится. Ты хочешь ее и ни за что от нее не откажешься, а даже если и отпустишь, она не проживет долго.

От слабости, охватившей все мое естество минуту назад, не осталось и следа. Я чувствовал себя готовым к извержению вулканом, сжимая руки, которые искали возможности сломать и разбить что-нибудь в поле досягаемости.

– А вот это уже не тебе решать, – я яростно ткнул в него пальцем, тяжело и быстро дыша, охваченный противоречивыми чувствами. Его безграничное холодное спокойствие взбесило меня окончательно. Как он мог быть таким! – Просто сделай свое дело, сделай все, что сможешь, если ничего не выйдет, мы обратим ее. Я сам это сделаю, – мне стоило невероятных усилий держать в руках свой гнев, что лился через край.

Он нахмурился, но я заметил, что в его глазах вспыхнул слабый огонек сожаления, когда его взгляд коснулся лица Беллы. Я понял, что он тоже не хотел ее смерти, ему было жаль ее, как и всех людей, чья судьба сложилась подобным образом.

– Пожалуйста, Карлайл, – продолжил я, поскольку он не ответил и не сдвинулся на дюйм, все еще не сводя глаз с Беллы. – Делай что-нибудь, не будь таким черствым, ведь я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Вспомни: ты учил меня, что каждая жизнь бесценна, что есть бог, и он наблюдает за на нами… – я осекся и замер на месте со словами, застывшими на губах, пораженный странным выражением на его лице.

– Я ошибся, Эдвард, – сказал он безнадежным голосом. – Бога нет, правды нет, мы все забыты, покинуты на этой погибающей планете.

Мне хотелось вцепиться в его плечи и трясти, трясти, трясти до тех пор, пока не вернется тот Карлайл, которого я знал, который был в теле стоящего передо мной человека тринадцать лет назад, хотя понимал, что никакого смысла мои действия не возымеют. Он потерял свою веру, лишился того, что делало его тем, кем он был прежде. Я отвернулся, не в силах видеть его лицо, и обхватил голову руками, чтоб удержать себя от нанесения повреждений стенам и мебели в комнате. Уж лучше порвать на себе волосы, чем нечаянно причинить вред Белле.

– Ты был моим отцом, – устало пробормотал я, стоя к нему спиной.

– Нет, не был. Сам же говорил, что я никогда не был тебе отцом. _«Слишком поздно ты об этом вспомнил, слишком…»_

– Послушай себя, Карлайл, послушай, _что_ ты говоришь! – я тщетно взывал к его рассудку. Что-то холодное, ядовитое и чужое поселилось в его душе, омрачив ее. Хотелось выть и кричать, крушить, ломать, делать хоть _что-нибудь_, но не стоять на месте, слушая все эти ужасные вещи, что он говорил мне.

Спустя столько лет бумеранг вернулся ко мне, ударив в ответ с той же силой. Боль всегда необратимо возвращается к тому, кто ее причиняет. Но почему Белла должна расплачиваться за мои грехи?

– Мне жаль, – просто сказал он. Без сожаления, без искренности, без какого-либо выражения в голосе. И это стало последней каплей, которая переполнила чашу моего терпения.

Слабо осознавая собственные движения, я бросился вперед. Молниеносно преодолев ничтожное расстояние между нами, схватил его за воротник рубашки, слегка приподняв, так что синеватая ткань в моих руках треснула, но не порвалась. Я не желал причинить ему боль, это был скорее жест отчаяния, проявление слабости, с которой я не хотел мириться.

– Кто давал клятву Гиппократа? Кто обязывался проявлять высочайшее уважение к жизни человека? Можешь меня ненавидеть, но ты не имеешь абсолютно никакого права поступать так с _ней_! – прокричал я, потеряв остатки самоконтроля. Новый клубок ледяной ярости начал формироваться где-то в области солнечного сплетения, меня затрясло от резко вспыхнувшей злости, глаза застелила кроваво-красная пелена, казалось, на секунду я перестал быть собой, отдавшись пробудившемуся вновь чудовищу, меня бросило в холод, а следом обдало жаром, я горел изнутри.

– Ты не понимаешь, ты ничего не знаешь о ней, о том, что происходит здесь. Белла значит для меня гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Да, я причинил ей боль, много боли, я хотел и пытался убить ее, но не смог, и теперь я понял, как сильно заблуждался. Она не такая, как все остальные, она… особенная, она выше… это сложно объяснить словами. Просто представь, что даже чудовища вроде меня способны чувствовать что-то, кроме ненависти и жажды крови. Я признаю, что во многом был неправ, но и ты тоже сейчас ошибаешься, полагая, что знаешь меня, я не отрицаю свое прошлое, я тварь, я сам себе противен, но если ты откажешься помочь Белле, если тебе хватит совести оставить ее умирать, то ты ничем не лучше меня! Не знаю, что с тобой случилось за эти годы, тебя как будто подменили, – мой голос ослаб и поник, пальцы разжались сами по себе, руки безвольно упали вдоль туловища. Я понял, что мне ни за что не пробить стену между нами, мы говорим на разных языках, как бы шаблонно это не звучало, живем в разных мирах.

– Если у тебя осталась хоть капля совести, осмотри Беллу. Мне больше не к кому обратиться, ты единственный во всем мире, кто может помочь.

_И – что самое прискорбное – не хочет_, – закончил я мысленно.

Раньше, я и подумать не мог, насколько ужасным может быть одиночество. Вот так живешь себе наедине с самим собой, плохим или хорошим – не важно, делаешь, что хочешь, злишься, когда кто-то врывается в твое одиночество, в твой персональный склеп и пытается напутствовать тебя на путь праведный, из кожи вон вылезая, лишь бы вытащить тебя из твоего укрытия, где тебе так хорошо и уютно. А ты отмахиваешься от своих доброжелателей, как от надоедливых мух, просишь, чтобы оставили в покое. И рано или поздно они необратимо уходят. Всегда уходят. Потому что нельзя помочь тому, кто не желает принять помощь, не хочет бороться. Сначала ты слышишь, как они топчутся перед дверью, не решаясь войти, и через некоторое время разворачиваются, тяжело вздыхая, и возвращаются туда, откуда пришли, а затем еще через некоторое время и вовсе перестают появляться. Сначала ты рад, ты упиваешься тишиной и одиночеством до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день не окажешься лицом к лицу с бедой, которой в одиночку противостоять не в силах. Вот тогда-то ты и вспомнишь о них. И как же это гадко, оказывается, когда в такой момент от тебя отворачиваются все те, кто еще вчера называл тебя своим другом. И ты снова злишься, и забываешь, что сам прогнал их, сам обрубил все веревки. Сам, сам, сам…

– Ты не так все понял. Я не желаю зла ни ей, ни тебе, но я очень хорошо знаю, чем все для вас закончится...

– Я нуждаюсь в ней, – оборвал я Карлайла. – После того, что случилось сегодня, я сам готов убить любого, кто посмеет нанести ей вред.

Он не ответил сразу, сначала обдумывал мои слова с толикой сомнения, как будто решал, можно ли мне доверять, затем присел на край кровати возле Беллы и принялся с особой осторожностью разматывать сделанную мной наспех повязку на ее запястье.

– Это заметно, что она тебе не безразлична, – задумчиво заметил он, допуская, что последние годы и жизнь в одиночестве, вдали от семьи изменили меня не только в худшую сторону. Он оценил то, что я хотя бы перебинтовал рану и обработал мелкие повреждения на коже, чтобы не было заражения. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но решил сменить тему, приняв сосредоточенный вид. – Долго она в таком состоянии?

– Часов пять, может чуть больше, – незамедлительно ответил я. _Прошло всего-навсего пять часов… я думал, позади осталась целая вечность._

Окончательно справившись с перевязкой, Карлайл отбросил ткань на противоположный край широкой кровати и вернулся к запястью. Он не сумел сдержать удивления, когда увидел свежий след от укуса в виде полумесяца, слабо сочащийся кровью. Я услышал вопрос раньше, чем он успел сформироваться в его мыслях. Фактически, я знал, какими будут следующие его слова, и поэтому ответил, не дожидаясь, пока вопрос будет озвучен.

– На нее напал другой вампир, пока я… охотился. К счастью, я вернулся вовремя и нейтрализовал его раньше, чем он выпил всю ее кровь, – сказал я

При воспоминании об искаженном жаждой и злобой лице ищейки и его глазах, полыхающих огнем, рот наполнился слюной, а мышцы во всем теле напряглись, точно при нападении, я словно бы увидел его перед собой, сдерживающего железным кольцом рук хрупкое тело девушки, которая даже не сопротивлялась, не могла сопротивляться. Я жалел, что убил его лишь по одной причине – потому что я не мог сделать то же самое снова. Снова и снова. Я вновь чувствовал себя молодым, новообращенным вампиром, не способным контролировать свои эмоции. Джеймса не было здесь, он был мертв, жарился в преисподней, где ему самое место, но шрам на руке Беллы, оставленный им напоследок, останется с ней навсегда, как живое напоминание об этом чудовище, о его ничтожном существовании. Он поставил на ней свою метку, клеймил ее, как животное. Собственность. Эта мысль вызвала во мне новую вспышку негодования, но прежде чем гнев заполнил меня, затмив действительность, я услышал голос Карлайла, обращенный ко мне с явными признаками беспокойства.

– Пять часов назад? – переспросил он, с удивлением глядя на укус. Он думал о том, что процесс превращения должен был начаться уже давно, что яд должен был плескаться в ее крови, но ничего этого не было.

– Я высосал яд, – сказал я, без надобности: Карлайл сам обо всем догадался, и теперь иной вопрос беспокоил его.

– Не понимаю, почему ты просто не дал ей обратиться, – вслух рассуждал он.

Я стоял рядом у изголовья кровати, перебирая в пальцах волосы Беллы, упавшие на лоб, как зачарованный изучал знакомые, почти родные черты осунувшегося лица. Если бы я только мог…

– Потому, что она не хотела этого, – прошептал я.

Нет, не мог. Несмотря на все свое желание, я не мог забрать себе ее боль.

Карлайл оценил состояние Беллы с профессиональной точностью, которая не покинула его даже, несмотря на долгие годы отсутствия практики. Он был мастером своего дела, прирожденным врачом, и в тайне его сердце согревала радость оттого, что сейчас ему выпал редкий шанс заняться тем, без чего прежде он не мыслил своей жизни. Судьба поступила с ним крайне жестоко, лишив любимого занятия, работы, пациентов, приятных и неприятных мелочей больничной рутины. Осознание того, что он мог быть полезен для мира, помогая тем людям, которые бы не выжили без его помощи, делало его счастливым. А теперь все ушло, сгинуло вместе с человеческой расой, и хотя сейчас он уже смирился с таким печальным положением дел, тоска все равно не покидала его сердце, время от времени давая о себе знать.

Закончив осмотр, Карлайл еще раз пощупал пульс и весьма недовольный результатом обратился ко мне. Я знал, что он не скажет ничего утешительного или такого, что мне хотелось бы услышать, но все равно слушал его очень внимательно.

– Ничего хорошего я сказать не могу, Эдвард. Она потеряла слишком много крови. Я вообще удивлен, что она протянула так долго, давление очень низкое, сердце работает «вхолостую» и в любой момент может встать, а тогда мы уже ничего не сможем сделать. В прежние времена в таких случаях прибегали к донорской крови, но теперь это невозможно, – он выдохнул и, избегая моего взгляда, сложил разорванное испачканное кровью полотенце в салатницу. Подхватив его мысль, я чисто на автомате бросил ему зажигалку. Поймав ее, он поджег ткань.

– Должен быть какой-то другой способ, – я удивился тому, как хрипло звучал мой голос.

Карлайл задумался на некоторое время, перебирая свои знания в поисках решения, подходящего под наше нелегкое положение. И он нашел его.

– Можно заменить настоящую кровь искусственной, по составу они мало чем отличаются, я думаю, это должно сработать, – сказал он.

– Ты знаешь состав? Ты уверен? Вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так? – я тут же принялся атаковать его вопросами. Я не был до конца уверен в выбранном методе лечения, если то, что мы собирались делать, можно было назвать лечением, и, кроме того, я должен был быть полностью уверенным, что искусственная кровь не навредит ей еще больше. Карлайл, кажется, так не думал, он был уверен – это я знал наверняка.

– Было бы крайне трудно работать над созданием Заменителя, не зная его состава, – сказал он с легкой усмешкой на губах. _«Она, в самом деле, очень дорога ему, раз он так беспокоится о ее состоянии… возможно, я сделал поспешный вывод». _

По идее я не должен был слышать последнее предложение, и я успешно притворился, что так оно и было, но Карлайл знал, что я услышал все, о чем он думал, в том числе и последнее его высказывание, хоть и не ждал ответа. Но что я мог сказать ему? Была ли Белла дорога мне? Безусловно. Но было ли что-то еще, кроме этого? Не уверен.

Смысл сказанных Карлайлом слов я уловил значительно позже.

– Сама идея создания Заменителя принадлежала не мне, – продолжил он, уловив мой заинтересованный взгляд, – я всего лишь был в группе ученых, работавших над экспериментом по созданию искусственной крови. Мы работали над ним два с половиной года, это был строго засекреченный проект под руководством Аарона Вольтури – я рассказываю тебе это только потому, что от тебя невозможно скрыть никакую информацию, включая ту, что идет с меткой «совершенно секретно», – пояснил он, его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, и я усмехнулся в ответ.

Карлайл продолжал свой рассказ, попутно перевязывая рану от укуса чистым бинтом.

– Поначалу нас преследовала сплошная полоса разочарований и неоправданных надежд. Первые четыре попытки испытания Заменителя с треском провалились, команда теряла надежду. Было время, когда нас и вовсе хотели закрыть, но к счастью Аро удалось убедить высшее руководство в целесообразности работы нашего отдела – еще бы, ведь никто не хотел сгнить от жажды! Некоторые оставили проект спустя всего полгода и лишь немногие остались с нами до победного конца. Я был в их числе. Я боролся за идею, не как большинство в нашей группе: им было наплевать на то, что речь шла о полном уничтожении человеческой расы, их беспокоила только собственная неукротимая жажда и стремление утолить ее любой ценой. – Он резко замолчал, заправив край бинта, заботливо прикрыл Беллу теплым одеялом, а потом сосредоточено посмотрел на меня. – Сейчас не самое подходящее для разговоров время, Эдвард. В первую очередь необходимо позаботиться о девушке, потом все остальное. У меня есть несколько шприцов, поезжай в Сан Диего, нужна искусственная кровь и чем скорее, тем лучше. Нельзя терять ни минуты.

– Ты останешься с ней? – спросил я.

– Да, – ответил он, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Он не сразу понял причину моего замешательства, а когда, наконец, сообразил, в чем дело, нахмурился и покачал головой. – Ты не доверяешь мне?

С одной стороны, у меня не было ни единого повода сомневаться в нем: я знал, что Карлайл не причинит Белле ни малейшего вреда, как случайно, так и преднамеренно, но, с другой, мне не хотелось оставлять ее одну, пусть даже с ним. Волнение, которому я не мог найти логического объяснения, поднималось вдоль позвоночника, прочно основываясь в моем теле, когда я думал о том, чтобы вновь оставить ее без присмотра. Что если она проснется, пока меня не будет? Она, наверное, очень сильно испугается, увидев незнакомого вампира. Я не сомневался, что Карлайл быстро сможет найти подходящие слова, чтоб успокоить ее и убедить в том, что с ним она в безопасности: он всегда обладал исключительным влиянием на людей, так что его кандидатура на роль временной сиделки для Беллы была не такой уж и плохой, если подумать.

– Доверяю, – сказал я с уверенностью.

– Тогда поспеши.

Я кивнул и, не теряя больше ни секунды драгоценного времени, скрылся за дверью, бесшумно закрывшейся за мной. Ключи от машины лежали в кармане джинсов, погода за это время немного успокоилась, но я знал, что новая гроза может разыграться в любую минуту. Сейчас все равно ничто не могло остановить меня на моем пути. Я совершил слишком, непростительно много ошибок, пришло время их исправлять.

На лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, меня нагнал мягкий шум двигателя подъезжающей машины на улице. Инстинктивно, я тотчас же замер на месте, почувствовав нарастающее напряжение во всем теле. Вряд ли это был хороший знак, я не ждал других гостей, помимо Карлайла и меньше всего нуждался в чьих-либо посторонних визитах. Никто не знал, что я здесь, кроме Калленов, но в телефонном разговоре я попросил его не оповещать остальных о моем спонтанном звонке и просьбе приехать, я не желал афишировать это, поскольку ничего в наших отношениях ровным счетом не изменилось.

Машина остановилась напротив дома, двигатель стих, и я попробовал проникнуть в мысли моего незваного гостя. Почему-то я ни сколечко не удивился, услышав ее, наверное, потому что это было вполне в ее стиле. Сколько бы ни было талантов у Элис Каллен, самым главным из них являлась ее непредсказуемость.

– Элис, – со странной смесью разочарования и раздражения пробормотал я. – Что ты тут делаешь? Ведь я просил его не брать никого в довесок.

– Прости, не удержалась, – манерно поджав губы, она изобразила напускную вину, носком обуви захлопнула парадную дверь и танцующей походкой направилась ко мне. В ее руках было два увесистых пакета, один только дьявол знал, что могло быть в них. Со словами «подержи минутку», Элис вручила мне один из пакетов, и я, разумеется, заглянул внутрь, на дне лежали какие-то пузырьки, напоминающие шампунь, гель для душа, мыло, расческа для волос, пара заколок, зубная щетка, паста и еще некоторые вещи первой необходимости для Беллы. Похоже, она подготовилась основательно.

– Может, объяснишь, что все это значит? – процедил я сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, наблюдая за ее спешными движениями с легким раздражением.

– Не злись, ты мне еще «спасибо» потом скажешь, – пробормотала она.

Карлайл тем временем, спустился к нам, привлеченный звонким голосом дочери. По удивлению, сквозящему в мыслях, я понял, что он так же не был в курсе ее визита.

– Элис?

– Только не надо на меня набрасываться, – предупредила она, вскидывая руки в мирном жесте, – у меня есть кое-что, что вам очень нужно, – заговорчески прошептала она и, подмигнув, вытащила из второго пакета две полтора литровых бутылки с искусственной кровью, как я понял, взглянув на этикетку. – Что бы вы без меня делали, да? – помахав бутылками перед моим лицом, она взглянула на Карлайла, потом вернула взгляд ко мне с торжествующей полуулыбкой на лице.

Я легко коснулся ее сознания, проникая в мысли девушки, вяло текущие на заднем фоне. Разумеется, она заранее знала о том, что Белле понадобится посторонняя помощь. Она видела меня, пьющего ее кровь во дворе часами раньше, но в ее видении я понял, что делал это с явно иными намерениями, отчего вдруг ощутил болезненный укол в области легких. Я просто физически не мог вынести ее первое видение: обмякшее тело Беллы перегнулось поперек моих рук, цепко удерживающих ее хрупкую спину, неестественно вывернутая мертвенно-бледная шея, вдоль которой тонкой струйкой стекала алая кровь, неживые, стеклянные глаза, смотрящие в небо, но невидящие уже ничего, и я склонившийся над ней с окровавленными губами. Это было недопустимо. _Нет, я не позволю ее видению осуществиться. Такого не будет. Никогда. _

– Это уж точно, – хмыкнул я, пытаясь скрыть свои истинные чувства под кривоватой усмешкой, отчего она получилась слишком мрачной и пугающей.

– И вот еще, Эдвард, думаю, будет лучше, если я заберу Беллу к нам домой, так у меня будет возможность присматривать за ее состоянием, пока она не поправится, – сказал Карлайл.

– Нет, – твердо возразил я. – Она останется здесь.

– Эдвард…

– Она. Останется. Со мной.

Он громко вздохнул в ответ, сдавшись, поняв, что спорить со мной - бессмысленное занятие. Я не собирался отпускать Беллу с ними, я не хотел отпускать ее от себя, как будто, позволив ей уйти сейчас, я больше не увижу ее никогда.

Элис передала Карлайлу кровь, недовольная моим решением оставить Беллу здесь. _«С нами она будет в большей безопасности, Эдвард. Ты же знаешь…»_

Я игнорировал ее мысли, провожая взглядом Карлайла, который собирался заняться Беллой. Несмотря на внешнюю холодность, он был рад моему решению сохранить ее жизнь. Он понял, что заблуждался, полагая, что я не способен проявлять доброту по отношению к человеческому виду. Остались только я и Элис в пустой комнате, в тишине, в компании неприветливого сквозняка, что то и дело ерошил коротко стриженные черные волосы старшей из сестер Каллен. Ощущение дежавю наполнило меня, но я не поддался ему, не позволив воспоминаниям занять мои мысли в столь неподходящий момент.

Прислушиваясь к происходящему в комнате Беллы, я вернулся к Элис. Она как раз собиралась подняться наверх и дождаться ее пробуждения, чтобы… О, нет. Только не это.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты держалась подальше от Беллы, Элис, – решительно предупредил я, заставив ее сначала удивится, а затем – смутиться.

– Она твоя _вещь_? Собственность? Домашняя зверушка у ног господина? – с каждым словом гримаса на ее лице становилась ужаснее. – Перестань быть таким властным и доминирующим, Эдвард, это не поможет тебе завоевать ее сердце.

– Я не просил тебя вмешиваться.

– Просто дружеский совет, – спокойно сказала она в ответ на мое непрямое предупреждение.

– И советовать тоже, – жестко добавил я.

– Она – человек, а с людьми так нельзя! Ей нужна свобода, она должна почувствовать себя самостоятельной личностью, но никак не тем запуганным до смерти маленьким существом в плену у жуткого вампира, а именно такой я увидела ее впервые.

Я ничего не ответил на этот раз. Я понимал, что отчасти эта взбалмошная девчонка была права, но, в большинстве случаев, Белла сама выводила меня из себя, заставляя причинять ей моральный и физический вред. Но это ничего не меняло, причина оставалась во мне, в моей неспособности контролировать себя и свой гнев. Я не привык сдерживаться в отношении добычи, а изначально я воспринимал Беллу только в этом смысле. Вот почему вина целиком и полностью лежала на мне.

– Хорошо, – натянуто согласился я, – пусть так. Но я по-прежнему не хочу, чтобы Белла сближалась с семьей.

– Замкнутый круг, – прошептала она одними губами. – Тебе просто нужен кто-нибудь, кого ты можешь полностью подчинить себе и вытворять с ним все, что захочешь. В таком случае, ты знаешь, куда тебе следует пойти, использовать для этих целей Беллу – это антигуманно и опасно для ее жизни и психики.

– Мне не нужен _кто-то другой_, Элис, я хочу, чтобы этим «кем-то» была Белла, – прошептал я, и я говорил совсем не о том, что подумала Каллен в первую очередь. Совершенно не об этом.

Я хотел быть в курсе каждого аспекта жизни Изабеллы, знать все ее мысли и желания, знать, что она чувствует и чего боится. Но она никогда не была до конца откровенна со мной, и я, в свою очередь, смутно осознавал, что должен сделать со своей стороны, чтобы изменить это. Дай мне знак, что я должен сделать, и я сделаю это, Белла, дай мне знак… Но она лишь отталкивала меня вместо того, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть открыться.

– Ты сам-то знаешь, чего хочешь? – сощурив глаза, спросила она с сомнением.

– От Беллы? – уточнил я.

– Вообще. Как ты представляешь себе будущее ее и твое собственное? К чему ты стремился, решив оставить ее человеком? Зачем тебе это, ведь будет гораздо проще, если она станет одной из нас. Я не до конца понимаю твои мотивы, – растеряно призналась Элис.

– Я не могу позволить ей уйти, а она бы обязательно попыталась сбежать, став вампиром, – сказал я.

Возможно, эта перспектива не была такой уж плохой, если посмотреть на все с другой стороны. Я почти не сомневался, что, сровнявшись со мной в силе, Белла обязательно попытается отомстить мне за всю ту боль, которую я причинил ей. О да, она могла оторваться на мне по полной. Новое кровожадное «я» затмит все человечное в ней, позволь я ей обратиться, это была бы уже не моя Белла, особенно в первое время. Что ж, я видел и положительную сторону в ее превращении – она могла избавить меня от волочения жалкого существования в холодной темной вечности, могла убить меня, и я уверен – я бы не стал сопротивляться. Я бы принял вызов и сыграл с ней в извращенную версию русской рулетки, мне все равно нечего терять.

Но даже если бы я был уверен, что она уничтожит меня, я все равно не позволил бы ей превратиться от укуса Джеймса, поскольку знал, каким будет следующий ее шаг. Я знал, что справившись со мной, она решит убить себя, и для этого ей не придется искать других вампиров и лезть на рожон, дразнить их, выводить из себя, провоцируя схватку. Джеймс был не таким, как мы, а это значило, что Белла могла бы сгореть на солнце в считанные секунды.

Элис никак не прокомментировала мои слова слух, в ее мыслях просачивалось разочарование.

– Значит, ты планируешь оставить ее человеком, в этом доме, с тобой? – спросила она задумчиво и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила, но теперь уже ее голос звучал точно как у ярмарочной провидицы-шарлатанки. – Это не принесет ничего хорошего, тем более я вижу ее будущее немного иначе.

Я не успел ни возразить, ни вставить какой-нибудь глумливый комментарий по поводу ее последних слов, когда в мою голову ворвалась яркая картинка самого свежего видения Элис, которое шло вразрез с моими собственными планами. Белла в осенней куртке и темно-синей бейсболке стояла посреди просторной поляны, похожей на поле для бейсбола, где по обыкновению мы устраивали традиционное семейное развлечение. Эсми обнимала ее за плечи и что-то говорила, а Белла смущенно улыбалась ей в ответ.

Следующее видение перенесло нас в тускло освещенную десятком красных и желтых свечей комнату. Танцующие язычки пламени отбрасывали на стены причудливые тени, извиваясь и дрожа, посреди комнаты стояла широкая кровать с балдахином из алого бархата, сверху на горе подушек и нежного розового шелка лежала, опираясь на локти, Белла. На ней был очень милый пижамный комплект небесного цвета, в котором она выглядела чертовски сексуально. Элис красила ногти на пальцах ее ног, обе пытались совладать с заливистым смехом, который не позволял довести начатое до конца. Рядом на ковре из шкуры белого медведя восседала Розали, соблазнительно пританцовывая в такт медленной музыке. Все выглядели счастливыми.

– Вот видишь, с нами Белле будет лучше. Жаль, что ты не хочешь этого понять, – Элис поставила пакет на журнальный столик, а сама присела на подлокотник кресла, ее задумчивый взгляд был устремлен в исчерченное полосками дождя окно.

Я ничего не ответил. Я оперся спиной о гладкую стену напротив нее, скрестив руки за спиной. Шум воды в кране наверху говорил о том, что Карлайл закончил с Беллой. Он думал о каком-то проекте Аро, о том, что необходимо продолжить работу, но теперь он не мог продолжить из-за Беллы. Он собирался позвонить этому Аро и сказать, что не сможет вернуться в ближайшие пару дней.

Голос Элис заставил меня вернуться.

– В глубине души ты желаешь, чтобы все случилось именно так, как я вижу. Я знаю, что ты хочешь быть счастливым, просто ты не можешь… не хочешь позволить себе этого, наказываешь себя за что-то, считаешь, что ты не достоин, – она покачала головой с сожалением и шумно вздохнула. – Пойми же, Эдвард, жизнь не закончилась, она продолжается! Все эти люди приняли свое превращение как должное и вместо того, чтобы совершить массовое самоубийство, перестроились под новые особенности своего организма и живут, как будто бы ничего не изменилось. Весь мир двигается вперед, только ты один, кажется, застрял где-то в своем тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом. Да, может быть для меня это так просто потому, что я совсем не помню своей человеческой жизни, но и ты ее почти не помнишь. Так почему в таком случае ты всячески отрицаешь свою теперешнюю ипостась, как будто кто-то в силах вернуть тебе человеческую жизнь? Ты можешь быть счастливым и, будучи вампиром, просто иначе взгляни на ситуацию, не отталкивай свое счастье, не будь таким… мрачным. Я вижу, что ты любишь Беллу, несмотря на всю боль, которую ты причинил, на ненависть, которой ты отравил ее. Ты умеешь любить, я знаю, так открой себя для новых чувств. Не губи, а люби, – закончив свою речь, она ободряюще улыбнулась мне, но я только отвернулся.

Я не разделял ее энтузиазма в вопросе наших с Беллой отношений. О каких отношениях вообще могла идти речь? Она не ответит мне взаимностью, для нее я всего лишь вампир, пленивший ее, кровососущее чудовище. Я и сам не был полностью уверен, что тем чувством, которое я испытывал к Белле, была любовь в привычном понимании этого слова. Мне было сложно понять собственные чувства впервые с тех пор, как стал вампиром.

Я никогда не любил, лишь наблюдал это явление со стороны, и поэтому не мог понять, что на самом деле я чувствовал по отношению к Изабелле Свон.

Я видел, как развивались и устанавливались отношения трех пар на моих глазах. Хорошо, Элис и Джаспера, которые пришли к нам, уже будучи парой, не в счет. Но Карлайл с Эсми и Розали с Эмметом являли собой прекрасные примеры проявления этого чувства со своей уникальной и чарующей историей. Безграничная преданность первых, огненная страсть вторых, трепетные, нежные взаимоотношения Джаспера и Элис – безусловно, мне было с чем сравнивать.

– Какой у тебя в этом интерес, Элис? – спросил я, поддавшись внезапному импульсу.

– Хочу, чтобы мой старший брат, наконец, стал счастлив. Тебе нужна пара – я давно это поняла – а лучшей кандидатуры, чем Белла, для тебя не найдется. Просто поверь.

– Может быть, – натянуто согласился я, подразумевая совсем другое.

Элис больше ничего не говорила и не спрашивала, разговор умер окончательно. Она решила оставить меня наедине с моими мыслями. Я должен был хорошенько все обдумать. Могу ли я быть с Беллой? Сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить меня за все, что я делал с ней в прошлом? Примет ли она меня, раскроется ли? Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов.

Одно я знал наверняка – теперь ничто не будет, как прежде. Вместе с осознанием ко мне вернулось желание двигаться вперед. Я всем нутром ощущал, что в моей жизни в кои-то веки грядут перемены, и я точно знал, что по-настоящему рад им. Счастливое лицо Беллы из видения Элис вновь встало перед моими глазами, реальность сгорела, и вместе с ней сгорела какая-то частью меня самого. Внезапно, я почувствовал себя так, словно сбросил с плеч тяжелый груз, который притягивал меня к земле, когда эхо ее счастливого неподдельно радостного смеха докатилось до моих ушей. И не важно, что не я был причиной, по которой она смеялась, и не важно, что улыбалась она не для меня – она была счастлива, и мне этого было вполне достаточно на сегодня. Просто знать, что когда-нибудь все будет именно так, как видит Элис.

Да, пока что для меня этого было вполне достаточно.

…


	21. Глава 20

…

20.** Перемены, недомолвки и Эдвард Каллен.**

…

Я не могла двигаться и не видела, слабо осознавая, где я и как долго нахожусь в таком состоянии. Я даже не была уверена, что могу назвать свое имя, да и имело ли оно значение там, где я находилась? Возможно, я умерла, возможно, я все еще умирала, оставленная на произвол судьбы моим убийцей, хотя я не могла с уверенностью сказать, убили меня или я умела своей смертью. Для меня ничто не имело значения. Все казалось таким далеким и пустым. Я не знала, есть ли у меня физическое тело или от меня остался лишь пустой лист вяло шевелящегося разума, от которого, впрочем, не было никакого толку, если я не могла вспомнить даже такую элементарную вещь, как имя. Оно есть у каждого – должно быть – оно отделяет и определяет, как уникальный номер, код, зная который, можно узнать о человеке все, что угодно. Если у меня нет имени, я – ничто, космический мусор среди мириад звезд.

Но я не прикладывала ни капли усилий, чтобы вспомнить что-нибудь о себе. Я позволила себе тонуть в мутном песке времени, растворяясь в облаке густого черничного тумана, что облепил меня со всех сторон. Темнота была повсюду: вязкая, как болото, тяжелая и безмолвная, она, подобно губке, вбирала в себя все звуки извне. Сколько бы я не прислушивалась, я не могла услышать ровным счетом ничего. Однако и это не волновало меня так сильно, как должно было бы волновать. После того, что я пережила раньше, ощущение, которое можно было охарактеризовать одним словом – «никак», стало моим спасением.

Много раз подряд я сгорала дотла и оживала вновь. Боль. Я превратилась в нее. Я помнила только ее из всего, что было после. Иногда мне казалось, что прежде моя жизнь состояла из одного лишь безжалостного огня, бурлящего внутри моего тела. Я чувствовала, как закипает кровь, как кто-то – что-то? – ломает каждую косточку, связывает позвоночник в тугой узел, выворачивает наизнанку. Мне казалось, что с меня заживо сдирали кожу, нарочито медленно, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли. Сколько это продолжалось? Дни, месяцы, годы, десятилетия? Больше? Все, что я помнила о своей прежней жизни, – этот огонь, разрушающий меня под основание. Должно быть, тогда я лишилась рассудка. Должна была, по крайней мере, но если сейчас мои мысли стали более-менее связными, значит, я не сошла с ума окончательно. Боль забрала мою личность, мое имя и память, но ей не удалось сломать меня.

_Нельзя сломать того, кто уже сломан._

Когда отступила боль, а огонь утих, пришла спасительная пустота. Я чувствовала себя защищенной в объятьях уютного кокона незнания. И не имеет значения, кто я и что происходило со мной в прошлом. Я не хотела снова чувствовать испепеляющую боль в каждой клеточке измученного тела. Но она возвращалась, вопреки моему желанию оставаться в этой бесконечной темноте, вдали от мира, к которому я так не хотела возвращаться. У меня было чувство, что там ничего хорошего меня не ждет. Не знала, но чувствовала эту необъяснимую уверенность.

Страх вновь оказаться там был не меньше, чем страх того, что былая боль вернется. Какой-то частью измученного сознания я понимала, что в своей жизни я не знала ничего, кроме нее. Ни любви, ни тепла, ни нежности. Я была лишена всего этого, и поэтому не хотела возвращаться. Здесь мне было хорошо, как нигде и никогда – я не знала, но чувствовала. Если это и есть та самая загробная жизнь, если так выглядит место, куда попадают человеческие души после того, как покидают свое земное тело, то смерть – не такая уж и плохая вещь. Это спокойствие, легкость… Откуда мне знакомы эти мысли? Я умирала прежде? И если да, то когда и как?

Я не знала, хочу ли получить ответы на интересующие меня вопросы. Еще минуту назад это совсем не беспокоило меня. Как я могу знать, сколько прошло времени, если здесь его не существует? Если я сама не уверена в своем существовании..?

…

Сознание возвращалось ко мне неохотно, медленно, отрывками. Я словно балансировала на грани между водой и воздухом, то оказывалась на поверхности, выхваченная невидимой властной рукой, то снова тонула в темных мутных водах. Моменты, проведенные на условной поверхности, были наполнены информацией, врывающейся в головной мозг без предупреждения и разрешения, как бурный поток ветра в раскрытое настежь окно. Погружение напоминало статические помехи на экране телевизора, появляющиеся, если резко обрезать кабель. Постепенно и они затухали, я начинала понимать, что неминуемо возвращаюсь туда, где меньше всего хотела бы сейчас оказаться.

…

Мои глаза оставались закрытыми, но у меня было гораздо больше информации об

окружающем меня мире, чем могла бы получить, даже если бы смотрела широким ясным взглядом. Подо мной были мягкие прохладные простыни из легкой ткани, теплый плед мелкими ворсинками щекотал оголенные участки тела. В правом запястье ощущалась ноющая боль – если не фокусироваться на ощущениях, можно было представить, что ее и вовсе не было, свет пробивался сквозь закрытые веки. Дышала я медленно и глубоко, стараясь имитировать сон, и это удавалось мне легко, поскольку двигаться было очень тяжело. Тело будто налилось свинцом. Кроме собственного дыхания, я слышала голоса. Один я знала слишком хорошо, чтобы надеяться на ошибку, другой, мягкий и приятный на слух, был мне незнаком. Они тихо переговаривались между собой. Я пыталась вникнуть в смысл их беседы, но до меня долетали лишь рваные кусочки фраз.

– …твой выбор… пойми, Эдвард… нет шансов выжить…

– …кроме меня… личное дело… ее решение не касается…

– …зачем… еще ребенок…

– … с тобой обсуждать этот вопрос… уже все решил…

– …я надеюсь, ты… когда придет время… Смотри, она, кажется, просыпается.

Последняя фраза незнакомого мужчины заставила меня напрячься. Забывшись на мгновение, я пошевелила больной рукой, и это, казалось бы, незначительное движение вызвало вспышку острой боли. Я застонала и уткнулась носом в мягкую подушку, все еще не отваживаясь открыть глаза. Я слышала какое-то движение, звук шагов двух пар ног. Кровать рядом прогнулась, кто-то прикоснулся к поврежденному запястью, но это прикосновение не вызвало боли, оно было осторожным и _холодным_. Их разговор по кругу вращался в моей голове, отрывки никак не хотели складываться в цельную картинку, но я не была намерена сдаваться. Это казалось мне очень важным. О каком решении они говорили? Шла ли речь обо мне до того, как второй заметил, что я проснулась?

– Изабелла? – позвал меня незнакомый голос. Теперь, когда он раздавался прямо над моим ухом, я поняла, что в нем так располагало и вызывало доверие: он был добрым, мелодичный и очень красивым, даже красивее, чем у Эдварда. – Ты слышишь меня, Изабелла? Можешь как-нибудь дать мне знать?

Я не была уверена, что смогу заставить себя говорить, поэтому прилагала все усилия, чтобы разлепить склеившиеся веки. Удивительно, но открыть глаза мне удалось гораздо быстрее, чем я предполагала. Сначала яркий свет не позволял разглядеть ничего вокруг, все было размытым и утопало в золотистом свечении.

Несколько раз моргнув, мне удалось добиться четкости зрения и разглядеть знакомую комнату, стоящего поотдали Эдварда… А потом мой взгляд зацепился за еще одну фигуру. Еще одного вампира с золотистыми глазами и светлыми, почти бесцветными волосами. Он выглядел немного старше Эдварда и стоял значительно ближе ко мне, и как только мой взгляд наткнулся на него, отступил на два шага, уловив замешательство и испуг в моих глазах. А может, почувствовал, как я напряглась, превратившись в сплошной комок страха? Я испугалась его просто потому, что знала, кто он. Уже этого было достаточно, чтобы не доверять ему.

Не двигаясь, он осторожно заговорил со мной.

– Меня зовут Карлайл, Белла. Не нужно бояться меня, я не причиню тебе вреда, я здесь, чтобы помочь, – по непонятным причинам он вызывал у меня больше доверия, чем мой прекрасный палач, хотя я понимала, что с ним необходимо быть настороже.

А потом я вспомнила наш с Эдвардом недавний разговор. _Карлайл_, должно быть, _Каллен_, его «отец». Но почему он здесь? Неужели, Эдвард… Я перевела недоумевающий взгляд на младшего Каллена – он стоял, не шелохнувшись, словно мраморная скульптура, даже не дышал и не смотрел на меня – потом снова вернулась к Карлайлу, глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с силами. Грудную клетку пронзила внезапная боль, из горла вырвался тихий стон. Я попробовала дышать часто, но неглубоко, тогда боль отступила.

– Белла? – он позвал меня немного обеспокоенно, как мне показалось. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Бывало… – я удивилась, насколько плохо звучал мой голос, – бывало и лучше.

– У тебя что-то болит? – внезапно, он оказался рядом со мной. Слишком быстро и слишком близко, чтобы я почувствовала себя не комфортно рядом с ним. По словам Эдварда, у меня не было причин, не доверять ему, я боялась скорее по привычке. Поняв это, он отступил на безопасное расстояние, я смогла заставить себя расслабиться и ответить.

– Рука, – я кивнула на укушенное запястье и вздрогнула, вспомнив события, предшествующие моему пробуждению, – и спина, дышать немного больно. Джеймс… толкнул меня, когда я пыталась сопротивляться…

– Еще что-нибудь беспокоит?

– Больше ничего, – слабо ответила я.

Говорить было немного тяжело, слабость разливалась по телу, делая меня похожей на желейную массу. Я чувствовала себя уставшей, разбитой и полностью обессиленной, мечтая лишь о том, как бы поскорее снова забыться сном. Было тяжело даже просто держать глаза открытыми. Разговоры утомляли и того больше. Меня охватывали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны хотелось, чтобы все они ушли, просто оставили меня в покое, наедине с моей усталостью и мыслями, безжалостно съедающими мой мозг. Но с другой стороны я нуждалась в ответах.

– Тебе нужен отдых, Белла, – будто прочитав мои мысли, сказал старший Каллен. – Сейчас ты должна восстанавливать свои силы, меньше двигаться и напрягаться, больше отдыхать. Я не смогу сделать для тебя много, но обезболивающие достать постараюсь. Некоторое время тебя могут мучить боли.

Я согласно кивнула. К боли можно привыкнуть. В конце концов, это не самое плохое, что может случиться и что уже случалось со мной. Иногда только чувствуя боль, можно понять, что ты все еще дышишь и живешь. Гораздо хуже, если чувствуешь одну пустоту в мыслях и сердце. _Ничего_ – это смерть. Боль – это жизнь.

Каллену я сказала не всю правду. На самом деле, меня беспокоило еще кое-что, но это уже не касалось моего физического состояния. Я не могла понять, что происходит. Зачем Эдвард оставил меня человеком? Почему не доделал начатое Джеймсом или не позволил мне превратиться в вампира? Ему всегда было наплевать на мои желания, неужели сейчас что-то изменилось? Возможно, он сделал это совсем не потому, что так хотела я, а потому, что так хотелось ему, возможно, у него были на меня какие-то планы. Украдкой, я взглянула на Эдварда, пытаясь растолковать выражение на его лице, но наткнулась на холодную, безжизненную каменную стену. Может, он и находился здесь, но мысли его были далеки.

Я даже не заметила, как в комнате остались только мы с Эдвардом. Перед тем, как уйти, Карлайл что-то говорил мне, но я не вникала в его слова, просто кивала головой в знак согласия. Мои мысли вращались вокруг Эдварда.

– Как ты? – спросил он чуть хрипловатым голосом.

– Очень устала, – я не собиралась откладывать этот разговор в долгий ящик. – Скажи, почему ты…

– Карлайл сказал, тебе нужен отдых. Мне лучше уйти. Поговорим позже, – ни один мускул на его лице ни дрогнул, пока он говорил. Холодно. Даже для него это было слишком холодно.

Я хотела, чтобы он ушел. Я хотела, чтобы он остался. Но одно не исключало другое. _Господи, как же я запуталась!_

– Постой, Эдвард, – слабо крикнула я. Как же я злилась на себя в этот момент за то, что не могла не только встать, но и поднять голову! _Никчемная_ _развалина_.

Удивительно, но моя жалкая попытка остановить его сработала. Уже у самой двери Эдвард остановился и обернулся. На секунду мне показалось, что в его глазах промелькнула вспышка радости, как будто он ждал, но не надеялся, что я окликну его. И вот, я добилась своего, но что дальше? Его ожидающий взгляд скользил по мне в то время, как я лихорадочно соображала, как продолжить этот разговор, начиная жалеть, что не промолчала.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – наконец, спросил он.

_Да, мне нужны ответы_, подумала я, но вслух сказала совсем другое.

– Эдвард, останься… если хочешь, – с трудом проговорила я.

Очень медленно, он закрыл дверь и повернулся ко мне. Его глаза, то, как он смотрел на меня, выворачивая душу наизнанку, прожигая, оставляя его личные отметины, но уже не на теле, а где-то глубже… Я была абсолютно уверена, что мои травмы не имели никакого отношения к этим ощущениям. Он смотрел на меня как на погибель и спасение одновременно, разбивая меня на тысячи мелких осколков.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – переспросил он.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, но мне _нужно_, чтобы ты _остался_.

– Непростой случай, – хмыкнул он, присаживаясь рядом.

– Представь себе.

Как только стихли звуки наших голосов, между нами вновь выросла пропасть длиною в вечность и короткую человеческую жизнь. Я прикрыла глаза, в надежде, что боль, которая так не вовремя дала о себе знать, хоть немного утихнет, если я некоторое время не буду говорить и двигаться. С Эдвардом молчать было так просто.

_Эдвард_… Перед глазами, внезапно, всплыло его лицо, искаженное злостью и ненавистью. Я смутно помнила его драку с ищейкой: нечеловеческий рык, звуки ударов, какая-то возня, размытые пятна и яркие вспышки света, изредка озаряющие замутненный взгляд моих глаз – все утопало в густом черном тумане, и было теперь таким далеким, ненастоящим. Только его лицо, когда он склонился надо мной, лежащей на мокрой грязной земле под мелким дождем, казалось четким и реальным. Даже сейчас, закрывая глаза, я видела его перед собой. Глаза – горящие, но не злые, скорее отчаянные. Он выглядел как человек, доведенный до крайней степени отчаяния, когда ты способен на _все_. В нем отчетливо виделась борьба погорячее той, что закончилась, когда вспыхнул костер. Горячий шепот «прости» и «останься» доносился до меня из темноты, мне почудилось, что я слышу запах горелой плоти, смешанный с запахом мокрого асфальта. Колючий страх пробирался из глубин сознания, угрожая поглотить меня без остатка. Но я боялась открыть глаза: не хотела потерять этот момент и Эдварда, ставшего внезапно таким слабым, таким слишком _человечным_, не похожим на того _Эдварда-чудовища_, которого я знала. В нем как будто что-то сломалось в те минуты, словно кто-то прорвал уродливый кокон, обнажив его настоящего, _почти-человека_. Его вторую сущность, спрятанную глубоко внутри под надежной маской холодности и отчуждения.

Но я боюсь, что мне это только почудилось, привиделось в наркотическом бреду затуманенного ядом сознания. Я боюсь, что лишь придумала себе его – такого – двуликого, прячущего свое истинное лицо под дьявольской личиной. Я не знаю – и, наверное, никогда не узнаю – почему он не может (не хочет?) открыться, быть настоящим собой. Тем, кого я видела перед собой, умирая.

Почему-то мне кажется, что тогда он _не притворялся_.

– Эдвард, – прошептала я. Он сидел по другую сторону кровати, не двигаясь, и я была уверена, что его глаза так же закрыты.

– Да?

– Спасибо, – решившись, я открыла глаза, встретившись с взглядом пары пустых темно-алых глаз, когда он неожиданно обернулся на мои слова, от такого контакта глаза в глаза мне стало не по себе. Я никогда не видела у него такого пустого взгляда. Это пугало меня и удивляло одновременно. – Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Ты ведь мог – и в общем-то не обязан был – делать этого. Так было бы гораздо проще, – я прикусила язык, ненавидя себя за язвительные нотки, проскакивающие в голосе.

– Проще для кого? – он резко встал на ноги, в упор глядя на меня сверху вниз.

– Для тебя, например… и для меня тоже, потому что я не могу представить себе свою дальнейшую жизнь, _нормальную_ жизнь, где нужно жить, а не выживать каждый день, – мои глаза вновь закрылись, я слабо покачала головой, уговаривая себя не заплакать перед ним. Это бессмысленно. И не только потому, что уже ничего не вернуть – просто слезы здесь неуместны.

Я бы сделала все, что в моих силах и даже больше, чтобы убить свою слабость. Раз и навсегда. Разучиться плакать. Перестать бояться. В этом мире нельзя быть слабым, слабость, значит, что ты всегда будешь позади, в последних рядах, хрупким и капризным комнатным растением. А если все время будешь отставать, рано или поздно просто потеряешься. Таков закон жизни.

– Знаешь, Белла, иногда я просто не могу тебя понять, – его тонкие губы искривились в горьковатой усмешке, которая медленно преобразилась в задумчивое выражение. Скрестив руки на груди, он стал мерить шагами спальню, а я следила за ним, не в силах оторвать взгляда от воплощения пугающего дьявольского очарования. – И дело даже не в том, что я не могу прочитать твои мысли, ты сама по себе – загадка. Ты невероятна. Сначала говоришь «спасибо за то, что спас мне жизнь», а потом обвиняешь в этом, как будто бы я сделал что-то ужасное, – он резко остановился и посмотрел на меня, рубиновые глаза на мгновение вспыхнули, но так же быстро это алое пламя погасло. – Да, для меня было _гораздо_ _проще_ позволить тебе превратиться в вампира, нежели снова рисковать твоей жизнью и звать Карлайла, но я все же сделал это. И знаешь, почему? Потому что так хотела _ты_. Я сделал это ради тебя, Белла.

– Ты не знаешь, чего я хотела, – я закрыла глаза ладонями, чувствуя проступающую в них влагу.

Он совершенно неправильно растолковал мои слова, но я не могла найти в себе силы, признаться в том, что просила его не о том, что пришло ему на ум, не об этой _жизни-нежизни_, а об избавлении, которое мог дать мне только он.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь? – я убрала ладони от лица и вцепилась слабыми пальцами в края пледа, встретившись с темными глазами Эдварда. Попыталась сесть, но твердая рука насильно вернула меня в лежачее положение. – Тебе нельзя вставать. – С каких пор он стал таким заботливым?

Несколько раз наполнив легкие воздухом, я почувствовала себя почти готовой для этого признания. По тому, как преобразилось лицо Эдварда, я догадалась, что он и сам все понял.

– Я много раз оказывалась в шаге от смерти, но там, на мокрой земле, с Джеймсом, я была на грани, впервые отчетливо понимая, что это – конец, что дальше уже ничего не будет, – я выдохнула и осторожно взглянула в горящие глаза вампира. – Джеймс вовсе не был моим проклятьем, я сдалась ему почти без боя. Какой смысл сражаться с тем, кто в десять раз сильнее тебя в бою, заранее проигранном? Его нет. Не было никакого шанса, но едва ли обреченность пугала меня. Я обречена с самого рождения, понимаешь? Мы все обречены. Борьба – всего лишь открытая демонстрация страха перед неизвестным. Мы сражаемся за свою жизнь потому, что боимся узнать, что ждет нас по другую сторону от нее, там, откуда никто не возвращается. Страх поддерживает жизнь. Перестаешь бояться – и ты либо готов на все, либо уже отчаялся, – я резко замолчала. Не знаю, какой из этих вариантов подходит ко мне больше. Другой жизни я никогда не знала, а теперешняя меня мало устраивала. – Мне просто нечего терять, Эдвард.

– Ты хотела, чтобы он убил тебя, – Каллен не спрашивал, в голосе не слышались вопросительные интонации – простая констатация факта. Руки, свободно опущенные вдоль тела, сжались в кулаки, рельефная грудь, обтянутая тонкой футболкой, быстро вздымалась и опускалась. Сейчас он сам готов был убить кого-нибудь.

– Можно подумать, ты стал бы печалиться по этому поводу. Ну, позлился бы немного, что тебе ничего не досталось, а на следующий день забыл меня, и все на этом, – я фыркнула и отвернулась, желая скрыться от тяжелого взгляда, притворившись, что изучаю одинокую розу в вазе. Розу, подаренную мне Эдвардом. Когда же это было? Неужели, сегодня утром! Не может быть, кажется, вечность прошла с тех пор. Резко захотелось сбросить с себя этот тяжелый плед, встать и потрогать подушечками пальцев бархатистые лепестки, вдохнуть цветочную свежесть… но пока я могла лишь мечтать об этом.

– Не смей, – процедил он сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, сдерживая бушующую ярость со всех своих сил. – Никогда не смей так говорить. Слышишь меня? – он кричал, и я незаметно для самой себя сжалась в комочек, подтягивая одеяло к самому подбородку. Дикий взгляд вампира метался по комнате, в поисках, вероятно, чего-то, что можно без сожаления разбить вдребезги. Что так разозлило его? – Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, ты ничего не понимаешь, ничего… – бормотал он вполголоса, запустив белоснежные пальцы в волосы, расхаживая по комнате, чтобы успокоиться. Или мне это почудилось, его слова? Что я должна была понять?

– Так объясни мне! – выкрикнула я негромко, заставив его резко остановиться и посмотреть на меня. – Объясни, что я должна понять. Ты постоянно говоришь загадками и в последнее время ведешь себя так странно, что я окончательно запуталась во всем. Я не так глупа, как ты думаешь, я пойму, если ты объяснишь, в чем проблема, – он не ответил, я перешла на шепот. – Скажи, дело во мне?

– Нет, не в тебе, – ответил он, наконец. Легче от этих слов мне не стало, скорее наоборот. На душе неприятно заскребли кошки, и я не была уверена, что это из-за холодности его голоса.

– Тогда в чем? – не сдавалась я. – В твоем прошлом?

– Мое прошлое здесь не причем, – он задумчиво покачал головой. – Все слишком сложно, Белла. Я чувствую, что настало время перемен. Переломный момент. Сейчас нужно принять решение, от которого в будущем многое будет зависеть. Как раньше уже ничего не может быть. Все изменилось.

Говорить с ним было невозможно. Мы словно с разных планет. Я вытянула руки вдоль туловища, перебирая пальцами плед. Он ничего мне не расскажет, так и будет продолжать говорить загадками. В столбе яркого солнечного света, проникающего через щель между шторами, кружились в танце мелкие пылинки. Я пыталась считать их, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, но все равно они просачивались в мою голову, находя мельчайшие прорехи в броне. Догадка пронзила меня внезапно.

– Так это из-за меня?

– Если бы только не из-за тебя! – Эдвард усмехнулся, но в его голосе не было ни намека на шутку. – Понимаешь, со мной такого никогда раньше не было, я не привык к подобным вещам, мыслям… а ты не оставляешь мне шансов, – он резко перевел взгляд с пола на меня, и я задержала дыхание. – Знаешь, мне кажется, ты нравишься мне.

– Ну, это не новость, – я пыталась казаться безразличной к его словам, ведь они значили совсем не то, о чем можно было подумать.

– Не так, не в том плане, – я не успела и глазом моргнуть, как Эдвард оказался рядом, примостившись на соседней подушке. Его лицо и руки сияли в солнечных лучах, ослепляя меня ярким бриллиантовым сиянием, он подпирал головой ладонью, а другой опирался в одеяло, касаясь пальцами моего плеча. Я ошарашено смотрела на него, стараясь придать смысл этим словам, но тщетно. Ситуация выходила за рамки привычного. – Тебе нужно поспать, – сказал Эдвард совершенно другим голосом.

Что? Он собирается оставить меня наедине с этим заявлением? Ну уж нет! Это даже для меня было слишком.

– Я не хочу, – во рту пересохло, я заерзала на кровати, прогоняя сонливость.

– Придется захотеть, – Эдвард не уступал: мелькая тенью по комнате, захлопнул шторы, поправил мои одеяло и подушку, погасил ночник и лег на прежнее место. Я даже засомневалась в том, что он только что покидал постель.

– Ты ведь не уйдешь, пока я не засну, да? – уточнила я.

– Если хочешь, я уйду. Ты сама попросила меня остаться с тобой. Но обмануть меня можешь даже не пытаться, – предупредил он, впрочем, я и не сомневалась.

– Мы можем поговорить?

– Позже.

Прохладные пальцы очень нежно прикоснулись к моей щеке. Странно, но сейчас они не были такими холодными, как обычно. У Эдварда температура меняться не может, значит, упала моя, но мне, непонятно отчего, было даже жарко. Тихий бархатный шепот попросил меня закрыть глаза, и я без возражений подчинилась. Сонливость и слабость, мучившие меня все это время, наконец, взяли надо мной верх. Сквозь дрему я ощущала легкие прикосновения подушечек пальцев к скулам, подбородку, он гладил мой висок, смахивая волосы с лица, пока я медленно, но верно проваливалась в сон, перестав бороться с собой. Последние мои мысли все равно были об Эдварде. Он сказал, что я нравлюсь ему. Что это значит? Нравиться можно по-разному. Нравиться может красивое платье в витрине, вкус любимой еды, перед которой не можешь устоять, нравиться может доводить человека до определенного состояния – выводить из себя, например, или какое-нибудь волнующее, захватывающее, забавное, удивительное зрелище, нравиться можно и в том, романтическом плане. Как именно я нравлюсь ему? И главное – почему это так беспокоит меня? На этой мысли я и уснула.

…


	22. Глава 21

…

21.** Моя проблема в том, что ты – ее решение. **

…

Следующие несколько дней напоминали размытое пятно. Большую часть суток я спала или просто лежала в постели, уставившись в потолок, и считала звезды. В первый день своего пребывания в этом доме я не обращала внимания на то, что потолок в моей комнате был стилизован под ночное небо – на темно-синем полотне раскинулись мелкие звездочки, едва-едва мерцающие во тьме. В те часы, когда я не спала, Эдвард пытался впихнуть в меня тонны, _тонны_ еды. Не то, чтобы это было невкусно или я жаловалась, но съесть все, что он приносил мне, было невозможно: я просто не могла съесть так много. Он говорил, что я должна хорошо питаться, чтобы быстрее поправиться, и разве я могла возразить ему? Эдвард ненавидел, когда кто-то вроде меня перечил ему, поэтому у меня не было ни единого шанса.

Оставаясь одна, я постоянно возвращалась к тому дню, когда он сказал, что я нравлюсь ему. Сотню раз я прокручивала в голове тот отрывок нашего разговора, анализировала каждую интонацию, каждый его жест, но так и не смогла прийти к какому-то конкретному выводу самостоятельно. Говорить об этом с ним было бессмысленно: как только я затрагивала эту тему, он тут же направлял разговор в другое русло, становился колючим, холодным, если он был в приподнятом настроении, то оно тот час же менялось в обратную сторону. Такое его поведение наводило меня на некоторые мысли, но думать об этом я боялась.

Единственной отрадой для меня стала его сестра - Элис. В день нашей первой встречи я не ошиблась – она оказалась на редкость доброй и милой девушкой. В первые несколько дней ее гиперактивность утомляла меня, но немного позже, когда я окрепла настолько, что могла самостоятельно подниматься с постели, только Элис и могла раскрасить черно-белое полотно похожих друг на друга дней. Я восхищалась ее мощным зарядом жизненных сил и неиссякаемым оптимизмом, казалось, эта девушка вовсе не умеет грустить. Она постоянно улыбалась мне и была в хорошем настроении, шутила, а иногда даже дразнила Эдварда, как типичная младшая сестра, что ему, конечно, совсем не нравилось, но он всячески скрывал свое недовольство. Эл могла носиться по комнате и занимать меня приятной болтовней часами напролет, отвлекая от тревожных мыслей. С ней я забывала о времени, да и вообще обо всем на свете. Эмоции сыпались из нее, когда она рассказывала мне о своей семье, о ее супруге Джаспере, о тех местах, где они жили и забавных случаях из жизни. С ней было легко и весело. Я чувствовала, что мы обязательно подружимся.

Однажды вечером, когда мы остались одни, я рискнула спросить ее об Эдварде. Было около восьми, Элис возилась на кухне с клубничными кексами для меня, в то время как я сидела на высоком барном табурете, перекатывая в пальцах крупное красное яблоко.

Неожиданно я поняла, что не могу больше молчать. Безразличие и даже некая холодность, то и дело проскальзывающая в поведении Эдварда, задевали меня куда сильнее, чем могло казаться на первый взгляд. Я была уверена, что за то короткое время, проведенное в его компании, я успела изучить его характер и привычки, почти справилась – и научилась подстраиваться – под резкие перемены в его настроении. Но сейчас, после того, как я чувствовала, что в нем произошла ощутимая перемена в лучшую сторону, было очень сложно смириться с тем, что он относится ко мне как к пустому месту. Снова.

Так ведь нельзя – дарить мечту, давать повод надеяться на лучшее, чтобы потом так резко обрубить крылья под самое основание.

Она захлопнула духовку и повернулась ко мне как раз в тот момент, когда я отважилась задать мучивший меня не первый день вопрос.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, Белла, – серьезно сказала она, опираясь ладонями о столешницу напротив меня. Элис была настолько низкой, что сидя на своем табурете, я все равно оставалась выше ее. – Понимаешь, – задумчиво продолжила она, – для Эдварда все это непривычно. Он не знает, как себя вести, как реагировать…

– Ты не так меня поняла, – попыталась возразить я, но Элис даже слушать меня не стала, продолжая настойчиво гнуть свою линию.

– В нем бурлят новые, мысли, желания. Его наполняют чувства, которых он раньше не испытывал, чувства, о существовании которых он даже не догадывался, или догадывался, но не думал, что способен на них – он никогда не любил, и, разумеется, ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему.

– Элис!

– Это как с Джаспером, – продолжала она, точно не замечая моих усилий. – Он был военным в прошлой жизни. До того как мы встретились, Джас питался человеческой кровью. Он жил в мире, где не было любви и доверия, где все друг друга предавали, где никому нельзя было довериться, открыться, а малейшая слабость жестоко каралась. Мария, вампирша, обратившая Джаспера, использовала его в своих целях, манипулировала им, заставляя манипулировать другими. У нее была своя армия, и Джаспер возглавлял ее…

– Послушай меня, пожалуйста… – я предприняла еще одну попытку вернуть ее на землю, но похоже, вампирша прочно застряла в облаках своих мыслей, с каждым произнесенным словом ее присутствие здесь становилось все менее ощутимым. Ее глубокие золотистые глаза заволокла мутная пелена, она замерла, на секунду превратившись в прекрасное мраморное изваяние, заставив меня внутренне содрогнуться. Выглядело это немного жутковато, как будто бы душа покинула ее тело и унеслась за сотни миль отсюда, вне времени и пространства.

– Я знаю, – внезапно, точно очнувшись ото сна, Элис мотнула головой и несколько раз быстро моргнула, сбрасывая с себя остатки туманного наваждения. Ее взгляд, теперь уже ясный и чистый, как утреннее небо в ясную солнечную погоду, скользнул по мне, тонкие вишневые губы сложились в удивленно-непонимающем «о». – Прости, ты что-то сказала? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросила она.

Я махнула рукой. Все-таки эта девушка порой была очень, _очень_ странной.

– Неважно. Забудь, – мои зубы с хрустом вонзились в сочную мякоть яблока. Откусив кусочек, я медленно жевала, наконец, вникая в небольшой монолог Элис о Джаспере. Что она имела в виду, когда говорила, что он руководил армией этой Марии? О какой войне шла речь? Гражданской, Юга и севера или Второй Мировой? Только теперь, пропуская через себя всю информацию, позволяя мыслям свободно наполнять свою голову, я впервые всерьез задумалась о том, насколько интересна и невероятна история семьи Калленов. Если Эдварду сейчас полторы сотни лет, то каким может быть возраст Элис? А Джаспера? Или Карлайла, который был для них отцом? Я с трудом могла вообразить себе, сколько исторических событий свершилось на их глазах. Резко перестав жевать яблоко, что по вкусу теперь напоминало картон, я опустила веки и попыталась представить себе время как бесконечную полосу в черном пространстве вселенной. Передо мной стоял Карлайл в одежде позапрошлого века, в белой рубашке, брюках и фраке черного цвета, что прекрасно оттенял его бледную кожу, с цилиндром на голове. За его спиной эпохи сменяли друг друга, проносясь мимо с нечеловеческой скоростью. Я резко открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Элис. Образ в моей голове разбился.

– Ты хотела поговорить об Эдварде, да? – спросила она. Я слабо кивнула в ответ. – Что ты чувствуешь к нему?

Что я чувствовала к Эдварду? Раньше я бы ответила на этот вопрос, даже не задумываясь, – я ненавидела его, и у меня были на это веские причины. Я ненавидела его, как может раб ненавидеть своего хозяина, как мышь ненавидит кота, потому что эта ненависть заложена в мои гены. Основа выживания в сегодняшнем мире. Теперь все, казалось, стало иначе. После того, как Эдвард спас меня от Джеймса, я перестала чувствовать себя в опасности, находясь с ним в одной комнате, вздрагивать, когда он резко прикасался ко мне, и замирать, когда приближался слишком близко. Животный страх исчез, но недоверие осталось. Я знала, какой он на самом деле.

– Не знаю, – я положила яблоко на стол и уставилась на свои руки, фиолетовые вены просвечивались сквозь бледную тонкую кожу, больше похожую на полупрозрачную ткань цвета слоновой кости. Я поймала свое отражение в зеркальной дверце холодильника, затем взглянула на Элис – жизни в ней было больше, чем во мне. – Я не знаю, Элис. Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу понять себя. Это так сложно.

– Ты боишься его? – спросила она.

– А я не должна? – я снова закрыла глаза, и яркая вспышка памяти острой сталью врезалась в мозг. Дикий блеск во взгляде Эдварда… его пальцы сомкнулись на моем горле, прекращая доступ кислорода в легкие… Наверное, я никогда не смогу стереть из воспоминаний те минуты, когда он едва не убил меня. Это всегда будет стоять между нами.

– Белла, тебе не нужно его бояться. Не теперь, во всяком случае, – Элис смотрела прямо в мои глаза, в ее голосе слышалось явное желание убедить меня в своей правоте.

Я вздохнула.

– Я не боюсь его, но иногда… иногда он меня пугает. По-настоящему пугает.

– Эй, послушай, я знаю Эдварда уже больше ста лет, и никогда за все это время он не был увлечен ни одним существом противоположного пола так сильно, как сейчас увлечен тобой. Это же очевидно!

Я недоверчиво взглянула на нее из-под ресниц, еще раз укусив яблоко. Увлечен мною. Настойчивость и уверенность Элис немного пугали, но вместе с тем я испытала странное чувство, когда повторила про себя последние ее слова. А затем еще раз, удивленно. И еще раз, более задумчиво, и мне захотелось произнести их вслух, попробовать на вкус, ощутить на языке звучание. Он увлечен мной. Это делало меня особенной, но должна ли я радоваться? Заставив все мысли в голове стихнуть, я прислушалась к голосу своего сердца. Оно билось в ускоренном ритме, выдавая волнение и что-то еще, в чем я боялась признаться. Потаенную радость. Восторг оттого, что такая скучная и неприметная серая мышка, как я, могла чем-то привлечь такого красавца, как Эдвард.

– Хочешь сказать, что я привлекаю его как женщина мужчину?

– Ты симпатичная. Чуть-чуть косметики, более женственная одежда, и ты станешь неотразима, – со знанием дела сказала Элис.

Я фыркнула и покраснела, поспешив отвести взгляд. Я никогда не считала себя достаточно красивой, и если уж быть до конца откровенной – не задумывалась всерьез о возможности построить с кем-нибудь отношения. Мне было вполне достаточно дружбы с Джейком и еще несколькими ребятами, хотя я ни с кем не была настолько близка как с Блэком. Иногда он мог угадать мое настроение в определенный момент времени или понять о чем я думаю, лишь бросив мимолетный взгляд на мое лицо. Он называл меня открытой книгой. _Называл…_ Я испугалась, невольно содрогаясь при мысли о том, что думала о нем в прошедшем времени. Как если бы он умер, но ведь я не знаю, так ли это на самом деле. В уголках глаз скопились слезы, и я поспешила проморгать их, надеясь, что Элис ничего не заметит. Но, взглянув на нее из-за завесы волос, стало ясно, что мои попытки скрыть перемену настроения успехом не увенчались. _Прекрати думать о нем, слышишь?_ Заставляла я себя. _Только попробуй разреветься прямо сейчас! Только попробуй… _Я наполнила легкие воздухом, собираясь с мыслями, что неожиданно рассыпались, как рассыпаются бусинки, если разорвать нить жемчужного ожерелья. О чем мы только что говорили? Я с трудом вспомнила тему нашего разговора. Ах, да, Эдвард.

– Он дуреет от моего запаха, вот и все, – мой собственный голос звучал неуверенно.

Звонкий смех Элис заполнил кухню перезвоном полевых колокольчиков, и я уставилась на нее, пытаясь понять, что смешного она нашла в моих словах. Разве здесь было над чем смеяться? Это же так просто. Во мне нет ничего, что могло бы привлечь Эдварда, разве что только моя кровь, о которой он мечтает. Я ни раз задавала себе этот вопрос, но сегодня впервые задумалась над тем, насколько все было неоднозначно в наших с ним запутанных отношениях. Почему он не хотел взять то, чего так сильно желал? Ведь ему ничего не стоит… Риторический вопрос.

– Ох, Белла… – огорченно вздохнула она, перестав смеяться.

– Что? – спросила я. Она снова покачала головой, легкая улыбка растеклась по ее фарфоровому личику. В такие моменты Элис напоминала мне куклу. – Что? – повторила я и тут же продолжила. – К тому же, ты сама видишь, как холодно он обращается со мной в последние несколько дней. Как будто я ему что-то сделала. Как будто это возможно – причинить ему боль. Его ничто не может ранить, он, черт возьми, неуязвим. Все как об стену горохом. Эдвард ничего не принимает близко к сердцу, и на чужие чувства ему наплевать. Знаешь, есть такое выражение: «души прекрасные порывы»? Так вот, в его случае «души» – это глагол. Как я могу нравиться ему, как он может что-то ко мне испытывать, если сейчас он делает вид, что меня не существует?

Закончив свою тираду, я не смогла сдержать всхлип, глаза стали влажными, пелена слез сделала взгляд мутным, и предметы в кухне потеряли свои очертания, все было смазанным. Я закусила губу до боли, понимая, что сейчас точно расплачусь.

Почему?

Я сжала руки в кулаки под столом. Его холодность задевала меня сильнее, чем я думала – не было никакого способа пытаться обмануть себя, делая вид, что мне параллельно на чувства Эдварда, если они у него вообще есть. Наивная дура. Я хотела, чтобы он оказался лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, верила в его светлую сторону. _(Все еще хочу верить?)_ Но что если я ошибалась? Что если он мог оставить меня человеком вовсе не потому, что мои желания для него что-то значат, а потому, что он законченный эгоист и собственник, потому что не мог допустить, чтобы на его собственность посягал другой вампир? Думать об этом было еще больнее. Но с другой стороны – в прежние времена из-за женщин устраивали дуэли. Разве то, что Эдвард дрался за меня с Джеймсом не должно делать мне какую-то честь? Разве это ничего не значит?

– Ох, Белла… – она грустно улыбнулась одними кончиками губ и осеклась, резко замолчав, как будто хотела добавить что-то еще, но передумала. – Этот упрямец… – продолжала, надув губы и изобразив на лице недовольство Элис, – все еще сопротивляется своим чувствам, что, я уверена, абсолютно бессмысленная затея. Он не сможет долго противостоять самому себе.

– Почему? – растеряно спросила я, с сомнением обдумывая то, о чем Элис говорила с непоколебимой уверенностью, надеясь в глубине души, что большой жизненный опыт не позволит ей ошибиться.

– Потому что это не моя реплика. Не я должна сказать тебе это, прости.

Теперь я окончательно убедилась в том, что она знает больше, чем говорит, однако заявлять о своем открытии не торопилась. Иногда лучше не знать всей правды. Ложь безопаснее.

…

Пока Элис вынимала готовые кексы из формочек, в кухне висело молчание. Хмурясь, я обдумывала наш сумбурный разговор, меня одолевало навязчивое ощущение, будто бы младшая Каллен чего-то недоговаривает. А еще это странное поведение Эдварда не хотело покидать моих мыслей.

Аппетит был окончательно испорчен, но, не желая обижать Элис, я все же взяла свою тарелку вместе с чашкой ароматного чая и отправилась наверх, сославшись на усталость. От обилия мыслей начинала болеть голова. Хотя, наверное, я просто переусердствовала с активностью сегодня, не следовало так сильно перегружать неокрепший организм.

Проходя мимо своей комнаты, я остановилась и покосилась на дверь, вспоминая стопку DVD с фильмами, оставленную под телевизором. Абсолютно все были сняты до две тысячи тридцать восьмого – Элис постаралась, спасибо ей. Но смотреть фильмы мне сегодня совсем не хотелось, я знаю, что не смогу сосредоточиться на сюжете, и отвлечься мне это тоже не поможет. Гораздо более заманчиво выглядела перспектива провести вечер на берегу океана, погрузив ноги в еще не остывший песок, наблюдая за тем, как волны, плавно набегая на сушу, облизывают берег. Луна была полной, а небо – чистым, без единого облачка, и на воде наверняка можно увидеть серебристую дорожку. Было бы замечательно…

Но пришло время спуститься на землю, и все мои мечты разрушились вмиг, когда я вспомнила, что Эдвард до сих пор не разрешал мне покидать дом самостоятельно. Возможно, Элис была бы не против отпустить меня на некоторое время – все равно о моем намерении сбежать, она узнает еще до того, как я успею дойти до поворота, за которым начинается федеральная трасса. Бежать на самом деле я не собираюсь. Во-первых, мне некуда пойти, все мои друзья остались в Вашингтоне, слишком далеко отсюда, а одной в мире вампиров мне не прожить долго, так что побег – это верная смерть. Во-вторых, в теперешнем состоянии я просто не смогу уйти далеко отсюда. А кроме того, в доме Эдварда хотя бы есть уютная кровать, чистая одежда и свежая пища. Здесь я ни в чем не нуждалась. Было не так уж и плохо оставаться его пленницей.

Решительно отбросив мысли об океане (позже поговорю об этом с Элис или Эдвардом), я вышла на просторную террасу, слабо освещенную уличными лампочками. Ужин поставила на небольшой круглый столик, подтянула кресло из ротанга ближе к перилам и забралась в него с ногами, усаживаясь по-турецки. Все окна в этой части дома выходили на океан, таким образом, с террасы открывался превосходный вид на черно-серебристые воды и белый песок, отовсюду доносился тихий шепот пальм, прохладный ночной ветер охлаждал нагретую за день землю. В воздухе пахло свежестью и чем-то сладким, как всегда бывает летом. Я грела руки о чашку чая, время от времени делая маленький глоток обжигающей травяной жидкости. Несмотря на все, я чувствовала себя очень легко, настроение медленно ползло вверх, но мысли об Эдварде просачивались в мою голову как капли дождя в землю.

Понимая, что едва ли имею право обвинять его в чем-то, я могла злиться лишь в тайне, да и то назвать злостью тот клубок чувств, возникающий во мне всякий раз, когда я начинаю думать об этом, было бы ошибкой. Если я и злилась на кого-то, так только на саму себя за то, какую реакцию вызывало во мне его безразличие. Когда это меня так волновало отношение Эдварда Каллена к моей скромной персоне? Мы ничем друг другу не обязаны, и он не давал мне повода считать себя достаточно важной птицей, чтобы иметь к нему какие-то претензии и – тем более – осмелиться высказать их вслух.

Я едва удержалась оттого, чтобы раздраженно фыркнуть. Хорошо, что он не может слышать мои мысли. Хотя бы в этом отношении я была защищена.

Белая балконная дверь тихо отъехала вбок, и на террасу скользнула Элис. Движения ее по обыкновению были бесшумными и быстрыми, благодаря чему вампирше почти всегда удавалось появляться неожиданно и заставать меня врасплох. Поначалу я испугано вздрагивала, но вскоре привыкла. Чай в чашке даже не дрогнул, когда изящная маленькая фигурка девушки приземлилась в соседнее кресло. Ее поза была зеркальным отражением моей. Перед тем как заговорить, она бросила на меня встревожено-любопытный взгляд, будто проверяя почву перед тем, как сделать первый шаг.

– Эдвард вернется ровно через два часа, – сообщила она круглому диску желтоватой луны.

Я передернула плечами. За маской равнодушия скрывался едва сдерживаемый вулкан самых разных чувств, которые вызвала во мне одна, казалось бы, безобидная фраза, произнесенная однако со странной интонацией. То ли предупреждение, то ли предостережение – я так и не поняла. Было ясно лишь то, что в ней содержался некий скрытый смысл.

– Звучит так, как будто я должна подготовиться к чему-то необычному, но очень важному.

– Не знаю, как сказать… – она сощурилась, и у меня не осталось никаких сомнений.

Догадка поразила в самое сердце как пуля меткого киллера. Отстраненный взгляд, мутная пелена и минутный летаргический ступор… и как я раньше не сообразила, что все это неспроста? Слова вырвались прежде, чем мысль окончательно сформировалась.

– Ты что-то видела? Будущее? У тебя было видение сегодня, на кухне, – решительно заявила я. – Это как-то связано с Эдвардом?

– Нет, это о тебе, – тихо возразила Элис после недолгих колебаний. Похоже, слова мне придется клещами из нее вытягивать. По одному.

– Хорошо, и что ты видела? – я заерзала в кресле, не пытаясь скрыть свое волнение. Мне не нравилось, очень не нравилось, как изменилось лицо Элис. На секунду я даже забыла о ее предупреждении по поводу Эдварда – подумаю об этом позже.

– Мне это совсем не нравится, – четко деля слова на слоги, ответила она, слегка покачав головой. – Что ж такое, Белла? Ты как маяк в туманной дали для всех не-мертвых существ. Понимаю: такому роскошному запаху противостоять сложно, но это уже явный перебор. Они липнут к тебе как пчелы на мед. Я, право, удивляюсь, каким образом тебе удалось дожить до своих семнадцати.

– О чем ты, Элис? – я, действительно, не улавливала ход ее мыслей.

– Диметрий наврал тебе о том, что знает Эдварда шесть несчастных лет, они знакомы гораздо дольше.

– А причем здесь он? – я резко перебила Элис, которая, похоже, собиралась рассказать одну из тех историй, которые, как повелось, называют «долгими». Для меня вовсе не являлось секретом, что мыслительные процессы у вампиров происходят куда быстрее, чем у смертных. Они без труда могут думать о нескольких вещах одновременно, не упуская ничего из виду, но Элис, похоже, забыла о том, что я не умею ни мыслей читать, ни соображать, как компьютер, способный выполнять десятки задач в одно время. И все-таки, слегка поразмыслив, я начала понимать, что к чему. – Я для него лакомый кусочек, это понятно, но не станет же он переворачивать вверх дном Штаты в поисках одной вкусно пахнущей девушки, которая, к тому же, еще и принадлежит другому вампиру. Ведь не станет же?

Про свою принадлежность Эдварду я говорила абсолютно бесстрастно, как будто так и надо, ничего внутри меня на этот раз не взбунтовалось. В какой-то степени такое положение было мне даже на руку. Я знала: Эдвард ни за что не позволит ему причинить мне вред, совсем еще недавно он показал, что готов убить за меня, если возникнет такая потребность. Я все еще нужна ему. Эта мысль немного грела душу. Обнадеживала. Рядом с Эдвардом я могла не беспокоиться об опасностях извне – никто, кроме него самого, не сможет навредить мне. Он этого не допустит.

– Любой другой вампир, обладающий толикой здравого смысла, не стал бы так рисковать своей шкуркой. Но на кону не только редкая в наше время натуральная человеческая кровь, притом еще и такая вкусная, ставка гораздо выше, – Элис говорила все это, как и раньше не глядя на меня, а куда-то в манящую и таинственную даль, сквозь время и пространство. Ее голос отдавал каким-то замогильным, потусторонним холодком, и я зябко поежилась, как будто и впрямь этот холод трогал мою кожу своим ледяным дыханием.

– Эдвард, кажется, увел его подружку, – пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить это. Элис кивнула.

– «Око за око» в таких случаях говорят. Только не Эдвард увел, а она сама Диметрия бросила. Жертвы склонны преувеличивать нанесенный им вред.

Я моргнула. Нелегко было представить в роли жертвы кого-то наподобие Диметрия. К нему это слово не подходило по определению.

– Он хочет отомстить Эдварду, – сказала я скорее самой себе.

Внезапно я почувствовала себя так, будто мне на голову ни с того, ни с сего опрокинули ведро холодной воды. Яркая вспышка бессильной злости на мгновенье ослепила меня, огнем прокатившись вдоль позвоночника. Ногти вонзились в ладони. Один вампир хотел отомстить другому, а в роли пушечного мяса выставляли меня, совершенно непричастную к делу. Меня сделали крайней. Выставили козлом отпущения, если хотите. Даже не потрудившись узнать мое скромное мнение о желании или нежелании участвовать – и быть центром – во всем этом. Я совсем не хотела быть вовлеченной в вампирские разборки. Я не участвую в коалициях и не принимаю сторон; всегда стараюсь придерживаться позиции нейтралитета или оставаться незамеченной, когда где-то поблизости начинает пахнуть жареным.

Господи, скажи на милость, чем я тебе так не нравлюсь?

– Он не позволит этому случиться, – шепот Элис звучал твердо, но в ее янтарных глазах отражалось внутреннее колебание. – В любом случае, Белла, тебе нечего бояться. Здесь ты в безопасности. Мы с Эдвардом позаботимся о том, чтобы разрушить его планы, какими бы они ни были. Конечно, будет намного лучше, если бы ты поехала со мной в Чикаго, где сейчас живет наша семья, но, боюсь, Эдварду эта идея совсем не понравится.

– Нет! Нет, Элис, я не хочу подвергать опасности всю вашу семью, если Диметрий придет за мной… То он придет только за мной одной. Я не смогу спать спокойно, если из-за меня погибнет кто-то из вас, – мой звенящий голос был полон холодной решимости, сама мысль о том, что это чудовище может навредить кому-то столько безобидному и милому, как Элис, или доброму и великодушному, как Карлайл, вселяла в меня ужас.

Элис мягко улыбнулась, обнажив ряд идеально острых белоснежных зубов, как если бы я только что сморозила какую-то несусветную глупость. Похоже, угроза в лице одержимого местью вампира, в отличие от меня, ничуть ее не страшила, а скорее напротив – она относилась к этому как к увлекательному приключению или к компьютерной игре, где в любой момент можно нажать на «паузу» и вернуться в безопасный реальный мир, сбежав от преследующих тебя чудовищ.

Иногда я чувствую себя именно так. Я ищу эту заветную кнопку вот уже тринадцать лет, но пока безрезультатно мечтаю отмотать долгие годы боли и страха, чтобы ленивым летним утром вновь проснуться в теплой уютной постели, в своей комнате с пожелтевшими занавесками, от нежного голоса матери, зовущей к завтраку. Уставшая собирать свою жизнь по мелким крупицам, я обречена до конца своих дней ходить кругами по осколкам прошлого, которое уже не вернуть, потому что знаю, что никогда не буду достаточно сильной, дабы набраться смелости и отпустить его. Прошлое не хочет быть прошлым. Мертвые не хотят признавать, что они мертвы, в этой жизни слишком много удовольствий и соблазнов, чтобы отказываться от нее. Мы слишком часто не замечаем очевидного, так просто забываем, что жизнь удивительная и прекрасная вещь. К сожалению, иногда для того, чтобы понять это, приходится зависнуть в шаге от смерти.

Иногда, чтобы увидеть, насколько твоя жизнь стала лучше, сначала она должна стать хуже.

– Пусть только попробует напасть – отдача замучает. Нас семеро, а он всего один, победа будет за нами при любом раскладе, – сказала Элис, излучая такую уверенность, что усомниться в ее словах было крайне сложно. Ну как я могла не поверить ей?

Однако ловкая змейка ядовитого сомнения не хотела оставлять меня в покое, извиваясь и неприятно щекоча где-то под кожей. Что, если удача на этот раз решит отвернуться от меня? По правде говоря, я никогда не отличалась особым везением.

Одним крупным глотком я допила почти холодный чай. Я молчала и Элис, слегка наклонившись вперед, сказала.

– Ты в безопасности с нами, Белла. Бояться нечего, – ее маленькая и холодная, но такая сильная ладошка оказалась на моем предплечье, заставляя меня в очередной раз убеждаться в том, что способность видеть будущее была не единственным ее козырем. Элис, вне всякого сомнения, могла успокоить кого угодно.

– Но ты сказала, что у тебя было видение обо мне, – напомнила я.

Она убрала свою руку, вновь сделавшись серьезной. Некоторое время Элис обдумывала ответ, словно подбирала более подходящие слова, надеясь смягчить колючую правду. Затянувшееся молчание мало-помалу начинало пугать меня.

– Не могу сказать, что это было что-то конкретное, – наконец, откликнулась она. – Мои видения не всегда рассказывают о конкретных событиях и личностях. Иногда я не могу уловить саму суть, а чувствую только настроение.

– И какое же настроение у моего будущего? – спросила я.

– Невеселое, – вздохнула Элис. – У меня почти не было радужных видений с тех пор, как… _это_ случилось. В первое время я даже боялась обращаться к будущему. Сейчас вспоминаю, с каким благоговейным ужасом ждала следующей вспышки видения, и внутренне содрогаюсь: я боялась знать, боялась закрывать глаза. Страшно видеть будущее и не иметь возможности что-то в нем изменить.

С океана подул холодный ветер, раздувая мои волосы, и я обхватила себя руками за худые плечи, зябко поежившись. Теплый морской бриз незаметно превратился в неприветливые порывы почти арктического дыхания. Мне хотелось расспросить Элис – обо всем и сразу, слишком много вопросов требовало, чтобы на них нашлись ответы. Но одного короткого взгляда на лицо сидящей напротив вампирши было достаточно, чтобы отбить во мне желание удовлетворить праздное любопытство. Ее взгляд блуждал в не поврежденных временем воспоминаниях, на фарфоровом личике залегли угрюмые тени. Это выглядело настолько непривычно для всегда такой веселой и жизнерадостной Элис, что у меня по спине побежал холодок. Я почти чувствовала, как ее боль ударила меня в самое сердце.

– Ты знала заранее? – шепотом спросила я, заставив ожить неподвижное мраморное изваяние передо мной.

– Да, но какой смысл знать о катастрофе, понимая, что бессилен против надвигающейся угрозы? Я люблю свою способность, но тогда я действительно предпочитала быть слепой, – Элис качнула головой. – Не стоит сейчас об этом. Ты все равно не захочешь знать те подробности, которые знаю я.

Возможно, знай я, о чем она говорила, я могла бы согласиться.

– Твои видения, Элис, их можно как-то изменить или предотвратить? – сейчас это интересовало меня больше всего.

– Если ты хочешь спросить, можно ли изменить будущее, то мы делаем это каждый день, каждую минуту, – сказала она как что-то само собой разумеющееся.

– Как это? – я искренне удивилась.

Элис сказала всего одно слово.

– Выбор. С каждым принятым решением будущее изменяется. Как эффект мотылька: одно событие влечет за собой другое и так далее.

Я никогда не рассматривала будущее в виде такой себе лотереи или перекрестка со множеством дорог, ведущих в разные стороны. Я привыкла считать, что жизненный путь каждого человека расписан заранее, и нет никакой возможности стереть какой-то определенный эпизод из Книги Судьбы. Элис сказала, что у всех нас есть выбор, каким может быть наше будущее – в это мне тоже было сложно поверить.

– Ты увидишь, если в моем будущем что-то проясниться? – спросила я.

– Обязательно, – без промедления пообещала Элис, и, улыбнувшись кончиками губ, добавила, – Ты узнаешь об этом второй.

Это обнадеживало достаточно, чтобы на некоторое время я могла заставить себя забыть о надвигающейся, но пока еще очень далекой опасности. Пока со мной рядом был кто-то из Калленов, я чувствовала себя защищенной. Право, мне очень повезло, что о моей безопасности заботились такие сильные вампиры, как телепат-Эдвард и провидица-Элис, хотя само определение «вампир-телохранитель» звучало немного странно, если не сказать хуже.

Чем больше я думала об этом, тем больше убеждалась в том, как точно однажды выразился Эдвард. Наша встреча в том грязном притоне неподалеку от Форкса была счастливой случайностью – попади я в лапы другого вампира, мои гниющие останки сейчас бы, наверняка, валялись на какой-нибудь свалке среди прочего мусора. Вместо этого я все еще дышу, и моя жизнь впервые за долгое время со дня начала «эпидемии» не похожа на ставший мне столь привычным ад. Грех жаловаться на жизнь, когда живешь почти как в старые времена. Конечно, я не могла перемещаться по улицам так свободно, как те люди, которым посчастливилось провести свою жизнь в мире, где вампиры существовали лишь в старых полузабытых легендах. В остальном же мое положение можно было без лишних сомнений назвать завидным.

…

Хруст гравия на подъездной дорожке оповестил меня о возвращении Эдварда – вернулся он через два часа, точно как сказала Элис. Я поспешила захлопнуть книгу, которую взялась читать, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время до его приезда, и выглянула в окно сквозь узенькую щелку между тяжелыми бархатными шторами. Он, словно почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, поднял голову, встретившись глазами со мной. Было в этом простом жесте что-то от влюбленной парочки, потому как мои щеки внезапно вспыхнули предательским румянцем. Только бы Эдвард ничего не заметил!

Испытывая глубокое смущение, я резко захлопнула шторы и отвернулась. Внизу коротко пискнула сигнализация, хлопнула входная дверь. Некоторое время я прислушивалась, ожидая услышать в коридоре его приближающиеся шаги, но Эдвард, похоже, не торопился заглянуть ко мне, чему я вовсе не была удивлена. Я едва могла найти объяснение разочарованию и бессильной злости, охватившим меня, когда я вновь забралась под одеяло, прижимая к груди книгу, словно щит, которым собиралась защищаться от его равнодушия.

Черт, а ведь это действительно ранило!

Я знала предел своим физическим возможностям, знала свой болевой порог. И _это_ каким-то невообразимым, непостижимым образом, переходило его границы. Открыв страницу, на которой лежала закладка, я уткнулась сердитым взглядом в строчки текста, сливающегося в одно чернильное пятно перед моими глазами, мысли оставались далекими от сюжета. Разве Эдвард сделал что-то не так? Он не обманул меня, сказав, что лучше будет заботиться обо мне, но, оказалось, что одной только заботы было мало – теперь я хотела его внимания.

Или нет, не так. Не хотела – я нуждалась в его внимании.

Безразличность обжигала, точно холодная сталь разгоряченную кожу, приносила боль, пульсирующую в сознании. Боль, от которой иной раз хотелось выть, свернувшись в комочек под одеялом, которая вытягивала душу и отравляла разум. И эта боль была моим наркотиком, ведь именно она невидимыми нитками привязывала меня к нему, к источнику всех моих страданий. Эта боль заставляла меня нуждаться в том, кого, как мне казалось, я люто ненавидела. Раньше, когда я еще не знала, как это – нуждаться в собственной погибели, все было гораздо проще, а теперь я уже не была уверена ни в чем. Не прикладывая особых усилий, Эдвард, точно тот демон, по капле вытягивал из меня жизнь, опьяняя сладким дурманом обещаний, которые он рассыпал с такой щедростью, с которой зимой осыпает землю снег, и я позволяла ему очаровать себя.

Попалась на крючок.

С досадой захлопнув книгу, я погасила свет и сползла на подушку, прячась в просторном теплом одеяле, словно оно могло оградить меня от чар вампира. Я закрыла глаза, но темнота не навалилась на меня сплошной черной стеной, искусственная кровь, плескающаяся в моих венах, не только излечила раны быстрее всякого лекарства, как предполагал Карлайл, но и обострила мои чувства. Зрение стало острее, теперь даже в кромешной тьме я могла видеть гораздо лучше, а новый, более тонкий слух различал звуки намного лучше, чем прежде. Даже моя неизменная неуклюжесть и плохая координация немного отступили перед этим творением современной науки, что не могло не радовать. Элис как-то в шутку сказала, что у меня появилась редкая возможность влезть в шкуру вампира, не проходя процесс обращения и не страдая от жажды, но меня это – как уверял опять же Карлайл, _временное_ явление – отнюдь не радовало, особенно сейчас, когда я слышала, как Эдвард принимает душ за дверью напротив. Конечно, я не могла услышать абсолютно все, что было доступно слуху вампира, но звука плещущейся воды было вполне достаточно, чтобы мое воображение услужливо дорисовало картину происходящего там.

Сладкая истома наполняла тело. Я перевернулась на бок и укрылась с головой – дышать стало трудно. Я знала, что так будет, знала, что в конечном итоге эта сатанинская усмешка, и хищный блеск в его глазах, и все, что он делал со мной, приведет к этому. Моя проблема в том, что ты – ее решение. Все произошло, в точности как он ожидал. Я хранила верность Богу, но не смогла устоять перед дьяволом, и век гореть мне теперь в аду.

И когда на меня навалилось туманное облако долгожданной дремоты, увлекая в царство Морфея, в том смутном полусне, когда здравый смысл уступает место неконтролируемым сновидениям, я услышала едва различимый в вакуумной тишине отголосок разума. А нашептывал он то, в чем я сама себе сознаться боялась.

_Ты будешь наслаждаться каждым шагом путешествия по дороге в свой персональный ад._

И это была чистейшая правда.

…


End file.
